ThE jOkEr AnD tHe QuEEn
by Rogue gaL
Summary: COMPLETED Remy is the theif and the snake charmer. Rogue is the beautiful and feisty, yet untouchable gal. Will fate bring the two southerners together? Four stars for pure Romance by ultimate Rogue website. PURE ROMY MUST READ
1. The X Men

Hello I know I'm doing so many stories here and I'm sorry but this time I'm gonna stick to em'!

The Joker And The Queen

It's snowing!

Girl's dorm

Kitty raced out of bed and shouted so loud trying to wake everyone up.

"Come on guys it's snowing!" Kitty shouted. Everyone just moaned. Kitty had just joined the X Men and she was already acting like a family member. Most of the kids were about 18-19, and Kitty acted younger than that.

"Kitty! I was fast asleep!" Shouted Jean.

"It's snowing Jean!" kitty shouted again. Jean didn't react. The other 6 girls started to get out of bed, except Jean and Rogue.

"Kitty! Shut the hell up! Ah was having a really good dream." Moaned Rogue. Kitty crouched down over to Rogue's bed.

"About Bobby?" Kitty laughed. Rogue threw a pillow at her. Kitty fell on the ground. Rogue's super strength was that powerful Kitty hurt her back.

After everyone got out of bed (Rogue and Jean still were in bed though), Kitty rushed into Logan's room and turned all the lights on.

"Hey Logan! It's snowing! Logan…Logan?" No one answered. Kitty ran back into the girl's dorm.

"Logan's not here." Rogue jumped out of her bed and ran into Logan's bedroom. She searched and couldn't find anything, not even a note.

"Ah guess he ran off again. Stupid Logan! He never even says goodbye."

"Aw, that's just Logan." Kitty put her hand on Rogue's shoulder (what was covered). Rogue flinched a bit.  
"Sorry Rogue. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay Kitty." Rogue walked out of the room.

Boys Dorm

Bobby was all ready and dressed. John (Pyro) looked at the boy.

"Hey, I've noticed ever since you and Rogue's been hanging out together you've been dressing up like that and putting your best cologne on."

"John I've just changed what I usually wear. I'm not bothered about Rogue. We're only friends." John just laughed.

"When have you ever been friends with a girl? Come on, Bobby the ladies man is never friends with girls."

"Well I am with Rogue. She's…different." Bobby stared into space.

"Yeah, she can't touch what limits you from the kissing."

"We're only friends John. I can be friends with girls. I'll show you." Bobby walked out of the room. John just laughed and followed.

Lab

"Remy LeBeau? He escaped from prison? And now he's been captured by A.M.T (Anti-mutant terrorists), to see if they can create something to destroy mutants?" Asked Scott kind of stunned.

"Yes Scott and I'm worried in case the A.M.T actually create some substance what can actually do this. That is why we must break him free. And if any other mutants get captured, we will break them out to." Explained Professor X. Scott nodded and walked out of the room. Jean approached the professor.

"I'll gather up the members. Who do you want to go on this mission?" asked Jean.

"Scott, you and Rogue. Know one else. It's not a big mission."

"Yes professor."

Lounge

"Give me the controller Bobby!" Shouted Rogue.

"Not until you go on a date with me." Bobby said. John watched smiling.

"Why dya want me to go on a date with ya?"

"Because John doesn't believe were friends, so if we go on a date and show him nothing will happen, he'll believe me." Rogue just stood there and punched him. The controller fell into Rogue's hand.

"Shut up Bobby." Rogue sat down on the sofa as Bobby was trying to recover from the punch and John was laughing.

"I told you, true love." said John.

"No it's not!" shouted Bobby and Rogue. Jean came running in.

"Rogue come on, we're going on a mission!" Jean ran back out.

"See you two losers later!"

"How come she's going on a mission and never us?" asked John.

"Because she's practically a god compared to us. She's invincible dude."

John just sighed.

Sorry it's short. So what's gonna happen? I wonder. Ask me some questions then and I'll answer. But please read and review.

Next chapter…man in chains. Will the X Men finally meet the infamous Remy LeBeau?


	2. Man in chains

Thanks for reviewing. And I'll put more detail into this one.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Yep Remy's gonna be in this scene. I'm glad you've reviewed you always review my stories thanksXxX

DemonicGambit: Well I can see you're a Remy fan so I hope this stories good enough. It's gonna have some pure Remyness in it 

wildcardrose: Sorry I didn't know this was your story title. Well, I probably did but I must of forgot. Hope you don't mind. Like I said I'll put more detail in.

The Joker And The Queen

Man in chains

Jean and Scott were controlling the plane as Rogue was working on the back. She was trying to find out where the prison was on the electronic map. Rogue couldn't help but notice that it was set with deadly traps.

"Jean, watch out. Their system is to destroy any aircraft what comes near their space." explained Rogue. Jean turned the plane's sensor off.

"We're landing now, hold on tight."

When they landed the three X Men got off the plane. In front of them was a big building with a very tall gate. It looked steel and on it, it had A.M.T.

"So, how we gonna get up there?" Asked Scott. Rogue smiled at him.

"Ah can fly ya both up there. Ah have got super strength after all."

"Okay, but be careful in case anyone sees us." Rogue just sigh, she new Scott was the one who ALWAYS wanted to be careful.

Rogue flew the two over the gates and they crept into the mansion.

"Are ya sure were goin' the right way?" Asked Rogue.

"Yes, I can sense a mutant right threw this…" Suddenly a man came out and telepathically through the 3 X Men to the walls.

"What do you want!" The man shouted. Rogue was getting up.

"We're here t' get Remy LeBeau! So jus' shut up and let us do our job." The man laughed at him, Rogue gave a smile and kicked him "below". She left Jean and Scott and ran to find Remy.

She ran passed a glass window and saw him. Well at least she thought that was him. He has spiky brown hair, red eyes, and wow he was sexy. She broke the glass what certainly caught Remy's eye.

"Bonjour chere. Ya here t' free ol' Remy?" Rogue felt like laughing at his accent. She thought it was cute. Rogue started to break the metal chains from his hands.

"Come on, we have t' go sugah. Those people know were here and will be after ya."

"So ya a southern gal are ya? Interesting."

"What ever, come on!" Rogue dragged him to the place Scott and Jean were.

"Damit! We're they go!"

"Before we go any where what's ya name?"

"Rogue. What's ya other name?"

"Gambit, but a beautiful petite like ya self can call me Remy."

"Ah'm flattered." Joked Rogue. Remy could see Rogue was in a rush to get out of here.

"Rogue!" Rogue was relived at the sound of Jean's voice.

"There ya are, ah got Remy, now lets get out of here befo' Logan steals my dinner."

"Is dat da rush chere?" Rogue laughed.

"Remy LeBeau, I'm Jean Grey and that's Scott Summers AKA Cyclops. And you've already met Rogue."

"Yeah, but ah would jus' keep running instead of talking." Said Rogue.

"Well, well, well, look who got out of there chains, well trust me it won't happen again!"

Sorry it's short. So what's gonna happen? Whose is that voice? I wonder. Ask me some questions then and I'll answer. But please read and review.

Next chapter…No hospitality? Will the three X Men learn why Remy is so important and better yet, will Remy and Rogue get a chance for a nice convocation? Wow I went a bit mad there lol.


	3. No hospitality?

I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages my best mate just died and it's been tragic so I thought updating this might help me be a bit happier.

The Joker And The Queen

No hospitality?

Remy noticed the voice of the man. His eyes covered in anger. Rogue looked at Remy and noticed this.

"Who are you and why did you take this mutant and others?" asked Jean. An evil laugh came from the man.

"I am only here for one reason woman, to fulfil my duty on why I was sent here in the first place. To get mutants and discover a cure for them." Remy stepped forward.

"Gambit don' believe ya in a second. Ah know who ya are…sinister. Ya here t' use me again!" The man/weird looking thing came out from the shadows.

"Yes Remy, I am Mr Sinister, but I'm not here for you. I'm here for all mutants. There powers can be increased and once that mission has been completed, all humans will suffer the consequences."

"Okay wise guy, ah only came here t' pick up a mutant, ah'm not bothered about ya taking over the world crap." Rogue punched him in the face and ran for the exit. Remy laughed at the fallen man. The three ran outside to the jet. Sinister laughed and got up.

"Sir, sir, you okay!" Sinister laughed.

"Yes I am. Now then I need you to do small task."

"And what would that be sir!"

"I need you to get all the information upon the X Men, and have a look at Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Oh and divide a team to get a mutant named…Rogue."

Remy shook hands with the professor.

"Well tanks fo' getting' ya team t' rescue me. Ah appreciate it sir." Charles smiled.

"You're very welcome Remy. No I understand if you want to get some rest, so you're welcome to have a rest in the med room. Or you can have a look at the mansion." Remy smiled.

"Tanks sir, ah think ah'd like a look around."

"Very well, Kitty will show you the mansion." Remy looked at the young jumpy girl. She was very attractive. Her short brown hair with red streaks in it made her look wild. But he wasn't after wild.

"Sure petit, nice t' meet ya." Remy kissed her hand and Kitty chuckled.

"So now I bring you to the pool area. Oh I don't know if you know Bobby and Rogue. Rogue's the one who's sunbathing and Bobby is in the pool making it into ice."

"Wow, da petit looks hot in dat bikini. Is she single?" Kitty laughed. Rogue was her best friend and for some reason she wanted Remy and Rogue to get together already. But she new Rogue would feel a bit distraught with the idea.

"Like, yeah but I don't think you should like, try to get with her."

"Why not petit? Isn't Remy good enough fo' ya friend?"

"It's not that it's just there's like, two reasons and I don't think your gonna like them." Remy sigh. What two reasons would want him not to want THAT? I mean hot body or what!

"Ok, ok, tell ol' Remy da two reasons."

"Well the first one is that Bobby and Rogue have a thing going on and second she can't t…" Kitty was interrupted as a lump of ice went on her feet. She phased through it and phased through the water (so she wouldn't get wet). Remy finally took his chances to walk over to the gal who didn't even glance up. Remy thought she must be asleep. He was about to touch her until her gloved hand touched his arm and held it back.

"Don't touch me Cajun, you'll regret it!"

"Why will he regret chere, Remy tink he'd enjoy it." He went to touch her again but her hands held him back. She got up off her sunbed and looked at the Cajun. She pulled her sun glasses down and sat on the edge of the sun bed.

"What dya want Cajun?" she asked.

"Maybe a date?" Rogue gave a sarcastic laugh.

"A date…a date with me? Ya don't even know me."

"So, maybe ah can get t' know da gal what saved my life."

"Well ah don't even wanna know that girl."

"Well ah do. So ya wanna go on dat date chere?"

Rogue looked over to Kitty and Bobby who were fighting. Remy noticed Rogue was looking at Bobby. He didn't want to come between something that might happen for Rogue and Bobby, but this girl felt special, for some reason, it wasn't right that Bobby got this gal.

"Ya smitten hey chere?" Rogue realised she was staring at Bobby.

"What gives ya that idea?"

"Well ya basically drooling over him."

"Ah ah'm not! Ah jus' like t' keep my options open!"

"What ever chere. Ya can admit it. But dya really think dat he's bothered bout ya? Ah mean he's over der wid ya best friend, touching her."

"Yeah, touching is one thang ah'll never know." Rogue whispered to herself. Remy had good ears and new what she'd said, but didn't know what she ment.

So chere, ya wanna giv Remy a kiss." Remy leaned forward, Rogue growled and pushed him into the pool. When that happened Bobby and Kitty finally looked at Rogue who stormed off.

(By the way Rogue thinks Remy knows she can't touch so she takes it like Remy's being evil to her).

Anyway I know it was short and I'm sorry but I just need time to think about everything. ByeXxX AND REVIEW :-)


	4. Gettin t' know

I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages my best mate just died and it's been tragic so I thought updating this might help me be a bit happier.

Hey The reviews are sooo great thanks so much..XxX

The Joker And The Queen

Getting t' know

Jean gazed at the new man. His brown spiky hair and his sexy body all most made her want to laugh at herself. He looked about 21 and she was certainly not that age. She wanted to talk to the Cajun, see why that sinister man wanted him, but every time she went near him, she laughed. He was sat down in the library reading a book. Jean was just stood there walking over to him then turning back laughing. Remy had already noticed that and pretended he hadn't. He knew Jean was older than him but he could flirt. He'd been doing it all day with the other girls.

"Mon ami!" he shouted to Jean, "Ya want t' join Remy?" Jean smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello Remy it's nice to see you again. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Remy nodded his head.

"So about Sinister, who is he and what does he want?"

"Ya already know what he wants, he told da both of us. But he is an evil man, a scientist and a really powerful one at dat. He needs his ass kickin'!"

"So where does he…" Jean carried on talking as Remy looked over to the entrance door to the mansion's library. It was her, the Rogue as thay called her. Ever since Remy got rejected he didn't bother with her, but just looking at her made him shiver. Jean was still talking and Remy just got up and walked over to Rogue and her two friends.

"Hello mon chere, and her friends." The two girls giggled, Rogue just walked away. Remy followed quickly.

"Ya don' like Remy chere?" Rogue spun around to face him.

"Ah never said that ah didn't. Ah jus' don't wanna be pestered by the likes of you!" Rogue turned back round and walked to a table. Remy sat down next to her.

"Come on chere, Remy sorry fo' what he said da other day. Ah didn't mean a word." Rogue carried on doing her work.

"Ah hear it's ya 21st birthday soon chere. Remy get ya a present." Remy put his feet on the table.

"Damit swamp rat can a gal get some work done! And ah don't want a present."

"Yeah, you want that Bobby." Remy smiled. Rogue turned to face him and pushed him off his chair.

"Ya jus' askin' fo' ya ass t' be kicked Cajun!"

"Go ahead, it's not everyday Remy gets his ass kicked by a pretty gal." Rogue was about to hit the fallen Remy but his comment just made her blush.

"Ah hate you Cajun!" She turned round to finish her work. Remy laughed as he knew he made her blush.

"So chere, what ya doin'?"

"Aint it obvious as ah've said it 10 million times! Ah'm trying t' do my homework."

"What kinda homework?"

"History. Ah want t' try t' get a job doin' history."

"Nice dream."

"And what is that spose' t' mean!"

"Ah don' mean it in a horrible way chere, ah'm jus' sayin' least ya have a dream."

"Why don' you have a dream?" asked Rogue.

"Not much Remy dreams about. He don' need a career, 'n' he got all de money he needs, so ah'm fine."

"But don't ya want a life, somewhere where ya can have fun and runaway from what ever is hurting ya?"

"Remy never runs away."

"Yeah but don'tcha ever feel lyke ya need t' jus' get away from everyone once in a while?"

"Um…nope." Rogue looked a bit shocked. Mind you he didn't live at the institute so he didn't know what it was like 24:7.

"So ah'll take it chere has a job, non?"

"Yeah ah do" said Rogue giving Remy her gloved hand to help him up, "ah work at a music shop. It's not the best but it's good money."

"Remy visit ya sometime. He like music."

"Do you now? What kind d'ya lyke?" Remy smiled to himself. He realised she gave in and was making convocation with him.

"Well ah like rock music, love songs, dan…"

"What, **_you_** lyke love music!"

"Yeah, why is it against da law dat Remy likes love music. It helps me relax." Rogue laughed.

"So the Cajun does have a quiet place." Remy looked confused.

"What ya mean?"

"Well ah was a bit shocked when ya said ya didn't have a relaxation place, ya know t' get away from everyone, but turns out ya do."

"Aw, chere worried about me not having some alone time?" Remy pulled a puppy face. Rogue couldn't help but blush. She realised what she was doing, either trying to make convocation and at the same time feeling sorry for Remy.

"Whatever Cajun. Leave me alone, ah gotta do my homework!"

"Hey, Remy can help you wid dat." Remy took the homework sheet from her. "D'ya mind?" Rogue said.

"Not really. So my chere doin' medieval times, ah'm really good wid dat. Question 1, if a woman was considered a witch, how would de towns people prove it? Well dats easy."

"Hey, ah don't want ya help. Ah'm capable of doin' my own homework!"

"Yeah well, what's da answer?" Rogue was about to answer and totally forgot the answer. She snatched the sheet from Remy who was gloating.

"Ah'll figure it out, now leave!"

"It's a library ah can stay if ah want."

"It's the institute's library fo' students, technically ya not a student, so leave! Or at least leave me alone!"

"Chere, ah can help you. Ya say ya good at history, lets make ya great!" Remy said with giddiness.

"Fyne, but then ya gotta leave me alone fo' the rest of the day!"

"Okay chere, t'eifs honour." _'N' then tomorrow ah can keep followin' er and talkin' t' er._

"What's number 1?"

"Well, it's in ya text book. But ah can't be bothered fo' ya t' find it so ah'll tell ya. When a woman was considered a witch, the towns people would put them in a chair dat dey couldn't escape from. Den day threw dem in da water and if day floated dey were a witch, if not den day weren't but day die anyway." explained Remy.

"That's evil!"

"Yeah well dey were probably evil people."

"Thanks, so lets see number 2…"

The day went by and Remy and Rogue finally finished her homework.

"Thanks fo' the help Remy. Wow, ah can't believe that took all day!"

"Well least ya got it done chere. Now den, where ya off t' now?"

"Um, ah don't know, probably off t' bed."

"Non, ya can't go t' bed it's only 8.00pm!"

"Well ah'm tired."

"Non, Remy won't let ya. Ya can come on a walk wid him."

He extended his hand to her. Rogue didn't know what to do, should she take his hand, or would that just ruin everything with Bobby?

To be continued…

Ha ha ha, I am evil. By the way **_elmo_** no it's not a robby… or could it be lol.

Anyway I know it was short and I'm sorry but I just need time to think about everything. ByeXxX AND REVIEW 


	5. Turn on

I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages my best mate just died and it's been tragic so I thought updating this might help me be a bit happier.

Hey The reviews are sooo great thanks so much..XxX

The Joker And The Queen

It's Just a walk

Rogue and Remy had been walking around and around the mansion for ages, just talking about their lives. Remy couldn't believe he was actually spilling his life out to a girl he hardly new, but he felt alright with it. Rogue sigh as she looked at her watch.

"Looks lyke ah should b' goin' in now."

"Why chere, it's only 11pm."

"Ah know but ah got class t'morrow."

"Ya 21 'n' ya still have classes…"

"Yeah, but ah'm takin' a college class. Gawd Remy, some people actually _do_ lyke education."

"Ah never even went t' school. Lyke ah told ya early, my school was t' be taught how t' be a t'ief."

"Yeah?"

"Qui, Remy be da prince of t'ieves down his end."

"The prince of thieves, ya mus' b' jokin'."

"Why, Remy not good enough t' be a t'eif."

"Well it's not exactly somethin' t' b' proud of swamp rat."  
"Swamp rat, ya givin' me nick names now chere? How cute." He said pouting. Rogue just snorted.

"Ya know, ah've dated guys lyke you. There so full of em' selves that it makes me wanna puke!" Remy was offended.

"Remy offended chere! (See he was offended, I've said that twice now ). Guys lyke me, what a man who's so drop dead cute 'n' gals come up t' him every second of da day, it's not my fault."

"Ah'm not dumb Remy, ya a ladies man, it's totally obvious. Ya flirt with everyone, 'n' ya take ya women home and don't call them the next day. Ya treat women lyke ya food! Ya need em' then when ya've done with them, ya dispose of them!"

"Remy not lyke dat chere. Ya don' hardly know him!"

"Ya right, 'n' ah don't really wanna!" Rogue walked off in a puff. She didn't mean to shout at him, it just came out. Rogue was so sick of men treating women like that though. She'd seen it happen to loads of people and it wasn't fair. And even through Remy being such a prick, she couldn't help but feel attracted to his fowl personality. _It's not even fowl _she thought, _its jus' he's a bit of a ladies man…okay a total ladies man, but a cute one at that. And he did open up t' me about his past, but wait Rogue, he probably does that t' actually get women! Arhhh, ah'm so gawd damb stupid! Who in the right mind would go out with me! _Rogue stopped thinking for a moment as she saw Bobby. He was dressed in a tux, he looked so cute. But where was he going?

Rogue walked over to him too see what was going on.

"Hey Bobby, ya al dressed up, where ya goin'?" asked Rogue.

"Well," Bobby said nervously, "hopefully on a date with you."

"Oh Bobby, really?" Bobby nodded.

"I;ve wanted to ask you for ages, but I daren't. Now though you look even more stunning I can't resist."

"O' course ah'll go on a date with ya. Jus' let me go get changed."

Bobby nodded and walked Rogue indoors. Rogue went up the stairs into her room. Bobby waited at the bottom of the grand stair cases for at least half an hour now. Remy (who had heard everything) came up to Bobby and walked around him smiling.

"So, ya goin' on a date with Rogue hey? Ya been waitin' t' ask her fo' a long time, ah saw it the day ah met you two. Ya both lookin' at each oder, an' giving each oder da flirty talk, ya a lucky man t' be goin' on a date wid her. Ah mean, she is the most beautiful girl ah have ever seen." Bobby grinned.

"I know, I just wished I asked her sooner." Remy gave a weird laugh.

"Ya jus' give er what she wants ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"B' nice t' her, she's been through a lot."

"You don't hardly know her."

"Tah tmay b' true but we been walkin' around da institute fo' at least 2 hours jus' talkin'. She been through a lot and she deserves so much better." Bobby faced Remy and gave him a _what the hell are you on about grin. _

"Yeah I know she has…thanks for…filling me in."

Both guys looked at one another and gasped as they saw Rogue coming down the stairs. She wore a blue/white sparkling dress and had her hair hanging down wat made he rlook stunning. Remy thought to himself _chere really is da most beautiful gal he has ever seen. Ah need t' get t' da petit befo' Bobby does._

"Ya ready t' go Bobby?" Bobby was still amazed.

"Ye…yeah."

Remy stood in there way and took Rogue's gloved hand and kissed it.

"Ya look absolutely beautiful chere, if it wo' me on dis date, ah'd be praising yaw id flowers." Rogue blushed and Remy laughed.

_Dat wil get da chere t' tink about me on her lil date._

Bobby pushed him out of the way. _Great _Remy thought, _dis gonna b' a date Rogue never fo' gets. _

YEYYYY Remy has some cards up his sleeves, he actually has lol. I wonder what Remy's gonna do?

Thanks for the updates bye the way XxX


	6. Girfriend returns

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

The Joker And The Queen

The worst date ever and some chips.

Rogue sat down in her chair, Bobby gave her a smile and touched her gloved hand.

"Oh Bobby, this is such a beautiful restaurant, ah didn't even know this place existed."

"I'm glad you like it Rogue, I've always been scared to ask you on a date but when I saw you, I just couldn't help it."

"Ah'm really glad ya asked me Bobby, ah thought ya'd never ask."

"Well I wasn't planning too, I guess John helped me in a way. I'm just glad you said yes, I thought you might say no."

"Ah wouldn't of said no t' yah hon, ah was jumpin' fo' joy. Ah've liked ya fo' a long tyme Bobby."

"I've liked you for a long time too. I'm just glad me and you are together now." Rogue gasped a bit.

"What, me 'n' you are together!"

"Um…yeah that's you wanted, right?" asked Bobby nervously. Rogue smiled and held his hand tighter.

"Course it is, ah've been dreamin' of us fo' a long tyme."

The waitress came up to their table.

"Excuse me, have you decided what you wanted…Bobby!"

"…Oh my god Hannah!" Bobby and the waitress (Hannah) hugged each other. Rogue looked a bit pissed off.

"How have you been I thought you lived in Boston still!" said Bobby.

"No I moved to New York, ha ha. I was so worried about you, yo never called."

"I'm so sorry Hannah, I just thought that with moving and all me and you should just not talk for a while since all the history between us."

"…That's ok Bobby, so who's the friend?"

"Oh, this is my new girlfriend Rogue."

"Rogue, what kind of a name is that?"

"A good one, and who are you?" Rogue asked shaking her hand tight.

Hannah gave a little scream and Rogue let go.

"I'm…Hannah, Bobby's ex girlfriend."

"Ah figured, well ah guess ah should leave you two t' catch up." _Girlfriend! How dare he have an ex…well most people have exs, but it's jus' not right. Can't me 'n' Bobby have one moment t' ourselves!_

"No Rogue, stay. This night is about us, me and Hannah will catch up some other evening." said Bobby.

"Yeah sure, so what will you two be having tonight?" asked Hannah.

"Well, ah'll have the…hey, there's no gumbo…ok, ah'll have the spiced chicken."

"And I'll have the New York chicken."

"Oh my god Bobby, do you remember when me and you ordered that and that thing happened with the man…" Hannah said laughing.

"…Oh, oh yeah. Ha, ha, ha! That was so funny!" joked Bobby. Rogue just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride.

1 hour later

By this time Hannah was actually sat at the table. She pulled up a chair and her and Bobby was having a really good time. Rogue hadn't hardly said two words.

"Ah'm gonna go…Bobby?" Bobby was too busy talking to Hannah to even notice Rogue had walked out of the door.

Remy was sat on the coach. He was going to leave the mansion tomorrow, unless someone stopped him.

Remy was left on his own because everyone else had gone out on Friday. Normally Remy would but since he "planned" something he couldn't leave the house. All of a sudden the door slammed shut. Remy shot up too his knees and saw Rogue coming in.

"Oh, hey chere, how did ya date go?" asked Remy.

"Not good Cajun! It was the worst date ever! Ah seriously need t' kick someone's butt!"

"Woo, carm down chere. Sit down wid Remy 'n' tell him all about it." Rogue did sit down with him and she told him the story.

"Ah jus' can't believe the nerve of him! He sadi t' night was about us, and instead he goes catching up with his EX GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, he is allowed t' catch up wid iz'…"

"D'ya wanna get on the bad side of me swamp rat, coz ah promise ya it's not the best side t' b' on!"

"Okay chere, Remy follow you all da way."

"Good, coz when Ice cube comes home he's gettin' his ass wooped!"

"Here chere, t' carm ya down." Remy handed her some chips. (I don't know what the English call chips I think you call them crisps.)

"How are these gonna carm me down!"

"Coz 1, Remy here wid you, 2, when ya eat people can't really shout and 3, ya look beautiful chere." Rogue looked at her dress. She gave Remy a grin and snatched the crisps from his hands.

"Hey, der Remy's too!" Rogue put them in the middle of the two and they both eat them while watching T.V.

_Dis is exactly what Remy wanted, Bobby's ex girlfriend ah phoned turned up after all and di what ah asked her t' do, now ah got Rogue at mah feet. Remy, ya re truly da best._

OMG so Remy set the WHOLE THING UP! How dare he, but atleast the date went bad. So your going to say update more, right, go ahead say it I love it! By the way the REVIEWS were FANTASTIC!

Thanks for the updates bye the way XxX


	7. Cajun's worst nightmare!

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

The Joker And The Queen

A Cajun's worst nightmare

Rogue woke up on the floor; she'd probably had a nightmare or something. She sat up and grumbled. It was only 7.00am on Saturday! Scott made them get up at like 6.00am before Logan told him too get that pole out of his ass and the pole in that pole. So Scott cut them some slack and only gave them an extra hour.

Rogue had a flashback on what happened last night; it was the worst date she'd ever been on. Bobby was just so stupid to think Rogue would stick around; it wasn't even a date really! Then she remembered her and Remy. She knew they got along kind of, but she didn't have a spark for him, sure he was cute and nice to her…sometimes, but he was also annoying and clingy. She needed a girl's night out, but on her own watching movies. _Yeah, ah'll jus' kick back 'n' watch a few movies. That'll get men outta mah head fo' a while! Ah mean if Kitty and the gals watched it with me ah probably wouldn't able t' hear It from all the men chatter!_

Kitty was already awake, she wasn't exactly a morning person, but she had to be the first one to use the shower. Then it would be Amara, Rogue, Jubliee, Betsy and Jean if she was still watching them. Jean had to stay with them after Jubliee nearly caught the whole place on fire with her fireworks, but she sometimes snuck into hers and Scott's room.

After Rogue was ready and in uniform, Rogue opened the door and Bobby was there. She growled and pushed him out of the way.

"Rogue, look I'm so sorry for last night, it's just me and Hannah have a whole history and I wanted too see how she was doing." explained Bobby.

"Ya could have set a date with her or somin'. Ah thought last night was about us!" Rogue carried on walking and Bobby quickly followed.

"Rogue I'm sorry, please forgive me. It won't happen again I swear."

Rogue turned to him.

"Ya promise?" He took her gloved hand and held it in his.

"I promise."

Remy woke up in a happy mood today, even though he woke up at 5.00am too make loads of pancakes for the X Men. He had been especially happy for what happened with Bobby and Rogue. Remy never lost a girl to anyone; Rogue was just his next challenge, a target to show everyone that he could steal an untouchable girl from another guy who she really liked. It would be his ultimate victory. He flipped the pancakes and gave some to Scott, Jean, Kitty and Amara who were already downstairs. (By the way Kitty & Amara are not in the X Men but she's training too be).

He smiled when he saw Rogue come in.

"Hello chere, ah got you da special plate." He handed her a really nice china plate he found in the "forbidden food cupboard" Jean told him not too go into.

"Oh, thanks cajun. But ah don' think Jean will lyke ya using her china dishes." said Rogue while pointing to the talking Jean.

"Ah tink she be okay wid it." Rogue sat down at the table with the others. Remy didn't make any pancakes for Bobby so when he came in there were no plates or pancakes left. He sat at the table next to Rogue. Remy (who was across from them) kept his eyes on the two and he nearly chocked when he saw Bobby hold Rogue's gloved hand. The two smiled at each other and Bobby went to get something to eat. Remy's red eyes grew brighter and angrier; everyone at the table noticed this and just stared.

"Um, something like, wrong Gambit?" asked Kitty.

"Wha…?"

"Well ya eyes are gettin' brighter sugah, ya either happy or angry?"

"Oh, sorry." Remy tried to close his eyes but it was kind of weird to do that while everyone was looking at him.

"So Rogue, me and you on for tonight?" Rogue smiled.

"Ya bet sugah, as long as it's not a repeat from last night."

"Why what happened last night?" asked Kitty.

"Nothin' sugah." Kitty kept asking Bobby,

Remy grumbled a little. Rogue looked at him.

"Why ya grumbling' swamp rat, is my love lyfe that irritating?"

"Oh, no chere. Remy jus' pleased fo' his chere."

Bobby looked at him with a dead eye.

"_Your_ chere? 1, what does chere mean and 2, why you calling Rogue your chere?"

"1, chere means notin' fo' you, and 2, coz she is."

Rogue went a bit red. Bobby saw her blushing.

"Ya no what Cajun, just leave my girl alone!"

"Wow, ah'm not _yaw _girl Bobby, ah may b' dating ya, but ah'm mah own gal."

"I no you are baby, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. A'h'm gonna go and see if Scott's pole is out of his ass yet."

"Um, hey I'm right here." Rogue noticed him and again went bright red.

"Ya a bit quite Scott, ah didn't see ya." Rogue said while walking out of the room.

"She has like, a total point though Scott." Said Kitty giving him a cheeky smile.

Danger room

Rogue had just finished her training with the X Men. She headed to the showers and drowned all her past, all her betrayals. She remembered her mother's reaction to her being a mutant. (By the way Irene was looking after Rogue in this one but she's married). Her mother baked away from Rogue as she saw Cody on the ground. Rogue remembered the shouts, "Marie, Marie!" Marie new from that point on she would no longer be herself, a new life was about too begin for her, a worse one. She would no longer be Marie, but a runner, a hider, a Rogue. But at that moment when Cody's lips touched hers and their tongues embraced, there was something new there, a new feeling, and then her powers kicked in and drained him, took his energy, his mind everything about him was now hers. He would remain the first person she kissed and the last; he was the one her powers chose to destroy. Rogue didn't even know if he lived, she just ran, ran from her mother and father, her friends, her life. She ran and ran and ran, and until she met Logan, she was alone. But in her mind, both she and Logan were alike. They were fighters, they were loners, and they were both like Rogue's. Logan was the only one who understood her. She remembered when professor X tried to read her mind, when he did there was so much hurt and pain she injured he actually collapsed. Rogue felt normal around Logan, like she could be herself, and that could never be taken away from her. Yeah, she'll admit at first it was a crush, he was the only guy who knew her and knew what she'd been through, but in the end he was like a father to her. He was more of a father than her own. Her real father was a slob, a drinker, a wife beater. She hated everything about her father, everything he did too her mum was hateful and out of spite for being a mutant herself. Rogue knew that if she didn't run away fast, her life would end up like her mother's. Even though her mom was a mutant, she never felt close to her parents, it was like they weren't hers. But all she knew was that she regretted leaving her mom there with _him_, she so desperately wanted to go back and see her, but she knew if she did her past would hit her so hard she wouldn't able to cope. A tear rolled down her eye. Thinking of her family made her want to go back, but thinking of the bad things made her glad she was where she was. Maybe things turned out better than the way they was. Rogue laughed, of course it didn't, if she never had her powers, she'd be living a dream. She'd probably off to Egypt with Cody by now, but that was not going to happen. Her memories came back to Magneto. His name made her angry; the heat from her nearly melted the shower walls. He kidnapped her and made her absorb him, made her feel what he felt. Using this ability, the energy was drained out of her young teenage body. It hurt her to know that if Logan and the X Men didn't save her then all the normal people would have became mutants and died. Rogue felt like a damsel in distress, a girl who always had to get people to save her. She remembered when that guy "striker" used the professor too use his powers to kill all mutants and then Magneto changed it too humans. She remembered seeing Magneto on the X Jet and nearly absorbing him for cracking jokes at her. Thank god Bobby held her back…Bobby. She felt sad when she said his name. Even though her wish had come true, that him and her were together, she knew that Bobby would want to feel someone's touch a woman's touch…she could never give him that or any other man. Rogue felt happiness with Bobby; he made her feel normal, but not special. Rogue new that a man would never praise her on how she looked, or how she was herself as Rogue could not touch. She wished though for once, a man could live without touch. It made her cry harder, it made the tears come down faster as she dreamed away. For the Rogue, was a Rogue and would be nothing more. Bobby was sweet and kind to Rogue, but he never made her heart skip and he never made her want him. She knew she'd never find a man who could make her feel like this and be with him at the same time. Rogue would rather have happiness than nothing at all, but Bobby, her Bobby couldn't live this way, he had to be free to touch a woman he loved, and there was someone else out there for him, someone who he was destined to be with. Rogue didn't believe in people making other people's destinies. Or people who told other people's destinies, Rogue's motto was "ya make ya own destiny, don' let anyone tell ya what ya destiny is and the choices you will make". Rogue new that Bobby and her little romance had to end, she fell to the shower floor and hugged her bare legs. The water dripped ob her head. At that point Rogue knew she could never have a relationship. She was strong, it would be hard, but maybe she could get use to it. She would be alone. Rogue was a tuff girl, and a certain person was just to find out how tuff.

Bobby was on the phone to Hannah setting a day where they could hang out when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rogue entered.

"Hiya sugah. Ah know we set a date fo; t'night, but ah can't make it." She sat on his bed next to him. She out her gloved hand ontop of his. Her face was serious. He stiffed up hear what was about to be said.

"Bobby, ah really lyke ya and every thang and ah would want t' spend mah tyme with ya, but it's jus' not ment t' b'. Ah mean ya so sweet and ya so perfect, but one day ya gonna want a woman's touch, ya gonna want a family, and ah can't give ya any of those thangs. Ah can't even give ya a kiss without sending ya into a coma! Ah'm sorry Bobby, buy a can do way betta'." Rogue waited for a shouting match when she felt his gloved hands on his cheeks. He smiled at her, it was a smile of friendship and nothing more. Rogue smiled and knew their friendship would be a great one.

"I understand Rogue and thank you for considering my feelings, you are truly wonderful women, and I wish you all the best in your love life." Rogue felt a tear at the edge of her eye. It was there because she knew she'd never find love and because he was so kind. Most women would go for this, but she needed someone else, someone who loved her and didn't need touch. But there was no such thing…Rogue was alone…but maybe fate could decide differently………………………

I hope that was long enough for now. Thanks for the reviews and after I've done this story I will be doing an even better one, so watch out!

Thanks for the updates bye the way XxX


	8. Demon eyes VS Emeralds

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

4. Jean Grey didn't die in the second movie, because I have some new plans!

The Joker And The Queen

Red eyes VS Emeralds

Another day had come and Remy wanted to know how Bobby's and Rogues date went. He didn't get any sleep last night just wondering if he couldn't get Rogue. _Maybe it is jus't' prove ah'm da best, but Remy be thinkin' it may b' more._ Remy hated to think he actually felt like that about a girl genuinely and just dropped his head back on his pillow. _She one fine fillie, any man can admit dat. She is kind once ya get on her good side, she a good fighter, a strong one at dat. Ah wonder what her power is, maybe it's t' do dis t' certain Cajuns! Why me though, ah mean ah'm not the settle down guy, ah like loads of women, but when it comes t' her it's like she's her on kind…damn it! Why ah'm ah talkin' like dis! Ah mean Bobby's probably already had sex wid her now and der probably all "happy families". Ah guess my plans t' corrupt a women by any means necessary jus' don' work no more. Remy mus' b' loosin' his touch at his game. Ah need t' find a fillie and quick, ah need t' get Rogue outta mah head! _

Remy grabbed his trench coat and walked downstairs. As he did he saw the weather witch.

"Hi, you must be Gambit." said Storm.

"Yes, but da ladies can call me Remy." Remy gave her that million dollar smile. Storm blushed a bit. Remy looked at the woman's white hair. It was a pure white, but nothing like Rogue's. Rogue's was more lighter and bouncer.

"So, how are you settling in?" asked Storm.

"Ok ah guess, but ah'm not here t' stay. Ah jus' aint got know where t' stay so ah thought why not here fo' a while."

"Well I hope you change your mind Gambit, it's a really nice place."

"Remy can see dat, but der loads of kids here."

"You don't like kids?"

"No, ah love em' but Remy needs his peace 'n' quiet, non?"

"I guess your right, well see you around Gambit." Storm headed up the stairs and Remy headed down.

"Oh and petit?" Storm turned her head, "it's Remy."

Rogue didn't feel like getting out of bed, she felt so alone today. She'd have to get use to the feeling as she was going to be like that for the rest of her life. _Why me, ah mean ah jus' wish ah could fall in love and that person would love me…gawd, love is so damn hard this days! _

Rogue just lay on her belly and started to stare into space. She knew she was right to do what she did with Bobby, or at least she thought it was. But something told her that maybe Bobby could survive and any other man without touch, but Rogue knew she was wrong.

While Rogue was thinking about love, Kitty phased through the door without Rogue noticing, and crept up on her.

"Gawd Kitty, ya scared me half t' death!" Kitty giggled. Today Kitty wore a red tank top with some tracksuit bottoms. The exultant girl normally didn't wear sporty things; it was either Rogue when she felt really, really good, or Lorna. Today Rogue was still in her night gown because she felt too depressed to get out of bed. Only the girls in that dorm new about their break-up, Kitty felt bad that Rogue couldn't touch and that she couldn't find love, but Kitty also didn't think that was true.

"Come on Rogue, you've been in bed half of the like, day. It's 2.00pm now, get up!" Kitty said grabbing her covered legs.

"What's the point! Mah life sucks!"

"Your life doesn't like, suck Rogue, you suck if your going to be all temperamental!" Kitty looked at her face which was buried into the pillow. Rogue lifted her head up and she was nearly on the verge of tears. Kitty held her gloved hands. She spoke seriously.

"Rogue, I know it's like, hard for you with your powers, but your like, totally not not loved. You have your family, the X men. And I know that might not be enough for you, but you have to understand that one day you'll find a guy who loves you, who doesn't care about touch." Rogue burst out crying. Her eyes were now filled with anger and sadness.  
"Kitty, no man would love an untouchable gal, it's impossible. Ah can't ask a man t' give up their life jus' t' b' with me!"

"But that's his decision Rogue. Rogue, you're an incredible person and when that guy fins you, he'll be a real lucky doll."

"Okay Kitty, and who is this man! Is he a made up cartoon, or is he jus' a man who God built t' never have the needs a man usually does!"

"Rogue, I am like so going to prove to you that there are men out there for you!"

"Yeah Kitty, there may b' men out there fo' me and they might b' mah type, but they'll still want touch! No-one will ever know the pain ah hav' t' go through everyday of mah life, the torture ah hav' t' go through watching love grow! Ah can never have that, and every night, ah cry mahself t' sleep, thinking about that ah will never hav' love, ah will never able t' have a family! Coz it aint jus' about love Kitty, it's about mah future, ah wanna hav' a kid, ah wanna able t' go out with mah skin free and havin' fun with mah friends, but ah can't have it!"

"Rogue, number 1, you can have love, number 2, I know you cry at night and I don't blame you, number 3, I know you want a family one day, but you might able too control your powers one day, and finally, you can go out with your friends with your skin free, everyone knows not to touch you!"

"Kitty ya jus' don' get it! Not everyone knows ah'm a mutant, a man could walk up t' me and touch me by mistake. Ah'll never able t' be like everyone else as much as ah try t' b'. That's why startin' from now ah need t' stay away from everyone!" Kitty was so upset that her friend had to go through this pain. Rogue was right, know one could ever see or know the pain she goes through every living second. Kitty was nearly crying herself. Know one, not even the evilest people in this world should go through what Rogue goes through. But Rogue was one of the most happiest, despite her powers and the most hardest fighter and beautifulest girls she had ever met. Rogue was so nice, and she of all people did not deserve her power.

Rogue even though she hated to be seen crying (as she saw it as being defeated, as Logan said), couldn't help but grab Kitty and hide into her as she was crying. Kitty didn't say a word and just held onto her as any friend would.

Remy LeBeau was on a mission to find a pretty girl and take her back to the mansion, but he knew he couldn't because of the kids and their powers. He slipped his sunglasses on and walked into a bar. As he walked in he saw a pretty girl with blonde hair. Ahh blondes…he thought. They were the easiest to get into bed. (By the way sorry to all blondes, I am also a blonde but if you read on you'll see she is so not a dumb blonde, I just want you to see Remy's views on women).

"A drink fo' me and the lady please." said Remy to the bartender. The blonde girl looked at the man before her. She had crystal blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. The bartender past the drink to the women and to Remy. Remy sat beside the girl.

"So petit, what's ya name?" The girl ignored him for a second and looked up to see a huge grin across his face.

"My name is Emma Frost and yours?"

"Remy LeBeau at ya service." He picked up her hand to kiss it but she pulled it away.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers." she said sarcastically and turned away from him.

"Well how d'ya meet people den petit?" Emma turned back to face him.

"What are you rambling on about?"

"Well, everyone's a stranger until you've met em', even ya mother."

"Look, is there something you need or are you just going to waste my valuable time!" Remy raised both his hands in defence.

"Sorry, ah jus' wanted t' get t' know you."

"No you just think I'm a stupid blonde who you can get into bed easily."

Remy shuddered. How did she know that?

"By the way I know because I can hear your thoughts."

"Ya a mutant?"

"Yeah and so are you, I wouldn't of told you otherwise." Remy smiled.

"Ya read any of mah other thoughts, lyke how much ah want ya right now?" Emma smiled.

"Yes I am reading your thoughts, your not thinking about me though, you thinking about…Rogue. Yes, you like her a bit and don't want to believe it. But your mind knows the truth Remy LeBeau." Remy opened his mouth wide. He wasn't expecting Rogue to be in his mind. Even though he went out to get her out of his head, he just forgot about her for a moment until he realised his mind was saying different things.

"And now your thinking why did she have to bring that up, the whole reason of me coming here was to get her out my head."

"Hey, stop readin' Remy's mind!"

"Well stop thinking so loudly and stop thinking that blondes are an easy target. You have yet to learn Remy LeBeau." He has a lot to learn! But he was the ladies man, the best of the lot, the…okay, okay, he was a bit dramatic, _but telepathics are good at tellin' ya, ya true feelings, _Remy thought. Emma was still reading his mind, he could sense it. He wanted to make her embarrassed now, and since he had empathy he could very well do so. He sensed that she was getting impatient. He laughed and so did she as she read what he was doing.

"Why ya impatient mon ami?"

"Because I'm waiting for someone you empathic moron."

"Well can Remy wait wid' you?"

"No, Remy can't wait with me; he can get his ass out of that chair and fuck off!" Remy noticed she was getting angry at him, but he wasn't going to move. Emma also knew this and decided to look through his mind again.

"Remy, you have done a lot of awful things in your past haven't you?"

Remy looked at her and panicked. Was it the biggest secret of his life she was talking about? Emma heard him say that in his mind.

"No it's not the biggest secret of your life; it's just that you peed in your neighbour's pool. Why, what's the ladies man biggest secret?" Emma looked inside his mind and Remy once again panicked and ran off. Emma laughed to herself.

A man approached Emma. He was hooded, so she couldn't see his face.

"Emma Frost?"

"Yeah that's me, you been sent to talk to me?"

"Yes, the boss said he needs another job from you."

"Another one! No way, I've done my time."

"Look, he says that if you don't he'll kill your sister, and we know you don't want that now do we." Said the hooded man.

"I don't care, she's an evil shit anyway."

"Yeah but she's the only family ya got left!"

"But my contract is over, he said he'd let her go!"

"Ya know what the boss is like."

"He's not my boss, but your right, she's all I got, evil or not. Tell your boss I'll do the job."

"Right, he'll phone you later to tell you your job." The man walked away.

"Oh and tell Sinister he's a bastered."

It was now 7.00pm, Rogue had finally gotten dressed and stayed in the small lounge (the small lounge is where only official X Men can go), where not a lot of people went in. It was only for the X Men (like I said), but hardly no one used it, except Rogue and Logan when he was here.

Rogue was sat on the sofa watching "The grudge". It was halfway through it and Rogue wasn't really scared. She hugged the cushion though. Even though the grudge was meant to be scary, Rogue nearly cried at the little romance bits, when the guy's girlfriend was in the hospital because she saw a ghost. He was so concerned about her, it was hardly romantic but seeing even a tiny bit made Rogue cry.

Rogue suddenly jumped as she heard a person walking through the door. It was none other than our favourite Cajun. He walked in a bit rushy and realised Rogue was there with a couple of tears down her eyes. He turned so sympathetic.

"Rogue, what's wrong chere?" He sat next to Rogue and hugged her. Rogue was careful not to touch him even though he didn't have a clue.

"Is dis a sad film?"

"No, it's meant t' b' scary, it's the grudge."

"So den why are ya crying?"

"Because…because…ah can never fall in love, ah'll never meet a guy ah lyke and what truly love me back in spite of who ah am."

"Aw chere, couse ya gonna find a man." _Yeah and ah hope it's me._ Remy still hated himself for thinking that, but he knew that any man would think that. She was so damn sexy, with the long sleeved white top and the jeans. Even though it looked like she just put anything on, she still looked incredible.

"Ah'm never gonna find one because ah'm jus' so darn…" she couldn't think of a way to describe it. (By the way Rogue still thinks that Remy knows about her powers, I just don't want him to find out yet…I'm evil).

Remy could feel the sadness coming from her; he lifted her chin with his gloved hands (because he always wears them) and looked deep into her eyes. He could even see the sadness in her eyes. Oh those eyes, beautiful emerald eyes, the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. Even with the sadness and the anger, she was still…oh wow! (Lol that was the only word I could describe it as). He was so lost in her eyes he found himself wanting to get closer.

Rogue looked into those red on black eyes. Wow, now she'd mentioned it, he was pretty hot. But there was something else there, she could feel it. She had only known him for at least a week now, but on that day with her homework, there was another connection. They talked about everything, even things they wouldn't normally say to a stranger, but it felt like they'd both known each other for years. Rogue had noticed that day that Remy was being totally open to her of his past, and boy he had a hard one. He and Rogue could write a book together on their pasts.

Rogue did notice that he was staring into her eyes for at least 2 minutes now, but she also couldn't get away from his eyes. It was like they were a magnet or something. She then realised he was leaning into her. Even though she knew she couldn't, she felt like she had to. But her new rule was to stop getting attracted by people! She out her gloved hand over his lips. They stared at each other for a while, Rogue's gloved hand still on his lips.

"Ah can't Cajun." Remy pulled his head out of the tension a bit.

"Why?" Such a simple question, but yet so hard to answer.

"Ya know why." Rogue said while standing up.

"No Rogue ah don' know why." Rogue turned o face him with a weird look on her face.

"Ya mean ya don't know why ah can't kiss ya?"

"Non, why, is der somin' wrong wiv ya or somin'?"

"Cajun, ah can't believe ya don't know what mah power is, ah mean ah thought the whole mansion would have told ya by now."

"What, tell me what chere, is it because ya with Bobby?"

"Oh no, didn't y ahear, me 'n' him split up."

"Why!" said Remy in a happy voice. _Dis is turning out t' b' da best day ever! _

"Because of mah power, and that's why ah can't kiss ya sugah." Remy was totally confused. Rogue saw this.

"Well, mah power is t'…" Rogue was interrupted by Jean racing in.

"Rogue, we need you now!"

"Why, carm down sugah, what's wrong."

"It's the professor, he's been attacked!"

"What!" Rogue followed Jean as fast as she could. Remy decided to follow.

The professor was laid on the med bed. He was obviously unconscious. Storm, Scott, Jean, Rogue, nightcrawler (who had just got back from a mission), Remy, Bobby and Beast were stood around him.

"What happened?" asked Rogue.

"We don't know, we heard a scream and then we saw the professor on the floor." explained Scott.

"Will he b' okay?" asked Remy.

"I don't know yet, his body is fine I think his mind is the trouble at the moment. My guess is that a telepathic attacked him." said Beast. Everyone seemed to look at Jean, (except Scott).

"Why are you looking at me? Do you seriously think I would attack the professor!" said Jean annoyed.

"No, but who ever it is, is gonna get some serious ass wooping!" said Rogue clenching her fists.

Emma was outside the window watching them. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello…yeah I got him…what! Oh…of course…say that name again…Rogue? Okay…why her…okay I get it…okay." She put down the phone and headed back to where ever she was going…

I hope that was long enough for now. Thanks for the reviews and after I've done this story I will be doing an even better one, so watch out!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX

Oh and******_bored247_******thmyou for the marshmallow man, I really um…like it… (it tastes great) I mean um… it worships great……… 


	9. They’ll never be human

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

4. Jean Grey didn't die in the second movie, because I have some new plans!

**_Prexistence- _**The reason why Remy didn't have his mental shields up is because like you said it was a surprise to him, plsu I want it to be like if someone's already in his head he can't put the shields up, I know that sounds stupid but you'll see why later in the story lol. Thanks for reviewing.

The Joker And The Queen

A wish to be normal

Note- This is the last chapter I'm doing on this story, so read because it's going to be ace! If you want to know the truths scroll down to the end and read the capital letters  but only if your worried!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue looked worried the next day. _Poor professah. Ah wonder who did this t' him? Who ever it is, is gonna hav' a death wish _thought Rogue!

Amara walked into the room with Bobby behind her. Amara jumped to see Rogue in the room.

"Oh Rogue, I didn't know you was in here." Amara said very embarrassed. Rogue smiled and hugged both Amara and Bobby.

"Ya guys, ah'm totally fine with ya datin'. Ah'm actually glad he's dating you and not some other gal."

"Oh, no Rogue, I and Bobby aren't dating; we're all playing baseball in the garden. Kitty was meant to be coming here to ask you if you wanted to play but she must have gone and phased somewhere. I just came in here to get my baseball and Bobby followed me." Rogue laughed and saw Kitty coming through the door.

"So, we all know the rules, so remember NO powers!" shouted Bobby.

The teams were: Team 1- "we rock"- Bobby, Amara, Katie, Stacy, James, Kurt and Peter.

Team 2- "No we rock"- Kitty, Jubilee, Darren, Rogue, Warren, Remy and Ricky.

Bobby batted first, and Darren bowled.

"You can't bat this one Bobby!" shouted Darren.

"Your not allowed to use your powers remember Darren!" said Bobby.

Darren had powers to control wood. (The bat is wood lol).

Darren bowled the ball and Bobby hit it as hard as he could. At first Remy thought it was a child's game but he saw Rogue having fun so he might as well have a try. Remy ran after the ball and was about to catch it when it telepathically moved. Stacy used her powers to move the ball away, but she didn't see Rogue flying and grabbing the ball and throwing it as hard as she could to Darren. Darren caught it just in time.

When it was team 2's turn, Remy batted first and Amara bowled. Amara turned the ball into solid melton rock and threw it, Remy was careful to hit it with his bat and not missing it. As it went in the air and Remy ran, Bobby turned the ball to ice just incase it hurt anyone. Rogue didn't like defeat so she flew and grabbed it and threw it to the ground with her super strength and luckily Kitty caught it and phased through the ground.

Remy was almost there. Rogue, who was still way up in the sky shouted to the Cajun who looked like he was running for his life.

"Hey, swamp rat! Run a lil' faster!"

Remy looked up to the sky and saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off her and tripped over. By that time Katie got the ball from Kitty and Team 2 lost.

After the long game the X Men went back to search for clues about the professor. Rogue went in the med lab where Beast was.

"What d'ya thinks gonna happen Beast? Ah know that the professor has been attacked befo'. That was when Magneto kidnapped me!" Rogue's eyes filled up with anger. Beast didn't know the X Men back them and to come to think of it he wasn't blue and furry either. But he did hear it on the news. When he joined he got the whole story on what happened. He quite liked the strength in Rogue and wanted to just examine her, but he knew Rogue would protest.

"Ah wish he woke up Hank, ah mean ah hate t' see the professah lyke this." Hank but his huge hands on her shoulder.

"He will be alright Rogue, his mind is more powerful then whoever attacked him, and he's just recovering now."

"Hank, ah could…touch the professah, maybe ah can find out who the attacker was." Hank looked a bit worried, but at the same time, she was the only one what could help. No telepathic could read Charles's mind unless they were as powerful as Charles himself, so only Rogue could touch him and get all the information.

"I don't know Rogue, it could make him weaker."

"But ah could find the attacker Hank, please." Hank knew Rogue wanted to help and all the X Men for a matter of fact, but his job was to ensure the safety of the residents of the institute.

"I am sorry Rogue, please understand that he is just to weak now. He may look well but his mind is at the lowest health. He is recovering, but I can not allow it." Rogue nodded and gave a weak smile. She walked out of the room to help the other X Men find clues.

That night…

Emma had been sent on another mission but to this time to get an actual X Man. Emma hated every minute of this. She felt so used by Sinister. She joined his stupid team ages ago and when her contract ended she left, but when he took her evil sister, he'd been making her do his jobs for years. She climbed up the tree to and saw the professor in the med lab. She had done a good job on him to make his mind a mess. Emma was a powerful mutant, not as powerful as Charles, but still powerful. _When the professor regains conscious, he will track me down. But I can just make him unconscious again! _

Rogue crept out of the girl's dorm and silently walked along the hallway and went to the second floor. The med lab was quiet but it was 2am in the morning. She looked at the professor. _Ah know Beast told me not t', but what choice do we have. But lyke Jean told me ages ago, his mind might overload mah mind..lyke ah give a damn…well ah don' wanna worry everyone else though, but ah'm sure they'll understand. _

Rogue took her gloved hand and took off her glove. She reached out for his forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"Chere, what ya doin'?"

Remy woke up at the sound of creeping, well he wasn't actually asleep. He opened his door and saw Rogue walking to the lift.

_What's chere doin' awake at dis time of hour, she must of not got any sleep either, but ah doubt it was because she was tinkin' bout' Remy. _

Remy decided too follow her, what harm could it do. He watched her stare at the professor for a while. Then he saw her take her gloves off and was about to touch his forehead with her fingertips.

"Chere, what ya doin'?" Rogue jumped and realised it as only Remy.

"Gawd Remy, d'ya mind sneaking up on a gal!"

"What are ya doin' t' da professor, are you a telepathic?"

"No, ah'm much more powerful than that." Rogue looked down to the ground sadly when she said that.

"Rogue…what's ya power?" asked Remy sadly as he saw her sadness.

"Ya wanna know mah power, ah'll show ya mah curse!" Rogue touched the professor and flashed came upon the two. Remy's eyes looked shocked, scared and amazed at the same time. But he was still confused.

Rogue screamed and let go and fainted. Remy ran to her.

"Chere, what did ya jus' do!"

"That was mah power, ahhhhh! Ah…ah know who attacked the professor!"

"Who, who was it chere?"

"It was a gal named…Emma Frost." Remy's eyes widened. He met her the other night. So she wasn't a dumb blonde after all.

"Rogue, what did ya jus' do?" asked Remy again. Rogue was still on the floor in Remy's arms. Her face was looking up into his.

"Mah power is t' take away any living thangs energy, personality, memories, their abilities including mutant powers. That's why ah don' let anyone touch mah skin, coz if they did ah'd either put them in a coma, or kill em' even! Why d'ya think ah always dress up so hardly none of mah skins shows?" Remy saw the pain in her eyes as she told him. _Poor chere, never ableing t' touch another human, dat mus' b' so hard. No wonder she didn't want t' kiss me._ Rogue could see the pity in his eyes.

"Ah don' want ya pity Cajun! Jus' b' lyke the others and b' afraid of me."

"…Rogue, Remy's not afraid of you. He wish dat you could touch, and ah'm sorry ya can't but touch aint everything, non?" Rogue could have read his mind but Remy put his barriers up before he came into the room.

Remy knew a part of him was lying, but to see a slight smile on Rogue's face made him happy. He leaned into her as he felt the attraction.

"Ah think we should go tell everyone what ah know." _Gawd, the Cajun knows about mah powers but he still wants t' kiss me! _

Remy pulled Rogue up. She sent a message with her "new" temporary powers to all the X Men. Soon they were all in the lounge.

"Rogue, I told you not to touch the professor!" shouted Hank.

"Ah know Hank, and ah'm sorry, but least ya'll know who it is now!"

"Emma Frost…I'll go and search for some files about her." said Jean.

Scott followed behind her. Rogue sat down on a chair. She was trying so hard to control the professor's powers but it was so hard. The memories were freaking her out. She saw the time when Magneto and Charles battled and the professor paralyzed his legs, she saw the time when he got married…she saw everything and remembered his past like it was her own.

Remy looked at Rogue as she held her hand to her head, rubbing her temple. Remy walked to Beast who was…well…pissed off at the moment.

"So, de chere can' touch, mus' b' hard fo' her." Remy said sadly.

"Yes, it is a burden for her. We have been working on her powers ever since she joined the X Men, but no such luck."

"D'ya tink she'll ever gain control?" Remy said with a slight glance of hope.

"I don't know Remy, Rogue has the most incredible power Incredible power I have ever seen!" Remy stared at Rogue, she looked like she was day dreaming.

_Remy feel sorry fo' her, it mus' b' so hard knowing dat a man has needs and can't b' with her._ He walked over to Rogue.

"Chere…ya okay?" asked Remy, still with the pity tone.

"Ah guess, but Remy…ah don' want ya t' have pity fo' me. Ah don' need it, ah have enough of it as it is already! Ah'm jus' a gal tryin' t' get along with every obstacle God gives me."

"Ah'm sorry chere, 'n' ya are a normal person. Don' let anyone tell you other wise, ah got told tings what no mutant should b' told. Ah did thangs no humans or mutants should ever do or witness."

"What happened?"

"Ah can't say Rogue, but ah wish ah never did them. Ah hope ah'd left them behind, but ah guess I was jokin' mahself."

"We all have pasts Remy, and ah know how ya feel. Ya feel lyke ya can't tell anyone coz it's that bad, but ah'm here t' listen Remy, remember that."

Remy smiled at her. He had never met anyone like Rogue before. She was incredible. Rogue stood up to go back to bed.

"Rogue," Remy said as he grabbed her gloved hand, "you X Men may try t' fit in and b' human, but ya know what…ya already are." Rogue's heart was beating so fast. She smiled and he let go of her hand. She walked back out of the room, feeling depressed, having a headache because of the memories, guilty, upset, scared, angry but…so happy for what just happened. But she had no idea why. She just whispered to herself "Ah think that Cajuns growing on me…"

THE END

**NOTE- THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER REALLY I LIED**! I hope that was long enough for now. Thanks for the reviews and after I've done this story I will be doing an even better one, so watch out!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX

Oh and******_bored247_******I have just received my second marshmallow man and I will try not to eat it next time. But it's weird when it follows me around EVERYWHERE my friends get pretty scared, but I feel so special when I am getting worshiped so since you have millions of marshmallows I will get my marshmallow to bring your marshmallows, marshmallow food. Remember, you will one day create an army of marshmallows; I have faith on you…


	10. Emma and Sinister

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

4. Jean Grey didn't die in the second movie, because I have some new plans!

This chapter has got Emma and Sinister on it so it will only be a small chapter because I only want you to guess what's happening.  Oh and ya know what, I've just settled into my new home in England. I'll only be staying for a year though and then going back to Canada where I was born but not bred because we lived in New York until I was 10 so I don't talk Canadian.

The Joker And The Queen

Emma & Sinister

Rogue had all these memories in her head still. The powers she could control a little better. She just couldn't wait until they went away. But she'd still remember what she saw of the professor's memories.

Jean came over to her and set next to her.

"Are you feeling better Rogue?" Jean asked. Rogue gave a weak smile.

"Yeah ah guess, it's not fun having all these stupid memories though!"  
"I can imagine…so how are you and Gambit getting along. Me and the girls just said you seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah we're okay. The swamp rats alright after all."

"Just be careful with him though. I know he's welcome to stay at the mansion for aslong as he wants, but we still don't know his past quite yet."  
"Ah know, and who told him it was mah birthday today? Ah got a card from him today and he says t' meet him later."

"I have no idea. Your birthday's this week though, and hopefully the professor will be okay then. I still can't believe that when you touched him it actually made him healthier."  
"Me too, but ah'm glad in a way. Ah so totally don't want the professor t' b' in this state, but it's nice t' know ah saved him a lil'."

"Well you did Rogue, see your powers aren't bad after all."  
"Ah wouldn't go that far." She said as she looked at her gloved hands.

"You just want to control it already don't you?"

"Course ah wanna control it, but ah also don' wanna b' a mutant but that's not gonna happen any day soon. Ah jus' gotta face the fact that maybe ah'll never able t' control mah powers." Jean smiled and out her arm around her.

"Rogue, I think one day you will able to. Never loose hat faith or you'll never learn how to." Jean stood up and walked away. Rogue smiled a bit.

_Boy ah sure have a good family! Ah jus' wished ah was with them when ah was born. None of the adoption shit ah had t' go through. Ha, that'd b' the day…but they are hear fo' me and that's all ah can ask fo'._

Emma had watched the girl named "Rogue" come into the med lab last night, she saw her about to touch the professor's skin. She then noticed a man walking in, he was handsome, sexy and wow looked hot! _He was at the bar the other night…_She then saw Rogue touch the professor and flashes came from them. She saw Remy go over to her and hug her, and she saw him trying to kiss him despite of her powers. Emma knew everything on Rogue. She knew everything of everyone when she could read their mind. But she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She went back to Sinister telling him she couldn't hurt a family.

Emma went into the underground hideout. It was a massive lab what Sinister lived in. He was testing mutant energy on actual abandoned mutant children. Sinister's plan was to take all the energy from lots of mutants and put them into 5 special mutants. He wanted one of them to be Rogue. He saw her power, read her files, she was incredible, and he had to have her on his new team. Sinister was doing a blood test until Emma walked into the room.

"Ah Miss Frost, I see you have already brought my specimen. Where is she?"

"Don't you **ever **sleep Sinister? You could atleast try to rest those ugly eyes of yours!" Emma joked. Sinister walked closer to her, examining her body. Emma stiffened up and walked backwards.

"The reason why I do not sleep Miss Frost is nothing of your concern, but it will be your concern if you do not bring me the girl!" Emma stopped walking backwards and took a few steps toward him.

"Maybe I don't want to! They look so happy there, and now I've ruined it for them by hurting the professor! Rogue risked her life just to find out who I was, and now they know they'll be tracking me down! Rogue maybe powerful, I also read her files, but she's happy I could sense it, so just let her be." (By the way I know Rogue's not happy because of her powers but she was giving out a happy vibe when she was with a certain Cajun).

Sinister grabbed Emma by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You get me the girl or I will kill you and your sister." He dropped her n the ground and turned to do his blood tests.

"No, I don't know the X Men, but Rogue's powers resist her of ever falling in love, she might have a chance this time."

"With who Miss Frost, tell me someone who would really love an untouchable girl!"

"He may not be the best of people, and Rogue may not feel that way about him yet, but I'm sure Remy and Rogue will get together!" Sinister stepped towards her.

"Remy…Remy LeBeau?"

"Yes!" Sinister laughed.

"So he joined the X Men did he? Well then, if he needs time to fall for a girl give it him. Miss Frost…"

"What have you got up your sleeve this time Sinister!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Forget about getting Rogue at the moment, we'll just wait and see what happens for now…"

So I wonder what Sinister is planning. And it was so funny when most of your reviews said that you were really worried about if it was the ending. Lol I fooled you and I'm evil ha ha ha! Thanks for the reviews and after I've done this story I will be doing an even better one, so watch out!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX MORE ROMYNESS IN NXT CHAPPIE!

Oh and**_bored247_**I'm glad your army is nearly done, and I am glad my marshmallow did a good job. I only eat half of it's leg so I have to carry it around with me sometimes. It is ok though. Hope you liked the chaprer xxX


	11. Men and Women Part 1: The talks

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

4. Jean Grey didn't die in the second movie, because I have some new plans!

 Oh and ya know what, I've just settled into my new home in England. I'll only be staying for a year though and then going back to Canada where I was born but not bred because we lived in New York until I was 10 so I don't talk Canadian.

The Joker And The Queen

Men and woman part 1: The talk

Remy looked at the girl Betsy. She had blonde hair with a purple streak coming down on one end. She looked over to Remy who was looking at her and gave him a dead eye. _What was dat fo'?_ Betsy walked over to the man.

"I can hear your thought dumb ass," she said in an English accent, "I think you should stop thinking about every girl you see like _that! _It shows your pathetic and need to get a life!" Betsy walked out of the room.

Okay so maybe Remy did need to stop thinking about every girl with a pulse. He sigh. _Dat Betsy defiantly got up on da wrong side of fa bed dis mornin'._

Rogue walked through the door and Remy immediately stared at her. She didn't notice and carried on saying hello to the group in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got some milk out. She then got a glass from the cupboard and poured the milk in it. She took a sip as she turned her head to the group. She sat down next to Kitty who gave Rogue a hug. Rogue carried on talking to Kitty and kept giving Remy a few glances. He just stared at her.

"You okay mate?" asked Warren. Remy jumped and looked at the man.

"Huh, oh yeah. Who are ya?" Remy said as he turned to face the man and big white things were in his face. He fell off his stool and most of the people were laughing at him. Rogue and Kitty went round the island and saw Remy. Kitty burst out laughing and Rogue helped him up along with a chuckling Warren.

"Remy are ya okay!" asked Rogue.

"Sorry mate, my wings get in the way sometimes. I'm Warren, and you are…?" Remy got up and looked at Rogue.

"Merci chere, mah name is Remy, Remy LeBeau. Ah haven't seen ya around the mansion befo', and ah doubt ah would miss a guy with huge wings comin' out of im'." Rogue laughed a bit.

"He's a new recruit Cajun. Jean and Logan went t' find him the other day."

"Are you also a recruit?" asked Warren.

"No, ah'm not. Ah'm jus' stayin' fo' a couple more days."

Rogue looked down. She smiled at Warren and walked back round to Kitty.

Remy and Warren sat down and Warren notice Remy looking at Rogue.

"…You like her don't you?" Warren said as he drank his coffee. Remy gave a sarcastic laugh to make sure Warren thought he was telling the truth.

"Rogue…no ah would never!" _Course ya would LeBeau, stop lyin' y' ya self. It's been obvious dat ya like her fo' a while now._

Warren saw he was lying and laughed.

"It's okay to admit your feelings, she is so hot and I'm a guy who never says that about anyone!" Remy gave him a dead eye.

"Ya like Rogue!"

"Well, she is hot but so is that Betsy."

"Rogue so aint ya type homme, trust me."

"Oh and…you are?" Warren said as he know Remy would get all defensive.

"Ah do not like Rogue! If ah did ah'd b' datin' er' by now."

"But the problem is she won't date you because know one can touch her."

Remy looked at him with another dead eye.

"Hey, I already knew about it, Jean told me about the professor being in a coma." Both of the men looked at Rogue. "But boy, it must be hard not to touch anyone. But like I said to Dr Jean, touch isn't everything." Remy smiled at him.

"Easy t' say homme, but jus' tink dat if you was wid er' and you wanted t' show ow' much ya loved er', and ya couldn't do it, what would ya do?"

Warren looked at Remy and then to Rogue.

"I would be with her anyway. If I loved her I rather have her that not have any of her, that's what loves all about though, taking the risk and showing that person how much they mean to you. Why did you say love…you in love with her?"

"No, ah jus' like er'. Remy been in love befo', and love never works out."

"Course it does, you have to have more faith Remy. I've been in love 3 times and they all ended good. I just needed some time apart from love, no I regret it. When you find the right person, you'll know and you'll love them more than you ever knew you could love another human being."

Remy laughed.

"Ya right, but love hurts too. Anyway ah gotta go. See ya." Remy walked out of the room.

It had been true. He had fallen in love before, but it was with a girl named Belladonna. She was his enemy. It reminded him of Romeo and Juliet, except Bella didn't love Remy; she used him to get to his families treasures. It hurt him like he hadn't hurt before. He knew that Bella was his first love and his last, but know he wasn't so sure. He wasn't in love with Rogue and wasn't ready to be with her, plus he knew she didn't like him that way; it was like she was untouchable emotionally towards him as well as physically to everyone. It was weird being rejected by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but that's what he liked about her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue looked at her clock. It was only 11.00am and she was bored already. The only thing what was interesting to her at the moment was a good book. She read for half an hour and got bored again. She didn't feel like going back downstairs as the memories and thoughts of everyone around her would pop into her head. She still did possess professor X's powers, and she knew she could have some fun with it, but that would be to mean. But why should she care, it was only a bit of fun. Instead she went on her laptop. She laid on her bed and started to do some homework. Half an hour later she was bored again. Rogue stood up and got her diary from her draws. She started to write all her thoughts down. She only lasted 10 minutes this time without getting bored.

_Oh mah gawd, there's nothing t' do in this room!_ Betsy then came in and gave Rogue a warm smile and a hug. She then sat on Rogue's bed next to her. Rogue liked Betsy a lot, she wasn't like the other girls, she didn't talk about boys 24:7.

"So I fancy Warren." Okay so she talked about boys sometimes. Betsy smiled at her as she heard her thoughts.

"I know I don't talk about boys a lot but in this case I do."

"Hey, don' read mah mind!"

"Well don't think so loudly. So anyway, you're the only girl I can talk to without laughing at me. Plus you're my best friend so listen to me luv. Warren is that new recruit, we met him this morning because you had you glove off and nearly touched him."

"Ah know who ya talkin' about Betts, go on."

"Anyway, he said that we should catch a movie sometime." Betsy said as she smiled in excitement.

"So what did ya say?"

"I quote, okay luv but I've got a busy schedule so you'll have to check with me." Betsy laughed.

"So are ya really busy?"

"No, come on Rogue I don't want him to think I'm an easy target."

"Jus' b' careful sugah, ah don' want ya runnin' off with some guy ya don' even know." Betsy smiled.

"So since we're having a boy talk, lets talk about you." Rogue looked down sadly. Betsy suddenly remembered her and Bobby splitting up and why she did it. She put her hand on her mouth and apologised.

"I'm so sorry luv, I forgot. You just seem so happy lately."

"S'k, ah'm jus' not lookin' fo' romance."

"Course you are Rogue, every girl does. Even if you don't notice…but you know who I think likes you…Remy." Rogue punched her arm.

"The Cajun don' fancy me sugah, he's jus' a ladies man who don' know when t' quit!"

"Rogue, I read thoughts luv, and every time you walk in a room his heart skips faster. He so wants you Rogue."

"The swamp rat don' want me Betts! Like ah said he'll flirt with any woman! He don' care about me!"

"But I saw the talk you had, I saw the way you looked into his eyes. Rogue just admit that you like him too!"

"Ah don'!"

"You do!"

"Ah don'!"

"It's so obvious ya do!"  
"Ah fuckin' don'!"  
"Luv, you so do."

"Ah don'!"

"Stop lying."

"Ah don' Betts!"

"You do!"

"OkAY AH DO! There ya happy!" Rogue admitted. She suddenly relaised what she just said to Betsy and put her gloved hand on Betsy's smiling face.

"Ya breath a word t' anyone an' ya dead purple!" threatened Rogue in a serious voice.

"Ha, ha, ha! I knew it, do you love him?"

"No I don'! Ah don' even like him that much! Ah jus' think he's good luckin' and an good friends wants ya get t' know him."

"Well, least I got it out of you." said Betsy with a satisfied face. She laid on Rogue's bed. Rogue pushed her off and laid on it herself.  
"Go back t' England!" Rogue joked. Betsy hit her and they play fought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy could hear the laughter and the screaming as he walked past the first giel's dorm room. It belonged to, Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, Betsy and Amara. He grinned and peaked through the door's creek as he opened it. He smiled at the two girls who were pillow fighting.

"Bonjour ladies." The two mutants stopped playing around and walked towards Remy. Rogue pushed him into the hallway.

"Ya look good Cajun, maybe me 'n' you should go out some time." She smiled at him and shut the door. The two girls laughed.

Remy walked off really shocked and so horny and wondered what just happened. Was she serious?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betsy and Rogue laughed.

"Were you serious Rogue?"

"Well at first it was jus' t' mess him up, but if he wants t' then ah'm not complainin'…oh but ah can't..."

"AND WHY NOT!"

"Mah powers…" Rogue sat on her bed and looked to the floor. Betsy hugged her.

"Ya gonna find love Rogue, don't let ya powers stop you luv. One day you'll kick their ass and show em' who's boss." said Betsy in a true English accent. Rogue smiled.

"Ya know what, ya right. Ah should enjoy life, we've only got one shot at it aint we?"

"Now that's the Rogue I know and love."

"Ya wont love me when ah've finished with ya." Rogue smashed the pillow round her head. Betsy fell on the ground. She and Rogue continued pillow fighting. _This is where ah belong. Mah family loves me and ah have great friends. Ah', lucky in a way t' have em', and ah wil always b' grateful fo' that…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to do loads of chapters on this story. I have so much fun writing this. Lol.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	12. Men and Women Part 2: Friday Nights

Hiya, let me just give you lot a bit of the story.

1.Jean Grey shares a room with the girls because she has too make sure nothing happens, but infact her and Scott are together and do sleep together when the kids are ok.

2. This story is set after the second movie, it's just pretend they never dated.

3. Rogue's powers consist of absorbing people, flight and super strength.

4. Jean Grey didn't die in the second movie, because I have some new plans!

 Oh and ya know what, I've just settled into my new home in England. I'll only be staying for a year though and then going back to Canada where I was born but not bred because we lived in New York until I was 10 so I don't talk Canadian.

The Joker And The Queen

Men and Women Part 2: Friday nights

Friday was always the worst day in Rogue's choice. She loved it in some respects, but the one thing she did hate was Friday night. Everyone went out on Friday and Rogue sometimes would. But she knew that something could happen involving her powers if she went. She knew that either Betsy or Kitty would or even both of them. She said yes to them sometimes but other times she knew she couldn't. It was when she felt like her powers didn't matter when she went out with them, but when she did know her powers mattered and that was a lot, she knew she had to hide herself away. Rogue got up and took a long hot shower. She couldn't enjoy it for long as Kitty was banging on the door saying she always goes first. Kitty phased through the door and Rogue (hidden by the shower glass) kept shouting at her telling her to leave.

After Rogue finished and got changed into her uniform, she went to the danger room where most of the X Men were. It was the usual X Men, Jean, Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Psylocke, Iceman, Cannonball, Sam and for some reason Remy was there. Warren was also but he was going to watch. For a moment she thought Gambit had joined but he hadn't as he didn't have a uniform. Rogue however wore a black spandex. However it didn't cover her belly button and her shoulders weren't covered. On the uniform was the letter X what was yellow across her top. It looked sexy and really good.

Remy also noticed how hot she looked. Sometimes he wished he joined the X Men years ago so he could have met her. Remy was just wearing the usual, a red top a pair of jeans and his trench coat. He wanted to see what the danger room was all about. He noticed Rogue smiling at him and walking over to him, her long urban hair waving side to side.

"Hey Cajun, what are ya doin' down here?" asked Rogue.

"Well chere, Remy wanted t' see what de danger room was and what all da fuss was about." Rogue smiled.

"Ya can have a try with us if ya want?" Remy looked at Logan who was growling. Logan had been away for sometime trying to get Warren to join. Everyone informed Logan that the two southerners had a spark behind Rogue and Remy's back. Logan wasn't pleased as Rogue was like a daughter to him, and he didn't trust strangers.

"Da Wolverine don' seem t' happy wid me." Rogue looked over to Logan.

"Aw, he's not so bad wants ya get t' know him, really he's jus' a big old bear." Rogue laughed.

"Well…okay chere ah will."

"It's gonna b' hard though Cajun, the danger room s' no joke."

"Remy can face anyting' chere, ya don' have t' worry 'bout Me." said Remy with that $100 smile. Rogue blushed a bit.

"Ah do not care bout' ya Cajun, ah wouldn't care if ya dropped dead right now." Remy gave her another grin.

"Oh and chere, Remy is still open fo' dat date." Rogue blushed again and gave him a dead eye. (A lot of them lately lol).

_Got damn Cajun why does he hav' t' do that!_

"He bothering you Rogue?" asked Wolverine as Rogue walked away from Remy. Rogue turned back to see him talking to Warren.

"Nah, he's okay. Why, don' ya like him?"

"Something about him don' smell right." said Wolverine. Rogue grinned.

"Somethang bout' everythang don' smell right t' you Wolverine." He smiled. He looked up the control room.

"Simulation level 5!" he shouted. The room started to change into a forest.

Remy was amazed. It looked real and the grass felt real, everything did. He saw the X Men split into teams. It was Iceman, Rogue, Psylocke and Jean, and the other team was Cyclops, Cannonball, Sam, Storm and Wolverine. Remy tagged along with Rogue's team. They separated from team 2 and walked through a swamp.

"Damn ah jus' cleaned this uniform!" said Rogue.

"It isn't real though is it?" asked Remy.

"At the moment it is, but it won't kill ya. You'll look wet but it's not really there so ya soon b' back t' normal."

"I think we should go this way. Our mission is to get the computerized Kitty an Amara out."  
"Why don't we just distract the enemy and let team 2 get them out?" asked Iceman.

"Hey, we're in a swamp. This mus' b' ya lucky day swamp rat." Rogue said winking at Remy. Remy grinned at her.

"Mah lucky day is when ya out on a date wid me chere." Rogue stopped in her tracks. Team one turned to look at Rogue who was blushing. She carried on walking so did everyone else. _Stupid Cajun _Rogue muttered.

Psylocke obviously heard as she turned around to her and smiled.

"We're almost there. Rogue fly up to see what's there." Jean said. Rogue nodded and flew up past the trees.

Rogue could see a pyramid with huge stairs going into it.

"Great another long walk fo' the X Men."

Team 1 looked up at Rogue who was till flying really high. She put her thumb up and they started walking again. Suddenly a ray of light hit Rogue and she started falling.

"Rogue!" shouted Gambit. The X Men gasped and ran to her rescue.

Rogue fell into the water in front of the pyramid. She opened her eyes under water and tried to get to the surface but mechanical things had her leg. She knew the danger room was going to say Rogue defeated in any minute.

"Why isn't she coming up!" shouted Betsy.

"Ah'll have a look!" Remy dove into the water and saw Rogue nearly not able to hold her breath for any longer. Remy grabbed the things on her leg and charged them up. The explosion under water caused the water to go in the air. Remy grabbed Rogue and swam up to the surface.

"Der ya go." Remy said. Rogue coughed. Although it wasn't real water and there was no way she could have died, it still felt real.

"Ah'm never doin' that again." she joked.

"Ya okay Rogue?" asked Remy.  
"Ah'm fine sugah." Betsy ran over to her.

"You are stupid luv, you know that?" They both laughed and carried on walking.

Rogue and Pylocke (Betsy) flew up the huge stairs, (because I want Betsy to fly ) and Rogue carried Gambit and Jean in her arms. Telepathically Jean brought Iceman up.

When they got to the top and inside the pyramid, the ground started to shake. All these men in Egyptian suits started to come at them.

"This is probably Kitty putting half naked men in it." said Jean laughing.

Rogue threw one of the guys to the wall, but he got up again.

"Okay wise guy, show me what ya got!" The man ran up to her and threw her backwards. Rogue got up and flew towards him. She hit him into the wall again.

Jean Grey used her powers to fight two of the men. They came at her with full speed. Jean lifted them off the ground and blew up their circuits. Another man piled on her.

Gambit used his cards to try to blow them up but they kept dodging the cards. He kicked them and put a card on his face, it blew up.

"Hey Gambit, your not spose' to blow them up!" shouted Bobby.

"Den how else ah'm ah spoe' t' defeat dem!"

"Easy, ya kick there butts!" shouted Rogue as she went full force at the last guy. She punched him to the ground and Iceman froze him.

"That's how we do it down here Gambit." said Bobby.

"You X Men sure do it differently t' what ah used t' do it." said Gambit.

"Why did you used to blow them up?" Jean joked.

"No petit, but ah would hurt em' bad. Ya gotta show em' who's boss right?"

"No, our job is to just move them out of the way." argued Jean.

"Okay ya'll let's move on befo' there's a fight between you two." said Rogue. They carried on walking until they saw Kitty and Amara. (Remember that this Kitty and Amara aren't the real ones).

Rogue and Jean grabbed Kitty and Gambit and Iceman got Amara.

"Not so fast!" shouted Magneto. (Magneto is also not real).

"Great, they have t' put him in it don' they!" shouted Rogue.

"Where's the other team?" said Jean.

"I don't know but we have to defeat him!" shouted Iceman.

Iceman freezed him up. Magneto broke free and sent him flying.

"Bad time t' b' wearing metal Iceman." Said Rogue.

"Why who is this guy?" asked Gambit.

"He controls metal, ah'll tell ya the rest later."

Rogue went up to him and tried to touch him but he also sent her to the other side of the room. Gambit charged a few cards and threw them at him. He dodged them easily, this pissed Gambit off. Jean used her powers to end him to the floor. Once again Gambit threw some cards at him and they blew up. Magneto fell to the other side of the room and Gambit got his Bo staff out and hit him on the head.

"Dat will shut him up fo' a while."

"Player Magneto defeated!" said the danger room.

Rogue walked over to the two mutants.

"Wow, ya really did knock ol' bucket ed' out with jus' a staff. If only it was easier in real life." said Rogue.

The room changed back to normal. The saw team two fall to the ground.

"Cyclops, what happened to you?" asked Jean.

"These things trapped us all, we've been trying to fight them but they were so hard."

"Well, least _we_ did it." laughed Jean while getting him up.

"Well ah don' know about ya'll, but ah'm gonna hit the showers." Rogue walked out of the danger room smiling at her. _She looks sexy when she fights, 'n' she is a good fighter at dat._

"Hey Remy, you fancy a game of pool?" asked Warren as he walked into the danger room.

"Sure, why not." The two men walked out of the danger room. Betsy sigh. _Not even a hello then! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty joined Warren and Remy in there game of pool. Of course she didn't play, she just watched.

"So I was like wondering if you two wanted to come out tonight. It is Friday after all." asked Kitty. The two men looked at one another.

"Sure, I'll go." said Warren. Remy looked at the girl.

"Ah don' know petit, ah might jus' stay in."

"You're like a total ladies man though and a party guy, what's happened to you?" asked Kitty.

"Ah jus' don' feel like goin' out Kitty."

"Oh…well Rogue's coming you know." His head bounced up to Kitty's.

"Is she? Ah thought she liked t' stay in."

"Yeah she like does, but me and Betsy like, always convince her to go. Sometimes it fails but I think she will this time."

"What makes ya tink dat petit?"

"Well she's been feeling down lately, so I think she'll like a bit of an outing tonight, so you coming or what?"

"Well…okay den."

"Yes, that like, totally awesome!" Kitty ran out of the door.

"Is she always so…excited?" asked Warren.

"Ah've only been here fo' two weeks Warren, and already ah know dat dhe da most energized fillie Remy ever met."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty had already got the following to go out tonight, herself, Warren, Betsy, Remy, Jean, Scott, Bobby and maybe Rogue. Infact, that's where she was just going. She opened the door and saw Rogue reading a book.

"Hey Rogue, I was like wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Not t'night Kitty, ah don' feel like it." Rogue turned on her belly.

"Like come on Rogue, it will be fun. You won't touch anyone."

"And how d'ya know that?"

"Because you'll dress up so your skin won't like show."

"That's the point, ah like my freedom, ah feel bunged up when ah've got mah skin totally covered."

"But like Rogue, Gambit's going…" Rogue paused for a minute. _Well, course he would go, he'll want t' chat some gal up! _

"Kitty, ah'm really not interested in that swamp boi! Now leave me alone!"

"Not until you come with us. We're only goin' for like, 2 hours."

"Well ah'll feel dead by then!"

"Rogue it's like your birthday on Monday, so we can have a party for you tonight."

"Ah want t' celebrate mah birthday, on mah birthday kitty kat, now leave!"

"It's like my room too." Kitty sat down on her bed. She hd a plan.

"So did you see that really cute lad on T.V, he was like so cute with the red hair and the cute muscles and wow didn't he have a cute butt. I mean talk about sexy, and you know busted, they split up and Charlie was like, totally fit with the brown hair, but Matt was sexier in my opinion, I mean if you think about it his hair was way cooler and way sexier. And that James, wow he was cute to. There;s so many fit lads these days I just can't believe it, but hey im not like, complaining I love it…"

"Okay Kitty ah'll go if ya jus' shut up!"

Kitty got up and hugged her.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was actually worried about tonight. He wanted to make a good impression on Rogue. He put a really cute blue top on and the new style: ripped jeans. He did his hair and put his sunglasses on so know one could see his eyes.

Warren put a red top on with some black trousers. He didn't do his hair because no matter how many times he tried to change it, it always went back to it's usual position.

Kitty wore a red halter top on with a burgundy mini skirt on. She couldn't do anything with her hair really because it went up to her ears. But she had a red streak going across her hair.

Rogue wore a long black sweater and a black mini skirt. She put tights on her legs so if anyone touched them it wouldn't hurt them. She curled her hair a bit.

Betsy wore a purple dress on, but the dress was short. Jean wore some trousers and a blue top on. Jean didn't really want to go out with the kids but she had to look after them. Cyclops just put any old thing on. Bobby put a brown top on along with his brown trousers.

So the group was ready to go…

Remy waited for the girls and boys outside the mansion. He saw Rogue come through the door with Betsy. Both Warren and Remy were stunned. Rogue walked over to Remy.

"Hey sugah, don' worry ah got tights on so ah can't hurt anybody."

"…Wow you look…em'…well…what's the word…urr…well…em'…"

"Um, okay ya acting a bit weird…"

"Ya look absolutely beautiful mah chere." Rogue blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thanks Cajun, ya don' look t' bad ya self." She said as she got in the car.

Scott was obviously driving.

When they got to the club they sat at a big round table. It went like this, Bobby, Kitty, Warren, Betsy, Rogue, Remy, Jean and Scott.

"Hey Scott, you wanna dance?" asked Jean.

"But the kids…"

"They'll be fine, come on!" She dragged him off.

"So, what ya wanna talk about?" asked Rogue.

"We're like, not here to talk Rogue, we're here to dance." Kitty grabbed Bobby and went on the dance floor.

"They've got a point luv…" Betsy got Warren and went on the dance floor.

"So, looks like we're left. Wanna dance chere?" asked Remy as he offered her his hand.

"Ah don' know swamp rat, mah powers…"

"Rogue, ah won't let notin' harm ya, Remy make sure know one touches ya."

Rogue looked in his eyes. _Well, he doesn't look like he's lying…oh what the heck, ah deserve a bit of fun! _

"Ya got yaself a deal swamp boi."

_She actually said yes, dis is getting' good, _Remy thought.

Rogue took his gloved hand and he led her to the dance floor. He started dancing in a spacey area so Rogue wouldn't feel claustrophobic. The dance for at least 10 minutes, and then a slow song came on. Rogue turned to go back to the table until she felt someone's hand grab hers. She turned around and faced Remy.

"Don' b' scared chere, Remy don' bite." he said grinning.

"Ah would love t' dance, but ah rather not…ah might hurt ya." Rogue looked down at her feet. Remy got his finger and lifted her chin up.

"Rogue, don' b' scared, Remy wants ya t' have fun, and dats what ya friends want. So jus' have some fun."

"Ah know ya right Cajun, but ah'm not sure…"

"Come on…" Remy dragged her back to the spot they were in. Remy held her covered waist and her and his fronts held together. She rested her head on his shoulders and he relaxed his head on her head. Rogue wrapped her arms around him and Remy wrapped his hand around her waist. They began to dance slowly.

Betsy looked at the two.

"Don't they make such a good couple?" Warren looked at her.

"What are you a matchmaker?" he joked.

"No luv, I just like to see my mates happy."

"You're a nice girl for thinking that."

"Are you hitting on me?" Betsy joked.

"Maybe, you want to dance?"

"Not with you." Betsy did really but loved to play hard to get.

Remy looked into her eyes. _Wow dose eyes, Remy feels like he's in a dream wonderland when he looks into dem, but Remy knows he can't feel dis way bout' women again, dat part of his life is over._ He got the white strand what had fallen in front of her face and put it behind her ears and leaned in to kiss her. _What's Remy doin', ah can't kiss er'. 1, coz she aint mah gal and 2, coz she can't touch…what am ah doin'!_

Rogue looked into Remy's eyes. _When did he take his sunglasses off?_ His eyes were beautiful though and he shouldn't hide them, but if he did he'd probably get accused of being a mutant. Rogue felt a spark go off ans she was scared of it, yet loved it. After moments of staring at one another, he took a white stand of hair and put it behind her ears. _Oh mah god, he's gettin' closer t' me, does he wanna get hurt…hey, why aren't ah pulling back! _Rogue felt his lips press hers she took a bit of energy away from him and she shoved him away.

Remy moved to kiss her, she wasn't pulling away. He put his lips against hers. _Wow, jus' da feel of Rogue's lips makes me wanna…ahhh!_ He felt his energy going away and she shoved him back.

"Ah'm so sorry Gambit!" she shouted.

"It's okay chere, Remy's fault." She helped him get up.

"Well, ya can't even imagine the pain when ya get the full dose."

"Chere, Remy sorry, he knows ya wanna good day and ah've probably jus' ruined it…"

"Ya aint ruined anything Cajun, ah jus' have t' face the facts that ah'm not meant t' b' like this, ah'm best indoors…" Rogue sigh and walked out of the club. Betsy followed her.

Betsy had seen everything and so did Warren.

"Rogue, hey wait up!" shouted Betsy running after her.

"Ah drained him Betts, ah could have killed him!"

"Rogue, it was a simple kiss…"

"It wasn't even a kiss, it was a brush against the lips!"

"Well I told you he liked you!"

"He does not lyke me Betts, and ah can't lyke him, know one will ever know how much it hurts t' know that ah can't fall in love…ah'm jus' a…a gal pretending…" Tears ran down her cheeks. Rogue flew off, Betsy wanting to go after her, but she'd already gone.

"Betsy, where she go?" asked Remy. Betsy was still looking up to the sky. For once, she was actually starting to realise that Rogue couldn't risk falling in love, and that made her feel sorry for her. She knew Rogue hated pity, and Betsy hated pitying people, but she finally understood that the Rogue would never have love, no matter how hard people like herself or Kitty tried to make her have love, the Rogue would have to suffer the heartbreak of loosing that person for touch.

"…She's gone home Remy, and I think it's going to stay like that." Betsy said with sadness in her voice. Remy's empathy could sense Betsy's feelings, and he also got the message, maybe Rogue, the one girl he was starting to like since Belle, was the only girl he could never have…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to do loads of chapters on this story. I have so much fun writing this. Lol.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	13. The Morning After

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Also Rogue is 21 on Monday in my fanfic  Oh and ya know what, I've just settled into my new home in England. I'll only be staying for a year though and then going back to Canada where I was born but not bred because we lived in New York until I was 10 so I don't talk Canadian. **Don't ask why I told you that.**

The Joker And The Queen

**The morning After**

"She feels like the worlds ended Beast! I don't know what to do, she's my best friend and I feel like a failure! Can't you do something!" asked Betsy. It was Saturday morning and Betsy had woken up and 7.00am to talk to Beast about Rogue. She still felt horrible for last night.

"I do try with Rogue Betsy, on week days we practice her control over her powers, but it's very unlikely she'll gain control that easy. I'm afraid it might be years before she can touch."

"But can't you or the professor when he wakes up, just create something…?"

"I'm afraid that it's not that easy. Rogue has to do this on her own. She can't just learn to touch over night." Betsy sighed.

"Well thanks anyway Beast…when will the professor be awake?"

"Well ever since Rogue touched him he's been recovering very fast. He could wake up in the next day or two. But I still don't understand how Rogue could touch him and make him better."

"Well that's the thing about her Beast, know one can understand her, they think they do but she just does something new everyday."

"Yes, well…I must do some work now my dear."

"I get it, you want me to get out of your way." she laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betsy walked out from the med room and bumped in to Remy.

"Hey Remy, how you doing?" asked Betsy.

"Fyne ah guess…how is she?"

"Well, I think she went out for a walk this morning."

"Ya sure she didn' run away?" asked Remy with a slight worried tone.

"No I saw her before I came into the med lab. She's sitting under her favourite tree. She always sits under that one." Betsy smiled at him and walked away. Remy went to the hallway's window and saw her under the tree reading. _Ah best go out t' er' and apologise fo' last night. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Remy walked outside and hid behind the tree, unnoticed by Rogue. She sat there reading a book called "time and time again". She wore a long flowery skirt with a pink top on what didn't cover up her shoulders. She looked like mother nature as her hair blew softly and delicately in the wind. He gave a sweet smile to himself. _She's more beautiful den da other day. _He walked forward wanting to get a closer look at her without invading her personal space what she took pride in a lot. He stepped on a twig and stopped creeping towards her.

"Swamp rat ah know ya there!" she said. He realised his tensed shoulders and put his sexy face on. He sat next to Rogue who didn't even glance up at him.

"How did ya know it was Remy?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"Ah know ya cologne. Ya put the same one on everyday."

"So Rogue knows what Remy smells like now hey?" Remy said in a sexy voice. Rogue shut her book and looked at him.

"Ya never give up d'ya?"

"Remy jus' speaks da truth."

"…Look, since ya hear ah jus' wanted t' say sorry."

"About what?"

"About last night, ah didn't mean t' ya know…kiss ya…well it wasn't a kiss anyway it was a brush against the lips." Remy took her gloved hand and kissed it. She smiled slightly and then tried to hide it. She pulled her hand away from him and opened her book pretending to read.

"So what's dis, ya gonna b' a hard gal now?" said Remy.

"Ah'm gonna have t' b' t' get mah point across t' people."

"And what's dat point chere?" She looked at him with a straight face.

"Not t' mess with the Rogue or she'll drain ya." She looked back to her book. Remy's face also turned serious. He took her book from her and looked into her eyes.

"Rogue, ya not t' hide ya self. Ya too good t' do dat."  
"Ah don' exactly want t' hide mah self swamp boi, but ah'm gonna have t' from now on. Ah started t' do it but ah couldn't, but now ah know ah have t'. So give me back mah book and piss off!"

"Remy looks into ya eyes chere and can see the hurt. He can also feel it since ah've got empathy. Chere, ah can' imagine what it's like not bein' able t' touch, but ya already have touched people, ya've touched people jus' bein' you…and ya touched Remy chere. So don' hide away, b' ya self." Rogue nearly had tears down her eyes. A guy she hardly new was giving her a speech what touched her purely from inside. She didn't want to realise the tears but she couldn't hold back. Remy took her into his arms, being careful not to touch her.

"Shhhh, its s'okay, Remy's here. He be here fo' ya…"

After at least 5 minutes Rogue pushed him away and looked into his sunglasses.

"Ya shouldn't hide ya eyes Cajun, ya look far better without them. Don' b' scared t' show who ya really are." She took his sunglasses of and looked into his eyes. She brushes a part of his spiky hair from his eyes and smiled. And that was it, Remy's heart stopped. He never met a girl who said that and could do that to him, not even Belle. She made him warm inside even if he was a cold hearted thief. He knew he had gone into the first stage of falling for her. He hesitated for a moment.

"Ah…ah….ah can' do dis…"

"Do… do what sugah…what are ya talkin' about?" Rogue stood up as Remy did.

"Ah'm jus' em…ah jus'…ah gotta go…" he turned and ran back to the mansion. Rogue looked confused and sat down and carried on thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betsy walked up to Warren who was on his laptop.

"What are you working on luv?" asked Betsy.

"I'm doing some research on that Emma Frost girl everyone's talking about. Like I say it's better to know the enemy first before you fight them."

"And how d'ya work that one out?"

"Because then I can discover that person's weakness and disadvantages."

"So, what's mine?" asked Betsy.  
"Well I don't know I didn't do research on you."

"Well I'll tell you. I have a sister called Lucy who still lives in England. She's only 14 but she's a mutant and an evil one at that. She's on this team called Mutant treamea, I used to be on that team before the X Men found me. Mutant treama is a team of human and mutants who want only the best for mutants at what ever cost. I grew up in London and at the age of 18 I joined the team with my sister. I quit when I was 19 after a guy called mad man wanted to kill mine and Lucy's family as they are all mutants, and I joined the X Men." Betsy explained.

"Wow, who's mad man?" asked Warren.

"He's a big fat man who hates mutant families but especially mine as we are all mutants. Me and Lucy luckily escaped and even though we hate each other she came back for me."

"That's sweet of her. So you had a hard life?"

"Not really, it was more scary than anything. Being captured by mad man was the most scariest thing though. He made a crystal called the M' Croninite crystal that if a mutant is exposed to it for a long time it will drain the life force out of it."

"Wow so he was mad…"

"More than you can imagine. The bad thing about it though is that there was only one crystal, yet that very crystal got stolen from Mad Man and has been passed around for years." said Betsy.

"Wow, well my past wasn't exactly bad. My father was rich since forever and my mother married him for love, but then she died. He soon got remarried to a woman called Jenna, but they ran off as their love was not allowed. He left everything to me when I was 22. I've only had the Worthington business for a year now, but it's still hard since I got these wings." explained Warren.

"How come your dad's and Jenna's love was forbidden?" asked Betsy.

"Because she was already married to a powerful guy who said he's kill whoever she had gone and married, so she didn't want that to happen to him. I did some research as always and found out Jenna's husband is a mutant. Jenna was such a nice woman though and I'm glad my father found her. But I haven't seen them since…"

"Aw, I'm sorry luv. Have ya noticed that most mutants have the rough life, never the easy one." Warren smiled.

"Hey, ya still owe me a dance!" said Warren. Betsy grinned at him.

"We'll have to see about that Mr. Worthington."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the way, the reason why I put Betsy's past in their was because she goes on about a crystal (hint hint). And Warren's in their because 1, it was only fair he told Betsy his past and 2, guess who's Jenna's husband is…This isn't meant to sound mean but, I NEED MOOOORE REVIEWS PLLLLZZZZZZZZxXx

**bored247:** Ure marshmallow men…maybe they could start writing stories if there so bored lol. And I am glad they like the chappie. Also my half eaten marshmallow man has fully recovered. I am sending it 2 ure marshmallow army so it can give them some videos so they won't be bored. CyaZxXxX

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	14. Remy VS Remy's Heart

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Also Rogue is 21 on Monday in my fanfic  Oh and ya know what, I've just settled into my new home in England. I'll only be staying for a year though and then going back to Canada where I was born but not bred because we lived in New York until I was 10 so I don't talk Canadian. **Don't ask why I told you that.**

The Joker And The Queen

Remy VS Remy

Remy sat on his bed wondering what the hell he was going to do! He knew he didn't love her, it would be to early, but he did like her a lot, and knew he was falling into something he may not able to get out of.

_Ah hav' t' get outta dis trap! Ah hav' t' sort out mah head. Mayb' ah should talk t' Rogue. Mayb' she can clean dis up fo' me. Mayb' she feels da same…AhhHhhhhh! Why me, ah mean ah'm da ladies man, da flirty one, da womaniser! Ah don' genuinely like gals, non, ah can' let mahself go down dis track again! Ah did it once an' ah won' do it again _thought Remy. He got up and went to knock on the girl's dorm room door. Rogue opened it.

"Hey sugah, ah was wonderin' where you went off t'…" Remy walked past her into the room with an angry look upon his face.

"What da hell are ya playin at Rogue!"

"What…what are ya talkin' about…?" asked Rogue raising an eyebrow.

"Ya jus' hav' t' b' da way ya are don' you. Prancing around acting like ya da best!"

"And when hav' ah done that!" shouted Rogue confused.

"Ya do it all da tyme, ya try t' charm everyone…"

"Me, charm everyone, what are ya nuts! 'F it's anything ah try t' stay away from mah southern charm!"

"Ya got a charm!"

"Well when ah was younger ah always had a kind of way t' charm the boys. Fo' some reason people call it the southern charm."

"Is it a power?"

"No, it's jus' a charm…but ah haven't used it fo' ages…besides what are ya talkin' about ah charm everyone!"

"…Ah jus' wanted t' know…"

"Cajun, ya the one person who shouldn't b' talking' about charms, ya always use them, even on me!"

"All Remy wanted t' knowif is ya had some sort of power lyke that…"

"Swamp rat…are ya feeling alright…ya jus' son' ask someone a question like that…are ya on some sort of medication or are ya jus' feeling ill?"

"Remy be fine mon chere. He mus' go now."

"No, ah want ya t' tell me what's goin' on first!"

"Rien ne va sur chere. Sorry t' bother ya." Remy said as he picked up her gloved hand and kissed it. He walked away saying some stuff in French or what ever that man was…(I know he's a Cajun).

Betsy and Warren had been hanging out most of Saturday, and since it was Sunday the most boring day in the world, they both decided to plan something for Rogue. Betsy was saying that she wants a big purple kind of theme for the party and Warren said white would do the trick. Soon Betsy looked at Rogue's side of the room and saw that most of it was kind of blue and green.

"So we have to make the theme a green southern kind of one?" said Betsy writing it down on her purple notepad. "I'd still prefer it if it was purple."

"Well I think that this will defiantly make Rogue happy. Bringing back the old southern theme into her life is sure to anyway."

"Yeah well, she always goes on about how much she misses the place."

"I bet its hard being that far away from home…"

"Hey, she's not the only one; I lived in England didn't I? Plus I don't know what you're on about luv, you're only up the road." Warren sighed.

"I may be close to home, but I can't go back, if I did they'd probably have a field day about me being a mutant. The headlines would read, 'Warren Worthington, one of the richest men in America is a freak!' I couldn't do that to my father's business."

"Number 1, your not a freak and it annoys me when you call mutants freaks because your basically calling me a freak. Number 2, your father was the one that ran off and left you to cope with _his_ business may I remind you, so it doesn't matter if they found out luv." explained Betsy.

"Ya know Betsy, ya full of life, you don't take shit from know one, that's why I say you and Rogue are alike." Betsy smiled at him.

"Well thank you luv. I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna sort out the party plans with the unconscious professor." With that Betsy took off.

Rogue knocked on Remy's door.

"May ah come in sugah?" asked Rogue. Remy nodded.

"Ah needed t' talk t' ya about earlier, what was ya goin' on bout'?"

"Remy don' know chere, he jus' a bit tired."

"Well no offence Remy but, me 'n' you haven't known each other fo' very long, but ya hav' t' admit, there is a spark between us."

Remy's eyes widened. _Did she jus' say dat?_

"Ah know that's stupid coz we've only known each other fo' a month now, but ah jus' think it's true. And ah can sense that comin' from ya too."

"Qui, Remy tinks about ya sometimes…"

"Well ah know me 'n' you have been down the same paths and everythang, but mah powers limit me from love. Ah wish ah could have a wild moment like ah did even when ah had mah powers, but ah can'."

"Remy Désolé fo' dat chere." Rogue walked towards him a bit and he walked back so she stopped.

"Ah jus' want ya t' know that ah hope we can start new and b' friends."

Remy smiled at her. Friends isn't what he wanted and maybe she didn't, but he knew that he didn't want to fall any deeper for this girl before it was deep enough.

"Chere sûr. Remy would like dat." Rogue smiled.

"And swamp rat, it's Rogue!" Rogue said hitting him on the arm.

"Non, it's belle in mah eyes." Rogue didn't know what that meant.

"Ah don' know a lot of French Cajun…all ah know is Sort de mon espace privé! And the only reason ah learnt that was coz of mah powers. Ah couldn't exactly let people cramp mah style."

"Remy will teach you some French mon chere. Repeat after me, Je vous veux dans mon lit ce soir Remy." Rogue nodded.

"Je vous veux dans mon lit ce soir Remy." Remy did a fake blush.

"Chere, ah thought ya jus' wanted t' b' friends, but ah'll take da offer." he said as he put his arms around her covered waist. She shoved him off.

"What did ya jus' make me say Cajun!"

"Dat ya want Remy in bed." Remy said with a huge grin on his face. He winked at her and she blushed and slapped him on the head.

"Ya dirty pervert!" Rogue pounced on him and they rolled on the floor. He ended up on top of her tickling her to death.

"Get off…ha, ha, ha…me, ha, ha, ha…ya askin' fo' a death wish Cajun…" Rogue hardly got out the words between laughs.

"At de moment it looks like Roguey b' da one wid da death sentence." She punched him and they carried on rolling around tickling one another until they both stopped and looked into each others eyes.

_His eyes are lyke the devil, but a sweet devil ah guess…_thought Rogue.

_She be da most belle fille Remy ever seen…_thought Remy.

Suddenly the door opned and none other than the valley girl stood there. I guess if anyone else walked into the room finding Remy on top of Rogue would be a bit of a shock, but both entranced mutants new she would go on and on about it.

"Like, was I…disturbing anything…" Rogue went red and pushed Remy off of her.

"No, we we're jus' playin' around…" Rogue said while walking out of the room. Remy who was on all fours looked at the valley girl who had a huge grin on her face and he actually also went a bit red. She sighed and walked out of the room leaving Remy.

_La merde, Remy a signifié pour être des amis avec elle, pourtant ce petit bateau de Rencontre Remy juste fait la veut même plus ! _thought Remy as he got up.

Sinister looked at the image ball.

"So Remy LeBeau is falling for her even though he doesn't want to…well I'm going to have to get him to if he doesn't want to. Oh Falco!"

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to do a little job for me…"

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to go to the Xavier's mansion and play a little role in a plan I am devising…"  
"Yes sir!"

"Really Falco, you can say more than two syllables you know."

"Yes sir, I know sir!"

Sinister sighed.

"Soon Remy LeBeau, you will have no choice but to join my team, you and your little 'Roguey' are in for a big surprise…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sort de mon espace privé !- Get out of my private space!

La merde, Remy a signifié pour être des amis avec elle, pourtant ce petit bateau de Rencontre Remy juste fait la veut même plus ! Shit, Remy meant to be friends with her, yet that little Encounter ship just made Remy want her even more!

Ooooohhhhhhh! I wonder what's sinister is planning…

This isn't meant to sound mean but, I NEED MOOOORE REVIEWS PLLLLZZZZZZZZxXx

**bored247:** I am glad your marshmallow men have made a dance up for the chapter's lol. And I also hope that they liked the video, so I'm not sending my marshmallow man with some popcorn and some beer. I hope marshmallows can drink beer or will they just dissolve? Well I have created a new beer which will make them not dissolve, but side effects can happen. Also Remy doesn't want to fall in love, but it doesn't mean he's not ;-) lol. Anyway I will talk to you soooooonXxX

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	15. The New Recruit

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. So in this chapter there is the "new boy" and Rogue's birthday is on the next chapter! Although it is her birthday on this chapter to it's just I want Rogue's birthday to be BIG!

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thankyou.

**free-2-swim-in-the-toilet**- Lol funny name. And thanks for reviewing! Yeah I do know she had a brother but I might put him in later, it depends. I want to make it more Rogue and Gambit now, but I might put a little bit of drama in for Betsy and Warren.

**Prexistence-** Thanks for reviewing! You've kept reviewing my story so thanks. Sinister is a mad man and I've got a lot up my sleeve with him. I also will be adding other villains in because I want to keep doing this story, not forever but just for a while. Sinister will becoming face to face with Gambit once again, very soon…

**mm4ever2gether-** Also thank you for reviewing, you've also reviewed most of my chapters. I hope you like this chapter soon. Just wondering if you're more of a Remy or a Rogue fan so please tell me when you review next.

**Dorkuslove**- Thanks for reviewing. I love writing the sexual tension to, it's more funny and…what's the word…well you know what I mean. I totally want you to tell me what I can do to make my story better, so thanks for telling me. I can't wait to see your next review…hopefully lol. Nd I'm also glad I made this story for you to enjoy.

**Guarded Secrets- **I am so glad that that was your favourite chapter and I hope the ones that are soon to come are to your taste. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you do again.

**bored247-** Poor marshmallow men, anyway look at the bottom when you've read this chapter and see my message.

The Joker And The Queen

The New Recruit

Remy walked down to the hall. He hadn't been planning on staying with the X Men for this long. He didn't know why he stuck around. He could have just left and forgot his feelings for Rogue. I guess maybe it was because he wasn't safe. As he came down the grand staircase he sae Storm shake hands with a man. He had blonde hair with a brown streak; he wore a red top with flames on in and some baggy tracksuits. He looked about 20.

"Oh Gambit, this is a new recruit. His father called and asked if he could stay here for a while. Jamie this is Gambit, he's staying at the institute for a while." explained Storm. Gambit held his hand out for the guy to shake. Jamie looked at him. He had the weirdest eyes you could ever see. He shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Jamie Stense, otherwise known as Falco."

"Remy LeBeau, but ah'm sure ya gonna call me Gambit lyke Stormy does here." Storm smiled.

"Please Gambit, I don't like my name being said as 'Stormy'. It's Storm, or Ororo."

"Anyting fo' you Stormy." Remy said grinning. Storm sighed.

"Anyway I should introduce you to the other X Men. Come with me please Jamie." Jamie followed into the Rec room. Gambit close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jamie entered the room he saw a banner up saying happy birthday Rogue. He saw the X Men gather round the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _I know my mission, but can I do that to such a beauty…_ thought Jamie.

"Hello everyone, and happy birthday Rogue." Everyone turned to Ororo.

"I'd like to introduce to you all, a new recruit to the team. His name is Jamie Stence." Most of the X Men smiled at him.

"This is Kitty Pryde AKA Sahdowkat." Kitty came over to him.

"Like hi, I'm Kitty. My like power is the ability to slide through like, solid matter by negotiating the spaces between atoms. This effect like, extends to my stunning clothing, as well as other objects or people with which I am physical contact with. While intangible, I can walk on air, moving from a building's ground floor to its upper stories as if climbing a like, staircase. When I pass through an electrical system, I disrupt the device's inner workings and it like, totally blows..."

"Wow Kitty Kat, when did ya become so smart." joked Gambit. Kitty gave him a dead eye.

"I'm Scott Summers AKA Cyclops, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have the ability to project a beam of concussive force from my eyes. As I cannot control my optic blasts, I must wear a visor or glasses with ruby-quartz lenses that block the beams." Scott explained as he shook Jamie's hand.

"Hello Jamie, I'm Dr Jean Grey, but just call me Jean please. So what's your codename?" asked Jean.

"My code name is Falco, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. What's you codename?" said Jamie.

"I haven't got one, I just prefer Jean. My powers are telepathic; I can read minds, project thoughts and illusions into others' heads, and discharge mind-numbing mental bolts. My telekinetic abilities allow me to levitate other living beings and inanimate objects."

A man who looked almost like an angry wolf came over to the boy.

"I'm Logan bub, one thing to learn about me is not to mess with me, got it!" Jamie gulped a bit. Sinister had told him to watch out for Logan. "To you, I'm Wolverine."

"Logan, the boy is not a criminal!" shouted Storm, "Wolverine is blessed with animal-keen senses that enable him to track people and objects with an impressive degree of success. In addition, his accelerated healing factor allows him to survive wounds that would prove fatal to most humans and mutants. Also Wolverine's skeleton has been bonded with the indestructible metal Adamantium. Also, he possesses Adamantium-laced, retractable claws housed in his forearms. At will, he can release them through the skin on the back of each hand." Storm explained.

"Wow, cool power Mr Logan." Logan growled at him and walked out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" asked Jamie. The beautiful woman walked up to him. She smiled at him. It was like his heart stopped.

"Aw, don' worry bout' him sugah, he's a pussy cat really." Jamie was stunned by her beauty. He snapped out of it and kissed her gloved hand. Remy immediately looked up at the boy kissing HIS Rogue's hand.

"It's a great pleasure to meet _you_. Let me just say you are beautiful." Rogue blushed and Gambit nearly walked over to him and punched him. Luckily Kitty held him back.

"Ah'm Rogue, the birthday gal. Ha, ha, that's mah codename to…Rogue not birthday gal. Actually ah don' tell anyone mah name, so it's jus' Rogue."

"What a great name. So what's your power?" Jamie asked. _Well I already know what it is… _Rogue looked to her feet.

"Ah can absorb others' memories and abilities through physical contact. That includes mutant powers. Ah also can fly and ah have invulnerability and superhuman strength." Jamie smiled.

"Cool powers." She looked a bit stunned.

"Well the touching thang isn't exactly ya dream power…"

"So does it matter that you can't touch your still loved?" Rogue smiled at him.

"Thanks sugah." Remy growled. Jamie turned to Gambit.

"So Gambit, what's your power?" asked Jamie.

"Ah can charge inanimate objects, most frequently playing cards, with explosively released biokinetic energy. Remy also b' a master t'ief." Remy came so close to Jamie's face, "So ya better watch out." He handed Jamie his wallet back. Rogue gave him a dead eye.

"So come on and meet the other X Men." she said while dragging him away from Gambit.

"That was smooth LeBeau." said Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is also a new recruit, Warren." Warren smiled at Jamie.

"Hiya, I'm Warren or as you might call me Angel."

_Yeah , you certainly are an Angel, an angel with a cute ass, _thought Betsy as she came towards Warren, Jamie and Rogue.

"Well, I can see why you go by angel, since your wings." said Jamie.

"Hi luv, I'm Betsy. I possess formidable telepathic abilities. My ultimate use of her powers involves me detonating a "psychic grenade" in the mind of my adversary, disrupting his or her brain synapses for extended periods of time…cool aint it?" Jamie laughed.

"Wow, most of you have got really cool powers." said Jamie.

"That's what happens when ya come t' a school full of mutants' sugah."

They walked to Jubilee and Bobby.

"Hey, I'm Jubilation Lee, but I'm begging you to call me Jubilee. My ability is to totally generate energy globules in varying degrees of power and intensity. These plasmoids obeymy mental control -- travelling where I direct them; arranging themselves in balls, streamers and other shapes; and exploding as I wish. Effects range from a multitude of colourful sparkles that can temporarily blind onlookers to a fairly powerful detonation capable of smashing tree trunks and metal objects. I can absorb my "fireworks" back into my own body without harm to myself…see I do know something about my powers!" Jubilee said while turning to Bobby.

"You'll have to excuse Jubilee Jamie, she's only a kid." said Bobby. Jubilee stuck her tongue out, "I'm Bobby Drake, Rogue's ex and proud," Bobby said winking at Rogue, "or you can call me Iceman. I'm able to lower my external and internal body temperature, thereby radiating intense cold. In addition, I can transform myself into ice at will and freeze any moisture in the air around me -- thus generating slides, shields, bats and other objects. I am also immune to sub-zero temperatures."

"Look who's done their homework." laughed Jubilee.

"Why, know one told me we had a new student!" shouted Beast with a huge smile on his face as he came into the room. "Hello son, what's your name?" asked Beast.

"I'm Jamie Stence, born in California. My powers are to create an electricity of fire. Like this…" Jamie showed everyone his hands. They turned to fire and he turned to a vase and when he hit it, it thrived of electricity and exploded.

"Very impressive, so do you have control of this power?" asked Beast.

"Yes, but I want to learn more about them." _I'm such a good liar._

Betsy heard this and cocked her eye up.

"My name is Hank McCoy, or Beast. I also have superhuman strength like young Rogue here, and speed and agility, accomplished circus aerialist and acrobat and as I like to say proudly, genius-level intellect."

"Cool, I'd like to see your power one day."

"Come on sugah, let me show ya t' ya room." Rogue was about to lead him up until Betsy stopped her.

"No it's okay Rogue, I will." Betsy said. _The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm suspicious of his reason being here, and poor Gambit looks angry _Betsy thought as she walked past Gambit with Jamie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue sat in her usual spot, on her own in the X Men meeting room. Everyone said she had to go in their while they set up her party. It wouldn't be the same without the professor, but facts were facts. She looked at the newspaper. It said "Mutants are among us! We must take action as they are evil beings who want to destroy mankind forever!" Rogue just threw the paper on the floor and swore at it.

"They don' know nothin'!"

"Hey chere," said Remy as he came into the room, "dere doin' good on da theme of ya party ah hear. Dey really care about ya." said Remy as he sat down on the couch opposite Rogue.

"Yeah ah know thay do, ah jus' wanna open mah presents though!" laughed Rogue pretending to pout.

"Well Remy could give ya yours now. He got it last week when he thought it was ya birthday."

"Yeah, ya got me those roses, ah forgot t' thank ya Cajun."

"Ya know, it wouldn't hurt t' call me Remy once in a while."

"No, ah think swamp rat suits ya better, ya look more of a swamp rat than Cajun anyway." Rogue said while winking at him. It kind of took his breath away.

"So happy birthday anyway Rogue." Remy got up and kissed her hand.

"What…ya gonna leave this poor ol' southern gal on her own?" Rogue said while pouting again. Remy gave his $10000,0000 smile.

"Dis Cajun b' stuid if he were t' leave da most beautiful gal in the world alone." He sat beside her.

"So Remy. D'ya remember the first week ya were at the mansion and me 'n' you went on that lil walk around, ya didn't tell me a lot about how ya got adopted…"

"Well chere, it b' a long story from Remy's point of view…but ah'm sure ya don' wanna hear it, no fille does, especially a birthday gal."

"Cajun ah'm hear t' talk t' so tell me already."

He smiled at her, wow this girl wanted to hear about his past. If it had been any other girl and he had wanted to tell them, they would of either shut him up and just have sex with him then be out the door, or just tell him they didn't want to hear his life story, yet she was offering to listen to it.

"Okay chere, ah was born 'n' raised in New Orleans. Ah was always different because of mah eyes, so know one ever payed attention t' me. Ah was abandoned, probably because of mah eyes, and had t' learn da trick of da trade. Ah had t' learn how t' fend fo' mah self on the streets As ah was lookin' fo' mah next victim t' steal money from, ah actually got caught, but ah got caught by a master t'ief. His name was Jean-Luc. He took me under his wing after dat, ah learned da ways of da t'eifs guild and ah met are trained enemy, da assassins. Dey was at war kind of…dey had t' find a way t' make peace. In da end dey did find away, but ah rather not say…one of da assassins challenged Remy t' a duel t' da death. Remy accepted and wounded him by using mah powers. T' orevent another war between da assassins and da t'iefs, Remy fled from his home. After dat, he been in some bad gangs…ah regret one ting da most. Its mah most horrible secret, and ah try t' keep it in mah past. But about a month ago befo' da X Men saved me, ah remember seein' a guy. He came after me and ah used mah powes t' fight him off, den he jus' disappeared. Den Remy went t' bed and woke up in a lab. Da scientist explained why Remy was der, and den ah was tied up In der for at least a day until ah met you. Ya X Men saved me in time befo' Sinister could use me again!" explained Remy. Rogue looked at him and saw the sadness and anger in his eyes. She put his gloved hand on his cheek.

"Ya had a hard life sugah, ah can amount t' the pain ya go through, me 'n' you could write a book about it. But the X Men are a good family, they taught me a lot of thangs, made me feel and realise thangs ah though ah'd never feel…ya should stay Remy, it's a great place here."

"Chere, ya actually called me Remy." Remy said with a winning smile.

"Don' get used t' it Cajun, ah'm only being nice coz it's mah birthday. Plus ya jus' a dirty lil swamp rat anyway." Rogue said with a grin.

"Ya wound Remy chere." Remy joked.

"Hey you guys, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." said Jamie as he came into the room. Rogue gave him a warm smile and Remy just moaned to himself.

"There really doing a great party for you in there Rogue, there nearly finished doing the Rec-room up." explained Jamie.

"Ah hope it does, ah need a lil lifting up."

"Rogue, your party is ready." said Jean poking her head through the door. Rogue got up in excitement.

"Let me escort you there Rogue, I wouldn't be a gentlemen otherwise." said Jamie linking his arms with hers. Remy pushed him back.

"Maybe da fillie don' want ya t' escort her there!" Rogue glared a him. She linked arms with Jamie again and they walked thorough. Rogue walked to the door of the rec-room. She had no idea what wonders or horror was going to happen in that room this very night…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooohhhhhhh! Cliffhanger…well I think it is lol. So Sinister has hired Falco (Jamie)…you'll find out what Falco is doing in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading now ya know what to do ;-)

This isn't meant to sound mean but, I NEED MOOOORE REVIEWS PLLLLZZZZZZZZxXx

**bored247:** Ha ha, I can't believe them! I hope they had fun though. My marshmallow man came back rather drunk. I had to record it. Anyway my marshmallow man likes ure marshmallow men so I'm sending him over to sleep tonight. And I was wondering if you could create a marshmallow lady as my marsh mellow man is getting rather…lonely lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	16. The Birthday of the Untouchable:Sammy

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Okay so this is the big birthday thing I've wanted to write about for some time. I WARN YOU there will be a kissing event, but between whom…? You'll have to read and find out.

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thankyou.

**Prexistence-** You got it right, yeah he is trying to make Remy jealous and I think it's working lol. You always guess the right things have you noticed that lol. Thnaks for reviewing!

**bored247- **You know where your message is lol.

Thankyou everyone else as well 

The Joker And The Queen

The Birthday of the Untouchable

Rogue opened the door and saw a massive banner from earlier what said 'happy birthday Rogue!' She smiled as she saw the theme the X Men had chosen for her. It was made up as a southern kind of party. All the music was southern, the food was southern, the room was southern…it was beautiful. Rogue screamed and ran up to all her friends giving them hugs. Remy couldn't help but smile as the theme of the room was southern and Rogue was happy. Jamie walked over to her and also gave her a hug. Rogue ran up to Remy though and gave him a hug…there a lots of hugs going around lol. Anyway, Rogue saw the karaoke and found her favourite song, sure it wasn't southern, but she loved it!

**I'm never shy, but this is different.  
I can't explain the way I'm feelin' tonight.  
I'm losing control of my heart.  
Tell me what can I do to make you happy to make you want me,**

**Nothing I ever say seems to come out right.  
I'm losing control of my heart**

And I wish that I could be another better part of me.  
Can't hear what you're thinking.  
Maybe if I just let go you'd open up your heart

But I can't read you.  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind.  
Can't touch you,  
Your heart's defending or your powers would crush my mind,  
I can't reach you.  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind.  
Can't touch you,  
your heart's defending and your powers would kill me so,

**  
I get left behind.**

I like you so much I'm actin' stupid  
I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive.  
I'm losin' control of my heart.  
I'm not supposed to be this nervous, come on I'm a ladies man!

**I should play my hand all cool and calm.  
I can't breathe.  
I'm losing control of my heart.**

And I wish that you could see  
The other better parts of me.  
Feel this fire I'm felling or maybe that's just pyro,

**Then you'd see me in control while I kick his ass  
And baby then you'd know you're making me feel weird.**

**But I can't read you  
I wish I know what's goin'  
Through your mind  
Can't touch you  
Your heart's defending and your powers would crush my mind so,**

**I get left behind  
I can't reach you  
I wish i knew what's going  
through your mind  
Can't touch you  
Your heart's defending and your powers would kill me so,**

**I get left behind**

Everyone cheered and Rogue did a bow.

"Ya a good singer chere, ya make me feel like ah'm in heaven." Remy said with a huge smile.

"Oh, ah feel honed swamp rat." Rogue joked. She walked over to Jamie who gave her another hug. _He b' tryin' somin' wid Rogue, ah can feel it…if he touched her…! _Remy walked over to Betsy who was staring at Jamie and Rogue whilst they were talking.

"He's up to something Remy." said Betsy who didn't turn her gaze. She was still looking at the two.

"Why d' ya tink dat petit?" asked Remy pretending he liked him.

"Come off it LeBeau, I know you don't like him either. Remember…iread minds. And you haven't got your shield up." Remy focused in his head to put the shields up.

"Ah always forget t' put dem up Betts. So why don' you like im'?"

"I heard his thoughts this morning when he was introducing himself. He said that he's a good liar. I don't understand but I get the feeling it has something to do with Rogue." explained Betsy.

"Why d'ya tink dat?" Remy said with a slight bit of anger in his tone.

"Because if you've noticed he's more around her than anyone else, he has to be up to something. How am I going to prove it though?" she asked Remy. Remy put his finger on his chin.

"Ah don' know petit, but if it has got somin' t' do wid Rogue, den we gotta stop him from whatever he's gonna do!"

"Wait…I can get Jean to read his mind! But she will be totally against that. You know what she's like."

Warren came over to the two mutants who still had their eyes on Jamie and Rogue.

"Um…why are you staring at them?" asked Warren.

"Because he's up to something, come on Remy; let's go ask one of the kids to read his mind." Betsy said while leading him onto the stairs. Warren first thought that they'd be…ya know…messing around…but he knew Remy wouldn't do that, well he thought he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betsy led the man into the children's dorms.

"I know a telepathic in here that might help, although her powers are just at the beginning." said Betsy.

"Ah don' tink we should do dis, ah mean it's jus' a petit kid."

"She'll help us, she's 15, she'll be fine." Betsy shook the girl on the bed.

"What!" shouted the young girl.

"Sammy, wake up…the X men need you."

Sammy got up immediately. She thought that they were letting her on the team. She smiled.

"There…there letting me on the team!"

"Um…yeah petit, but ya gotta do one ting fo' us first."

"And what's that?" asked Sammy who was kind of nervous.

"You have to go into someone's mind and tell us what happened before he came to the mansion." explained Betsy. Sammy nodded and got up.

"So what's his name?" asked Sammy as the three went down the stairs.

"Jamie Stence, or Falco if you must." laughed Betsy.

"Hey guys, how come one of the mini students is down here?" asked Warren. Sammy stuck her tongue out at the man with wings.

"Warren, if you do this one thing for me, I wll give you that dance you wanted." said Betsy as she got closer to him.

"Um…er…okay, what is it?"

"I need you to make Jamie unconscious so that Sammy can get into his mind with no trouble."

"Well, how do I get him away from Rogue and the rest?"

"Leave dat t' me!" said Remy as he walked into the Rec-room where the party was. Remy went up to Rogue and Jamie who were dancing. He growled at the site.

"Hey Jamie, ah need a word wid ya." said Remy will a fake smile what was really hiding an angry look.

"Well, I'm a bit busy right now, what is it?" asked Jamie still dancing with Rogue. Remy had to think of something quick.

"Ah need t' talk t' ya about…um…Rogue's gift."

"What, a gift!" said Rogue excited.

"Well, I didn't get her a gift as I didn't know she was here." he lied.

"Yeha but ah'm offering." said Remy.

"Yeah, go on sugah. Ah'd do anything for a gift." Rogue said while pouting.

"Um…okay then. I'll be back in a moment Rogue." Rogue smiled at him and carried on dancing with Kitty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what exactly is this gift?" asked Jamie as they went into the hallway.

"It's right here." Warren came behind Warren and Warren knocked him out with a vase.

"You used a vase to knock him out?" said Betsy who was not impressed.

"Well I didn't wanna kill the guy."

"Sammy, come here and go into his mind."

Sammy nodded and put both of her hands at each side of his head.

**Jamie's mind**

Sammy stepped into Jamie's mind. It was dark and covered with mystery. She saw a door and opened it. Inside were memories. She looked at all the memories quickly and then saw one what was dark. She couldn't see this memory, so she touched it and went inside it. There was a man who looked like a monster, and Jamie. Sammy saw them talking about something. She saw the monster looking into a sort of ball. It had Rogue and Remy in it as though they were talking. She went up to the monster and heard him get Falco to go to the mansion for something. The monster told Falco of his plan, to make Remy want Rogue then capture her. Why did he want Rogue though? And why did it matter so much that Remy had to like Rogue? Her questions were stopped as a man grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't know who you are girly, but you can get out of my mind!" the man shouted throwing Sammy out of the memory. She landed outside the memory doors. The man picked her up and held her by the throat.

"What are you doing here!" shouted the man.

"I…i…I'm helping out a friend!" shouted Sammy trying to kick him.

"Why does your friend need help?" asked the man.

"Because, he's…he just does okay!"

"I do not have time for your childish games. If you ever enter Jamie's mind again, I will kill you!" the man let go of her and she fell to the ground. She saw the mans face and it was like the monster's in the memory she saw.

"It's too late, I know what Jamie's up to and I'm going to tell the X Men!" shouted Sammy. Sinister laughed.

"So your one of the students from the X Men? Is Jamie doing a good job?" Sammy spat on him.

"People like you disgust me! What do you want with Rogue and Gambit!" asked Sammy.

"Ah, so the X Men have a suspicion over Falco…"

"Tell me what you want with Rogue and Gambit and I'll leave Jamie's mind!"

Sinister laughed once again.

"Okay child, I will tell you why I need Rogue and Gambit. Sit tight and listen." Sammy screamed.

**Outside the mind**

"Why she takin' so long in der!" shouted Gambit.

"Yeah, people are gonna come out into the hall in a minute and see what we're doing." said Warren.

"So what, we're probably right about this guy anyway!" said Betsy.

"Hey, da fillie is shakin'!" They looked at the frozen-like girl.

"She's freezing!" said Betsy as she held her arm.

"What's happening in there?"

"I don't know but I think if she's not out in a minute I'm gonna get Jean." said Betsy.

**Jamie's mind**

"So child, sit back and listen!" Sammy screamed as her body turned to ice, except her head so she could here what the monster had to say.

"Gambit used to work for me years back. He only did it for control over his powers. Soon he had to obey my every command. Soon though he ran off after he did the most terrible thing, and I lost him. After that I couldn't find him, I will do anything to get him back on my team and pay him back for what he had done." laughed Sinister.

"Your evil, ya know that!" shouted Sammy.

"I take that as a compliment child. Now so you don't go tell the X Men, I'm going to have to put you in a coma for a bit." Sinister laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Outside the mind**

"AHHHH!" screamed Sammy as she fell backwards.

"Oh my god, Sammy!" shouted Betsy.

"Get her to the med lab NOW!" shouted Warren. Gambit carried her and took her to Beast.

"What shall we do with Falco?" asked Betsy.

"We just say he fell over. I'll pick up the pieces of the vase." said Warren.

"Okay." said Betsy who was nearly crying over Sammy, "Oh Warren, it's my entire fault. If I hadn't been so suspicious, I mean it's only a guy!" Warren stopped sweeping up and hugged Betsy.

"Come on Betts, its Rogue's birthday, let's show her a good time." Betsy smiled at him.

"So what, we just ruin the party by saying Falco tripped over?"

"No one needs to know about Falco yet…I'll take him to the infirmary in a moment. You clean up the broken vase." Betsy nodded and swept up the pottery while Warren carried Falco to the med room.

_Well, we X Men sure know how to throw a party_ Betsy thought!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooohhhhhhh! I mean when I made Warren smash Falco with the vase I smiled like hell, I was like 'go Warren'! lol. And I felt bad for maing Betsy kind of evil in a way, but who's it gonna hurt lol.

This isn't meant to sound mean but, I NEED MOOOORE REVIEWS PLLLLZZZZZZZZxXx

**bored247:** Oh no, well I'm sure you'll find away to make a marshmallow lady. Anyway, my marshmallow man is looking forward to the sleepover also. If he's any trouble eat him and I'll have another marshmallow man lol. Well I'm sure that the marshmallow men will have big hangovers as they are turning into alcoholics. My marshmallow man is bringing some ROMY videos over, so that your marshmallow men can have some tender moments thinking of romyness. And Jamie is a stupid fish head. Even though I created him, he's still annoying to write. Anyhow thanks for reviewing and I hope to be hearing of you soonXxX

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	17. The Birthday Of The Untouchable:Events

Sorry I haven't updated it's just I went to look around England for a day or two. It's such a nice place. Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Okay so this is the big birthday thing I've wanted to write about for some time. I WARN YOU there will be a kissing event, but between whom…? You'll have to read and find out.

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thankyou.

**Prexistence-** Lol, I laughed at your review. It would be funny if he did that in the comics or if he's in the movie. Anyway, I'm glad you feel so smart lol, thanks fro reviewing so review soon!

**bored247- **You know where your message is lol.

**RaevenMoon**- Thank you so much for reviewing. Thanks for saying my stories awesome, I really appreciate that. I'm soz that you got a cold. I've got one 2 lol. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

**Dorkuslove**- Lol course I'll read your story when I have time I'm just so busy. I'm happy you like my updates. So review plzXxx

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks I'm glad you liked the update and review soon. Thank you for reviewing this story from the beginning 

**mm4ever2gether-** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and don't worry they will be okay…well I think they will lol.

Thankyou everyone else as well 

The Joker And The Queen

The Birthday of the Untouchable Part 2: Events

Beast looked at Sammy. He sighed and looked at Warren.

"Warren, tell me what really happened to Sammy?" asked Beast. Warren had told him she had been ice cold which was true, but he said that the reason was because she tried to enter one of the students minds. Gambit looked at Warren who was hesitating.

"I told you the truth Hank, she just went a little…um…weird on us." said Warren. Gambit shook his head. Warren gave him a dead eye and looked back to Beast.

"…Warren, if you want me to help Sammy, I must know the real story." Warren gulped. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble, and he didn't want to get into trouble since he was new to the X Men.

"Okay Hank…Falco, the dude on the bed, I got suspicious of him and I wanted to see what he was up to. I got Sammy to read his mind and then she just…went Ice cold and screamed. That's when Gambit took her to you." explained Warren looking down as he said it. Gambit couldn't believe he was lying for Betsy and him. It was probably more for Betsy than Gambit…okay maybe it was all for Betsy. Hank sighed at Warren.

"I don't know you very well Mr Worthington, but I can tell you that this is no place for this sort of behaviour. And I am very surprised that you actually did this on your first week here. Let me remind you that the institute is here for a reason, we're not here to judge." said Hank. Warren was still looking to the ground. Hank turned to face Sammy who was in the bed in a coma.

"Poor girl, we'll have to get her some medication right away."

"Hank…I'm so sorry, I know that doesn't mean much, but I am. And I shouldn't be asking you for favours after what I've done, but is it possible you could not involve anyone about Sammy until Rogue's birthday…?" asked Warren. Hank looked at the blonde boy before him.

"If your apology is well and true, then I will forgive you. But it is not me who is the least of your worries Mr Worthington. As for Rogue, she will not find out about this, nor the other X Men until tomorrow, or if they have to." Warren smiled at him and started to walk out f the room.

"Oh and Warren, how come Falco is unconscious?" asked Hank.

"Um, I smashed him over the head with a vase…" Warren quickly walked out of the door. Gambit looked to Hank. Hank had the 'get out of my lab' look on his face. Gambit quickly ran after Warren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betsy had been trying to cover for Gambit and Warren in the rec room with everyone else. Rogue and her were having a good old time rocking (AN couldn't think of another word to explain it lol), while the other X men were laughing and drinking.

"Wow Betts, thanks so much fo' the party. What would ah do without ya'll." shouted Rogue over the music.

"Your welcome luv, I'm always here for you!" shouted Betsy back to Rogue. They carried on laughing. Betsy stopped when she saw Gambit and Warren walk in the room. Her face turned to sadness. Rogue waved to the guys and they gave her weak smiles and walked over to the dancing girls.

"Hey Rogue, ya havin' a good time?" asked Gambit. Rogue smiled.

"Not until you came." Gambit was quite sad because of Sammy but that took him back. He collected it into his mind what she had just said after a few moments and walked over to her.

"Ah'll show ya Gambit's good t' b' around wid!" Gambit said as he led Rogue away to dance. Betsy smiled and then turned to Warren. Her face once again turned serious.

"So…what happened?" she asked.

"Lets just say it's taken care of for now…" Warren walked away from the dance floor and over to the drinks, Betsy followed.

"And what's that 'spose to mean!" said Betsy.

"Look, I tried to cover up but Hank needed to know the real reason of why Sammy was like that, or he wouldn't of able to help her." said Warren. Betsy started to cry.

"Oh no, everyone knows it's me now…I could be kicked out of the mansion Warren, I couldn't bare that. This is my home, my family." Warren held her arms which were crossed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, trust me on that one."

"What do you mean?" asked Betsy drying her tears away.

"You'll understand soon enough. I hear news gets round fast at the mansion. Anyway…you still owe me a dance…" said Warren in a sexy voice. Betsy smiled.

"Well…I guess you deserve it for helping us out." Betsy grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and Remy were laughing and dancing and just having fun. Remy hadn't had this kind of fun in a while…heck he'd never had the fun he'd had with by being around Rogue. She made life so easy, more like a breeze, then again sometimes and most of the times, she was the most hardest women you could ever try and get through to. Beautiful as she was, and untouchable as she is, he still felt like he could pour his heart out, tell her of his past…maybe his secret…no, that was to big, that would cause anyone to hate him even if they didn't know him. He sighed. Rogue stopped dancing as Remy did.

"What's wrong swamp rat, am ah depressing ya?" asked Rogue kind of sarcastically. Remy gave a weak smile.

"No chere, you could never do dat t' Remy…it's jus' a got a lot on mah mind right now…nothin' t' b' worried about." Rogue looked at him as his head looked down. They were both surprised as Rogue put her gloved hand on his chin and lifted his head up. She smiled at him for a while. He just stared at her smile, and he felt at peace. She put her head on his shoulder, both of them still surprised at what she was doing, and hugged him while dancing to rock music.

_Why chere b' doin' dis…_thought Remy?

_Why the heck am ah doin' this…ah'm not 'spose t' b' doin' this…damn it Rogue y acan never keep t' yaself fo' jus' once in ya stupid lil' untouchable life _thought Rogue! She pulled away from him and looked into those demon eyes.

"Ya got lovely eyes Cajun, did ah say that." Remy didn't smile or anything. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Qui, Remy gets told all da time." Rogue could tell by his expression that when she said it, it meant more to him. And it was true, to him, whenever she said something nice or special about him, even though he didn't deserve it, it made him feel warm inside. He got told all the time by women that he looked good and sexy, but when she said things, especially about his eyes, the one thing he hated about himself, it made him feel happy and it was twice as special as when she said it.

He leant in towards her (AN like for the 10th millionth time lol), and Rogue to him. She opened her emerald eyes and stopped him once more.

"Ah don' wanna hurt ya…" Remy smiled.

"Ya won't chere…trust me…" How could she trust him? She'd only known him for a while. She knew about hid family, about his thieving, but yet it seemed like they'd known each other for their whole life. She realised that she was already as close as could be to a guys lips ehn you weren't touching. Her lips engadged into his. His tongue met hers and entwined. She forgot about her powers for that 1 second…until memories, sadness, tears, hate, anger, power, destruction, happiness, evilness came into her mind. She pulled away from hm as he fell on the ground unconscious. She had kissed him for atleast 10 seconds, that was enough to put him in a coma for a week. She screamed as she saw the memories and the horror in his life. Most of the X Men ran to her as she fell to her knees.

"Rogue, you absorbed Gambit!" shouted Jubilee. Kitty and Betsy tried to get her up but she pushed them away. Rogue had never before absorbed someone with such pain in his life. It didn't seem like the person with that sort of past.

"Ah can'…he's too…can' control his mind in mine…ah can'…ahhhhhh! Rogue fainted into Betsy's arms.

"Oh my god!" shouted Betsy as tears rolled down her eyes.

"This has never like, happened before. When she absorbs people she just like, is totally okay…" said Kitty while paniking. The big X Men (AN don't ask why I said the big X Men), rushed to her. Scott put her in his arms and Warren dragged Remy to the Med room with Scott and Rogue. Betsy and Kitty followed, but Ororo kept the rest back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hank…why has she fainted!" shouted Betsy.

"I…I don't know…maybe it was Gambit's memories…"

"Maybe…maybe! We have to like, know Hank!" Betsy held the crying Kitty in her arms.

"We'll sort it out everything will be al…" Rogue suddenly screamed again. Hank restrained her from coming off the bed.

"What's happening!" cried Betsy and Kitty.

"She's having a power crisis…give me that medication over there Kitty. Kitty nervousally looked for it and passed it to Hank. He injected her with the syrome and Rogue went into a deep sleep.

"She's having a…power crisis?" said Betsy who was crying.

"I'm afraid so…"

"What does that like, mean?" asked Kitty who was also crying.

"When she absorbed Gambit, her mind may of not of able to cope with the pressure, she may have to many memories in her head." explained Hank.

"So like, she could die…?"

"It could be much worse than that…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooohhhhhhh!. CLIFFHANGER! Lol… so how many people are in a coma. There's Sammy, Falco, Rogue and Remy. Aw I am such a nice person aren't I lol. By the way, I am going to do like a X Men evolution thing, you know when she had that big power thing, but I am gonna mak mine well dramatic and much better… the train of destruction, drama and romyness…here I come lol.

**Next chapter:** Crisis – Rogue's powers are fighting against her, can the X Men help…or is she just to powerful to stop…it's time you met the **NEW **and** DARK** Rogue!

This isn't meant to sound mean but, I NEED MOOOORE REVIEWS PLLLLZZZZZZZZxXx

**bored247:** Well I hope te marshmallow men relaise that getting drunk every night isn't good! And I'm so glad the marshmallow lady will be ready in time for the sleepover, my marshmallow man is so happy. I gave him some cotton candy, but it stuck all over him…it took me hours toi get it off, so I just eat his belly instead. Don't worry it's growing back. Anyway I'm glad you like the romyness and I to want to kill sinister with a fork lol…it's my dream lol. Anyway just a warning, don't give the marshmallow men cotton candy! Lol review soon!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	18. DR:Power

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG I just realised I've got 113 reviews…thank you! In his chapter Rogue's powers have gone crazy, and the X Men mmay not able to stop her. Destiny will be in this chapter, and these events are leading up to the BIG event I am planning!

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thankyou.

**Prexistence-** Lol, yeah minus Remy because he's lovely lol. And just to make a note of it, she doesn't know theres people in her head yet, except Carol but soon she will have people in her head…well I think she will I don't know yet. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you love the fic!

**Pyromaniac( )-** I'm really glad you like my fic and don't worry, Warren won't get killed…or maybe he will, you've just put an idea into my head lol…

**RaevenMoon-** Lol, well I have to have a cliff hanger, it makes it all the more fun to make everyone wonder what's happening lol. And don't worry; Rogue is DARK in this one! Anyway thanks for reviewing and plz review again!

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks for reviewing and I don't actually know who your fav character is so what is it lol? Review soon!

mm4ever2gether- I hate cliff hangers but I love writing them lol! Anyway I hope this chapter comes to your significance, so review soon!

**Dorkuslove-** I didn't know that lol. I'm rubbish at French anyway. So im glad you liked it and I like it wen you sed it was fab…I felt special lol. Review plzxxx

**s2bafa-** Aw, thanks I really appreciate it when people say my works good. Dark Rogue sounds a bit iffy but it's better than anything else I could think of lol. I know it's different but it won't be stupid. Review sooooon!

Thankyou everyone else as well 

By the way Logan has gone on a mission!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

D.R- Power

Tears ran down her cheeks, tears of pity and sadness. Tears which the girl wished she didn't have to shed, but what else could she do? It hurt her to know she could do nothing for her friend, nothing except watch her, watch her friend get defeated, watch her friend become ill from her power, her curse. Betsy…Betsy was her name, Betsy who could do nothing for her friend Rogue. Betsy, the girl who never said never, defeated herself. Her tears for her friend were true ones, desperate ones, loving ones. She hugged herself and put her knees to her stomach and held them.

_This is all my fault…I caused all this. If I never got Sammy, then Gambit wouldn't of kissed her…wait…Gambit…**he** kissed her…it's his fault! It's his fault why this happened! When he wakes up I will rip his bones out…and Wolverine will probably help me once he hears about this! He may have gone away for a few days and missed it, but he will go mad at the stupid Cajun fool!_ Betsy drowned herself in hate and sadness. How could Gambit be the one, sure **he** kissed her, **he** danced with her, **he** put to many memories into her head, **he** **knew** what was going to happen when he kissed her…yet, **he** did it anyway!

_How could he do that to Rogue, when he had his shields down I could sense his feelings for her, they were really strong, yet he didn't want to have them…maybe that's why he did it. But did Gambit know that was going to happen, did Gambit know what he'd done? My best friend is laid in a medical room, waiting for the professor to wake up so he can help her! It hasn't been the same without the professor, yet we've been fine, but now this, now Rogue is having a problem with the memories she's holding…why her, why not someone else? She doesn't deserve the power she has, the curse she holds. Not even the evilest of people deserve her power, yet she's the one who has to have it! _Betsy sighed and lay on her bed, thinking and praying.

Xxxxxxxx

Hank McCoy looked at the 5 patients in the medical room. There had never been so many people in before! Even though Hank loved his job, he hated to see the poor students and the professor like this, laid in the beds, alone…

_I don't understand it…I understand Sammy, Falco and Remy…but Rogue and the professor are diverse, there more prevailing. Rogue is going through a calamity and could wake up any minute. I do not even know what she would execute. The professor is sustained and Rogue is, but will everything be alright? I can't believe I'm actually proverb this, but I know that these people are my family, regardless of what they are._

Hank looked at the five and gave a weak smile. He headed back to the kitchen to get some food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren moaned, it was all his fault this had happened. Sammy was only a kid…mind you it was actually Betsy's fault…but still.

_Poor Rogue, Betsy must be so upset…I wonder how she's doing…Maybe I should go and visit her. But then she might get all angry and think I'm a stalker or something. Well, she is my friend and I can say I heard someone and realised it was her. _

Warren got up and walked to the girls dorm. He opened the door to find Kitty and Betsy hugging each other crying their hearts out. Warren sighed and opened the door. Both of the girls turned to him. Their eyes were red and there cheeks were wet.

"Are you two…alright?" asked Warren slowly.

"No we're like, totally not okay! Our best friend is in a coma and it's in a critical stage…and it's our entire fault!" cried Kitty. Warren sat on the edge of the bed. Betsy wasn't crying anymore, she looked depressed and tired. Yesterday she saw her friend fall down in defeat, now Warren saw Betsy in defeat. He knew why Betsy was crying, because she felt reasonable with the Sammy thing. Of course that would be another reason why she was crying.

"Look girls, it wasn't your faults…It was know ones, Rogue would of absorbed any old guy and the same thing would happen to them. Her powers re just…evolving I guess." explained Warren. Betsy looked at him and gave him a dead eye.

"You know who fault this is! It's Gambits! If he hadn't kissed her, her mind wouldn't be like it is!" shouted Betsy. Kitty took her hand and squeezed it.

"Like, don't worry Betts, we can get through this…everything will be ok."

"It's not us who has to get through this Kitty, its Rogue! She's the one who is in trouble, and I'm sure she would be upset if one of our powers could kill us!"

"I like know she would, but she'll pull through…"

"How do you know that, she could die in any second…she could die right n…" Betsy was interrupted by Remy who opened the door.

"…Gambit, what are you doing…I thought you was still unconcouis. And you should be for the next week or so." said Warren. Remy smiled.

"Remy a quick healer mon ami." Betsy growled and ran up to him and punched him in the face.

"What da heck was dat fo'!" Betsy shouted at him.

"You know exactly what that is for Cajun! You kissed Rogue, you charmed her, you put her in the state she is now, you put her in the coma…"

"Wow, wow, wow…Rogue's in a coma?" asked Remy surprised.

"Yes, didn't you see her when you got out of bed?" asked Warren.

"Non, I jus' walked outta der t' talk t' Rogue."

"Well your memories over loaded her mind, so now she is evolving, but it's too much for her, her powers are critical…you could have killed Rogue!" Suddenly the alarm went off and the X Men could hear Hank through the speakers.

"X Men, come down to the med room NOW! It's Rogue!" The four mutants looked at each other and ran for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was screaming from her bed. Beast tried to carm her down, but it was like there was a shield around her so he couldn't get to her.

Jean, Scott, Bobby, Kitty, Remy, Betsy, Ororo, Warren and Jubilee came into the room. Rogue screamed load and suddenly round yellow circles of power which came from Rogue struck the room, everything in its path destroying it. The X Men screamed as the wall of the room collapsed and they got pushed by the energy with the wall. Rogue flew in the air her eyes shut tight, everything around the room started to fly everywhere. Objects phased through the room some exploded. (AN Rogue is unconscious at the moment, and the powers she is using at the moment are kitty's, Jean's and Boom Boom's powers). The X men looked inside the ruined room, objects flying everywhere. Rogue was in the middle of all this, objects flying around her. She screamed once more and the whole room collapsed so they were technically outside. The X men stared at her.

"What the fuck…!"

"Are the patients okay!" shouted Hank as he ran to the fallen patients.

"You're thinking of patients when there's Rogue flying in the air with stuff all around her! Hank she's evolving!" shouted Betsy. Jean used her powers to try and stop everything from flying all over the place but it was too hard.

"I can't stop it, the only way we're gonna stop this is if we can get into her head, and only the professor can do that!" shouted Jean. The wind was becoming more forceful.

"Rogue's using Storm's powers!" shouted Scott. Storm used her power to hold the wind back but it was too powerful even for her.

"Wait, I can ice the objects maybe, then we can get through them!" said Iceman. Kitty nodded.

"And I can like, phase through them!" The two X Men ran forward into the…circle of doom. (AN don't ask why I called it that). Kitty phased through a few objects before getting hit on the head. She started to fly all over the place with the objects. Iceman iced some of the objects and tried to freeze Rogue but it just wouldn't freeze.

"I can't do it!" shouted Iceman. He was trying to hold down so he wouldn't be flying around like Kitty, "Ya gotta save Kitty!" The X men could barely hear him but saw Kitty so Jean focused on her and got her back to safety. Iceman made a path to Rogue before got hit on the head. Gambit ran for the ice path and when he got to Rogue her eyes opened.

"Che…cher…chere?" Rogue's UN gloved hand went to his face and absorbed him.

"Ah'm not ya chere!" Gambit fell to the ground and Rogue put her hand towards the X Men and all the objects came at them. Rogue then hit the ground with lightning. Luckily the X Men dodged it. Rogue's eyes opened wide and she held her head with her hands. She screamed once more and teleported to God knows where. The X Men just stood there, obviously stunned. Warren and Kitty ran to Gambit and Iceman, while Hank looked at the patients carrying 2 of them into the lounge. Jean telepathically did the same with the other 2, and Scott got the professor.

"I…I can't believe it…what did she just do!" asked Jubilee just stood there still stunned. Betsy fell to the ground crying.

"She…she attacked us…but, w, why?" said Betsy. She couldn't understand why Rogue would want o hurt them so much. She actually tried to fry them. The power she saw that Rogue had been too much perhaps, but no need to attack her family!

"What has she become…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooohhhhhhh!. Sorry this chapter was a bit crap…but I wanted to introduce the beginning of the dark Rogue lol. But don't worry i am doing at least 3 more chapters on dark Rogue then back to the usual story…but don't worry I have a lot up my sleeve. Also, here's a vote for ya, in later chapters I was thinking of either putting Cable in or Bishop, it's up to you which one you want…so choose! Lol. Sorry this chapter was meant to be named Crisis but I'm gonna save that one fot the last Dark Rogue chapter.

Next chapter- Malevolence- Rogue fights the X Men thinking they are the enemy, but the X Men know her weakness, but will it help?

**bored247:** Yeah, I am so happy the marshmallow lady is finished, my marshmallow man is so happy I think he's weed himself lol. And he can't wait for the party with all the marshmallow ladies. I'm afraid my marshmallow man found some beer in the cupboard and is dying for some alcohol. It's so hard to resist his little chewed up face. And I woke up at midnight because I needed some water so I opened my eyes to wake up and standing next to my bed was my marshmallow man…and he was glowing! I screamed because I was terrified! I just threw him into the bathroom and locked the door until the morning so he wasn't glowing anymore. I was so scared! Anyway I am so glad you love this fic and I hope you like this one too. CyazXxX

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	19. DR:Malevolence

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT!**Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG I just realised I've got 113 reviews…thank you! In his chapter Rogue's powers have gone crazy, and the X Men may not able to stop her. Destiny will be in this chapter, and these events are leading up to the BIG event I am planning!

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thankyou.

Prexistence- You've got a pretty good guess on what's happening, mind you, you always do. Thanks so much for saying this fic rocks, you don't know how much that means to me. So I am so looking forward to your next review…so review lol.

mm4ever2gether- Well…ya gonna have to read to find out what she has become. Just to remind you that **she's not evil, it's just her mind is against her at the moment**. So thanks for the review and review soon!

Sunspotmisery- Hi thanks for reviewing. Lol, yeah I guess if it was Kurt she'd care a little bit more, but in my story they don't know there related (in a way) yet. Dark Rogue…I don't know why I came out with that name but I'll have to live with it lol. Anyway I have a lot on my mind for this story, I'm gonna make it great! Trust me it's **not just gonna be Sinister, Dark Rogue…I've got at least 10 things to get in the way of her life and some things in the way of her and Remy getting together**. So thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

Thankyou everyone else as well 

By the way Logan has gone on a mission!

D/R Dark Rogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

D/R- Malevolence

A woman woke up suddenly, her eyes opened widely. Her eyes were white with a faded colour of brown. (AN She's blind). She took her walking stick and walked into a silver room. There were no windows or light except the one on the table. There was nothing in the room except a table with a red cloth on it. On the table were a book and what looked like a crystal ball. The woman sat down it a chair what was next to the table. She looked inside the crystal ball and stared at it. Suddenly it started to glow; it showed images of a girl…Rogue. It was like the woman had gone into her mind. She saw the young girl scream and the crystal stopped glowing. The woman opened up the book she held and started to write in it.

When she had finished she put her pen down and sighed.

"My poor, poor Rogue…" the woman stood up and reached for her walking stick. She walked out of the room and the door slammed behind her making sure that know one could get in that room only her.

A ringing sound came from the door. It was 12.00am, but the woman was expecting some one would come. She walked to the door and opened it. Stood there before the woman was a red haired woman with lips as red as a rose. Even though the woman couldn't see the beauty before her, she let her in. The red head walked towards the living room and sat down, the blind woman soon behind her.

"You said something was going to happen to her." said the red head.

"I'm always right, you know that. The future can never be altered, even if you try to change it."

"So what of Rogue, what will happen to her?" asked the red head.

"Her mind is a tortured place my dear friend, she has great power, but not enough to fight her own mind." answered the blind woman.

"How did this happen, why now?"

"A man named Gambit or Remy LeBeau kissed her. His memories were so much for her mind could not take it. It was going to happen anyway, Rogue's powers were at the edge for sometime. All the personalities she's absorbed will know become her own, there now unleashed and fighting for her mind, even the good people she absorbed. Her mind is fighting against her, and maybe know one will able to stop her from destroying things." explained the blind woman.

"So why now Irene, why not some other time?"

"Because my friend, these events are leading up to the most catastrophic event the universe has ever seen. This is merely small to the things she will do in the future." said Irene.

"So my daughter will never have a safe life, she will always be betrayed and messed up!" shouted the red head.

"No, she will have good times I expect, but I only predict things what are leading up to big events, or things that may matter." The red head stood up. She walked over to Irene (AN blind woman).

"Well I'm going to have to help her! I can't let her future be covered by darkness. If this is one of the events what will lead up to the biggest ones in the world, then I've got to come through to her." Suddenly the red head morphed into a blue sort of woman. (AN mystique).

"Mystique, you must understand that your meddling is expected in the future, everything you do is what is meant to happen, you just can't get away." explained Irene.

"Then if time is not on our side, then I will have to have a face to face chat with it!" Mystique morphed back into the red head young lady and walked out of the house. (AN Kirsten Dunst, who plays Mary-Jane in Spiderman is the red head, but it's still mystique lol.)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Life at the mansion was dull. Some of the X Men were trying to rebuild the med room, while Hank was having a panic attack about the patients. Falco had just awoken but he hadn't talked to anyone, Sammy, Xavier, Gambit and Bobby were still unconscious. Betsy and Scott sat there looking at the 4 mutants.

"I'm such a bad leader." admitted Scott. Betsy gave out a weak laugh.

"I'm such a bad friend." The two sighed.

"Maybe if I looked out for the professor more, maybe if I stayed with him just a little bit longer, none of this would have happened and Rogue wouldn't be all psycho on us." said Scott.

"And maybe if I paid a little more attention to Rogue and talked to her about her powers, none of this would have happened."

"Look at us Betsy, we look like a pair of sulkers."

"You know what Scott, at the moment, I just don't care." Scott nodded.

Hank ran in with all the medication he could find.

"This is not good, the professor was on medication and I can't find the syreme I normally give him!"

"I'll help you look Hank." said Betsy.

"There's no point, I already got some of the younger students to look for it, but they couldn't. What are we going to do?"

"Ya gotta carm down luv, it'll be okay."

"I'll go look if the have some spare medication in the recover room." said Scott. He walked off into the hallway.

Jean approached the two mutants.

"I've tried to look for Rogue on Cerebro, but there is no trace of her."

"Maybe we could go to some places she likes. She likes to sit near her tree outside the mansion." Te three ran to the window to look at the tree, know one was there.

"Great, how are we spose' to find her!"

Xxxxxxx

"Ahhh!" screamed Rogue as she fell to the floor. She looked around her and couldn't figure out where she was. Around her was a green field. There was a tall old building next to it and then nothing else. Rogue walked towards it and opened the door.

"Hello!" she called. Know one answered. She walked up the stairs to find an office, it had 'Mr S' on it. She opened the door and there was a man. He had a white science coat on and his chair was faced the other way round so she couldn't see him.

"I was expecting you hear. My men told me they saw you teleport and land on the ground near my lab." said the man. Rogue walked towards him.

"Yeah…sorry about that. Ah jus' wanna know where ah ah'm."

"You are in my lab building. Well actually, my lab is beneath the ground, this is just an old building so know one will find out where my lab is." explained the man. Rogue twitched a bit. She didn't know why the man didn't want anyone to find out about the lab, but it freaked her out to know she might be at a very evil place.

"Well, ah best b' off and look fo' mah friends." supposed Rogue. She walked towards the door until the man called wait.

"I am in the understanding that you are having a power complexity, am I correct?" asked the man.

"Um…look, ya already know ah'm a mutant, so jus' let b' off and ah won't hurt ya." Rogue turned to the door.

"I can help you, I can help you so you can touch someone." Rogue stopped.

"Wha…ya can help me…tou…hey ah can touch!"

"Rogue, I know your power, I know everything about you."

"Who are ya and why are ya spyin' on me!" shouted Rogue.

"Because you are a powerful mutant, gifted with prevailing powers!" said the man.

"Mah powers aint a gift, there a curse. Mutants aint blessed sugah, and they never will b'. We're the scum of humanity, we don' deserve t' live sometimes because of the destruction we do and can do!" explained Rogue. The man laughed.

"Humanity are below us! We are the ultimate humans. That is why I am here, to make sure that himans don't get the better of us!"

"Wait…ya a mutant?" asked Rogue. He turned his chair around to revile a monster's face.

"I am one of the best!" Rogue screamed and ran for it. She bumoed into a man. Rogue fell on the ground but hten started screaming…it was her powers.

"Damn it, it's a great tyme t' b' against me!" Rogue rolled around on the floor from the pain. Then she stopped. The man picked her up and brought her back into the office she just was in. Sinister was sat there. (The man who was having convocation with Rogue).

"Hush Rogue, it won't hurt a bit…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mystique (but looks like a red head lol) went inside a house. It wasn't Irene's house. The woman knocked on the door and it opened. A man was standing there.

"Why are you here, I told you never to come again!" shouted the man.

"I know Jon, but I had no other choice." Jon growled and moved to one side to let Mystique in. She sat in the living room.

"The reason of my being here is that my d…a young girl named Rogue is having power trouble. If this event is fulfilled, it could lead to destructive events in the future." explained Mystique.

"Your saying if this happens to…Rogue, then we could be in big trouble in the future?" asked Jon.

"In simpler words, yes. That is why I need your help Jon. I know that you retired from your work, but just this once?" pleaded Mystique. Jon sighed.

"Fine Raven, but only this once, and only for you! I shall be Mesmero once more."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue opened her eyes to discover she was in a glass room. She couldn't get up though because she was tied up to a metal chair. She used Gambit's powers to un zap herself and she walked towards the glass window and phased right through it.

_Well that was easy…too easy,_ she thought. She walked to the mechanical door and it opened. _Okay, somin' is up! _She walked to the door where it said exit and opened it and se was out. She gave a weird sort of smile. _So, they let me go without a doubt…humm, somin' tells me it's not gonna b' that easy. _She turned back round to walk to wherever she was going to go and a man was stood in her way. She kicked him where it hurts and ran as fast as she could. Another man hit her with a laser gun what grazed her leg. She fell to the ground and looked at her boots where blood was dripping out of them.

"And they were new as well!" Rogue got up and started to limp but the man had already caught up with her. He jumped on her and they both fell.

"D'ya mind! Ah'm tryin' t' escape here!" The man got her hands and tied them up.

"If you think your gonna get out that easy, then you must be dumb." Rogue growled.

"And if ya think ah'm gonna go back in there with ya, then ya don' know not t' mess with the Rogue!" she kicked him and threw him over her. She phased through the metal handcuffs and used Bobby's powers to ice the man up. She ran (limping) and tried to fly but she couldn't. She heard other men running out of the building and shooting at her. She then got a pounding headache and saw Storm in her head. She then began to fly knowing she had obtained Storm's powers. She looked down at the men who were looking up at her in amazement and shot lighting at them. The all fell to the ground. Rogue looked at them. _Oh know, what have ah done! _She had no time to think as she saw more men coming out of the building. She flew as hard as she could and soon was out of sight.

What has she done? Were they dead? _Well they would b' dead if ah stuck tem with lightning! _Rogue shed a tear and wiped it off with her hand. She knew that she was going through a power evolution, but she couldn't control the power. Most mutants could when their power was growing. But for example Jean Grey, her powers went crazy when they went to the mall. She smashed all the windows and hotdogs were flying out of the food court. But Rogue's powers were way more powerful than Jean's. She could take Jean's and everyone else's. She even took one of the most power fullest mutant's powers, professor Xavier and Magneto's. But why were her powers making her own mind go against her, why were they turning her evil? So many questions in Rogue's head, but she couldn't answer them as the pounding headache came back. Rogue nearly lost her power to fly. (AN Rogue can fly anyway she just didn't have they energy and still doesn't).

She was now approaching a village. It was very small, but looked very homely. She landed down there to ask if she could have some help. Ash she landed she walked along the village path. A little girl came up to her and smiled.

"Het hallo, bent u verloren?"(1) asked the young girl. She was speaking Dutch so Rogue was probably in one of those American tribe things where speck allsorts of different languages. Rogue knew a bit of Dutch.

"Um…Ja, waar ben ik?"(2) The young girl smiled.

"De vader zal u vertellen, is hij de leider van de stam."(3) Rogue didn't know what the girl said, but the girl started to walk off so Rogue followed.

The Indian sort of girl opened up a tent. Inside the tent was a massive room. The girl ran up to the man. The man gave her a kiss on her cheek and sat her on his lap and looked up at Rogue.

"Verwelkoom, doe aan u vlek Nederlandse vreemde?"(4) asked the man.

"Ah can speck a bit of Dutch sir, but ah'm not at all good at it." The man laughed.  
"Welcome stranger. I am Kwiki Moeloie, leader of the tribe, and you've already met my daughter Skaski." said Kwiki.

"Yeah ah have. Ah'm Rogue. So one question, where am ah?" asked Rogue. The man looked at Rogue.

"You do not know where you are?"

"Nope, ah jus' telepo…ah jus woke up here."

"Why you are in Japan Rogue." Rogue gasped.

"How the hell could ah teleport all the way t' Japan!" shouted Rogue.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothin'. So how come ya hear if ya Dutch?" asked Rogue.

"Because we travel country to country, travelling the world." answered Kwiki. The young girl Skaski jumped off her father's knee and walked towards Rogue.

"Heeft zij een snee vader, zou ik haar moeten nemen te zien dat de verpleegster genezen is?" (5)asked Skaski.

"Ja Skaski, vertel de nrse dat zij een **mutant** ook is. Ik kan vertellen dat zij een als van mijn machten is…" Rogue looked a bit stunned at the convocation what was going on as she did not understand a word they were saying. But she did hear mutant.

"Ya know ah'm a mutant, don' ya?"

"Yes, but do not be worried, our tribe accepts mutants. I am also a mutant. My power is to actually sense powers in other people. I can also find out their weakness by it." Rogue smiled.

"Then ya know ah'm pretty powerful?"

"Yes, and I also know your weakness is yourself at the moment. Your powers are growing aren't they?" Rogue looked to the floor.

"Yeah, mah mind is goin' against me coz of mah powers. Ah think outta rage ah killed some people. Ah can' believe it though…ah didn' mean t'." Kwiki looked at her and walked over to her.

"We will help you Rogue, follow me and my daughter." So Rogue did.

They came to a tent with a symbol what looked like a hospital sign. They opened it and there were beds everywhere. There were a couple off men in the bed, they looked ill. The nurse walked towards them and smiled.

She was a beautiful woman with short brown hair. She had icy blue eyes with a thin structure. Rogue smiled at her and the nurse smiled back. Rogue's heart beat faster as she was getting nervous. Was this woman going to hurt her? Would the nurse touch her and absorb her? The nurse could see Rogue was getting scared. She took her hand and led her to a check up bed without even saying a word. She checked Rogue's leg. Every time the nurse touched her with her gloved hands Rogue's heart got faster and faster. She was scared at the contact, but she remembered that the nurse had gloves on. Still though, the touch made her tremble and get Goosebumps all over. The nurse finished with Rogue's leg and smiled at her.

"Well, you're all done. You seem fine." said the nurse. Rogue smiled. _So she's American too. _They were no one else in the tent except them. It was a good time to tell the nurse.

"Look, ah'm a mutant, and mah powers are kinda goin' crazy…there evolving. Ah can' control it and ah jus' think ah killed a few men. Is there anythang ya can do t' help me?" asked Rogue.

"Oh, well that's weird as there are quite a few mutants coming here lately. I am also a mutant Rogue, my powers are to create energy and give it to others." Rogue smiled a bit, if she could give energy to other people, then maybe she had loads of it and could protect herself from Rogue. Rogue smiled and took her glove off and reached for the nurse's face.

"What are you doing?" asked the nurse.

"Let me jus' try somin'." Rogue lent forward and her lips touched the nurses. There tongues embraced and moved together. Rogue was on fire, she hadn't felt the touch she so much desired without hurting someone. She pulled the nurse closer to her and she felt so aroused by the touch. Rogue felt her breasts being massaged and her body trembled. She moaned as she took off the nurse's top and kissed her neck. The nurse returned the kisses by also taking off Rogue's top and pushing herself against Rogue's womanhood. Rogue moaned as both womanhood's were pushing against each other. The nurse's hands still massaging Rogue's breasts. Rogue could feel the nurse's womanhood aganst her own and pushed in deeper and faster. Rogue moaned.

"Ohhh!" Rogue opened her eyes to see Gambit.

"Remy…?" Rogue looked into his red eyes.

"Ya are so beautiful chere." He leaned in and kissed her, It wasn't like any old kiss, it was so passionate and special. Rogue opned her eyes once more to discover the nurse. Rogue pushed her off and got her clothes back on. The nurse walked over to her.

"What is wrong, weren't you enjoying it?" she asked.  
"No, it's not that, its jus' ah haven't touched fo' so long, and ah guess ah would have kissed and done what we jus' did with anyone. Ah'm sorry ah used ya sugah. But ah better go." The nurse walked towards her and kissed her again. Rogue was still a bit aroused and kissed her back. Soon Rogue pulled away. Rogue new it was just because she was so desperate for touch, and she had a certain Cajun on her mind. _Gawd, while ah was with her, ah was thinkin' ah was with Gambit. Ah mus' really lyke the Cajun._ Rogue carried on walking out of the tent but hen she felt a hand on our shoulder. It was the nurse again.

"Everything will be alright Rogue, here take some of these." The nurse handed her some tablets. "These will stop you from getting so angry."

Rogue smiled and kissed her once more. The nurse held her but Rogue knew that she would want to have sex again.

"Bye sugah, thanks fo' reminding me what touch is all about." The nurse smiled. Rogue went to tank the leader until she felt the same pounding headache again. She screamed as eh fell to the ground. 2 men came running to her but Rogue telepathically threw them. Kwaki came out and saw the tents were starting to come off the ground.

"Rogue, you have to stop this!" Rain started to pour and wind started to blow harder and harder. Suddenly behind Rogue came a familler voice.

"Rogue…?" It was Logan. Rogue was hidden in her arms as the wind knocked this over and all the tents and objects were flying everywhere.

"L..L…Logan ah can' control it…it's too powerful…ah can'…ah…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly the whole ground blew up leaving everyone being thrown somewhere. Logan however regained strength and ran to Rogue who was now flying. Her eyes were black with know pupils. She send an incredible amount of wind to Logan what knocked him over and send him rolling that he had to get his claws out and keep them in the ground, or what remained of it. Rogue now had a total lack uniform on, nothing bur pure black.

"Come on kid, what's wrong!" shouted Logan.

"Her powers are evolving, that's why she came her to ask if we could help her." answered Kwaki.

"And I'm just gonna guess that it didn't work!"

"No, we had not treatment." Rogue growled and sent balls of destruction to the people of the tribe. She sent earthquakes around them. She sent lighting to them, she sent evil to them. Most people were either dead or hurt badly. Rogue just screamed and the whole place was son fire. People were running and limping to get out of there.

"Rogue, stop this!" shouted Logan who was trying to dodge everything she threw at him.

"Rogue is no more, she's trapped inside. We are the rulers of this body now, combined we are the dark Rogue!" Rogue's accent had completely disappeared.

"Dark Rogue…?"

Meanwhiel Kwaki went to find his daughter.

"Skaski, Skaski…where are you S…" He looked down to see his daughter. Blood dripping from her. "My daughter…"

Logan hid under a piece of rock which for some reason didn't get destroyed. He got out his phone and dialled the X Men. Jean picked up.

"JEAN, IT'S LOGAN, I KNOW WHERE ROGUE IS…AND SHE'S NOT HERSELF…SHE'S DESTORYING HALF OF THIS PLACE…NO CORRECTION, HAS DESROYED HALF OF THIS PLACE! SHE'S CALLING HERSELF THE DARK ROGUE!" shouted Logan.

"The X Men are on there way Logan…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1- Hello, are you lost?

2- Yes, where am I?

3- Father will tell you, he is the leader of the tribe.

4- Welcome, do you speck Dutch stranger?

5- She has a cut father, should I take her to see the nurse to get healed?

6- Yes Skaski, tell the nurse she is a mutant also. I can tell she's one as of my powers...

Ooooohhhhhhh! Now I know that was pretty outrageous seeing Rogue as a lesbian, but say if you couldn't touch anyone and then someone came along who could touch you, what would you do? But don't worry Rogue doesn't want the nurse, she wants Remy. So anyway, I won't able to write until like next weekend because I am going on a tour of England. So anyway I am going to let you shout at me for making Rogue be with a woman…but she's not a lesbian, she likes guys! Lol.

Next chapter- Crisis- The X Men fight Rogue one by one in her head, going level by level, but when they get to the lat level of her mind, will the last person (Cajun…cough cough), be able to stop her?

**bored247:** Lol, poor Marshmellow men lol. Well I can't write a lot to you, but im glad you think this story is addictive and im happy you think it's freaky in a good way lol. And I know your marshmallow men are gonna be angry at the woman activities lol, but it was my marshmellow's fault, blame him! Lol.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	20. DR:Crisis

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG I just realised I've got 125 reviews…thank you! And these events are leading up to the BIG event I am planning!

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thankyou. I love England and I'm still going around it lol. I'm on my lap top. I just couldn't wait anymore; I had to write this next chapter!

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks for the review!

**mm4ever2gether-** Yeah, I didn't know if I should make the girl live or not. I don't want to be a killer, but I think I can change the twist of her fate a bit. Thanks for the review.

**s2bawfa-** Lol, yeah I'm surprised that know one else got a bit confused. Well let me explain. **The nurse** was infact a mutant called green lady, and her power is to create energy for other people, it's like **a healing factor.** So basically **Rogue could touch her**. But I didn't want to make Rogue a lesbian its just I thought that Rogue **hasn't touched** for a long time, and **she's desperate for anything**, but **of course I had to put Remy in it** so I made her imagine Remy. Lol, bit weird but ya know. **And the reason why Logan is there is because in the comics remember he travelled to Japan to find inner peace** (or it could have been China but oh well lol), **and Jubilee went after him, but I just didn't want that so I made it he was already there, and Rogue was the one who came to Japan. You'll see why she's gone to Japan anyway**. Wow, I've write a lot already lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Prexistence**- Maybe Remy will save her, or maybe she has to **save herself** lol. I sound so…what's the word…spiritual lol. Well **my intention was to make her scary** lol, but I didn't think I did a good job of it. Yeah, everyone **will come out of their comas **soon, it's just at the moment I have **no time** for them in my story. So you have a prediction hey…well we'll have to see if your right, you probably are though lol. And thanks so much for saying this story ROX! You ROCK too! Lol.

**Xtreme Nuisance**- Um, well thanks for reviewing it's greatly appreciated. But what does O.o BBL! Mean lol. Review plzzzzz.

**RaevenMoon**- Kool are you really at the edge of your seat. Wow I must be ok after all lol. Yeah poor Rogue, poor people **I might make everyone die**…**not really** otherwise I'd be awful lol. Yeah she's just having one of those **power things**. Glad you like **dark Rogue**. Thanks for the reviewing and review NOW! LOL.

**Dorkuslove**- Phew! I thought you were gonna put unexpected is stupid or somin lol. Glad it's "cool" lol. Thanks, I'm having such a great time. At the moment I'm in a great place called Blackpool. It way cool. Anyway, see ya soon!

Thankyou everyone else as well 

By the way Logan went to search about his past and went to Japan and found the tribe. So he wasn't just there, he was with the tribe for a while.

D/R Dark Rogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

D/R- Crisis

Logan jumped into Rogue. Rogue used fire power (Pyro's power) against Logan. He fell back but quickly recovered. Logan had been keeping Rogue occupied for 10 minutes atleast since he spoke to the X Men.

_They best hurry up, I can't hold her back forever!_ Logan got back up again and once again jumped into her this time with his claws at the ready. She looked at him and gave an evil smile and telepathically (Jean's powers) stopped him in the air.

"What's the point, you know you'll never able to beat us…you never even new we existed until now!" shouted Dark Rogue. Logan tried to get out of her telepathic hold but it only made him out of breath.

"Why are you doing this Rogue!" asked Logan shouting.

"I'm not Rogue! Rogue was the one who absorbed us; Rogue was the one that took away our physics, our spirits our souls!"

"Rogue absorbed me, but I'm still here! All the people she absorbed are well and alive!" Dark Rogue smiled. She clenched her fists tighter and Logan grunted from pain. If Rogue let go of her hold on him, he'd probably break his neck from the fall. After all they were flying high.

The tents were on fire and smoke raised up. Rogue sniffed in and turned to Logan who she still had a telepathic hold on.

"Smell that Logan, can you see that! That is the smell of pure victory!" shouted Dark Rogue. She pointed to the tents as she said this.

"…Victory, ya call that victory! That there is destruction, it's foul!"

"Like you can talk, you've done as much bad things as we are about to do!" laughed Dark Rogue.

"I may of done bad things in my past, but I can live with them, that's the kind of person I am! But Rogue, your not, you won't able to live with yourself. Like with Carol, you nearly destroyed your life because of that…look what your doing now!" Dark Rogue looked at Logan. Her face had fear written all over it. It was obviously Rogue.

"Wha…? No, she will not have control of this body! We rule it now!" Logan cursed to himself. He knew Rogue was fighting with all her might but just couldn't gain control.

"Kid, if your in there, don't let these physics get you, there just memories absorbed from the past!" shouted Logan. Dark Rogue gave another evil smile. She then transformed into Logan (Mystique's power).

"But remember, she absorbed us two!" said Dark Rogue in Logan's voice. Logan looked shocked. Dark Rogue/Logan laughed.

"It's so fun to toy with people, we used to do that a lot, didn't we Logan? Play with the girls, save a few people…we got our reward. I mean Sabertooth taught us a lesson. But the greatest lesson we learnt was not to let another friend get close, to close to friendship…we lost him…we lost our best friend didn't we Logan? And it was our fault for closing the door on him. He couldn't be helped. But you had a chance to save him, we always knew we did, we just didn't…he died because of us. Because of you Logan! That's why we went off, we were lone wolves until you met Rogue and the X Men. They taught you how to love. Logan, love, hah! We don't know the meaning of the word!" explained Dark Rogue/Logan. She transformed back into Rogue. Her uniform was pure back and now her long white streak went down the middle of her face. Logan felt anger, pain, sadness. He remembered the day he did that to his best friend, his true family.

"Ya thought ya could hide it, didn' ya Logan? From me, from the professor, from ya family! Ya never trusted me enough though did ya! Ah was spose' t' b' like a daughter t' ya, but Jean Grey is more important than me, ya would tell her anythang!" shouted Rogue/Dark Rogue.

"Rogue, listen to me, the physics are against ya, there putting fake things into your head. Jean and me will never happen. You mean more to me than you would ever know!"

"No…there the only people what don' lie t' me, they actually tell me the truth! But you…you X Men lie t' me!" shouted Rogue. Logan could just pop his head around his neck. He could see the X Men looking up at them. They heard everything…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blackbird was at full speed and the X Men were nearly in Japan. Gambit had awoken and just caught up with them before they set off. Falco went with them but got dirty looks by Betsy, Warren and Gambit.

"So is Rogue ok?" asked Remy.

"I don't know, but Logan sounded serious, something's up I can sense it!" said Betsy. Warren put his arms around the nearly crying Betsy. Remy smiled weakly and looked outside from the window.

"Hold on X Men, were here." said Jean. They landed the blackbird.

The X Men got out but there was nothing there, just a green field. They walked on to see if they could find anything. Cyclops nearly fell as he reached the cliff. Down below there were loads of tents on fire.

"Oh my god!" said Storm. They all found there own way to the tents. But know one in site. Suddenly a massive explosion came and they saw Rogue covered in fire. They ran to her and looked up as they saw Dark Rogue as Logan and Logan being telepathically held in the air but her. She suddenly transformed back.

"Chere...?"

They heard most of the talk between them, just listening to what Dark Rogue/Logan had to say about Logan's past. "It's so fun to toy with people, we used to do that a lot, didn't we Logan? Play with the girls, save a few people…we got our reward. I mean Sabertooth taught us a lesson. But the greatest lesson we learnt was not to let another friend get close, to close to friendship…we lost him…we lost our best friend didn't we Logan? And it was our fault for closing the door on him. He couldn't be helped. But you had a chance to save him, we always knew we did, we just didn't…he died because of us. Because of you Logan! That's why we went off, we were lone wolves until you met Rogue and the X Men. They taught you how to love. Logan, love, hah! We don't know the meaning of the word!" explained Dark Rogue/Logan.

"Ya thought ya could hide it, didn' ya Logan? From me, from the professor, from ya family! Ya never trusted me enough though did ya! Ah was spose' t' b' like a daughter t' ya, but Jean Grey is more important than me, ya would tell her anythang!" shouted Rogue/Dark Rogue.

"Rogue, listen to me, the physics are against ya, there putting fake things into your head. Jean and me will never happen. You mean more to me than you would ever know!"

"No…there the only people what don' lie t' me, they actually tell me the truth! But you…you X Men lie t' me!" shouted Rogue.

Betsy looked at her and felt sadness yet betrail from her friend.

"No, Rogue can't think that about us! We're her friends, her family…she's not herself!" denied Betsy.

"She seems like it." said Bobby. Most of the X Men gave him a dead eye.

"Rogue, stop dis!" Remy shouted finally. (AN because the X Men were just standing there like idiots lol). Rogue looked at him.

"Stop what! Stop this?" Rogue pointed to all the destruction of the tents. "Sorry, but it's t' late fo' them!"

"Rogue, fight them, fight what ever is inside of you! Fight your powers!" shouted Jean.

"Yes Rogue, we're your friends!" shouted Storm.

"Friends…ah have no friends!" Suddenly lighting crashed down on the surroundings. The X Men fell on the ground. Rogue let her hold on Logan go and he fell on the ground. Storm was the first to get up and flew towards Rogue and summand the lighting. Lighting hit Dark Rogue but hardly hurt her.

"You have a lot to learn Storm!" once again Rogue's accent had gone.

"What do you mean?" asked the floating weather witch.

"About your powers!" Dark Rogue pulled her hand to the direction of Storm and energy hit her. Storm fell to the ground. Gambit through a few cards at her and Iceman with some ice.

"Don't you see, nothing can stop us!" Dark Rogue laughed and energy hit the X Men.

"That's it the only way we're gonna stop this is if we go into her mind…and there's only one way to do that!" shouted Jean. She looked at Rogue and started to enter her mind. Cyclops moaned but held onto Jean and all the X Men touched her arm as they went inside the mind of Dark Rogue.

Xxxxxxx

**Level 1**

Jean, Cyclops, Bobby, Shadowcat, Logan, Storm, Pysloke, Angel and Gambit entered her mind. It was all pink. Nothing else just pink.

"We must be in her lower mind, this is either her child hood or she just had a thing fro pink." said Jean.

"Hunny, you shouldn't of done this, it might be too much for you…" said Scott. Jean smiled at him.

"Aslong as I've got control of us inside this mind, I'll be fine." They carried on walking into nothing.

"Ok, ah wanna save Rogue, but we aint gettin' no where…can' we jus' go outta her mind and go back in somewhere else." said Gambit.

Suddenly Dark Rogue popped in…okay…anyway yeah she popped in. But it wasn't Rogue. It was a 6 year old Rogue in a black suit. She laughed as she caused the ground to swallow them in slowly like quick sand. Remy couldn't help but smile to hear that childish laugh and her tiny white streaks. He was smiling even though he was getting swallowed up. Jean telepathically got out of it.

"Jean Grey, ya will fight me fo' level 1 of the mind. If ya win ya can go find ya friends as they wil be fighting level 3 bah then." explained 6 year old dark Rogue.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean.

"Your friends can go find level 2, but you must fight me."

"So while I'm fighing you the X Men will be going to find the next level to fight another version of Rogue?"

"Ya got that right sugah." Remy laughed a bit of the way she said it. It was like a mini Rogue was acting like a normal Rogue.

"…Okay then, let my friends go!"

The X men came out of the pink sort of sand and carried on walking to the stairs what led upstairs to level 2.

"Jean I don't want to leave you." said Scott.

"I will be fine Scott, I can beat a kid." said Jean. She gave reasurring smile and carried on walking with the others. Once they had gone up the stairs Jean turned to the little dark Rogue.

"Come on then, lets do this."

"Ya think ya can beat me dontcha?" asked little Rogue,

"I never said that." said Jean.

"Ah heard ya talkin', but let me say this, ah can beat yah hun!"

"Your only a kid." Laughed Jean.

"Ah'm so much more than that." Jean's eyes grew wider.

"Ahhh!"

xxxxxxxx

The X Men heard the scream and Scott was about to run back down the steps until they blew up.

"Tut, tut, tut! Now Scott, ya should know betta than t' run out on a lady." The X men turned to see a 13 year old version of Dark Rogue with the same uniform. Her hair though this time was in a bobble and only a white strand of her was placed by the side of her face.

The X Men gasped.

"Welcome t' level two ya'll…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the way I know the bit when Rogue goes, friends ah have no friends is from evolution, but I really liked that bit lol. Anyway I know it's a crap cliffhanger but I'm just going to bed now. Touring does so much to you lol. Anyway please reviewcoz ya know I luv it when ya do.

Next chapter- critical – The X men face levels 2 and 3, but is it enough to save Rogue? Who will fight the last level, will they survive. Chapter will be expected **_next Monday_**…

**bored247:** Lol, I'm glad you liked everything that day. You must have been in a really good mood lol. I'm also very glad the marshmallow men shared your joy in the chappie. And yes I love England and I'm still going around it lol. I'm on my lap top. I just couldn't wait anymore, I had to write this next chapter! Lol. Oh what tests are they? My friend you lives in England and she's with me on my tour along with my parents and my boyfriend, and her kids have something called SATS! Lol. Anyway I hope you've done well. Review soon!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	21. DR:Levels

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG I've got 129 reviews…thank you! Now remember that this chapter will be the levels but I'm not sure if I'll make it all the levels yet. But there's going to be one more chapter after this one on dark Rogue, and then I'm going to carry on with the normal story. And these events are leading up to the BIG event I am planning!

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thank you. So I'm still touring England and its great! I love it so much. I wish I could stay here for ever but I'm moving back to England in a year. sigh…oh well…By the way I'm still on my laptop I've done this chapter on it, I'm obsessed lol.

mm4ever2gether- Thanks for the review and I'm contented that you like my story.

s2bawfa- Glad you thought my chappie was cool. And I'm glad you think it's **a good twist **I thought of it that way too, but I didn't know if people would think that so it's nice to know that you did. Yeah I got an idea about that but **I was planning for something like that to happen but a bit differently**. I know **Remy likes her** and he just talks about his **past to her**, so yeah I think it's time **she does the same**, maybe I should **get him to talk to all the Rogues**. No, if **Rogue absorbed Remy** it probably would **cause havoc in her mind** and the X Men would be pretty **badly hurt**. And no, Rogue wouldn't **find out about Remy's deepest darkest secrets**, but she might find **a hint of Bella in his mind**. But like I said, **Remy has put the past behind him** so it's like a memory **clouded in mist** so Rogue can't really **see those sorts of memories**…yet. Yeah Logan is in the mind too. I hoped in the beginning of the story **that he would be a big part of it**, but I guess Ichanged my plan**. I had it all planned out of what I was doing before I write the story**. **Logan was going to be one of the main characters but** then I thought nah, **Rogue and Remy have to start to have some quality time together **straightawayotherwise it'd be kind of hard to follow up later on. But to make it fair, I have made Logan **be the one who got through to her**, and was the one in Japan. **Logan will have a bigger part** after dark Rogue. Trust me…Anyway glad you liked the chappie, here's another one that I hope you'll love!

Prexistence- I don't get you, what do you mean 15 chapters? Oh know you forgot your prediction, I bet it was spot on too cause I gave so many clues out. Oh well, if your prediction is the thing I'm thinking of **than that is going to be far away yet.** I don't want it in** until the very end of my story**. And trust me, that is **far away yet**. I'm glad you like the idea of the level thing lol. I didn't know if people would like that o not but I'm glad you did. Anyway thanx for reviewing and I hope you like this chappie!

Thankyou everyone else as well 

By the way Logan went to search about his past and went to Japan and found the tribe. So he wasn't just there, he was with the tribe for a while to find inner peace lol.

D/R Dark Rogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

D/R- Levels

**Level 2**

Scott looked up at teenage Dark Rogue.

"You sure you want to fight me kid, I could beat you in a second!" shouted Scott worried for Jean. Dark Rogue smiled.

"Ya may able t' beat ya other lil X Men, but ya mus' not know Rogue very well if ya think ya can beat her!"

"But…you are Rogue."

"Yeah, the younger one. 'F ya lookin' fo' the physics of the mind, there not in level 2, this is just an easy one!" said dark Rogue.

"Then it's gonna be easy to beat you then!" shouted Bobby.

"Ah, Bobby Drake. Rogue's friend, the love of her life…well used t' b'. When ah was 13, ah had yet t' meet ya. Ah didn' have mah powers…the next Rogue ya'll will meet is jus' on the edge of her power finding." explained Dark Rogue.

"…Next Rogue?" asked Betsy. Dark Rogue smiled.

"That's if ya get passed me." Gambit looked at her, feeling no emotion from the younger Rogue.

"Ya not Rogue, ya jus' a memory of da old Rogue. We all have em' in our minds, 'f ya were Rogue, she'd b' fighting fo' control right now!" shouted Gambit. Dark Rogue turned her gaze to the Cajun she flew softly towards him.

"The physics have done this t' us, t' all the memories and the images. There power is t' hard t' fight!" Rogue used energy to push him back. (Mutants power she's absorbed in the past). Scott used his blast at her. Rogue blocked it with a force field, (Jean's power), and threw lighting bolts at him. (Storm's power). Storm flew up to her.

"Do NOT use my power, for your own good child. You have yet to learn!" Storm hit her with lighting. Dark Rogue only laughed.

"How can ah learn, it's not lyke ah'm gonna grow up is it!" Dark Rogue laughed when electricity electrocuted the woman.

Logan ran to her side. Already 2 people had been taken out. (Gambit got back up lol).

"Kid, I know your some where inside her, the younger version of you. Your mind is mixed up at the minute, get out, fight Rogue!" shouted Logan. Dark Rogue growled and flew and then kneeled at his height.

"Ah don' know what ya tryin t' do, but ya not very bright!" Rogue looked at Storm and Scott and back to Logan and smiled. "Looks like Scott, Storm and Logan have offered t' fight me in this level!" The rest of the X Men looked at each other.

"You like can't do that! Scott and Storm are injured and you can't take on Loga…"

"I'll be alright Kitty, you kids go to the next level of the mind!" shouted Logan, still looking directly into Dark Rogue's eyes.

"But…"

"Just go!" Kitty, Gambit, Betsy, Warren and Bobby nodded and walked on. Suddenly they dissipeared up a sort of elevator.

"Now there gone, lets get the party started!" said Logan, growling.

"Ya read mah mind sugah!" Dark Rogue used an energy force to blow Logan away.

"Can't get rid of me that easily southerner!"

"Well ah'll jus' hav' t' try a lil harder won't ah!" Dark Rogue used lightning to fight him. Logan dodged most of it. He ran up to with his claws and stabbed her right in the chest. She fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Rogue, but maybe now you can fight for control." Logan turned around to the floor. He looked at the unconscious Storm and Cyclops.

"Great, more people to carry!" he said while he reached for Storm's hand. Suddenly Logan was turned around to see the 13 year old Dark Rogue once more and she kissed him on the lips. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry Logan, but ya gotta learn that ah don' need control!"

**Level 3**

Warren felt Betsy get closer to him. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Don't worry Betsy, we gonna get her back." She looked up to him. She could see why he had woman at his feet, that smile he had, it was pure. It was like one smile and you could just kiss him without even thinking.

"How are we though, I mean it's not like we can just fight her and expect her to be alright…she could have serious problems after this. She killed people, or atleast hurt them…how will she live with that?" asked Betsy. Warren took her hand in his as they walked.

"Because she has friends like you." She looked up to him in shock with him holding her hand. But then she recharged that smile she held within her.

"Are you two love birds finished yet?" asked Remy and Bobby at the same time. They new that there were sparks between Betsy and Warren, but they went off every bloody second!

"Hey, we are so not love birds!" shouted Betsy.

"You two are like, so are! Your even holding hands, so tell me that again!" said Kitty. Betsy gave her a dead eye then looked at her hand. It was still with Warren's. She immediately pulled it away and gave Warren a dead eye too, which made Warren have a 'what, what have I done' look on his face. Kitty laughed.

"Your like such a cute couple."

"Even in the most darkest of minds, ya never stop going on about boys!" the all turned to see the 15 year old version of Rogue. "Hi ya'll!"

"Rogue…your…"

"Ah'm what…15? Cause that's what ah ahm! And in a couple of weeks, ah will b' 16 and then mah powers will start t' manifests on Cody."

"Chere, ah'm so sorry!" said Remy.

"'F ya think ya gonna get me t' go with ya'll by using sympathy on me, ya got another thang comin' swamp rat!"

"Ya haven't even met me yet and she's callin' me swamp rat." Dark Rogue couldn't help but blush. I mean she was in those typical teen years. Even though Remy was not perverted, Rogue looked hot as a teen and he only wished he met her when he was a teen. She had the same black costume, her hair down but it was short and went up to her shoulders, one white streaks formed as one and was replaced as a fringe what went straight across (like on the age of apocalypse in the comics). She had massive pink hooped earrings in…obviously going through the teenage saga lol.

"Ya lyke makin' a gal blush." Remy smiled.

"Sorry petit, but ah like da older Rogue." They both laughed. The other four X Men looked in amazement. It was like this Rogue was a nice one and they were having a really nice convocation. But in reality, dark Rogue was evil…well atleast we think she is. Is she? Yeah she is anyway…

"Cajun, ya may b' older than me, but ya certainly don' stand a chance with Rogue herself!" Dark Rogue laughed.

"And what make ya tink dat chere?" said Remy. He was a bit disappointed and wondered what she meant, but he covered that sort of look up with a flirty one.

"Coz she has more sense than that…hopefully." Remy looked at her angrily.

"What are ya sayin'!"

"Ah'm sayin' ya a lousy charmer and don' know ow' t' add up ya mouse head!" Remy looked at her with his eyes nearly burning.

"Une petite fille m'appelle laid...! Comment l'oser!" shouted Remy.(1)

Know one understood what he said but laughed at Rogue's comment.

"Ya'll laughin' at mah joke." Rogue smiled then looked sad. "Ah can' believe ya'll are gonna b' mah future family…ah can' hurt ya…can ah?" The X Men took there chance.

"Rogue luv, ya my best mate, you've always been there for me. And I want to be there for you. So if you let me, we can help each other with our problems instead of hiding them away." said Betsy. Kitty bowed down to Rogue who was on the floor next to Betsy.

"Yeah like, were all best friends here Rogue, let us help you."

"Ya mah best friends? Yeah ah know, ah can feel Rogue's memories about ya two. She likes ya very much and ya like family t' 'er…ah can' take that away from her…"

"We're all here for you Rogue." said Bobby with a warm smile.

"Bobby, Rogue likes ya a lot…she wished she could b' with ya…but she knows she can' b'." Remy looked angry when she said how Rogue felt. Bobby however smiled.

"Well I like Rogue, and I know we can work something out."

"Yeah…ah'm sure ya can. But ah reckon you'll always b' friends. Besides, Rogue like another." All eyes glued to her, especially Remy's.  
"Who!" they all asked.

"Can' say, that's fo' Rogue t' decide. Ah…ah'm sorry folks but the physics are t' storng. Ah hav' t' fight ya!" Dark Rogue said. Betsy got up.

"Rogue, I will fight you as I know that you won't hurt me...right?"

"Ah don' know…there too strong…ah will hurt ya."

"…Oh well, I'll fight you anyway. I can get you to fight the physics!"

"And I'm here to help you!" shouted Warren putting his hand on Betsy's shoulder.

"Very well, Betsy and Warren shall b' fighting level 3, the rest of ya, go t' the light and it will transport ya t' level 4!" Kitty, Bobby and Gambit nodded.

When they went Dark Rogue turned to Betsy and Warren. She scrunched up her eyes and Warren screamed in pain.

"Warren!" called Betsy as she knelt to his side.

"See, ah'm too powerful. It's time ya met a few of the physics!" shouted Rogue. Suddenly people started to come out of the shadows.

"Oh my god…"said Betsy.

**Level 4**

The three mutants appeared into a room. The room was like a forest. It was beautiful almost. But the mist covered the forest, so it looked like mystery.

"Like, it looks like an icky swamp!" shouted Kitty shivering at the scene.

"It used to be so peaceful probably, until the physics took over." said Bobby. Remy looked at the place. True it was a swamp, but it reminded him of some parts of his home. Memories flooded back to him.

"Gawd, dis place is like a memory t' me!" said gambit. Kitty looked at him.

"What, you lived in a swamp?" asked Kitty.

"Course not, jus' near one." Kitty shivered again. The thought of living near a swamp made her feel sick. But a Chicago girl like herself, she was used to the city style.

"Well how are we going to find her? We're lost inside her mind already. This could be a trap." said Bobby. Kitty nodded.

"That's true. I may not be an X Man yet but Wolverine gave us the responsibility of fighting for Rogue, and I don't know about you but this is a good time to show him our skills." Bobby nodded.

"Kitty, yow friend is fighting fo' her life, 'n' all you can talk 'bout is if ya can get yaself a spot in da X Men…aint dat a bit selfish?" asked Remy.

"Hey, I was only saying Gambit. Jeez, we know you love her and everything but no need to get up my ass about it!"

"Hey ah wasn't…ah don' love Rogue. Sure ah like her, but who wouldn't?"

"Sure Gambit, say what you want. We all know you want to marry her!" said Bobby teasing.

"Ah tought ya were on my side Drake!"

"Look Gambit, Rogue's one of my like, best friends, but at the moment, her mind could use a bit of Kitty comedy." Bobby smiled at her.

"Huh?" is all Gambit could say.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Bobby still confused on where they were going. Gambit pointed to a small house ahead of them.

"Well, I guess that's like a good place to start." said Kitty with a huge grin. Bobby gave her a dead eye.

The X Men and Gambit opened the house to the door. Kitty kept shaking because she was scared in case a ghost popped out. After 5 minutes of Kitty rambling on about how she wasn't going in the house, Gambit promised he would blow it up. And after another minute when Kitty said you can't blow ghosts up, Bobby promised to freeze it. But as Kitty, she said you can't do that. So they left Kitty outside, but she soon caught up with them as she was afraid if there was a ghost with her.

"So we go into a bedroom…?" asked Bobby.

"Aw Bobby, ah'm sorry but mah boat don't run dat way." Gambit said with a huge grin. Bobby gave him a dead eye.

"You have such a dirty mind demon!"

"Oh, talkin' dirty t' me now are we Drake?" said Gambit with another grin.

"Number 1, my name is Bobby or iceman, number 2, I'm not gay, and number 3, I was not talking dirty to you. And if I was gay I wouldn't go for you anyway!" Remy looked hurt.

"Why aint ah attractive…ya calling me fat!" shouted Gambit.

"How can you be joking around at a time like this! Rogue is having a power crisis…and your stood here cracking jokes about me being gay and how your fat!" shouted Bobby. Gambit knew he was right.

"Okay, ah know. Rogue needs help and my chere will get it…but d'ya really tink Gambit's fat?" Bobby slapped himself over the head.

"Hey you guys, I like thought I saw something moving over there!" shouted Kitty at the other side of the room. They slowly walked towards her. Gambit sighed.

"Peitit, der aint no such tings as gho…" Suddenly something white popped out of the wall leaning Gambit on his butt, Kitty screaming and running all over the place, and Bobby just wondering what the heck just happened.

"Dat was a…a…a ghost!"

"Charmed ah'm sure. Ya talk about all ya other women friends lyke that?" Gambit tuned to see Rogue's face in his face. He screamed as the shock.

"Chere, don' creep up on Remy lyke dat!"

"Sorry sugah, but ah had t' make n entrance."

"Rogue is that like you?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, ah'm not dressed in black so it's defiantly me!" smiled Rogue as she lifted her arms in the air so Kitty could hug her. Rogue was wearing a black tie top, and a mini denim skirt.

"Oh Rogue, I thought you were a gonner." cried Kitty.

"Seriously Kitty, those inner physic thingys don' no what there messin' with!" shouted Rogue clenching her fist.

"Rogue, we were so worried though!" shouted Bobby hugging her.

"Thanks hun." Rogue saw Gambit staring at her. She walked over to him and kissed him. Once again there tongues entwined in each other's brace. She pulled her lips away from him.

"Ah think ah owed ya that from earlier." Rogue said with a cheeky grin.

"Ya…ya can touch!" asked Remy excited.

"Well in mah mind, ah can do what ever ah want!"

"Well maybe ah can giv' ya a kiss from Remy." Remy kissed her back. Once more they pulled apart from each other, both sad but didn't show it.

"Sorry sugah, but ones enough. Ah jus' thought it was right that you get a kiss while it's worthy." said Rogue. Remy frowned. Rogue felt bad for it, but he had to know nothing could happen between the two. She turned to her friends who felt a bit awkward.

"Come on guys, ah need help with these physics."

"Have you like tried to stop them before?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, but it didn't work, and ah have t' do this on mah own, but ah could use a lil help." Rogue said turning to Kitty and Bobby. They both nodded. Then she turned to Gambit who was still upset about her pulling away from his kiss…HIS!

"Ah'd follow ya anyway chere."

"Good, right this way. Then ya'll wil b' fighting some of the most dangerous and fuming mutants ya'll have ever seen!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Une petite fille m'appelle laid...! Comment l'oser!" a little girl is calling me ugly...! How dare she

I know that is stupid ending, but there is one more chapter to dark Rogue and then I'm moving on to the Sinister plot. Anyway, I hope this was okay. I know there wasn't a lot of Romy, but I'm just concentrating on Rogue at the minute and that's it. Don't worry, not the next chapter but the one after that, there is loads of Romy!

Next chapter- Critical – Rogue must fight the physics with no help. But will she able to face it? Remy must try to help her as he is the last one remaining. But maybe he can't help her, maybe someone else?

**bored247:** Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine in them. What…the marshmallow men are sick  spose to be a sad face. Anyway, my marshmallow man is ready for the sleepover next week until them goodbye. And thanks for reviewing  spose to be a smiley face lol.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	22. DR:Critical

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG I've got 129 reviews…thank you! And these events are leading up to the BIG event I am planning!

And I know I get a lot of reviews so thanks but for the last chapter these people thank you. So I've toured England! I love it so much. I wish I could stay here for ever but I'm moving back to England in a year. sigh…oh well…

**Guarded Secrets-**Hiya, sorry I didn't put you on my last review thing. Anyway thanks Blackpool was a bit cold. Its weird coz I live in a hot place, but it was ok I guess. But I also went to Scotland…I'm going there this week as well. Well next weekend. I can't wait. Anyway thanks for reviewing so plz review again!

**mm4ever2gether-** Well it **might be the good** Rogue but you'll have to wait and see…or maybe you should just read it and find out lol. Glad you liked it and I can't wait to hear from you again.

**Enchantedlight-**Again thanks for reviewing and I can't wait to hear from you again!

**Prexistence-** Oh, I hope it puts back 21 chapter on it! LOL. Yeah I think I laughed a bit when I was writing **Bobby and Gambit**. There's going to be **more comedy with the two**. But I might put a bit of **Logan/gambit** comedy in because that's normally the pair who fight a lot coz Logan's **over protective** and all that. I can't imagine what's he's gonna be like if Gambit's in the **3rd X Men movie **and if **Rogue and Remy got together **(What I'd love) but I would **make clear for the wolverine** lol. Lol yeah, let's cheer on Rogue! Kick some ass Rogue! And im glad you still think my story rocks! That means a lot to me. Ps. don't worry, **I'll be doing loads more stories after this story…but this story has a long way to go yet…trust me!**

s**2bawfa- **Lol, I'd be screaming too, but knowing me I'd even scream if I saw a man standing outside my house in the dark when there only going passed lol. Yep, typical **old Remy** with his dirty mind. Who knows what he's thinking. And really…I don't wanna know! LoL Remy is really **confident about himself**, so it's weird coz in the **comics** he ha a **similar scene** like that, when I think it was Logan called him fat or someone did and suddenly this **real confident guy got really self-conscious** about himself…it's weird. And I'm happy to hear your lovin my work. Lol yeah like a fairy tale, **Remy kissing Rogue** to awake her…hey **I might just do that**, but not yet. Yeah "**real Rogue"** cough cough. Yeah **teenage Rogue** was being **mean**. Poor **remy being** **rejected** by an actual figure of mind….well an **emotion**. Anyhow thanks for the review always grateful!

Thankyou everyone else as well 

By the way Logan went to search about his past and went to Japan and found the tribe. So he wasn't just there, he was with the tribe for a while to find inner peace lol.

D/R Dark Rogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

D/R- Critical

Rogue walked towards the door what lead to upstairs. Kitty shivered, maybe because of the swamp thing, or maybe because she was just weird…we will never know. Anyway, Remy tried to stay by Rogue's side. Especially after their "little kiss", he felt like he had to be close to her. Bobby just stayed at the back of the walking line muttering song words.

Kitty looked into the dark room what Rogue had just opened. It was cold and so empty. She felt creeped out and began to shiver again. She looked to Bobby who iced his hands up like he was ready to attack. This scared Kitty even more. She wasn't an X Man yet, therefore she had never been in this kind of situation. She'd done thousands of danger room sessions so she would be ready, but now this was real life. And to know she could get badly hurt, made her shiver even more. She saw Remy in deep thought looking at the back of Rogue's head as she walked in slowly, more and more into the shadows. She smiled a bit because she knew there was something there. Her smile faded when she saw Remy light up his card. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Bobby saw the room and quickly stepped in it. He thought he heard something behind him so he iced up his hands. Kitty turned around and he could detect the fear in her eyes. He had done this kind of mission loads of times. Especially when he and Rogue were captured by Magneto. Rogue was terrified in case Magneto tried to kill her again. Luckily they got out of it. He saw Remy following Rogue as she walked deeper inside the room. He suddenly charged up his cards which made Bobby a bit more aleart.

Remy was still standing close to Rogue. Bobby jumped and turned his hands to ice. Something was defiantly strange. He couldn't help but think that it was to do with Rogue. The kiss was real, it felt like hers, but mind you all of the dark Rogue's were her. He didn't know what to think. The X men might be still fighting, or they all might be wiped out in the mind. Perhaps they were out of the mind, who knows. But Remy could sense something, and he didn't like it. He got his card out and charged it. He walked more and more into the shadows where Rogue was leading them. _Ah trust chere, but ah'm not sure dis is right. _

"Hey chere, don' ya tink we've gone far enough?" asked Remy.

"Like yeah, I'm getting like totally creped out here." said Kitty.

"Ya'll can go 'f ya want, ah'll jus' face these things on mah own!" shouted Rogue turning around. Kitty screamed as Rogue's face was half skeleton and half herself.

"Oh my god!" Kitty and Bobby turned for the door, but it had disappeared. All there was was darkness. The only light that shone was on the four mutants.

"It's like gone! We're trapped!" shouted Kitty. Bobby looked horrified as he saw Rogue smile. She had no upper lip on her skeleton side. It looked horrible. Remy felt like being sick.

"Chere?" She laughed.

"Ya will never get out now, ya trapped like the others."

"Your not Rogue!" shouted Bobby as he tried to freeze her up, but his powers were gone. Kitty's and Remy's were too.

"Ha, ha, ha! Welcome t' ya new home!" Suddenly behind Rogue came all sorts of people. Rogue disappeared and the people surrounded the three mutants.

"What are we like 'spose to do!" shouted kitty hanging on to Bobby.

"Look like this is it! We can't fight them, there's too many!" said Bobby.

The people kept getting closer and closer.

"No don' hurt em'!" Suddenly Rogue flew into the circle. "There mah friends!" Remy looked confused.

"Yaw the Rogue we jus' saw though!"

"No, that was a different me. Half skeleton me."

"Like Rogue, can you control them!"

"No, ah can', there too powerful fo' me!"

"Then we have to take them down altogether!" shouted Bobby as he kicked a guy. The people started moving in.

"Well ah still have mah powers, and ah also have there's!" Rogue pulled her hand out and a massive lump of energy knocked everyone down.

Remy felt saw all over. Kitty looked knocked out and Bobby was getting up. There was no one there. It was still dark, but light shone on tem. Rogue was no where to be seen.

"Rogue? Where are ya chere?" Remy shouted. Bobby picked up Kitty.

"She wasn't ready for this yet, poor kid."

"She'll b' okay. Dat kid from what ah gather is a tough un'."

"Yeah she is." said Bobby as he looked down at her. He moved a strand of red hair mixed with red from her face.

"You like er'? asked Remy.

"How can I she's only 18."

"Yeah, 'n' ya 21? SO what, she's not a lil one."

"Yeah but it's not meant to be. She's too free and I'm just…not."

"Ah tink she likes ya icecube." Bobby gave him a dead eye for the comment but then smiled also from the comment.

"Ya think?" he asked.

"Yeah, ah do. Did ya see the way she was hangin' on t' ya there Drake? Ah mean, she could of done dat t' me, but she did it t' you…but ah don' see why she did coz ah'm way more hotter den you and ah haven't got chubby cheeks." said Gabmit as he walked out of the light.

"Yeah well…hey wait…I have NOT got chubby cheeks! And how is it that we're stuck in Rogue's mind, yet we're talking about girls!"

"Coz gals run our life Drake, der da part of out existence."

"And that's coming from you, a ladies man?" asked Bobby laughing.

"Hey ah may b' a ladies man, but it don' mean dat ah'm not a guy t' not fall in love. Besides, talk around da mansion states dat ya also a ladies man."

"Yeah well I guess Rogue changed that reputation. She actually got to my heart dude, but all along someone else has been there. Kitty's always been my best friend, so why do I see her this way?"

"And how come Rogue always gets t' a ladies man's heart…?" asked Remy.

"Wait…Rogue, your heart?"

"It's notin'!" shouted Remy.

"But you're wrong it's something. I always used to say that when I was falling for her. It's weird how she does it though…come on LeBeau, you can tell me."

"But ah;m in her mind, she'll hear everyting!" said Remy.

"Just tell me Gambit!"

"Okay, ah like her a bit, but only a bit!"

"Ha, ha, ha…okay that;s all I wanted to know."

"Besides, you like Kitty"! shouted Remy.

"Yeah but only a bit too!" said Bobby.

Xxxxxx

"Where, where am ah?" asked Rogue as she opened her eyes.

"With us Rogue!" shouted Wolverine. He was in chains with the other X Me who had entered the mind. She looked puzzled.

"But this is mah mind, how come ah'm locked up in it!"

"The physics Rogue, their the ones who are controlling you now. But since your body doesn't seem like it's moving, it seems there's still X men in your mind who are fighting for you." explained Jean.

"That must b' Remy, Kitty 'n' Bobby…ah hope they kick their butts!"

"Well I would of but your inner mind is really strong!" shouted Betsy.

"Ah have t' get out of here and help them!" shouted Rogue.

"We've been trying to get out of here for ages Rogue, there's no way." Said Scott.

"Have ya'll still got ya powers?" asked Rogue.

"No or we'd be out of here by now." Said Storm.

"Wel ah aint got mine…how are those three gonna fight mah mind without me?" asked Rogue puzzled.

"That's if they can." added Logan.

Xxxxxxx

Remy saw a door and ran to it as quick as he could. Bobby followed Kitty still in his arms.

"Ah wonder what's behind dis door?" Remy opened it to see himself.

"Hello Remy." The real Remy nearly fell over.

"Oh great, now I have to cope with two Gambit's!" shouted Bobby.

"How…how is dis possible?" asked the real Remy.

"Coz it's da mind LeBeau. In da mind, anyting can happen." The fake Remy gave a cocky grin. The real Remy gave him a dead eye.

"Okay dudes, sorry to break up the Remy reunion, but me and this Remy have got to find Rogue and save her butt." Said Bobby.

"Ah'd help Rogue anyday, she's beautiful and wonderful. Ah was chattin' t' her in dis very room when the other physics were tryin' t' attack er'. Luckily ah can't attack er' as ah was da last physic befo' er' mind when weird." Explained the fake Remy.

"So you're not evil?" asked Bobby.

"Well ah might b' from everyting I've done, but ah tink ah'm a decent guy." Said the fae Remy with his smile.

"Now see, dis is me inside, a good guy." He shook the fake Remy's hand.

"So 2nd Remy, tell us where Rogue is?" said Bobby. Fake Remy nodded.

The fake Remy leaded them through a hall.

"Dis be da room where da physics are keepin' em'." He opened the door for them then disappeared.

Remy's first sight was Rogue, then all the other X Men.

"Your all okay!" shouted Bobby.

"Yeah, just get usout of these chains!" shouted Logan roaring at the thought of anyone seeing him like this.

As they were getting them out of the chains, Remy helped Rogue out of them. He stared at her as he was breaking the locks.

"Ya one good fighter peit, especially if ya knocked all da X men out."

"Ah wish ah could say ah;m not a goof fighter but then ah would jus' b' lyin'. Ah was taught bah the best people Gambit, that's why ah'm good." Explained Rogue. Remy smiled.

"Ya also good because ya care about people, ya fightin' fo' da right side, dats what makes ya grow t' b' a good fighter."

"Ah'm not good Gambit. If you knew mah past befo' ah joined the X Men, ya would spit on me. All ah've ever done is bad things. Ah'm a very bad person fo' doin' this t' the X men!"

"Such a beautiful person cannot be evil." Said Remy seriously. Rogue leaned in but her chains came apart from her hands as they unlocked and she fell into Remy.

"Ah'm so sorry sugah!" said Rogue as she put one hand over her mouth and the other one on his shoulder. Remy held his nose.

"Ah've fell from mountains, fought da mos' horribliest of creatues, but dis has t' hurt da most." Said Remy.

"Ah ah'm so sorry swamp rat!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Rogue fell to the floor.

"Rogue!" shouted Remy as he knelt down to her. The other X men crowded around her. "Rogue chere, listen t' me, ya can fight dem…ya can fight al lof dem. Ya have t' show em' who's boss. Ya friends need ya chere, ah need ya. How else is dis charmer gonna charm ya. Come on chere, fo' da first time since my first love, ah've felt happy. And dats all coz of you. Ah've never felt so normal in mah life. You and me Rogue aint so different. Ah know we've only known each other fo' a two months or so now, but ya truly understand dapaths ah've been down, we could write a book on it. You have a horrible lifefo' not abeling t' touch everyday, but ya wrong Rogue. You've been searching for something t' help you touch, but all along, you've touched da X men…inside Rogue. You've made them feel great. Ya there family Rogue and no matter where ya are or who you become, they will always be your family, your friends. They love you Rogue!" explained Remy.

Suddenly Rogue screamed. She started to morph into all the people she's ever touched.

"Fight them Rogue!" shouted Betsy.

"Remy move aside, I have to help her with this, she can't fight them alone." Said Jean. She knelt where Remy was and touched Rogue's head. "This might kill us both! Hold on Rogue, I'm with you!" Jean started to see her mind truly for what is was. She actually saw the hurt, the pain Rogue feels everyday. Fr once, the first person in the world who knew exactly how Rogue felt everyday, was Jean Grey. It was like she became her. Jean screamed and baked away from Rogue. Rogue flew up so her feet were about as high as the X men. She screamed as load as she could and white lights of circles flashed out from her, sending the X Men out of her mind.

The X Men suddenly snapped out of it and realised they were hanging on to Rogue's head. Rogue's eyes opened.

"What…what happened?" she asked. The X men and Remy smiled.

"Welcome back Rogue."

"Wh…Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in Japan." Said Scott. All the X men were looking down at the Rogue on the floor.

"Let me help you up chere." Remy did so. Rogue looked to Kitty.

"Oh mah gawd, is she okay?" asked Rogue.

"She'll be fine, it's you we are concerned about." Said Bobby smiling.

"Come on, your probably too weak to fly in the blackbird, we'll get a motel."

Xxxxxxxxx

Rogue was laid in the bed. A knock came from her door. She couldn't get up so she shouted come in. Remy LeBeau came inside.

"Hey chere, yafeel okay?"

"Not really, ah feel like a piece of crap."

"Ah'm not surprised, ah mean ya jus' did fight ya own mind." Said Remy.

"So Jean tells me ya saved mah life."

"Why, don' you remember anyting…what ah said?" Remy asked. A part of him wanted her to say yes, but if she did, she would know how he felt.

"Well, no ah don' remember anythang. Ah remember comin; t' Japan, but that took a whiel t' com back t' me. Ah remember the nurse, boy what a mistake ah made. Mind you that was mah physic who told me t' do that." Explained Rogue.

"Do what?" asked Remy.

"Oh what…oh nothin'." She lied.

"So ya don't remember mah breath takin' speech?" laughed the Cajun.

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Jus' remember dat everything wil be okay."

He stood up to leave. As Remy opened the door, thinking she remembered nothing Rogue began to talk.

"That's what ah like about you Remy, even though we aint known each other fo' long, you truly understand the paths ah took." Remy was shocked as he knew she must of heard the speech. But he just smiled and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooooooooooooooooooo, how did you like it? Was it good enough for ya? I hope it was I tried really hard on this lol. Anyway I know I took the bit when Rogue said you understand me from the speech Jean gave Scott after she had hat power thing in evo, but I though Rogue and Remy deserved that speech so I gave it to them in my story. Hopefully you'll understand. I tried to put Bobby comedy in it, but it was very hard because I wanted it more on Rogue and Remy. As you saw, Remy is getting closer and closer to Rogue.

Next chapter- Recovery- Rogue is still recovering in Japan and Remy tries to cheer her up. Meanwhile, what will the X men take advantage and go out touring Japan. But what will they find on their outing?

**bored247:** Oh no I hope the marshmallow men are ok. I'm glad the marshmallow lady is ok though. My marshmallow man enjoyed touring England. We're going to Scotland this week. He can't wait. He also can't wait till the sleepover. I have to send you pictures of him in Blackpool tower it's so funny. Glad you adored the chappie and I hope you did this one too.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	23. Recovery

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Wow I really can't believe how many reviews I've got. I've never had so many. I was over the moon when most of you said this was the best story you've read, truly ppl that means so much to me! Anyway in this chapter, there is gonna be some ROMY! Finally! Bu it's going to be more about the X men and there little discovery! Read! AND! Review! Note- ALSO THE BITS THAT ARE IN BOLD WRITING IN THE REVIEWS, ARE THERE FOR YOU TO READ ALSO OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!

**mm4ever2gether- **I'm gad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too. There's gonna be more **romy in the next couple of chapters**, but this is more of what the **X Men find**. But don't worry, if you're **a romy fan **what I'm just gonna guess you are, and then there's a bit in here, but more in the other chapters. I'm **not sure** when but you'll know soon.

**Prexistence- **Lol, I've been to Japan it's quite a nice place. I went there when I was 15, nice place or have I already said that lol. Well the X men always travel lol. I'm surprised they haven't been to every country in the world, I mean in the comics they've even been on alien planets! Yep, this **is the real Rogue** so don't panic! Yes there is gonna be **more Romy** but like I said there's a bit in this chapter, but I just want the X Men to find there **discovery first**. This "**discovery"** has** NOTHING** **to do with Sinister,** but it is very important. Trust me! Lol, I don't know if they'll be **kissing between Rogue and Remy** yet, like I said at the moment I'm gonna look at the **evil plot line** coz I'm evil. But there is gonna be **so much Romy **in it you won't believe it!

**Enchantedlight- **Always a pleasure to hear from you luv!

**Guarded Secrets-** Glad you liked the chapter and I'm happy to hear you like that chapter the best! Thanks I can't wait till I go to Scotland either. I'm going this Friday till the Friday after that. Can't wait! Though it's gonna be a bit cold down there…oh well! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you everyone else as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Recovery

Jean and Scott walked hand in hand. Sleeping in a motel wasn't the best place to sleep, but this motel was more like a big fancy hotel. It was lovely. Jean didn't know why they didn't call it a hotel. She didn't really care anyway as long as she knew her family; the X Men and Scott were okay.

"So hunny, where do you fancy going today? It's going to be a couple more days until Rogue can get out of her bed." asked Jean. Scott knew that Jean wouldn't leave Rogue's side until she was better. He smiled and kissed her on her temple. "What was that for?"

"For being one of the most considerate people I've ever met." Jean smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you after?" she asked.

"What…hey, I was being nice! Jeez, can't a guy be nice to his girlfriend!" shouted Scott.

"Oh, I am so sorry Scott. I feel so bad no." She looked down. They carried on walking down the hall of the motel. Scott was moaning.

"…But there is this thing I wanted to go to with Bobby, the motor…"

"No way Scott, you could get killed on a motorcycle!" shouted Jean. Scott sighs. It never occurred to him that his life was run by a woman.

"So anyway, do you want to go to visit the Japanese caves, I hear there breathtaking." said Scott.

"Sure, why not."

Xxxxxxx

Betsy was walking down a Japanese street with Kitty and Bobby. Bobby was still a bit embarrassed of what he said to Gambit about Kitty, but she couldn't hear him, right? He looked at her, wondering if she knew. Kitty was moaning to Betsy on how there were no fit lads around. He sighed. _Will that girl ever grow up! _He shook his head. Yeah, she'll never become mature enough…but she was half way there.

"So, you fancy going shopping?" asked Betsy. Kitty jumped up and down.

"Like yeah totally!" shouted Kitty.

"Well we're not, we can go to the Japanese caves!" said Betsy smiling.

"Well what was the like, point of asking us if we wanted to go shopping?" asked kitty, pissed off.

"Because I like putting your hopes down." smiled Betsy. Kitty gave her a dead eye. This caused Bobby and Betsy to laugh a little.

"Yeah because that's funny!" Kitty moaned.

"So I hear the Japanese caves are haunted!" said Bobby. Kitty shivered.

"Like shut up Bobby, you know I like totally hate ghosts!"

"Kitty luv, there aint no such thing." said Betsy.

"Like, how do you know that, have you ever seen one?"

"No, but neither have you! Plus if there was such things, I would kick it's white ass!" shouted Betsy throwing her fist in the air as a demonstration.

"Like, you can't kick a ghost's ass, it'll like, go straight through!" Betsy laughed and carried on walking leaving Kitty still pissed off.

"Hey, you know the Japanese caves real name?" asked Kitty trying to look smart. "It's A caverna de Escuridão, which like means, the cave of darkness!"

"Are you on about the ghost thing again!" shouted Betsy.

"Like no, I am on about the name!"

When the three mutants finally reached the cave entrance, as usual they paid to get in. As they walked through all the doors to the cave, their attention met a symbol on the wall. It was like a whirlpool but pinkish and it had 2 curly lines through it.

"Wow, that is incredible!" said Betsy. She looked down and saw the information on the symbol.

"This symbol was left here in the 1300s when a woman who was said to be a witch died. The tale of her death is easy to state. The woman's name was Monique LeMargaux, born in Paris 1280. It was said that she went looking for a rock of some sort, it was known to be the rock of Orisis. She and two other companions known also to have witch powers had nearly finished their quest, destroying half of Japan too, until they were caught by an American, William Summers. The three "witches" were burned to the stake on the 21st July. Hey that's in two weeks!" explained Bobby. "Oh back to the story. Before Monique died, she placed a "spell" that she should once rise again once the "destiny child" would touch the symbol. Of course many women did this in the late 1310s, to see if this would happen. It happened to know one. Here is a picture of Monique LeMargaux." Bobby pointed to the picture. Betsy gasped.

"Wow that looks a bit like…Rogue."

"Yeah it like totally does!" said Kitty.

"Maybe their very distant relatives." said Bobby.

"Hey, I know this picture is black and white, but that loose bit of hair looks white. She must be related to Rogue." explained Betsy. Bobby nodded.

"Cool, Rogue related to a witch."

"I like think she was probably a mutant bobby." said Kitty.

"I doubt it, mutants didn't evolve back then."

"You mean humans didn't evolve back then." corrected Jean.

"Jean what are you like, doing here?" asked Kitty.

"Me and Scott came here earlier. It's good here hah?"

"Yeah, but have you seen this picture, It looks like Rogue." said Betsy.

"I know, me an Jean already looked at it." said Scott. "We think it's probably a coincidence."

"Are you sure, I mean not a lot of people would have had white stripes." questioned Bobby. Jean smiled at him.

"Actually it was quite common."

"Besides, witches…get real. This cave sucks, lets go eat." claimed Betsy. The other 4 mutants agreed and walked out of the caves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue laid in her bed still laughing to herself about what she said to Remy. The truth was she didn't hear any of his speech, but she could hear him very slightly when she was covered in darkness. It was weird that he was the only person who was able to get through to her. Normally she would think it would be Wolverine who knew her better than anyone, but as Remy said, they know the paths they took were hard as they were similar. They were both adopted, both hated, both runaways. They both joined evil teams to begin with. But she still wondered over who Remy really was and the secret he was hiding. Maybe if he told her than that would bring them closer. But she didn't want to be closer, she wanted to stay away from everyone, be feared by everyone so they wouldn't touch her. But that wasn't what she really wanted. And no matter how many times she tried to avoid them, they wouldn't leave her side; they wouldn't let her face her curse alone. But Rogue wanted to, she wanted to be alone, she was meant to be alone and know one could take that away from her. But who was she kidding, she loved their company, and even though it hurt so much to see, se loved the romance what was going on, the wondering if two people were ever going to get together. Rogue wanted love more than anything she could ever wish, but she'd never have it, no matter how hard she fought it though, she couldn't not stop loving. And even though the stupidest most un-charming person to her ladies man Cajun was well…there with her annoying her, or being so nice to her and hugging her and kis…okay…she couldn't help but feel a connection from him. It was weird because she'd never fancied someone like Remy. Cute, charming and everything. But of course he wasn't meant to be with Rogue. He needed touch. He was a stupid ladies man who would sleep with any girl with a pulse. She was surprised she didn't hear anything in the next room, where he was. Rogue sighed and felt aloud pain in her head. It wasn't as bad as when she was having a power strike, but it still hurt. She heard voices in her head. At this moment in time, Rogue was confused and depressed, so the physic who was annoying her at the moment was Jean and a woman who she had absorbed who was very confused about love and how you made love o someone and all that. _Weirdo she was. _Rogue put her pillows over her head after she thought that and the woman was going on how mean she was. Rogue screamed as she was so annoyed and Remy ran into the room.

"What the?"

"Oh, sorry chere, ah thought ya were going crazy again."

"What, ya think ah'm crazy?" asked Rogue folding her arms and sitting up.

"Now chere, ya know what Remy tinks. Besides ya lookin' better." He grinned at her with his sexy smile. Rogue gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Not now you're here, ya stupid swamp rat."

"Ya wound me chere." Remy joked as he put his hand on his heart.

"Ya so cocky Cajun, ya know that?"

"Ah've been told, but ah've also been told ah'm da best der ever was." Remy smiled again. That sexy smile never got on Rogue's nerves.   
"Oh mah god Cajun!"

"Oh mah god Cajun? Gawd chere, ah'm not even on the bed yet and ya screamin' fo' me." Rogue blushed a bit and it made Remy's sexy smile even wider. She snapped out of it and gave her sexy smile. Remy's heart nearly stopped. He stared at her.

"Well ah can' help It Cajun, seein' you over there makes me hot inside." Remy was lost for words. "What's wrong Remy, Rogue got ya tongue?"

"Ur…um…huh?" Rogue laughed even more.

"No really Cajun, some ere'." Rogue signalled him over with her index finger. He sloly walked over to her wondering what she was playing at and he sat down on her bed. "Ah so want ya Cajun."

Remy then knew what she was doing. He smiled at her 100 sexy.

"Chere, ah've wanted ya since da first time ah saw ya!" he said. Rogue was a bit shocked but carried on.

"Well ah wan' you now Cajun!" She pushed him so his back was laid firmly on the bed and Rogue got on top of him. He was so horny right now, and he didn't know what to do. Remy LeBeau actually didn't know what to do.

Rogue got her face closer to him and then Remy turned her around quickly so she was on her back and Remy on top of her.

"Den lets get da party startet!" He said with a smile.

"…Um…yeah." Rogue was lost now. She didn't know what was going to happen. _What are ya talkin' bout' Rogue, nothin' can happen or ah'll automatically drain him dry! _He got closer to her as he stared into those green emerald eyes of hers which he was already lost in.

"So Rogue are you feeling be…" Logan had just walked through the door with Kitty.

"Oh mah god!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhhh, crap CLiffhanger but ya no. So like it hate it? REVIEW lol. So Logan and Kitty. Logan is probably gonna kill Gambit, hence the Gambit/Logan comedy and Kitty is probably gonna annoy Rogue to the fullest saying she's don …umm stuff with him! Poor Rogue…Poor Remy. Anyway review!

Next chapter- One By One- The X Men each say a few words to Rogue. Also Sinister is back and so is a new…evil.

**bored247:** You've never been to Scotland! Wow, I know quite a few British people who have been to Scotland. Have you ever been to Japan? Lol, my marshmallow man said that your marshmallow men got angry when he said them a picure of him on the blackpool tower. LOl, he had such a good time, he nearly fell off…well he did fall off and landed on the floor and splated everywhere, but he grew back! So no worries. Lol, yah one remy for you and one for Rogue, everyone can live lol. I thought that bit was funny too. Anyway thanks for the review and review now! lOl

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	24. One By One

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Wow I really can't believe how many reviews I've got. I've never had so many. I was over the moon when most of you said this was the best story you've read, truly ppl that means so much to me! Like I said in this chapter it's going to be more of a family thing. Nothing big is going to happen. There will be a few Romy moments but in this one I want everyone to know how her family feels about Rogue.

Enchantedlight- Thanks as always.

Prexistence- lol yeah **remy best run!** Lol yeah I liked the **flirting thing** when I was writing it. I thought for a minute and then I thought to hell with it, **Rogue's personality isn't to be scared, she also has a very flirty side to her**. Ha ha ha ha evil laugh yes I am **going to torment them**. I'm going to** make them wish I never write about them**! Lol but I luv em' still! Yep **drama is what it's about**! It gets ya ratings high! Lol. Thanks I luv it when you say this fic is awesome! Ure awesome! Lol, I think I have too.

s2bawfa- Lol yeah, no one can get away with calling our Ol' Remy fat! Or they have to deal with….dur dur durrrr…..**the ROMY fans**! And that's not pretty! Well I would luv the romy cheeks, but how about we half one remy and give the other remy to Rogue. No no no, I'll create a 3rd remy lol. That's fair. I know, **I've never liked jean** although her powers are so **cool in the comics**, but I think that I need to start liking her. She gets on my nerves A LOT but I'll have to live with that. Least she knows what she has to go through everyday! Um that last bit on ure review…what? Now to your second review lol. No the picture of the **woman/"witch" is not Rogue**, it is one of her **relative**s though. As everyone knows **Rogue doesn't know her real parents** apart from in the movie what I think is stupid. Yeah **Falco is going to be mentioned** in the story once the X Men get back to the X mansion. But the main part he is going to be in is **"the sinister saga".** He's going to be a big part in that so watch out Falco **is coming back soon**. Of course **Sinister** will be mentioned soon in the story, but his saga is not yet and it won't be any time soon. But trust me **I have a lot of evil plans** for Rogue and Remy. Lol **Remy horny…that was funny to write.** Normally in those situations he would be **fine but when it's with Rogue**…Anyway, thanks I try to update as quick as possible. Lol review soon.

mm4ever2gether- Lol, we shall never no. But don't worry, somehow I might get them in the same **positions again** lol. Well **love doesn't come so easily**, especially if their **rogue and Remy**. The fact that **she can't touch is always going to be a problem** and she can't really change that. If **Remy falls in love with her** (And **he's not in love **with her now), then he's going to have to deal with the fact **she can't touch.** Rogue **doesn't want to fall in love**, but she wants to one day. **But maybe one day is to far** **away**…well for me it is anyway. But her and remy won't be getting together anytime soon, and maybe they won't get together…evil laugh I am so evil lol.

Thank you everyone else as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

One By One

Kitty had come back from her "looking around Japan trip" to get some money in her uniform pocket. On her way there she bumped into a deep thought Logan.

"Like hey Logan, I was just going to get my money out of Rogue and mines room."

"Oh well I was gonna go there anyway, we might aswell go together." said Logan. Kitty smiled and walked to Rogue's room beside him.

"Hey stripes, I just popped in to see if you felt bet…" There in front of his eyes was Gambit on top of Rogue.

"Oops." said Rogue. She pushed Gambit off her. Logan quickly got his claws out and pinned him against the wall.

"Logan stop! Let him go please!" Rogue screamed.

"Why should I, you were about to, too…." he growled at the thought.

"How could ah do anything, if ya remember ah can' touch another livin' thang without puttin' 'em in a coma or killin' em'!" Logan looked at the Cajun who was still looking scared of Logan.

"Do I give a damn he was still…on top of you!"

"Logan stop, leave him alone! He aint done nothin' wrong!" shouted Rogue.

"Grrr…" Logan pulled his claws back in and walked past Rogue. "Ya got some explaining to do kid!"

"Don' worry, everthangs okay." Rogue turned her gaze to Kitty who was still totally stunned.

"I like umm…need my money." said Kitty.

"Kitty, don' get the wrong idea. Listen Logan, Kitty, ah was messin' around, Gambit had no intention of getting' in that position with me!" said Rogue.

"Ya not gonna take da blame for dis one chere. It b' mah fault Logan."

"Ya damn right it is gumbo!" shouted Logan.

"Like Logan, this I none of our business and that's coming from me!" said Kitty. Logan looked at the valley girl.

"Sorry Kitty but it is my business when he's trying to get somewhere with Rogue." Rogue burst out.  
"It's none of ya dang business what we were doin' Logan! It's up t' me if ah wanna see the Cajun, not you! And jus' so ya don' go on a fit 'bout it, me 'n' the swamp rat aint seein' each other. He was tryin' t' make me feel better and ah kinda took advantage if that okay! So don' go burstin' out at Gambit without the full facts sugah!" Everything went silent.

Logan growled and looked at Gambit.

"Is that the true story **gumbo**!" Gambit looked to Rogue who was nodding.

"Yes sir it is." Logan looked to Rogue.

"Just don't do that again stripes!" shouted Logan and walked out of the room. Kitty just smiled at the two.

"Um, I'll leave you two to it."

"Kitty!" shouted Rogue as she walked out of the room with a certain Kitty kat smiling her head off.

"Ah'm so sorry Gambit."

"Please chere, it's all mah fault. But if ah had mah own way, ah would blow his head off." Rogue smiled at him.

"Then ah'd kick yaws off sugah."

"Ah, so no swamp rat or swamp boi today huh?" asked Gambit smiling.

"Ya not that lucky swamp rat." Gambit smiled and Rogue let out a little laugh. "Do' be a stranger Cajun." Gambit looked her up.

"Don' worry chere, Gambit would never dream of dat." Rogue saw his wondering eyes and wacked him on the head.

"Ya a dirty pervert!" she joked.

"Ah hate t' leave ya cherie." said Remy.

"Wel ah don'!" she said laughing. She pushed him into the hallway and shut the door.

"Ya one of a kind chere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby raced in laughing his head off. Betsy followed in clinging onto Kitty who was also laughing her head off. Scott saw them walk into the motel doors and lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No, it's just…Kitty, she, she…Ha, ha, ha!" Bobby couldn't even talk he was laughing that much. Kitty stopped laughing.

"I like, kind of tripped over and my trousers have ripped." she explained.

"Then why are you laughing?" asked Scott.

"Because…because then Bobby burst out laughing and I got a newspaper to cover the rip. But Bobby…ha, ha, ha…Bobby was laughing so hard, Kitty who was pissed off, ripped his trousers!" The three mutants burst out laughing, Scott still wondering what was going on.

"Well I get why your laughing Betsy, but why is Bobby and Kitty laughing?" Bobby and Kitty stopped laughing and looked at one another. They screamed and ran upstairs covering their butts. Betsy was still laughing but even harder.

Warren walked in the room with a can of beer in his hand.

"What's all the commotion about?" he asked. Betsy, who was still laughing linked arms with him.

"I'll tell you at the motel's bar and you can buy me a drink!"

"Kids." sighed Scott.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue kept trying to get out of bed but her energy was way out. She'd been asleep most of the day and she heard Betsy laughing from downstairs. Kitty has rushed into Rogue's room.

"Like Rogue, do you have any spare pants I can like borrow?" Rogue got up slowly.

"Well ah didn' think ah'd b' stayin' in Japan did ah, so no, ah've only have these." Kitty sigh.

"Great, coz I like, didn't think we'd be here too." She sat on the edge of Rogue's bed. Rogue looked down.

"Ah'm sorry Kit, ah know ya lyke ya clothes. Ah never meant fo' all this t' happen."

"Like, don't say sorry Rogue, it like wasn't your fault. It's like so cool in Japan. Today, me Betsy and Bobby went to the Japanese caves…and it was so cool and then I like came here and you and Gambit were like nearly doing it, then I went to find the others. But we decided to go to get something to eat and…oh yeah and in those icky like cave thingy's, there was a thing about this witch, and it like, actually looked a bit like you." explained Kitty. Rogue widened her eyes.

"What, there was a picture of a witch that looked like me?" she asked.

"Like yeah, she had white streaks at the side of her face as well."

"Wow, ah hav' t' see this cave when ah'm better."

"Oh yeah, how are you like, holding up?" asked Kitty. Rogue gave a weak smile.

"Not too good. Ah'm getting' the physics in mah head now. AH rang Beast up and he told me this is normal but ah try t' control them." explained Rogue. Kitty smiled at her cheerfully.

"Like Rogue, you can so kick their ass!" Rogue laughed.

"Ya _are_ really good friend Kitty Pryde, ya know that?"

"Well, I guess I like heard it a few times." Rogue hit her on the head.

"Seriously Kitty, ah could never ask fo' a better friend."

Kitty hugged her. She remembered when Rogue had first fainted after she kissed Remy. She thought she was dead.

"Hey like, how are you and Gambit? I mean you two seem pretty intense. Especially after the room incident with Logan whois like totally trying to not talk about it."

"There's nothin' goin' on between me 'n' Gambit sugah, he's jus' a friend."

"Well like, what about the kiss, the position you were at in your bed what about everything he told you. And come on Rogue he could of left the X Men by now, but he's like stayed." argued Kitty. Rogue shook her head.

"No Kitty, the only reason why he hasn' left the X Men is coz he needs help wit' his powers. And me and Gambit weren't doin' it!"

"Like he can control his powers! Plus, he came to Japan when he had to rest. The professor like said he should stay at the mansion but Gambit refused to!" Rogue was a bit shocked to here the news.

"Why?" she asked seriously.

"'Coz he likes you dumb ass!" Rogue smiled.

"No Kitty, he don' like me! He's a ladies man, the alpha male, he wants t' be with someone who can touch! Infact, he don' wanna b' with know one, jus' sleep with them and then leave them the next day!" shouted Rogue.

"Like, don't you think that's a little bit harsh? Gambit has been there for you Rogue, and he's only known you for like 2months. That means you owe him a little bit more respect than you're like giving him. Plus you like were in such a…ready to have sex pose" Kitty said. Rogue it her on the head and sighed. Gambit had been there for her really. He hadn't known her that long and yet she felt connected with him. Maybe if she told how she felt to Kitty, she could feel at ease. But it was always hard to tell someone how you felt, especially Kitty!

"Okay Kitty, ah'm gonna b' honest with ya, maybe that's because ah'm taking medication or mah physic wants t' know the gossip. Ah'll admit it, ah lyke Gambit a lil,but only coz we got thangs in common. Me 'n' him have been down the same roads. Ah think that we're gonna b' really good friends if he sticks around, but ah can' b' with someone, especially him. Besides ah stil lyke Bobby a bit. Me and the swamp rat wil never b' together, fate won't hav' it that way and neither will ah." Rogue explained. Kitty looked a bit upset that Rogue didn't think of Remy like that…yet.

"Well, friends shall be friends. I like gotta go." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty, ah thought ya wanted me 'n' Gambit t' get t'gether."

"Oh I do, just remember that fate may not want you to be together, but like that doesn't mean that you won't. Remember, there's a little thing called Destiny."

"What hav' ya got up ya sleeve Kitty Pryde?" Kitty grinned and shut the door behind her. What did she have planned?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit had heard the whole thing. He was walking down the motel hallway to Rogue's room but heard Kitty talking. And just like Gambit he had to listen to their convocation, especially when Kitty was there because Gambit knew she would make Rogue talk about the boys she liked.

"…Japanese caves…and it was so cool but we decided to go to get something to eat and…oh yeah and in those icky like cave thingys, there was a thing about this witch, and it like, actually looked a bit like you." said Kitty.

Gambit put his ear to the door so he could here the two mutant girls better.

"Wow, ah hav' t' see this cave when ah'm better." Rogue had said. Gambit remembered that she wasn't well. _Poor chere been t'rough a lot. _

"Like Rogue, you can so kick their ass!" Rogue laughed. Ahh that laugh. Gambit loved Rogue's laugh. It sounded so pure and rare. Rogue rarely did laugh as she had so many troubles. She had just been through hell with her powers and yet she was able to laugh. _Ah'm glad da petit Kitty kat makin' mah Rogue laugh…Mah Rogue, LeBeau ya really loosin' it. _

"Seriously Kitty, ah could never ask fo' a better friend." Rogue said. Gambit smiled. _Da chere really got friends wid da X Men. More dan Remy ever had…Dis aint right spyin' on da petit, especially when she's ill…_

"Hey like, how are you and Gambit? I mean you two seem pretty intense."

_Hey, der talkin' 'bout Gambit, ah can' exactly leave now._

"There's nothin' goin' on between me 'n' Gambit sugah, he's jus' a friend."

_Friends…chere from all da kisses ya gave me, ya know me 'n' you are more dan friends! _

"…come on Rogue he could of left the X Men by now, but he's like stayed." _Dats right Kitty Kat, fight mah battle…but don' give out t' much information._

"…he came to Japan when he had to rest. The professor like said he should stay at the mansion but Gambit refused to!" Kitty shouted.

_Okay petit, way too much information. great noe she gonna know dat ah still lyke her! _

"He's a ladies man, the alpha male, he wants t' be with someone who can touch! Infact, he don' wanna b' with know one, jus' sleep with them and then leave them the next day!" shouted Rogue.

_Okay now mah chere…I mean Rogue, dat really mean and NOT true! Okay maybe ah sleep wid woman aan' don' call em' back and heck ah know ah'm a ladies man and danged proud of it! But fo' some reason when mah chere says it bout me…it really hurts._

Ah'll admit it, ah lyke Gambit a lil,but only coz we got thangs in common. Me 'n' him have been down the same roads. Ah think that we're gonna b' really good friends if he sticks around, but ah can' b' with someone, especially him. Besides ah stil lyke Bobby a bit. Me and the swamp rat wil never b' together, fate won't hav' it that way and neither will ah." Rogue explained. Remy smiled. _So she does care fo' me…and we do have a lot of thangs in common…wait…she still likes Bobby! Urrr, he is such a gay twit! Ah'm gonna kil 'em…hey, hey, hey, what's wrong wid me? Ah mean it's only a fillie, she's not da whole world! _

"…just remember that fate may not want you to be together, but like that doesn't mean that you won't. Remember, there's a little thing called Destiny." said Kitty. Remy once again smiled and agreed with her to himself. Suddenly the door started to open. He fell on his butt and struggled to get up.

"Like, what's this a thief struggling to get up after like, totally eves dropping on a girls convocation." said Kitty giving him a dirty look.

"Hey peitit, fancy joinin' a lonely Cajun down 'ere." Kitty blushed a bit. She snapped out of it and put both of her hands on each side and carried on giving him a dead eye. Gambit gave a "please don't kill me" smile.

"Like, in your dreams you snoop!"

"Please don' tell Rogue…"Gambit continued.

"Like, why don't you want me to tell Rogue?" Kitty grinned. She knew she was going to like what she what she was going to hear. Gambit hesitated to her question. At least 1 minute later he sighed and frowned. He looked down to the ground.

"Ya know why…" Kitty screamed in triumph. She jumped up and down with excitement. "Shut up Kitty, 'f she heard…"

"Like, your secret is totally safe with me." Kitty put her finger on her lips and pretended to zip. She laughed and he was still frowning. He was NOT happy with telling her that. She lended out her hand and he grabbed it and got up.

"Petit, ah swear ya bes' not tell anyone!"

"Carm down or I will like, tell her!" Kitty walked down the motel hallway practically singing in joy.

"What have ah done?" Gambit said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

A knock came on Rogue's door. Logan entered. Rogue smiled at him and he smiled back and crouched down so he was the size of her head.

"Ya okay stripes?" he asked her.

"Ah'll b' okay, it's you ah'm worried about."

"Why's that?"

"Ah attacked ya pretty bad, ah had you in mah grasp fo' ages." said Rogue. Logan smiled at her. He knew she felt so bad for what she did.

"It aint ya fault kid, it was the physics. Besides, it's nothing."

"But it is t' me Logan, ah hurt all mah friends without caring. Ah knew the physics plans, ah knew what they were gonna do t' me. And when the X Men entered mah mind, ah knew what they were gonna do t' them." explained Rogue. Logan took her gloved hand and squeezed it.

"I assure ya kid, nothing ever gonna happen like this again." Rogue was about to argue, but she knew Logan was only doing it to reassure her.

"Ah hope so Logan, ah really do."

"So…how about you and the Cajun. You two had a pretty intense moment in your mind. And with the umm…ya know bed scene."

"Why does everyone keep sayin' that we had an intense moment? Kitty said that t' me 'n' Betsy did earlier. And Logan, nothin' happened!" Logan smiled.

"I hate to say this kid but I reckon you two have a sort of bond." Rogue's eyes widened.

"Where's Logan and what have ya done with him?" asked Rogue.

"I'm being serious stripes. I hate gumbo, but you seem to like him. Just don't rush into things." said Logan.

"Okay, ya acting weird. Me and the Cajun are only friends and that's it! Nothin' happened between us!"

"I know Rogue, I know. Just be careful okay…Marie." Rogue looked up to him with a dead eye.

"Ah left that name behind along tyme ago along with mah past, say it again and ah'm gonna giv' ya a black eye." Logan laughed.

"There's our Rogue."

"Logan…you and Ororo…are ya in love?"

"What…kid what are you talking about?" growled Logan.

"Well, ah've got yaw physic in mah head and it's being all father lyke t' me lyke ya do…"

"You see me as a father?" asked Logan kind of surprised. Rogue grabbed his hand once again.

"Ya always hav' been lyke one t' me." He smiled.

"Well I'm going to have t' start to be more responsible then aren't I?"

"Nope ah lyke ya jus' the way ya are sugah. Anyway, he's jus' talkin' to Ororo in mah head and he's being all lovey dovey towards her." said Rogue. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You have little convocations in you head?" he asked. Rogue nodded like it was a normal thing. "Okay…anyway, I do like her she's very pretty, but you know how I feel about…Jean."

"It don' take a scientist t' find that out." Logan smiled.

"Well I best go and leave you too rest. You are like a daughter to me Rogue, that's why I'm so protective over you." Rogue smiled.

"It's nice t' hear dad." Rogue joked. Logan smiled and growled

"Even though I love to know I'm like a dad to you…don't call me that again please, I'm gonna start to think I'm old." Rogue laughed.

"Ya are old 'f ya think 'bout it." He gave her a dead eye then smiled.

"I'm glad your okay kid. Call me if you need me and I'll be here quicker than a flash."

"If that's possible." Logan headed to the door and opened it. He wa son the other side when he stopped. "Oh and Logan, ya are a really good person and understanding…dad." Logan smiled and cringed and shut the door. Rogue laughed to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betsy looked at Warren.

"It was so funny Warren, you should have been there."

"Well I can't really with these wings. I mean it looks like I've got a massive back when I put this huge coat on so know one can see them." explained Warren. Betsy smiled at him.

"I think they make you look lovely. Infact, without them you'd be average." Warren smiled.

"Thanks…I think." Betsy laughed,

"Plus you would have never met me would you?" she bragged.

"…Um, no I wouldn't of. But I'm glad I did."

"I know you never wanted to have…wings, but you have the gift of flight, do you know how wonderful that is?" asked Betsy.

"You can fly too." said Warren.

"I know I can, but you have beautiful wings, I sometimes am jealous of you." said Betsy.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, I'm being serious." argued Betsy. Warren stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I like you a lot Betsy." Betsy looked shocked.

"I wasn't expecting that…"

"No I'm being serious. I really like you." Betsy didn't know what to do.

"I…I like you too I guess."

Warren leaned in and kissed her.

"Well that's settled then." They kissed again but with more fire this time. Betsy was dancing in her head and Warren was just happy than he had ever been in a long time. They had to let go for air.

"Wow, your one heck of a kisser, I wonder if the other girls you dated said that." said Betsy.

"Anna did, she was my first love."

"How many did you have 3?" she asked.

"Well hopefully 4 soon." he smiled at her cheekily.

"Well that won't be anytime soon. Warren…if we got together now, would you leave me just like you did with your other girls?" Warren smiled at her as he was about to kiss her.

"Betsy believe me when I say this, you are different from Anna, Chelsea and Rebecca. We have more in common like being mutants. Plus I have to live with you in the mansion .Trust me Betts, this is gonna last." Warren kissed her and Betsy couldn't help but smile.

"We'll see about that, my angel." Both of them smiled and continued to kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was thinking to herself. Mostly about Remy and her physics. She sighed and looked to the door. Everyone had been visiting her today. All except Jean. _She'll becomin' in any minute now…_ The door opened and Jean popped her head through.

"Hiya Rogue, may I come in?" Jean asked.

"Everyone else did, ha, ha." Jean sat at the edge of the bed.

"I've just came in here to tell you I'm sorry about everything."

"Why are **you **sayin' sorry sugah, if it's anythang it's me who should b' doin' the sorrying." Jean smiled.

"It's just when I entered you're mind, I actually felt everything you feel everyday. It was kind of freaky." explained Jean.

"How can ya possibly know what ah go through everyday!" said Rogue kind of aggressively.

"Because you're mind produced the emotion and out it inside of me. I thought I was you for a minute and then I remembered who I was." said Jean. Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

"Know one knows what ah go through. And even 'f ya did, ah wouldn't want you t' b' the first one." Rogue put her hand over her mouth.

"Thanks." said Jean hurt.

"No, ah'm so sorry, that was Betsy talkin'." Jean shot her head up at Rogue.

"Betsy doesn't like me!" asked Jean.

"Well, no not really, sorry Dr Grey."

"Oh…well it's okay I'll just come to you for information." joked Jean.

"She doesn' hate ya…she jus' thinks ya a teacher's pet, a suck up and a tad borin'. But ah don' think ya are." Rogue smiled sympathetically. Jean looked mad.

"Carm down Jean…sorry Rogue, I just don't think that she should say stuff behind my back!" shouted Jean.

"Oh, she doesn't say anythang about ya. Ah thought she liked ya until her physic told me otherwise." Jean was lost a bit but was given time to understand.

"Are you feeling better?" Jean asked.

"A lot better, but now ah've got voices in mah head what are really annoying!"

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure when the professor wakes up he'll be able to help you. In the mean time I'm here for you." said Jean. Rogue smiled.

"Ah know sugah, ah could never ask fo' more." Jean smiled and kissed her on her hair.

"We can be like sisters." Jean joked.

"In ya dreams red priss." Rogue once again put her hand over her mouth. "…sorry." Jean was once again mad also.

"It's okay, I'll let it go." She walked out of the room.

"Bye red head teacher's puppet!" Jean stamped back into the room.

"Okay I'm going to have a word about this to Betsy!"

Jean ran downstairs.

"Oh no…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven sat in Irene's house. She had told her everything Mesmoro had said. Mesmero had gone to Rogue's mind and helped her also. He made the evolution easier for her. When Raven had come to Irene's house to tell her the good news, it was already to late.

_Flashback_

"_It's all over Irene, Rogue's safe now. I got Mesmero to help her." _

"_I'm afraid it's not as simple as that Raven." said Irene._

"_What are you talking about, I stopped her didn't I?" asked Raven. _

_Irene smiled. _

"_No Raven, it was passed the line of no return when Rogue had the X Men go into her mind." _

"_Then what is meant to happen to my…my daughter Irene?" asked Raven. _

"_Marie's life is a sad one. In history people will look at her and see her story, her story of endless restfulness. Marie's life is going to be like hell itself." explained Irene._

_Raven fell back on her chair. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks._

"_So the future for Rogue…it is still a bad one?" asked Raven. Irene simply nodded. Raven put her hands in her head. "What can I do to stop this?" _

"_Nothing my dearest friend. You know I love Marie; I helped you raise hr at the age of 8. But then you wiped out her memory of you. I looked after her and sometimes you morphed into me to look after her, but she is passed the point of no return. There are a few sagas what can be avoided for Marie. But one of the biggest ones, she will never forgive herself for, and neither will her own family. That just shows how big this is. Let her live the rest of her time happily and let her avoid any of her sagas to come." explained Irene._

"_What am I to do?" cried Raven._

_End Flashback._

"And yet I must do something…but what?" Raven said to herself. "Oh…I know…but it will cost me my life nearly…" Raven morphed into Mystique. "Magneto, I'm comin' home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW!

Yey! So Warren and Betsy are together! I didn't want their "romance" to be as big as Rogue and Remy's if they have one I haven't decided. So I just put them together…for now ha ha ha ha! Im so evil! And I wonder what Mystique is planning if you want to know just ask me when you review. Also, what am I planning for Rogue and Remy…

Next chapter- News spreads- Warren and Betsy getting together has spread around the X Men in Japan, and also Rogue and Remy's little incident has become a rumour. And! Rogue gets some more information on her "witch friend".

**bored247:** Lol feel sorry for you but soon you'll be out of there don't worry. Have you found out what you got in SATS yet? Hope you've done well. Review soon!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	25. News Spreads

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Wow seriously guys the reviews are fantastic I want to say thanks to every one lol. Anyhow, in this chapter we're going to find out about Rogue relative because she's a big part in the story now. Lets just say it's a big role. Anyhow Warren and Bobby…not so much just a few moments with them. And this is kind of a romy chapter is you can class that as Remy and Kitty talking about Rogue, then yeah that's the sort of romy 'm on about. Rogue and Remy might talk to each other on this chappie, but Rogue is just doing some research on the "witch". NOTE- The "witch" is really a mutant but in those days they would of called them witches wouldn't they? So enjoy anyway…

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks as always.

**Prexistence-** Lol, yep we can't **let our Cajun die** now can we? I know **in the movie Rogue's the nice gal.** I **don't know what** **the hell the movie producers think there doing with Rogue, but they sure have a lot of mess to clear up!** I can't believe what they did to her. I mean its one thing **putting her with Bobby,** but by making **Rogue sweet and innocent is pathetic**, we want the **real Rogue**! Lol. Sorry I get very dramatic! Ah, **Raven** is very sneaky, she **won't be in the chapters for a while.** She is planning to join back with Magneto, to help her and find **a way to stop Rogue's "destiny" or "fate" **take your pick. So thanks for reviewing. And the puppy's eyes were so cute lol. Review!

**mm4ever2gether-** Yeah, thanks for reviewing! Have a gr8 dayxxx

Thank you everyone else as well 

Also just so you get how Rogue feels about Remy and vice versa. –if Rogue can't touch then she can't really be connected to someone, she feels. And at the moment Remy I not in love with her and he needs touch. So that's just the way things are…for now. Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

News Spreads

Warren woke up with a certain smile on his face. Maybe it was because he was in Japan and the motel didn't cost him any money (since Scott used the X mansion's money to pay for it), or maybe it was the fact that he was with Betsy now. He still couldn't believe it. He grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower room.

Betsy woke up in her room. She too couldn't believe her and Warren were together, it was weird. She'd never liked someone as much as she liked Warren. She had only known him for about a month or even less than that, but straight away the two had a connection. She brushed her hair and smiled as she thought of Warren taking a shower, or even just plain naked and staring at her. Suddenly Kitty burst through the door.

"Like, are you coming or what?" asked Kitty.

"What are you talking about Kitty?" also asked Betsy.

"It's liked 10.00am and we have to go shopping!"

"Shopping…we went shopping the other day Kitty kat!" shouted Betsy.

"Like who cares, I never give up a chance to shop, especially when it's in Japan!" screamed Kitty in excitement.

"Is Rogue coming?" asked Betsy. "I went to see her this morning when you were in the motel lounge. She said she feels better."

"Nah, she's not up to it. I told her to look up that picture of Monique LeMargaux. She wants to see what the fuss was all about." explained Kitty. Betsy nodded.

"Well I could use some time out of the motel. But I think I'm gonna stay here with Warren today." said Betsy. She stopped and thought about what she just said. She turned round to a thinking Kitty. Kitty then realised and was gob smacked and started laughing. Betsy put her hand on Kitty's mouth. "You don't breath a word, got it! We've only just started going out and I don't want to ruin what we have by telling everyone!" Kitty put her hands in defence.

"I've like got way to many secrets to keep. But like don't worry; your secret is safe with me." said Kitty for the like 1000millionth time.

"Well you best keep your gob shut of I'll kick your ass!" Kitty smiled.

"Who else am I gonna find to go shopping?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Like hey Gambit." said Kitty as she walked through his door. Gambit looked up to her.

"Hey petit, what can Remy do fo' ya?"

"Can you like, go shopping with me, 'coz know one else want to like go?"

"Sorry Kit, ah can' go t'day…ah'm um busy." lied Gambit.

"Orr maybe you just like wanna stay with Rogue." Kitty said while smiling.

"Or maybe ah jus' don' wanna go shopping wid ya 'coz ah heard ya a maniac." smiled Remy. But that was the real reason why he didn't want to go. Kitty gave him a dead eye. "Ya givin' me a lot of dem lately petit."

"Well like, maybe you could just drop me off or something. Please Gambit, or I'll be forced to, to…to tell Rogue." she said sneakily. Gambit growled.

"Urr…Fyne den, but only 'coz ya forcin' me!"

"As long as I'm not like, on my own."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue looked on her laptop. She was looking for Monique LeMargaux. Kitty had told Rogue about her and Rogue was quite curious to find out who it was. _Maybe ah can fyned mah real parents. _She went on a search engine and put in Monique LeMargaux. It came up with loads of stuff about witches and mutants. She clicked on the mutant one. The website came up it said-

Monique LeMargaux was born in Paris 1280. At the

moment of her birth an apparent light came from

her chest and into her mother. Her mother L'eafol

Le'Margaux was said to feel what her child felt

after the light went into her. As a child Monique

grew up into an obsessed family. Her family, including

her mother. The stone of Orisis was the very power

fullest thing on the Earth. But it was hidden in mystery.

The family had been searching for this since the Orisis

had existed. Monique became like them and her life was to

find the stone of Orisis and use it for darkness.

Monique was quite young when she discovered her "witch

powers". (Our research shows that she was actually a mutant).

Monique helped her family on their mission. It was until

Monique's mother told the enemy of the family Monique's

powers, she fled to Japan where her uncle was. Monique

found a cave and found 1 half of the Orisis stone. She had

even more power. Monique used it for destruction, and to find

the last piece of the stone. She found to other girls with

"abilities" and they became some of the most famous witches.

People even celebrate their death. Monique had destroyed half

of Japan until a man named William Summers stopped them.

The William Summers mystery of how he got the witches in his

grasp is still untold and know one even knows if he existed.

Monique and her two companies were burned to the stake in

1300. Monique was known to be 20 years old. Before she died

she was told to have put a curse on the world and would soon

return when the "destiny child" touched the pattern she placed

in the cave Monique practically lived in. We still do not know if

this story is true or not, but in the old ages it was quite a

story and still lives on. Here is a picture of the famous witch.

"Wow, she must have had a hard lyfe. And ah thought ah had it rough." said Rogue. She scrolled down her screen to see before her a picture of the woman, Monique LeMargaux. It looked a bit like Rogue. Since it was a painted picture, you couldn't really see all too well. But she had a white strand of her fallen beside her face. Rogue touched her two beautiful streaks and stared at the picture. She certainly had Monique's chin. "She's really pretty." said Rogue. "Ah wonder 'f she really was evil…ah wonder if she even existed." Rogue closed her lap top and put it on the side. She snuggled back up into bed and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Warren and Betsy were making out in Warren's bedroom. Warren had told Bobby that he was feeling ill so he couldn't go out today. He only did it to stay with Betsy. Warren pulled away.

"Wow Betts, I'd never thought we'd end up together."

"And what is that 'spose to mean?" asked Betsy angry.

"No I don't mean it like that I mean, your so different and I never thought I'd be with you." explained Warren.

"What do you mean different? Are you saying I'm dull?" Warren was in panic.

"No Betts I meant in a good way."

"What ever. I'm going to find Kitty. I'll stop by later and hopefully you can give me a sorry kiss." Warren smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hey did you hear about Rogue and Gambit. Apparently Logan walked in Rogue and kitty's room and Gambit was on top of Rogue!" Warren gasped.

"Really, how come Gambit didn't tell me?" asked Warren kinda hurt.

"Well kitty told me…anyway I hope they get together. See ya later."

"Bye."

Bobby had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. _So now I know 2 secrets. Rogue and Gambit were nearly having sex and Betsy and Warren are together. I'm glad I needed the toilet before I went out. This must be why I have a bladder problem, so that I can get loads of secrets off of people. _Bobby had to wait until Warren went out of the room and then he had some serious rumours to spread.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kitty looked at Gambit as he was eating his hamburger.

"Wow Gambit, like, don't eat so fast you'll get interjection."

"Aw, da fille petit getting' worried 'bout poor ol' Gambit?" joked Gambit.

"No I just one you in one piece for like Rogue." Kitty teased with a huge grin on her face. Gambit growled.

"Kitty, ya promised!" Kitty laughed.

"Like don't worry Gambit I won't tell. But everybody like can tell anyway so does it really matter if she found out. You like say it's not a big deal yet your like totally make it out like it is."

"He…bu…wha…shut up Kitty." Kitty looked proud and Gambit looked asthough he had been defeated. "Ah lyke Rogue, ah've admitted dat, can we jus' not talk 'bout it now?"

"Like no, we have to like talk about it. You and Rogue totally belong together!"

"But how d'ya know dat?" asked Gambit curious to why everyone thought this.

"Oh my god Gambit, it's just so perfect. You're the ladies man who sleeps with one girl and never call them back. Then comes along someone who understands you and she touches you inside, so you like totally like her and she likes you and you're both just damn to proud to like, admit it!" explained Kitty.

He had to admit. If you put him and Rogue together, they would make a pretty sexy and loving couple.

"So what d'ya plan t' do?" sighed Gambit knowing Kitty would start a plan on how to get them together. And Remy was not complaining.

"Like, her favourite flowers are lilacs, you can like put the petal all over the place as a get well gesture. That is sure to get you guys closer." Gambit smiled. The thought of him and Rogue getting closer and closer…wait, she couldn't touch.

"Kitty wait…Rogue can' touch…"

"And…?"

"Well, Remy needs touch petit, Remy can' live widout it." Kitty looked hurt for Rogue.

"Now I like understand what Rogue meant by a man never ableing to give up touch for her…it's like time you get over yourself Gambit! Rogue is such a nice girl and probably one of the most nicest I've ever met. She deserves so much better than what she gets and everyone just treats her like shit. And back at the mansion, the little kids and some teenagers like, ignore her and avoid her because of her powers! She isn't a monster! She deserves love, she deserves peace for once in her life, so what she can't touch, that does NOT stop people from loving her. And if you think that touch is everything, then look at your past! You slept with every woman with a pulse. You didn't make love to her, you just gave her a good fuck and was off with it! Making love isn't just about sex, making love is making love emotionally then having a bit of fun afterwards! If you think that she deserves no man that fuck off LeBeau! If you think touch is everything, you truly don't deserve to be with Rogue!" Kitty had tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran off trying to hide them. Gambit actually started to see…well, the real Rogue. He saw the family view of her, and they cared so much for her. Remy was a selfish man, but maybe he could change that…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9.00pm and Remy decided it was for the best thing not to try to be with Rogue. He knew it was a hard choice because he had never felt this way about anyone since Bella. But he didn't want to go through the heart break again. It was too much.

He opened his motel door when he heard crying from the next room, Rogue's room. He ran in and saw Rogue on the bed crouched up wither legs in her chest and her head buried in her knees.

"Chere, what's wrong?" he asked her. She peeped her eyes to him.

"It's…it's mah head…the physics…there scarin' me." admitted Rogue. Remy felt deeply sorry for her. What she had to go through everyday, and now she had mini-people in her head. He walked over to her and sat on her bed and wrapped himself around her. She wasn't in the mood to fight him off, and he was totally covered up while she only had a pair of pyjama shorts on and a belly top on. She just held him tight to her. Without saying a word. They could both feel each other, they could both be normal, they could both be themselves.

Nothing needed to be said, the hug was already enough. Rogue's embrace became softer on Remy as she was falling asleep in Remy's arms. Remy kissed the top of her head which was covered in hair. When she was fully asleep he thought it was best to lay her in bed to his sadness. He softly put her in place, away from his arms and put the covers over her. He gave her another kiss on the top of her head. He walked out of the door when he heard a noise.

Rogue had said "Thankyou Remy." She actually said his name, he smiled.

He saw Kitty who looked pretty tired coming down the hall way to her room.

"Like what are you doing here? Didn't I leave you're swamp ass back at the mall!" she shouted.

"Shh mah chere b' asleep." Remy whispered.

"Your chere…Gambit…"

"Petit Kitty Kat, ah want t' b' wid belle femme Rogue…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gambit wants to be with Rogue. But he doesn't love her yet! And I know some of you probably think that Monique thing aint big, then your mistaken, it is and it is NOT gonna be stupid. More romy soon!

Next chapter- Purity- Remy and Kitty finds loads of ways to try to get Rogue to want o be with Remy while Remy desperately tries to cope with the fact that she can't touch and what he's giving up. Meanwhile Bobby goes out with Betsy and Jean to discover something about the caves in Japan. Also as a bonus, Falco returns and professor X finally opens an eye…but not what your thinking…

**bored247:** Awww, well school always sucks I'm afraid. But hey least it's not long till ya leave. Just think about it that way. I'm glad to hear the marshmallow men are okay and still insane. I'm also glad to hear they liked the chapter. So why are you confused? If you tell me I can explain to you. Don't worry if you're a slow thinker, you'll get my plot soon. Thanks, I always try to update as quick as possible. Sometimes it's really hard because I'm busy but I'm glad you think I update fast. Yeah Rogue is being a bit daft but she is right in a way, if she can't touch then she can't really be connected to someone, she feels. And at the moment Remy I not in love with her and he needs touch. So that's just the way things are…for now. Review!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	26. Purity

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Wow seriously guys the reviews are fantastic I want to say thanks to every one lol. I was so happy with the reviews on this chapter. Lets make it the same next time yeah?

In this chapter, there is a lot of planning and Remy really wonders if he and Rogue are meant to be…

**Lots of people found the Raven thing hard to understand. Right I'll explain. Raven has found out that Rogue's powers had gone crazy, so she went to Irene to see if she could help, but Irene told her that if Rogue had the power fit, which she did, an evil uprising would begin. In other words, something dark is coming for Rogue. But that won't happen for ages. Raven went to Jon's house who I have made Mesmero, a mutant who can read minds and is kind of like professor X, if you've watched evo then you know. He helps Rogue but the X men don't know that and Raven joins back up with Magneto to see if he can help Rogue's prophesy from happening**

silverbells- This is what I explained to people at first. **In the movies I hate the Rogue** they've got. I really hate her. She has to have **her famous attitude** or it's not Rogue! Lol. Anyway in my story her past is that **she was adopted by Mystique** when she was 4, but Rogue doesn't know that. Then **Irene looked after Rogue** wither husband. **Rogue kissed cody** like in the movies and **ran off with the Logan** so on. **Everything that happened in the 1st movie is this story's past** if you get me. The second movie, Rogue is with Bobby, **but in my story** that part of the movie was just them flirting. Also **Jean didn't die** and the dam that broke was stopped by Jean inside the plane. I am really glad you are being honest with me because then I can make it better than when people don't tell me. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you review again.

Can't live a lie- When I read ure review I nearly cried lol. Thanks im glad ya think it's the best story ever. I try to put as much detail as possible into it. And I'm glad you think it's the perfect romy**. I'm gonna do the sinster plot first then the witch plot**. But I've got a lot more plots to hurt the couple!

Rogue200315- Lol, aww don't worry here's another chapter for you to read. No I can't tell u luv my story, j/k im so happy you do! Glad ya luv the romy I try to keep my **romy fans interested**. Well heresy a nxt chapter so luv me forever and ever lol.

FallenAngel(Â )- Hey, glad ya like the story. And what ever is confusing ya, plz tell me and I will tell u everything.

s2bawfa- Lol glad ya liked the fluff I thought it was okay. But I could have done better. Yeah **Kitty is a planner** inside and she really loves Rogue. Well she is **one of her best friends**. But I know **Betsy's one of her m8s too, but I reckon** that there not really thatfriendly in the comics so maybe **they can drift apart**. I'll figure a way lol. Yeah, don't worry she will **touch the craving soon enough**. She will touch it but then **im going to go onto the sinister plot**, **then back onto the japan plot if ya get me**? Lol **the professor won't be himself** no, but you have a good guess of things. Anyway hope y alike the chappie.

enchantedlight- Always a pleasure.

Wiccangurl- **Well Gambit is gonna be a bit confused whether he and Rogue should be together since she can't touch**. And poor Remy can't live without touch. Maybe if he falls in love with her he will live without touch for her, but I think for now he has to get his head sorted. After all **he has fell in love before** and it didn't end well. If he wanted Rogue it would be because he loved her, but **he doesn't love her he just likes her a lot**. So **he is not willing to give up touch.** He is willing to be with Rogue, but once he knows what it feels like not to touch her, **I think he'd back out**. And that's why he **doesn't want to be with her**, because **he'd hurt her**. Anyway glad ya think it's a great story. Review!

mm4ever2gether- Yep, well I reckoned that the readers need romy so I reckon I'd give it to them. But I need to say that remember, **Rogue and Remy can't be together straight away**. Thanks for reviewing!

Prexistence- Yeah but ya can't blame him I mean **he has to give up touch if he wants to be with her. Could you do that**? And yes he does but he's thinking about it now. Yeah Kitty can be quite the little diva and a devious cow lol. I don't know I just thought of the name lol. Maybe it's Scott Summers' dad or something I dunno. Yeah he is lazy lol. But I guess he had a number done on his head. He has to learn lol…but is it really the professor? Yeah **Falco will be on** very son don't worry about that. Infact he's in this chapter lol. Lol sorry it took long as you know I've been to Scotland and im still there lol.

dorkuslove- Yes and so the plot does thicken. Glad you thought the chappies were fab. Where have you been anyway I haven't had a review from you for a while. But I'm happy you're back now "smiley face". lol, yes you must wait! **Raven is planning to get Magneto to help stop Rogue's prophesy, but like I said that plot won't happen for a while.**

Thank you everyone else as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Purity

Rogue sat in her bed bored. She'd been thinking about her break down last night and was so embarrassed for doing that infront of Gambit, of all people. She just needed to cry since all the physics were having a go at her and everything. It wasn't fair. _Why can' they leave me alone fo' jus' a day. Maybe 'f ah get up then they'll leave me alone. _Rogue didn't feel like getting up, but she couldn't stand being locked up in a room all day. She went inside her bathroom and took atleast an hour in the shower.

She was draining everything away, everything she hated in life, and her physics actually shut up and let her be. This was one place that Rogue felt normal, where she felt she could drown her tears.

Rogue actually missed home too. Even though Rogue loved her peace and quiet, she actually started to miss the shouting off the smaller students. She missed Storm too. Ororo left the other day as she had to help Hank. Ororo was always the one for advice. She and Kurt were both like that. Rogue had noticed the way they always looked at each other. They belonged together. She laughed to herself. _Everyone belongs t'gether these days!_ There was always some romance in the mansion, or even in Japan! Bobby had told Rogue about Betsy and Warren. _About tyme, _Rogue thought. She couldn't help but feel lonely. _Except when Gambit's around…why di ah jus' say that…oh ah know, coz ah lyke 'im. It's been obvious fo' the past decade. Plus ah did tell Kitty Pryde! _

Rogue dried herself and walked out of the room. She was defiantly going to have a hell of a day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kitty was writing notes in her little notepad. Gambit was next to her sighing as of what kitty was writing. They were downstairs on one of the motel's tables in the dining area.

"Kitty, what is ya lil mind gonna do t' me?" asked Remy.

"Like, hold on Gambit, let me finish this sentence."

"Kitty, why don' ah jus' ask Rogue on a date mahself?"

"Because you'll like get too embarrassed, I can like totally see it now." answered Kitty. Gambit blushed a bit.

"Ah would not get embarrassed or scared or any ting like dat!"

"You so would. Look Gambit, I am so happy you want to be with Rogue. But in order for you guys to be together I'm gonna have to like do my part of the work. You want it to be special for her?" asked Kitty, finally rising her head from writing her plans on getting the two southerners together.

"Well, ah guess." answered Remy.

"Then hush up and let me do my like thing!"

Remy kept looking over her shoulder to see what she was writing. Kitty kept closing her notebook and re opening it when he's sat back down.

"Like Gambit can you just sit still, people are looking at us!" whispered Kitty. Gambit checked he had his sun glasses on.

"Sorry petit, but Remy wants t' know what ya writin' so dat he don' do owt stupid." replied Remy.

"Well your gonna find out soon enough. Carm down LeBeau, you've got a lot ahead of you." Kitty gave her devious smile and Remy sighed and got up.

"Ah tink ah do have a lot ahead of me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby ran as fast as he could. Him, Jean and Betsy had decided to go out to see some sites once again. They were going to go home soon. Bobby on the way had told Betsy about him knowing about the two and he had rang up the mansion and told everyone. Well actually Jean told Betsy as Jean read Bobby's mind because he was acting weird. He ended up near the Japanese caves. Bobby was out of breath. Betsy soon caught up with him but she was not out of breath.

"I can't believe you Bobby Drake! For all the years I've known you, you do this! I thought you were just a jokeful guy, but it turns out you're an American bastered!" shouted Betsy while hitting him.

"I'm sorry!" cried out Bobby. "Really, I think it's great you and Warren are together!" Betsy stopped kicking Bobby and helped him up.

"You better be sorry or I'm kicking your yanky ass!"

Jean was walking and saw them. She smiled.

"There you are, I assumed you hurt him."

"Yeah! What else would I do?" shouted Betsy.

"Hey look aren't these the caves we went to before?" asked Jean.

"Oh yeah, we saw that picture what looked like Rogue didn't we?" said Betsy as he helped Bobby up.

"We might as well have a last look at it." he offered. "I'll pay."

The 2 girls nodded and walked in. Bobby paid for their entrance and the three walked in.  
"I love these caves, there full of mystery." said Jean.

"Well that's what it's 'spose to be. This cave is about the future and all that. It says here that after 1400, people came in here to read out the drawings witches and all sorts of past people had write." explained Bobby.

"I like the drawing over here of "The Stanford rainbow". It says that the Stanford family were being accused of…"

"Enough about them lets have a look about Rogue." said Betsy. Jean just gave her a dead eye.

"May I remind you that it is not a picture of Rogue." corrected Jean. Betsy just gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Okay ladies enough of the fighting!" joked Bobby.

"Hey, you guys did you see that there before?" asked Jean. They all looked at the carving. It had a letter M in the middle of it.

"M…who's name begins with M?" asked Betsy.

"Well there's…em…I don't know but it might be another symbol. Let me have a look at it." Jean touched the carving and it began to glow. "Hey, what's happening to it?" Jean stepped backwards.

Everyone in the cave looked over to them. The secureity guards came over and touched the stone. They instantly became dust. Jean screamed and moved away from the glow. Suddenly the glow became bigger and it filled the caves. Everything went silent, no screams or anything. Jean opened her eyes and realised that some sort of white spirit was covering up her body and her mouth. She moved her eyes to the other side and realised that everyone else in the cave as pinned up to the wall. The people outside from the cave started running in but the cave closed up. Everyone in the cave couldn't see, couldn't move and couldn't speak. All of a sudden their energy started to get drained. No noise was heard, just slight screams. The people were getting drained…by some sort of spirit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor X screamed. He was awake finally. Beast walked over to him.  
"Oh Charles, your finally awake."

"Jean Grey, Bobby Drake and Elisabeth Braddock are in trouble." Charles' pupils had gone, it looked like he was possessed almost.

"Charles…what are you talking about." asked Beast who was creeped.

"He's not Charles!" Beast turned and saw Falco.

"Falco, I thought you had left." said Hank.

"You X Men are stupid. You trust people you don't even know. I work for a guy called Sinister. He wants something of yours, and to get it he'll do anything. Charles has been set up all along. Emma Frost was the one who did this to him. Emma didn't just damage his mind, she put something in it, and after Rogue touched him to see who did it to him, she also gave him a physic. The one you call Irene. He can now see the future, but he is not himself, he is nothing but a prophesy." explained Falco.

"You mean, Charles is possessed by a mutant who can tell the future, but this mutant is nor evil or good, it just tells the future?" asked Best.

"Yes, that is an easier way of putting it. I have to go now, the boss is calling!" Jamie electrocuted him. He walked out of the Xavier institute.

"Jean Grey will be badly hurt as the spirit being attacking her is getting more power of Jean than anyone else in the cave." Beast slowly rised up. He got his X-phone.

"X men, Japanese caves…Jean…Bobby and Betsy…need…help." Beast passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty's X-phone called. Remy looked over to see who it was.

"It was like, Beast. We need to find Jean! Get the rest of the X men Gambit!" shouted Kitty as she ran to get her uniform.

Gambit didn't know where they were.

"Lets see, ders Warren, Rogue…mah sweet chere and ders…Logan and dats all who's here."

Gambit ran to Logan's room. Logan was already dressed as was Warren. They had already got the message. Rogue was ready also. There was a short protest about her going, but Rogue won. They got in the car and drove as fast as they could.

"I hope Betsy's okay." said Warren with worry.

"We have to save Jean…think of her." said Scott.

"Lets jus' go kick whoever butts is holdin' them hostage!" shouted Rogue.

They got out of the car. Gambit got more closer to Rogue.

"Ya sure ya okay chere?" asked Gambit for the like, millionth time." Rogue sigh and turned to him.

"Ah said ah ah'm so trust me. But this is serious, we have t' help Jean, Bobby and Betts."

They walked towards the cave. It was shut. Loads of people were crowded around it, there were news men and families there. They all made way fro the X men as they assumed they were there to help as of there uniforms.

"It's sealed tight." said Wolverine.  
"Stating da obvious." said Gambit. Wolverine growled at him.

"We have to get them out of there!" moaned Cyclops. "Rogue, have you the energy to use your super strength to knock this wall down?" Rogue looked at it. She smiled.

"Hell yeah! Everyone, stand back!" Rogue shouted. Cyclops and Shadowcat made sure everyone stood back.

Rogue punched the wall a couple of times then it crumbled. She flew away from it so it wouldn't hit her. Inside was complete glowing whiteness. You could see a few peoples heads.

"Oh my like god!" shouted Kitty.

"Exactly my words." said Angel. They entered the cave.

"Knock knock, anybody 'ome?" joked Gambit. All the cave was covered except from the symbol.

"Oh my, this is the symbol which me and Jean were talking about. This is the one to do with that "witch" who looked like you Rogue." stated Cyclops. Rogue shivered. She looked at the symbol which was glowing pink.

"Ah don' understand, what's happening?" asked Rogue. Rogue and the X men walked over to the symbol.

It looked beautiful the way it was shining. It looked like sparkles were coming from it and those sparkles went on the white sort of spirit. Rogue felt the urge to touch the symbol. She took her glove off and touched it.

There was sudden flash and everything was dark. No people, no light, just Rogue. She screamed and suddenly opened her eyes. She was in the cave still. Everything was back to normal.

"What jus' happened?" Everyone was on the ground. Most of them look like they had passed out. New people and families started to run in. Rogue looked around her. She felt so strange. What had just happened?

Professor X smiled as Beast got up. Beast stared at him.

"How long have I been like this?" asked Beast. Charles didn't answer.

"The X men are fine. Rogue has a lot to do with the woman named Monique. They are relatives. Rogue will become possessed by her. Jean will go to the hospital with Scott as she thinks she is pregnant. Gambit will get closer to Rogue that it will hurt him so much in emotion…this is what the future brings to us." explained the professor.

"Charles, what has happened to you?" asked Beast.

"I am not Cahrles, I am nothing. I just say the future to you. In a moment you will get a call from Kitty saying everything is fine." Beast obviousaly didn't believe him. His X-phone started to ring. Beast slowly brought it to his mouth.

"He…hello…"

"Like hiya Beast, we've like totally had something weird going on here! There was this thing and this thing and this other thing…" Beast wasn't even listening to Kitty.

"Oh my god." Beast says as he looked at the professor. "Your telling the truth."

"Yes my friend, is that what you call it…friend?"

"Why is this happening?" asked Beast.

"Because, everything happens for a reason." said X.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW! Let me explain. That white spirit which was draining the people is Minique, she's trying to get enough eberygy to return. When Rogue touched it, she become possessed by Monique. But knowone knows not even Rogue. The witches saga won't happen for a long time yet. I'm going to carry on with the Sinister plot. Next, it is rogue and Remy and that is it. Know one else. If you don't understand it please tell me and I will explain. This story in the **next chapter, is going to be the best chapter you've ever read! **

Next chapter- Rogue 'N' Remy- Rogue and Remy have a talk about them. Remy finally gets the guts to ask her out on a date. While Kitty is really angry as he did not ask her to set it up for them. But will Rogue say yes?

**bored247:** Right I'll explain. Raven has found out that Rogue's powers had gone crazy, so she went to Irene to see if she could help, but Irene told her that if Rogue had the power fit, which she did, an evil uprising would begin. In other words, something dark is coming for Rogue. But that won't happen for ages. Raven went to Jon's house who I have made Mesmero, a mutant who can read minds and is kind of like professor X, if you've watched evo then you know. He helps Rogue but the X men don't know that and Raven joins back up with Magneto to see if he can help Rogue's prophesy from happening. That make sense lol? Yeah Rogue's having trouble with the new people inher head lol. And then along comes Remy to carm her down. I think that moment made Remy want to be with her but now I think he's realised that they can never be. Liking the marshemellows dance lol. Review soon!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	27. Rogue 'N' Remy Short talk

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. This is gonna be a short chappie because I am going on holiday tomorrow to Spain, so I'll not able to write for atleast 2 weeks people :-9 sad aint it. Sorry.

Prexistence- Sorry this is a small fic. And yeah that will happen just not now. This fic aint the one where **Remy tells her how he feels that's in the next one.**

gigi246- I'm so glad you took the time to read this story. I'm grateful and I'm so **sorry if this one sucks**. And I HATE THE ROGUE ON THE MOVIES LOL.

FluidDegree- You are fantastic thankyou so much for lovin my story. I'm gonna give you a million dollars or pounds…wherever your from thankyou . Thanks for the suggestion also.

dorkuslove- Thanks for the suggestion. I'm sorry it's just I was in a rush and still am. I've always spelt convocation like that lol. I'll try convosation. ThanksXxX

enchantedlight- Always a pleasure.

mm4ever2gether- Thank you glad you liked it.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Rogue 'N' Remy

Rogue didn't know what had happened the other day. Jean, Betsy and Bobby were all in bed, awake but very tired. The rest of the X men hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on but just carried on as normal. Remy had been to visit Rogue a couple of times. But little did Rogue know that this was going to be a big event.

"Hey Rogue." said Remy as he walked into her room.

"Hey swamp rat, where ya been?" she asked. He'd been with her most of the day. He smiled at her.

"Why, ya missed me?" She grinned.

"Ya know ah hav' Cajun!" she joked. He got her gloved hand.

"Your belle, ya know dat?" he said. She sighed.  
"Here we go wit' the flirting." Remy laughed.

"Non chere, Remy b' serious." Rogue looked at him.

"Okay, this is weird. What's brought this on? Ah mean ah will admit that ya been acting weird a lot t'day. It's freakin' me out Cajun."

"It's jus' Remy b' thinkin' of things." _More like thinking of you._

"Well, ya gonna tel me or aren't ah 'spose t' know?" asked Rogue. Remy smiled at her.

"Ya wanna know Roguey?" Remy asked seriously.

"Yeah." she answered short but sweet.

"Okay here it goes…Ah like you…ah like you a lot and ah think me and you would b' great t'gether, 'f ya gav' me a chance." Remy said this and closed his eyes not able to look at Rogue.

Rogue was a bit surprised but happy. "Um, ah don' know what t' say."

"Jus' say you'll go on one simple date wid Remy 'n' den ah'll b' happy." Rogue strutted for words and then looked at those demon eyes of his.

"Well…okay one date swamp rat." He smiled and kissed her head.

"B' ready fo' t'night and ah'll meet ya outside at 8." He left the room as quick as possible.

"What did ah jus' do?" she asked herself.

"A like total date." said Kitty in her head. Rogue slapped herself over the head.

"Is it any of yaw business!" shouted Rogue.

"Like yeah, I mean I am in your like, head after all. He is so hot, so don't worry, I'll get you through this." said Kitty.

"Ah don' need ya help, ya not even real!" Kitty just ran off inside her head. Rogue just fell on her bed. "Ah've only jus' noticed, that ah ah'm a total freak!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy was busy trying to pick out things he was going to wear. Remy went down to the town centre, he reckoned he should get some new shoes for his date tonight; he didn't want his old pair. This night was special for him, especially because it was with Rogue. Rogue…the name sounded as though it was a runner name, a person who hided themselves from the world, somebody you couldn't cope with the past. But Rogue was not like that, she was sweet and innocent and so many other things. He felt like he had known her forever. Her past was hard, they had things in common, yet they both were where they were today, lucky to have each other. It felt strange since Remy had never had this feeling.

Remy walked into the shop. It was more of a suit shop than shoe shop; maybe Remy could steal a pair of shoes and a suit. He walked over to the suits and felt the fabric. _Rogue would b' impressed, _Remy thought. He checked his pockets, there was not enough money. He looked around the shop and saw a man who looked rich, especially with all the jewellery. Remy smiled and walked over to the man as though he was looking at some shoes nearby. Remy bent forward and pretended to fall back and the man was on his knees.

"I'm so sorry sir." said Remy with the fake "sorry look".

"Oh no young man, it's my fault. So sorry." He smiled at Remy and looked over to the other pair of shoes. Remy held up his wallet and smiled.

He did indeed buy the suit and some shoes.. _Dat guy sure had some cash on 'im._ But would Rogue be impressed by his new look? She wasn't like any other girl he had met. She was much more feisty and stood up for herself; she didn't take crap from people, especially from the Cajun. He just didn't know. But hey, it was a diamond, and as they say, diamond is a girl's best friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue was defiantly in a good mood today. She had a date with Remy and she was the happiest gal in the world, except from the fact she had mini people in her head.

"We are not mini- people, we are the physics from other people put into your mind when you touch someone." explained Beast.

"Was ah askin' you blue 'n' furry!" Rogue shouted.

"Well, talk about being polite!" Beast disappeared.

"Well ah gotta teach 'em who's boss!" Rogue shouted. "Well ah better get ready fo' mah date…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- The date- Remy and Rogue go on their date, and learn a lot about each other. But what happens when Remy wants a kiss?

**bored247:** Lol I laughed at your review. I guess the marshmallow men are freaks. Is there anyway they can have powers? If you think about it they already do. They can throw marshmallow at people. It's sticky so people can't get away. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	28. The Date

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. This is gonna be a short chappie because I am onholiday"!

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Rogue 'N' Remy

The Date

Remy and Rogue walked into the Japanese restaurant. It was decorated beautifully. The two sat on their table and looked at each other.

"It was so nice of ya takin' me out t' night Rems, ah mean ah really needed it." Rogue said to him. Remy smiled and reached his hand over to her gloved one.

"Anyting fo' you chere." Rogue blushed and saw the dance floor was wide open so there was no worry she would touch anyone.

"Wanna dance sugah?" asked Rogue. Remy smiled.

"Ah tought Remy was da one who was 'spose t' ask da belle femme t' dance." said Remy.

"Ya were t' late Cajun now come on!"

"Anytime, anywhere," he said, tossing his napkin down on the table and following her to the dance floor.

When there, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in. They swayed to the music, letting the heat build between them, as they forgot everyone else was in the room but them. She leaned her head against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tighter.

Rogue felt light, like she was floating (And this was amazing for a women who actually possessed the power of flight) and suddenly nothing else mattered, not Bobby, not her mutation, all she could feel was him, and that's all she _wanted _to feel. She looked up at him, feeling nervous and not knowing why, and was met by a smouldering pair of eyes that only caused her to feel hotter, if that was possible.

Remy looked down at Rogue, and marveled at the fact he'd never felt as attracted to anyone as he did to her, at that moment. It was perfect, with the music, and the mood…

Rogue obtained a veil so it made her look like she was NOT to be touched. After all, she had just been through a power fit, so she was nervous she would touch anyone. She had put it on when she went to see Betsy at the hospital. She wanted the date to be perfect, plus she was so scared someone would touch her face and Rogue was a little jumpy.

Remy could feel the tenseness from Rogue. He didn't know what to do, wither or not he should lead her back to the table. Remy wasn't sure if he should…kiss her or not. She had a veil to cover her face. At first he wondered what she had it on for. When they sat on the table she took it off as she probably knew he couldn't reach her face. But she had put it back on as they went to dance.

He looked in her beautiful eyes. Those very eyes that entranced him, the same eyes he had deeply fell for. Rogue felt the same way. His demon like eyes were not evil, they were full of wonder and adventure…they were beautiful.

He bent his head low, catching her veil as he did so, and pulling it between them for protection as he captured her lips with his and kissed her slowly, wanting and waiting, to see what she would do next. She didn't disappoint as she kissed him back, letting everything fall away as the kiss intensified.

She rested one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek, and gave in to everything she was feeling as he reached up and covered her hand with his own and the kiss continued unbroken even when the music had stopped and the others were beginning to drift off the floor.

Rogue pulled away and blushed. She went back to the table and took her veil off. Remy store at her as she sat down and he stayed were he was. She looked at him and h walked over to her, smiling.

"Well then, what ya havin' fo' dinner?" asked Rogue still amazed what had just happened. This only made Remy laugh.

"Well, ah'm gonna hav' da gumbo chere. 'Ow 'bout you?" he asked her.

"Well ah think ah'm gonna hav' the same swamp rat. Ah haven' had gumbo fo' years. Its like ah've never had it." Remy smiled and the waiter came over.

"Me and da femme would like t' hav' da gumbo please. And here's a lil tip." said Remy. The waiter smiled and took their menus and the money.

"Remy…ya did know ya not 'spose t' tip them until after the dinner, right?" asked Rogue unsire if he knew or not.

"Yeah ah knew." Remy didn't really, he just was so excited he forgot how the service was. "While we're waitin' fancy another dance chere?" Rogue smiled and put her veil back on.

"Ya bet ya sure!" Remy led her on to the dance floor. There were a few other couples but aslong as Rogue was with Remy and Remy was with Rogue, nothing mattered.

XxXxxxXxXxX

"It's been a good night t' night Rems, thankya." said Rogue as they came into the motel room.

"Well it would have been a bad night'f ya didn' show up mah chere." said Remy as he kissed her glove hand.

"Oh so ah'm _your _chere now?" asked Rogue teasingly.

"Wel lit depends 'f ya wanna b'." said Remy as he pulled her tighter. He looked into her eyes.

"Ya know ah wouldn' want it any other way sug." Remy leaned into her. "Wait Cajun!" Rogue put her black veil on and kissed him with it. "Now that aint so bad now is it?"

"As long as ah'm wit' you chere, nothin' is bad." he leaned back in nd kissed her passionately. "Ya know ah'm good at romance." he said with a cheeky grin.

"Really…ah never knew that swamp rat, ya gonna hav' t' show me sometime." Rogue joked.

"Dats what ah like 'bout you chere, ya repellent t' Remy's charms."

"Or ah jus' can' touch and since ah like ya ah might aswell go out with ya."

"…Chere, what makes ya tink dat ya not gonna dump me fo' da same reason ya dumped Bobby. Ah mean ya did it 'coz ya couldn't touch." asked Remy worried.

"Number 1, Bobby aint mah type, he was too goody goody and he didn' take a chance. With you though, ah think there's a chance that maybe me and you can b' together. Ah dunno Cajun…ah guess ya grown on moi lyke no one ever has." explained Rogue. He looked at her seriously.

"Ah'm gonna show you ya made da right choice chere, ah promise." He kissed her again. The two were stil in each other's arms.

"G' night swamp rat." said Rogue as she opened her door.

"G' night my river rat." said Remy. She closed the door and Remy looked at it as though it was his hope and dreams. He smiled and walked to his door. He was defiantly going to have good dreams tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- We're out of here!- The X Men are all FINALLY and head back home. But on the flight home, Rogue and Remy try to have some alone time.

**bored247:** Lol I laughed at your review. I guess the marshmallow men are freaks. Is there anyway they can have powers? If you think about it they already do. They can throw marshmallow at people. It's sticky so people can't get away. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	29. We're gettin' outta 'ere!

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. This is gonna be a short chappie because I am onholiday"!

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

We're outta 'ere!

Jean looked better now. She had woken up the night Rogue and Remy went on their date. Her first sight was Scott. He looked tired infact he was asleep but she couldn't be sure from his glasses.

"Scott I'm fine!" said Jean as she was packing her bags.

"Jean, if you're not we can stay here for another couple of days or something." argued Scott. Jean turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Scott, we're all better now. And at the moment, I really wanna get outta this hospital…you know I can't stand them." said Jean looking over to a doctor who kept looking at the two. "I think he knows I'm a mutant Scott."

"It doesn't matter, we're going home anyway." said Scott. He looked as though he was going to kill the doctor who was staring at them. Jean turned his head back to her.

"Now Scott, we don't want any violence." Jean kissed him lightly on the lips and unwrapped her arms from his. She grabbed her suitcase and Scott's hand and dragged him out of the room. "We're outta here!"

Betsy felt sick, she had woken up when Rogue told her that she was going on a date with Remy. A man came in the room with a clipboard.

"Now Betsy, not going so soon are you?" asked the man.

"…Who are you?" asked Betsy as she looked at the man who covered his head up. He looked as though he had wings for a back. "…Hey wait a minute…Warren?" Warren took the doctors outfit off and smiled at her.

"I couldn't let them see me." He hugged her and she laughed.

"I missed you. Did you come and visit me, I swore I heard you're voice."

"Yeah I visited you but I was mostly with Wolverine."

"You were with Wolverine?" asked Betsy kind of in turmoil.

"Yeah we were going over everything at the mansion and my lessons on my powers. He's okay but he's very bossy." said Warren.

"Ya aint seen nothin' yet luv! He's one of the most tuffest guys you'll ever meet. He;' so stubborn!" said Betsy.

"Well I think he's oky, but like I said, as long as I am with you I don't give a damn." exclaimed Warren. Betsy held him to her tighter.

"You're a stupid little rich boy to get involved with me." said Betsy.

"I know." joked Warren. Betsy hit him. "Come on I'll take you're suitcase, we're outta here!"

Bobby woke up and saw Kitty and Wolverine standing over him.

"Bobby, you're late!" shouted Kitty. "You we're 'spose to be awake for 9!"

"I've been ill!" said Bobby getting up.

"Yeah well you we're okay the day after the incident and that was 4 days ago!"

"Okay you two love birds," Kitty gave Logan a dead eye which would of made Rogue proud, even Logan himself, "We gotta go everyone's waiting for us."

"Well if he got up earlier then we would have been out of here by now!" moaned Kitty.

"Come on half pint, he's an X man, you're just training." offended Logan.

"Hey, I will be an X Man soon okay! Come on I've had enough of you boys!"

Bobby put his thumbs up to Logan. Logan growled and got his suitcase and walked out.

"I swear these kids are growin' on me and I hate it!" said Logan to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue woke up with a huge smile on her face. Maybe because she was going home today or because her and Remy we're finally together.

Rogue wore a pink long sleeved top with white gloves and jeans. She went down the motel stairs with her suitcase and saw Remy walking over to her. He grabbed the suitcase from her and smiled.

"AH can' let da lady b' doin' da carryin'." said Remy.

"'Ow charmin'. Men hav' certainly changed since th' 1300s." Rogue joked.

The couple walked over to the X Jet which was left in a hidden spot. Rogue looked over at Japan. She sighed, what had she done to that really nice tribe, to the people, to the little girl? She would never know, maybe she was scared to find out if she had actually killed people. Remy put his hand on her shoulder and held her close to him. Rogue put her head against his chest.

"Ah'm sorry fo' everythang Remy." said Rogue as a tear went down her cheek.

"It's not ya fault chere, it was ya powers, not you. You would never hurt dese people." explained Remy. He felt bad for her; he truly felt her pain with his empathy. He knew how she felt…even without his empathy.

The two and others got on the X Jet. Wolverine saw Remy's arm over Rogue. He growled and pushed Remy against the side of the X Jet and put his claws to his throat.

"What d'ya think ya doin' Gumbo!" shouted Logan. Rogue gasped the moment he threw him against the wall.

"Mon ami, what ya tink ya be doin'!" shouted Gambit.

"What I'm doin', what d'ya think yaw doin' Cajun…why ya got ya arm arund 'er!" shouted Logan as his claws went on Remy's neck.

"Logan stop! Please leave 'im alone!" defended Rogue as she reached out for Logan's shoulder.

"Give me some answers then! Gumbo here's gonna get it for that. He thinks he can touch you anywhere Rogue! He's trying to charm ya!"

"Well mayb' ah want 'im t'!"

"What ever, I'll sort him out don't worry!" said Logan thinking Rogue hated what Remy was doing to her.

"Try it mon ami!" Remy got out a card from his pocket even though he was being help up against the wall.

"Both of ya stop it!" shouted Rogue.

"I know it's like no biggy Logan." said Kitty.

"What d'ya mean?" asked Logan afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Wolverine, did ya notice dat da belle fame didn' mind moi puttin' mah arm round 'er." Logan looked to Rogue.

"No way…!"

"Yes Logan, ah'm datin' Remy…he's mah boyfriend." Logan nearly chocked.

"You…but…ya jus'…I don't…raaa!" Logan went straight for Remy's neck. Kitty luckily touched Remy in time so that when Logan went for Gambit he phased through him.

"Remy are ya okay?" said Rogue as she ran to the fallen Cajun.

"Yeah ah'm fine!" said Gambit as he gave a dead eye to the over reacting Logan.

"I thought ya had better taste kid, I really did." Rogue gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Ah'm happy Logan that's all that matters."

"Yes you're absolutely right Rogue. RIGHT Logan!" said Jean as she nudged Logan. Logan growled and came right into Gambit's face.

"Ya hurt her bub and I'll rip you limb from limb before you can say I want you back Rogue!" Said Logan.

"So since all the excitement is over now, would everyone please like to take their seats. We're going home!" shouted Scott smiling. Everyone cheered. Kitty sat next to Rogue, Logan sat on his own, Bobby sat with Remy, Scott and Jean were at the front controlling the plane and Betsy and Warren we're also together.

Remy kept looking back at Rogue and winking. Rogue just laughed and thought it was really sweet. Then Rogue looked out of the window and frowned. What if he was only playing her, what if it was all a joke?

"Don't worry Rogue, he really likes you." said Kitty as though she read her mind.

"Ah jus' don' know 'f he really does. Maybe he's playin' me Kitty." said Rogue.

"Like, not even Gambit would try to mess with the Rogue." joked Kitty.

"Yeah 'coz he'd know ah'd kick his Cajun ass…and Logan would." said Rogue proudly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Remy kept looking over to the private room on the X Jet. He looked at Rogue and turned his face to it. She smiled and told Kitty she needed the toilet. Remy did the same to Bobby and both laughed.

"Ah've missed ya chere, ah know we got a few minutes left until we get back t' da mansion, but lets make it worth while huh?" asked Remy sexily.

"Ya so cute when ya tryin' t' b' a naughty lil boi." joked Rogue.

"Well I am a cute lil boi, jus' grown up is all." Rogue smiled. She sighed and looked down to the veil in her hand.

"Is this what we hav' t' do everytyme we wanna kiss, we hav' t' hav' this with us all the tyme." said Rogue sadly. Remy saw her sadness and lifted up her chin.

"As long as ah'm wid you touch don' matter." exclaimed Remy. Rogue pushed him away and walked over to the other side of the room. She turned her back to him.

"It may not t' ya Remy, but it means so much t' moi." Rogue said fighting back the tears.

"Rogue…please don' cry chere, it really makes moi sad." Rogue turned to him and gave a weak smile.

"You try 'n' live a life of no touch. Yaw will get bored o' me soon Rems…ah can sense it." said Rogue Remy held her tight to him. He wouldn't dare dream of leaving her, it would have to be a death penalty if he left her, he couldn't bare to leave her.

"Rogue, 'f ya not da one den why does mah heart tell moi dat ya are. 'F ya didn' mean anyting t' moi I wouldn't hav' da strength to stand. I never know what da future brings Rogue, none of us do, but ah know yaw 'ere wit' moi now, we'll make it trough and ah hope you are da one I share mah life wit'. Ah don' wanna run away from you Rogue, sometimes people get scared and run from a relationship, but wit' moi and you it's different, it's serious. 'F ah'm not made fo' you den ah donno what t' do. 'F ah wasn' made fo' you den why does mah heart tell moi dat ah ah'm? Is der anyway ah can show you ah wanna b' wit' you for ever chere? T' make ya know dat ah wanna lb' in yaw life no matte r'f ya can touch or not?" Remy told Rogue. Rogue already had tears down her eyes. She sniffled and looked up to him.

"Ya don' me though Remy, ya can find someone better than moi."

"Number 1 chere, ders no one else out der fo' moi but you…at least ah'm gonna make sure of it. And munber 2, 'f ah don' need you then why does you're name resound in mah head? Ah don' know 'f we'll b' together forever, but ah know dat dis much is true, ah want you t' b' wit' moi fo' a long tyme yet. 'N' ah know dis might seem a bit t' much but ah wish ah could b' da one ya die wit' and ah hope you are da one ah build mah 'ome wit'. Ah hope ah'm wid' you all mah life." explained Remy. Rogue, with tears down her eyes, just cried and leapt into Remy's arms. He had meant every word he said. Rogue and Remy did not say a word; all that could be heard were the silent cries of Rogue and noise from outside the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Finding- Everyone at the mansion finds out about Rogue and Remy, the professor goes back to normal but tells Beast what he had seen of the future. And Jubilee and Rogue talk about a trip to the Alps…

**bored247:** Lol I laughed at your review. I guess the marshmallow men are freaks. Is there anyway they can have powers? If you think about it they already do. They can throw marshmallow at people. It's sticky so people can't get away. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	30. Findings

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. This is gonna be a short chappie because I am onholiday"!

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Finding

Beast took the professor's temperature. Sure he was glad to have the professor back, but every time Beast walked into the room the professor would tell him something of the future. It was really starting to annoy him.

At first Beast tried to talk to him and get him to stop talking of the future, but he did not. Charles was still in his med bed and was always laid down just saying what would happen in the future. He also told Beast that love would come to the institute unexpected.

Beast was so tired looking after the future maniac. He felt like he was going to throw the old man across the room he was that fed up.

"Hello Charles isn't it a wonderful day?" said Beast as he walked in the med room and opened the curtains. "The X Men are coming back today my friend, they'll be happy to see you."

"No they won't, they won't even bother to see Me." said Charles. Beast walked up to the man Beast lately had been acting the professor like a baby.

"Aw, now that's not true, you're their professor, the one that taught them everything." reassured Beast.

"Beast, there is going to be a lot of love today, I can sense It." told Charles. Beast sighed. No matter what he tried the professor wouldn't stop being all…futuristic.

"Professor, do you remember Muir island?" asked Beast. The professor looked up.

"No not as I can recall, but I'm not the professor so how would I know?" said Xavier.

"…Yeah…right, anyway. Charles, Muir Island is an island of mutants you might say. You have an X wife who lives there, remember? She can help you with this problem." explained Beast. Xavier laughed.

"Problem, what problem?" Beast growled he was fed up of this. "Beast…something…something I happening to me…I…ahhh!" Charles started to tremble. Beast ran to his side almost immediately.

"Charles, hold on. Carm down, you're blood pressures gone up. Charles, please, you must carm down!" said Beast holding the man down. Charles stopped trembling and opened his eyes. He looked at Beast.

"B…Beast?" he asked unsure where he was.

"Professor?" Beast was also unsure if this was the professor or the future Xavier.

"It's Charles, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked beast.

"…Wait, I remember Emma Frost, yes Emma. She went inside my mind for UN known reasons and blacked me out. I remember waking up but it wasn't me…oh my, Hank. The things I have seen, the things I know in the future what I will do, what my X Men will do, what the world shall do!" shouted the professor.

"Charles, what did you see?"

"I…I saw Scott and Jean get married, but being captured by something Sinister. I saw Scott meet his father, only to nearly die…it is unknown to me if he lived or not. I saw Wolverine fight against Sabertooth for his life and others. Wolverine went to X shield…weapon X or something, and he fights with them only to get hurt. I saw Storm being captured by something, like a spirit and turned to a…well a child. Her memory wiped from her. I saw Rogue…dear Rogue becoming possessed by evil, not even the X Men could stop. I saw her life being taken away from her, but she could no longer stand for the pain she was going through. I saw you Beast, I saw you meeting your…family per say. I saw Gambit fight against his past, only for his true love, the one that he didn't want to find out his darkest secret the most, the one he truly held close to his heart and would die for, to find out what the had done. I saw the future of the X Men, I saw death I saw happiness…the X Men would one day fight the greatest being alive, and most of them would die…" explained the Professor, tears nearly down his eyes.

"Charles…we must…"

"WE'RE HOME!" shouted Kitty.

"Do not fear Beast," said Charles, "they will not know what I have just told you." Beast smiled and the Kitty came in.

"Like professor you finally awake!" screamed Kitty as she ran to hug him.

"Yes my dear Kitty, but not as energetic as you I regret to say." Kitty laughed and Rogue came in and dropped her bags.

"Oh professor!" Rogue ran to him and hugged him. The professor smiled but looked sad for her when he hugged her. "Professor, the reason why we went t' Japan was 'coz ah had power serge."

"I KNOW Rogue, Beast explained to me when I wasn't feeling…myself." said Charles as he looked to Beast.

The rest of the X Men came in and gave him a warm hug. Gambit finally came in and saw the family together. _Maybe ah should join. _Remy looked to Rogue, _it would mainly b' fo' 'er. _Charles looked over to Remy and so did everyone else.

"Remember I can read thoughts luv." said Betsy as she looked at Gambit to the professor. The professor nodded and looked to Remy.

"I think you will make a fine addition to the X Men Gambit." said Charles. Kitty and Rogue screamed with delight and Rogue ran up to Gambit and hugged him. He took advantage of that and held her tight to.

"Welcome t' the X Men sugah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue sat looking outside. The rooftop had always been her comfort, the place to get away. She had always had a reason to be left alone, her powers. But now she was happy, she had Remy, Logan and her family. But Rogue couldn't help but to think that her life wasn't going to be like that forever.

She loved being alone, she loved being able to sit down and look at the stars quietly. Know one could ever take her peace away from her. She thought that it would be nice to share her rooftop with someone, her alone time. She used to think that was bobby, and now she new it was for herself.

"Well, well, well, what's a beautiful chere lyke you doin' up 'ere all on ya own?" asked Remy sarcastically as he sat down next to her. She glanced up to see him and he was wearing an X Man uniform. It was black…totally black, with a yellow belt from his shoulder to his belt what was around his waist. He wore yellow gloves and shoes. He looked like a new addition. She smiled at him, but it was a weak smile. His smile faded and he turned to her and looked in her eyes. "Cherie…what's wrong?"

"…Nothin' swamp rat." said Rogue putting on a fake smile. Remy stile had a serious face. He took her hand in his and with his other hand he gently rubbed it.

"Like ah'm gonna believe dat…what's wrong Rogue?" asked Remy.

"Ya called moi Rogue…fo' once." Rogue said smiling. He smiled and then turned to serious. Rogue sighed, "ah jus'…ah feel so alone. Ah know ah've got you sugah, its jus' ah feel alone in the world. Ah look up at a star and ah see it shining bright. It can never b' touched…only admired from a distance and that's lyke moi." Rogue put her head down.

"And lyke a star, yo' beautiful." said Remy. "And yaw not alone. Stars hav' millions of stars next t' it…dats da same wit' you cherie, you're not alone. Ya go moi, ya got de X men and yaw will always hav' us." Rogue felt a tear down her cheek. Her head was lifted up by Remy's finger to face him. "I will never leave you're side no matter what." Rogue hugged him.

"Ah'm so lucky ah found ya." said Rogue crying into him. He played with her hair and rested his chin on her head.

"Da same 'ere chere." Remy couldn't believe how lucky he was. He'd fallen for a girl and he actually got her. He wouldn't let go of that no matter what.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The morning

The morning in the mansion was the worst. Everyone was all over the place rushing to get into their classes on time. It was so crowded. Luckily each age group had their common room to have dinner and eat and all that.

Remy's eyes widened as he saw all the people. It was like a…school. Well it was a school but at a house. Storm came up behind Remy.

"You'll get used to it soon enough Remy, it just takes time." she said. Remy didn't look at the woman as his eyes were still on the crowds of students and how many there were.

"Remy b' tinkin' dat da professor is a very rich man." Storm laughed.

"Yes but he does it for the students. This was his dream, to help mutants like him. But in the years he has found it harder. Especially with Scott Summers and Rogue. None of them can control their powers yet." Remy turned to face Ororo.

"Well, don' worry, soon mah cherie will learn how t' control 'er powers." assured Gambit. Storm looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow.

"You're cherie?" asked Ororo unsure what the Cajun was talking about. Gambit smiled.

"Didn' ya hear, me and Rogue are together now." Ororo wasn't sure what to make of this. She knew they had a connection, but she never thought that a man like Remy would settle down. She was worried about if he would leave her. He saw the look on Storm's face. He smiled again. "Don' worry stormy, 'f ya didn' know moi and Rogue are quite close t' one another. We hav' defiantly fallen fo' each other. Well I have I hope she has fo' me." Remy said a bit unsure how Rogue felt about him himself. Ororo smiled.

"Well I'm sure if she has enough faith to go out with you even though she can't touch…then she feels the same way." Remy smiled. He walked into the kitchen and tried to get to the fridge. Most of the students we're looking at him. Perhaps because of his eyes but Rogue had made him feel more self confident about them.

"Hey dude, ah'm Sam." said Sam as he held out his hand.

"Ah'm Remy LeBeau. Well, another southerner, it's nice t' meet ya." said Gambit.

"Another Southerner? Ya mean ya already met Rogue?" said Sam.

"Yeah course ah hav'…she's mah belle fillie." Sam looked puzzled.

"K dude, ah don' know what that means." Remy smiled. He didn't know if this was Rogue's friend or someone who avoided her because of her powers.

"It means beautiful gal, and what ah mean is, is that we're t'gether." said Remy smiling. What ever Sam's reactions would be would tell Remy if he was friend or foe.

"Cool, she deserves t' b' with someone. She's been down for the past year. She's a great gal." Remy smiled at him. Defiantly a friend.

"Ya got a crush on da southern bell?" asked Remy a bit offended by his speech.

"Oh…oh no, no, no…ya got me all wrong there. Rogue was the one who brought moi t' the mansion in the first place. Mah family we're gonna b' sued for the destruction on this mine, ah couldn't leave mah family so we moved away. But Rogue visited me sometimes and then ah decided ah should come t' the mansion." Sam explained smiling.

"Well, ya know a mutants past is always one fo' dramatic." joked Remy. He turned to the fridge and two girls we're in front of him.

"Hi I'm Sarah and this is Hannah." Sarah looked like another Kitty from the way she spoke and Hannah looked like Wolverine. Hannah had the look of 'get me away from this girl!' Remy smiled.

"G' mornin' peitis. I'm Remy LeBeau" said Remy politely. They looked around 16. Sarah giggled at his accent while Hannah snorted. "Are ya related t' Wolverine at all?"

"Huh…oh yeah kind of. I'm his clone." Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Ya don' look much lyke 'im petit." Hannah looked at him and growled.

"My real name aint Hannah either…it's X23!" shouted Hannah.

"Don't mind her she's just feeling a bit down today." said Sarah nudging the beast. "So I couldn't help but here that you're with Rogue?"

"Yep, moi and Rogue." said Remy prodly once again.

"Well I'm glad Rogue has finally able to realise that she doesn't have to have alife without love. She's a great girl so please look after her." Remy smiled. And Kitty told him that most people avoided Rogue, yet she seemed to have plenty of people that cared about her.

"Sure ting petit, Remy couldn't live 'f he hurt his chere." he reassured the jumpy girl She smiled and dragged Hannah away from him. Remy wondered how Hannah would hang around with someone so opposite to her. Sarah and Hannah must have their own story. Perhaps they had a big story of their own.

Remy grabbed some milk and tried to find a glass but there was no site of one in any of the cupboards. It was hard enough since there was literally 1000 people in the kitchen.

"Here let me help you." said Jubilee. She handed him a glass and he looked at the young girl.

"Tanks cherie, it's lyke dawn of da dead in 'ere." Jubilee laughed.

"Wait another week and you'll be used to it. Anyway you're in the wrong kitchen. This Is the 16 to 19s kitchen. And I'm just gonna guess that you're not that age." Remy went red, how was he 'spose to know though?

"'Em tanks petiti, I guess people are gonna tink I've gone now. D'ya know where da kitchen is?" asked Remy.

"You've stayed here for at least 3 months and you don't know where the kitchen is?" asked Jubilee.

"Well Remy didn' spend most of his time in da kitchen cheire." Jubilee shrugged and showed him the 20 onwards kitchen. Inside were Rogue, Logan, Jean and Kitty.

"Well it looks like the newest member got himself lost." said Jubilee as she entered the kitchen. Jubilee was only 18 but she was training to be an X Man unlike most of the students at the school. Infact it was only Kitty and her that we're training.

"Hiya stranger." said Rogue as Remy walked up to her with a huge smile on her face She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"'ello mah belle fillie. I missed ya last night." Remy said as he hugged her. Logan growled.

"Leave them be Logan!" shouted jean. "Jubilee, you're going to have to go back to you're kitchen hun." Jubilee frowned.

"Oh come on Jean, I only wanted to talk to you lot. After all I am training to be an X Man. Or an X Lady…I don't even know what you call them myself but please." begged Jubilee.

"Okay it is only a kitchen." said Jean. "So you asked me about Sammy this morning Jubilee."

"Oh yeah how is she, I know she's still in bed but I wasn't sure on her progress."

"Well she's still recovering on what ever happened in Falco's mind." said Jean as she looked to Gambit who had Rogue in his arms but was looking at Jean and Jubilee's convosation. "plus she is young so the mind blast was extra for her, but she'll wake up soon Jubilee don't worry." Jubilee smiled and looked over to Logan.

"Hey Logan!" said Jubilee as she gave the man a hug.

"Hey kid." he had a soft spot for the kid.

Remy looked at Rogue. She smiled.

"Logan is always lyke that with Jubes. Jubes loves 'im t' bits but Logan is a grown man…but ya know what ah think he has a soft spot fo' 'er." said Rogue to Remy as he watched Logan and Jubilee talk.

"What like he has fo' you?" asked Remy worriedly.

"No…ah'm more of a daughter t' 'im. Jubes is…is more t' 'im in a different way..." said Rogue. She turned to the man who's arms she was in. " Are ya okay sugah?"

"Yeah…it's jus' now I got ya, I'm scared o' loosin' ya. Ya da first woman I've felt dis way 'bout and I don' wanna loose dat." Rogue smiled. In a way she was glad to know he was cocerend.

"Don' worry sugah, ah'm 'ere with ya t' the day ah die." said Rogue (1).

"Good, coz without you, I donno what I'd do." confirmed Remy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Holiday plans- Jubilee and Rogue talk about a trip to the Alps… Also Gambit and Logan have a little…talk!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	31. Holiday Plans

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. I'm so sorry they haven't been very long but im off holiday now and ill try to make them longer. Also sorry I haven't been putting you're reviews up it was hard on my laptop.

Guarded Secrets- Sorry I forgot to put it there. The 1 was a quote in a comic Rogue said to Gambit. I've always remembered it. Glad you like the chappie and I had a great holiday thanks.

Prexistence- Lol well it defiantly aint gonna be good if it's Logan and Remy. I think it's ok when there friends, but I prefer to be evil and make them not like each other but have to love together for Rogue's sake. In a way it's evil, but that's just who I am. …Bump off Rogue? Do you mean kill her? Sorry I've forgot the language of the English/American. LOl. I am so stupid. But Rogue Is going to be forshadowed in darkness…maybe possession by her ancestor…or maybe something more evil. Lol, well I'm gonna get onto the sinister part now…well after this chapter lol, then soon after that the witches part. Yep…I predict a long future for this fic. I just hope you like it long enough. Review plzXx also…or else wot? Lol.

FluidDegree- The trip was fantastic thanks. I really enjoyed it. Thanks for the review and I don't think you've reviewed before, but who cares you're ace lol. ReviewX

enchantedlight- GLAD YA LIKED ITxxx

GottaLoveIt- Lol well Logan is a very…protective character if you think about it. Especially in the movies if Gambit came along and got with Rogue…I mean Logan would hate it since the Cajun is an outsider, but unfortunately Gambit might not be in it and if he is he's not going to be with Rogue. Cries like mad.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Holiday Plans

Rogue had had a good day so far. Know one had disturbed her and know one had annoyed her. Sure, Remy had followed her a couple of times when she wanted to be left alone, but he was hers now, so she had to get used to it.

Rogue sat in the Library reading her poetry. She loved poetry more than anything in the word. Logan had brought her a poetry book for her birthday. She loved it. Rogue also loved her gold bracelet Remy got her for her birthday. Remy had once spoke to her about Logan. It was the night they walked around he mansion.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rogue and Remy had been talking for most of the time. Remy had told her about his family and being a thief, which she wasn't to impressed with. Rogue was telling him about Magneto and how he touched her and let him absorb her. She had so much hate for Magneto and that hatred could never die. **_

_**Rogue had got onto the subject about Jubilee and how herself and Logan had to help the young Jubilee when she was attacked by mutants. Remy could tell Rogue felt something for Logan, so he had to ask.**_

"_**D'ya love dis Logan?" asked Remy. Rogue didn't look up to him. She smiled and looked to the ground. **_

"_**It's hard t' explain 'ow ah feel 'bout 'im. Ah guess he's always been there fo' moi." answered Rogue. Remy wasn't convinced.**_

"_**Chere, I'm not gonna exactly tell 'im am i? Ya can trust me." Remy said to her. Rogue looked up to him and sighed. **_

"_**Yeah ah ah'm in a way…not the way ya thinkin' though. Ah think ah used t' b' in love with him when ah first met 'im, but it was obvious he liked Jean Grey. Ah always had a connection with 'im, but since ah was so young ah didn' know what that feeling was. Ah thought it was love and ah thought tha the loved moi at one tyme…but he only loves moi as a daughter. And befo' ya ask, ah know he sees moi lyke that 'coz once ah absorbed 'im when he accidentally stabbed moi. After that ah loved 'im more than anythang, but soon after ah realised that this feeling ah had fo' 'im was more of a dad feelin'. So no, ah don' love 'im, ah love 'im lyke a father." explained Rogue. Remy smiled at the southern bell. He was concerned that the answer would be yes that she loved this Logan guy, but it was nice to here that she felt for him as her own family. **_

"_**Dats good chere, dat means Remy can make a move onya." Remy said winking. Rogue laughed and pushed him playfully. But with her super strength it knocked him to the floor.**_

"_**In ya dreams Cajun." Rogue joked. **_

_**End Flashback **_

Rogue laughed at herself. It seemed like years ago since they had that convosation. It was stupid to even think that she was that way towards the Cajun. It was even worse to hear that she liked Bobby back then. Sure she and Bobby were friends now, but it had just occurred to Rogue that she liked one of her best friends, and a total opposite guy to her. In a way Bobby had always kept Rogue down, to be the good girl so she could be an X Man. Well Rogue couldn't do that for much longer; Rogue was not like that one bit. She was a kick ass gal and everyone knew it, even Xavier.

Rogue looked at the clock and realised that she was late for her meet up with her young friend Jubilee. Sure Jubilee was only 19, but so what, you can be friends with whoever you choose to be. Plus Jubilee acted like a kid most of the time, but she could also act like an adult, especially in front of Logan.

Jubilee and Logan had an incredible age gap so it was hard to think that Jubilee and Logan would ever have a relationship, but they would be perfect together.

"Hey Jubes." said Rogue as she sat on a picnic bench outside the Xavier mansion.

"Hey chica what's hangin'?" asked Jubilee.

"Nothin' much, jus' been readin' this poetry book Logan got moi fo' mah birthday." said Rogue as she set the poetry book on the table. Jubilee glared at her and picked it up.

"Love poems?" said Jubilee as she looked at the title o the poetry book. "Why did Logan give you love poems?" asked Jubilee.

"Do ah detect a hint of jealousy there?" joked Rogue.

"…What…oh, um…no!" lied Jubilee. Rogue laughed and took the book from her.

"Don' worry Jubes, there's nothin' goin' on between moi and the Wolverine, he's lyke a dad t' moi." Jubilee smiled.

"And then I'd be like a mom to you if me and Logan got married." said Jubilee. She realised what she said and put her hand over her mouth. Rogue laughed.

"It's k sugah, it's pretty obvious ya lyke 'im anyways." said Rogue. Jubilee looked at her.

"Ya think?" Rogue smiled at her.

"Totally, but ah said t' Gambit that ya'll make a good couple." told Rogue.

"What, ya think!" shouted Jubilee really happily. Rogue laughed again.

"Yeah gal, ah don' know 'f he feels the same way ya do but ah reckon he's got a soft spot fo' ya."

"Well…I really like him. I mean way be yound like. I mean I thought Bobby was hot but Logan…wow In the danger room when he was teaching me and Kitty, he said it was too hot and took of his shirt. Kitty didn't even mid because she's not bothered but me I went red al over girlfriend!" explained Jubilee.

"Well when moi and 'im went up t' the Alps, we we're talkin' 'bout 'ow you we're settleing in and he was talkin' 'bout ya like ya wo' his wife. Besides that ah got 'bout 10 years on 'ow much Logan lyke the Alps…talk 'bout too much." said Rogue. Jubilee froze.

"We so have to go to the Alps!" screamed Jubilee.

"What why?" asked Rogue stunned.

"'Coz Logan likes it!" answered Jubilee.

"Rain check sugah, 'F we did go t' the Alps he wouldn't come with us." pointed out Rogue. Jubilee sighed then looked up to Rogue with happiness in her face.

"Well if he likes the Alps he's sure to go with us!"

"…Fyne! We'll see first. Ah'm not sure. Leave it till next Summer, k sugah?"

"Urr…fine!" moaned Jubilee.

Rogue smiled and walked off.

xXxXxXxXx

Logan was pissed off. His day had been going crap since he arrived back at the mansion. The kids were annoying him, the food was gone, he couldn't have beer, Bobby was flirting with Jubilee and Remy a complete stranger was dating Rogue…Rogue!

Rogue had more common sense than to go out with a Cajun! Remy was an outsider, a stranger, a guy from the outside world. Why not Bobby? Bobby was an insider, a good boy, a guy who followed by the rules, at least Logan would know she was safe. But no, kick ass gal Rogue, the southern bell which was like a daughter to him had to go with the bad boys! What thrill did she have out of it? The entire thrill she could get out of it was to run into trouble, and if Rogue liked that then Logan would be angrier.

Sure, maybe Rogue would realise the danger to go out with a guy who didn't tell anyone his past, sure Logan checked up on Remy to see his records, and the only record they had on him was that he was an ex thief from New Orleans. Maybe he was an ex thief, but he was still a thief and Logan couldn't stand and watch him destroy Rogue, the indestructible.

Logan walked into Danger room pissed off. It was now 11.50. The danger room locked at midnight but he could take out his rage in 10 minutes.

"Start simulation level 9 difficult!" shouted Logan. The room started to change.

The theme was a desert, covered with nothing except sand, drrr. Logan walked forward, the sun shining bright. Two camels appeared in front of him. He patted them and got on one. Suddenly he fell off and the camel changed to a beautiful lady, Jean Grey.

"Great, Charles changed the enemies to actual X Men." Logan sighed. It wasn't as though he was going to fight Jean…ever. So what was the point of putting him up against his own team player. He jumped on Jean and Jean pushed him away with her power. Logan struggled. "How I hate simulations. Charles' new invention to give the simulations powers is going to get on my nerves."

Jean used her powers to drag Logan towards her. Logan struggled to get out of the hold but soon he got his claws out and stabbed her in the leg. The simulation was unharmed but was programmed to act as Jean so Jean fell to the floor.

"Sorry Jean, a wolf has to do what a wolf has to do." The second simulation came out of no where and thumped Logan to the other side of the room. "Great another woman!" moaned Logan as he saw the curves of the simulation's body. The woman was covered in a green coat so Logan couldn't see her face. All that could be seen was a white stripe. "Rogue?" he said.

Rogue took her cape off and touched Jean. Nothing happened but now the simulation was programmed to have Jean's powers. Logan sighed.

"Simulation Jean Grey has been defeated by simulation Rogue." said the danger room. Logan smiled at the woman before him. Rogue held out her palm and Logan moved to the other side of the room.

"How much I hate telepathic powers." moaned Logan as he brought himself up. He pounced for Rogue and landed on top of her. "Sorry 'bout this Rogue." He was about to stab her when he kicked him. "That's typical Rogue, kickin' me where it hurts." said Logan as he held his…private parts. "Another thing I hate about Charles' simulations, there made to fight like the real people would."

Logan stood up and stared at Rogue. It didn't look like the Rouge now; it looked like a teenage version. He was shocked to see how womanly she looked. Rogue did a handstand and kicked Logan. Logan tackled her and Rogue through him to the other side of the room.

"No way ya can win Logan." said the computerised voice which sounded exactly like Rogue.

"Really, watch me!" shouted Logan as he tacked her but stabbed her at the same time. Rogue touched him and pretended to take his powers away. Logan was unharmed but he had to play the part.

"Player Logan defeated by simulation, Rogue." said the danger room. Lagan backed off as the simulation disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Logan moaned. "Not only is my mood bad today, but it's effecting my fighting!"

Logan took a sip of his water and heard clapping. Remy LeBeau came from behind him.

"Bravo mon ami, ya managed t' defeat no one." joked Remy knowing it would piss him off. Logan growled and through the bottle of water on the ground.

"Didn't I teach ya a lesson not t' mess with me last time gumbo!" shouted Logan.

"Oh ya mean shoutin' at moi and getting' ya lil claws out?" asked Remy sarcastically. He was not afraid of Logan…okay maybe a bit. Logan did get his claws out after that comment. "What, ah was only bein' honest, it wasn't moi who looked lyke da fool in front of Rogue, it was you."

"Grrr...the reason why I did that was 'coz I know you're goin' t' hurt her!" Remy turned angry too.

"Mon ami, I wouldn't dream o' hurtin' mah mon chere." Logan growled at the name he called her. Remy's frown grew to a grin. "Me and **_mah mon chere_** b' very happy and I'm gonna keep it dat way." Logan nearly pounced at him.

"Are you using her to piss me off!" shouted Logan. "'Coz that don't sound like a good idea t' me gumbo!"

"Look, we both know ya aint gonna attack moi wid ya lil claws and I'm not gonna hurt you…coz we both know that'd upset Rogue. And da reason why I'm pissin' you off is 'coz it's fun." explained Remy.

"She may care for you Cajun, but I sure don't!" shouted Logan as he walked towards Remy. Remy smiled.

"Fyne hurt moi, see 'f ya dare." said Remy.  
"I don't wanna upset Rogue!" Logan admitted.

"Exactly, look I know if I didn't care fo' Rogue, I would kick yaw butt and the same with you t' me, but we do care, so we're gonna hav' t' make nice fo' Rogue and Rogue only!" said Remy making it clear it wasn't because he wanted to be friends with him. Remy held out his hand for Logan to shake to make a deal. Logan growled and hesiteated, but it was for Rogue and as Remy 'kindly' pointed out it was only for her. Logan growled and shook it. He then pulled Remy's arm towards him so Rey's face was pulled to Logan's.

"But if you hurt her then I'll kick that Cajun ass of yours all the way back to the swamps where you belong!" he pushed Logan back. Remy grinned. Logan walked to the door. It wouldn't open. He kicked it, it wouldn't open. He clawed it, it wouldn't open. "Um, we have a slight problem…"

"And what would dat b'?" asked Remy.

"Um…we're locked in the danger room."

"WHAT!" shouted Remy. He charged the door with his hands but it wouldn't blow up. "WHY WON' IT WORK!"

"Sorry to alarm you Gumbo but the door is a no power door…looks like we're stuck in the danger room for the night…morning."

"So ya tellin' moi I'm stuck in a room wit' a guy I hate for da next 6 hours!" shouted Remy.

"Ya seem so bothered." teased Logan. Remy screamed.

"Great!" grumbled Logan to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So when are ya goin'?" asked Rogue as she looked at Kitty. Kitty had tears down her cheek.

"Tomorrow, I'm really scared though."

"Ah don' know why ya cryin'. It's not hard Kitty, you'll have a good tyme." assured Rogue.

"It's my first X Men training mission, I mean if I do crap in this Scott won't let me onto the team!" cried Kitty as she buried into her covers. Rogue sighed and patted the cover.

"You'll do fine sugah, ah know ya will." reassured Rogue again.

"How do you know? I might fail…I might die!" Kitty kept on crying.

"Ya young, and ah'm sure Scott knows that. you're 17 Kit Kat, he's not gonna go tuff on ya."

"Yeah but he does and you like, know that. He's so…so, mean about this kinda stuff Rogue. He treats us as though we can do marshal combat or something. We're not a group of Jackie Chan's ya know; we can't learn all his moves in a second." moaned Kitty. Rogue laughed.

"No we're not a bunch of Jackie Chan's and ah know Scott wants us t' b', but you'll do fine hun, trust moi." Kitty took her face from under the cover to face Rogue.

"You think?" asked Kitty.

"Ah know so. The mission is easy, plus there hasn't been a lot of bad stuff happening lately so you'll b' fine." said Rogue.

"Thanks Rogue. I probably seem like a baby crying about this." said Kitty as she sniffled.

"No way sugah, it's brave of ya t' b'doin' a mission, heck ah felt lyke bein' sick when ah had t' go on the test mission. But sug, it's a piece of cake."

"Okay, thanks so much Rogue." said Kitty. "Don't tell anyone else please." Rogue smiled.

"Ah wouldn't do that t' yah hun…hey, where is everyone anyway?" asked Rogue as she looked round the room.

"Probably channel surfing, what I like so totally boring!" Kitty was back to her normal self.

"Well ah'm goin' t' bed so, g' night Kitty."

"Night Rogue." Rogue got in her bed and closed her eyes. She was defiantly happy today, despite her powers.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"There growing closer sir."

"I can see that, it seems that our Remy LeBeau has taken a shine to the X Men." said the man.

"Yes, but what are we going to do when we initiate our plan sir?"

"We simply tell the truth my dear friend. Remy's been hiding his past for so many years now, but he has yet to know that he can't beat me, he can't run away from me."

"But the girl sir, she does not have the exact same feelings as he does for her."

"Give them time." said the man.

"We don't have time sir. Our mutants are already waiting."

"Well they will have to wait a bit more longer! If my plan is to work, I must take my time. I am no man of rush dear boy, I am a man of patients."

"You're not a man at all." said he guy under his breath.

"No I am not, I am something…Sinister." The man stepped out of the shadows…Mr Sinister. Falco soon came out of the shadows and looked at the sleeping Rogue.

"The couple are in for a lot aren't they sir?" said Falco.

"Oh Falco my dear boy, you have no idea…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Attentive- Remy and Logan are trapped in the danger room, but how long will it take before both UN defeatable men are defeated by each other's company? Also Rogue, Betsy, Jean and Jubilee have a girl's night out. (Kitty isn't in the next chapter as she is on a mission with Scott). But there night isn't all it set out to be…

bored247- LOL. Homework…I hated it oh well you'll be out of ti someday. Anyway I'm glad the marshmallow men liked it and how are there mutant abilities coming along?

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	32. Attentive

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Wow, I'm loving the reviews especially from s2bawfa, I got a whole page nearly! Thanks. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. There's no Romy here so sorry about that. There's a bit of Jubilee/Logan moments but if you read the highlights in s2bawfa review then you'll see what I plan to do. Anyway review and enjoy.

**Prexistence**- LOL. **mAgneto and rogue makes me sick**. They are a sick couple. They even had a **kid together what was sick, sick, sick!** Lol so you get me, its sick. And I'm evil but I'm not that evil to put sinister into rogue…no think of something **powerful possessing rogue**…think. Lol. And I have some plans you'll have to find out.

**FluidDegree-** Well there definitely locked in and the person or people who will open the door for their danger room session are gonna be joking about it. Oops soz. thanks for reviewing anyway coz I love reviews lol. Yeah my trip went ace. I thought it would be crap to be honest but everyone always stubbs me out lol. Thanks for reviewingXXXX

**enchantedlight-** Always great to hear from you!

**s2bawfa**- Wow I couldn't believe how big you're review was, that's the biggest one so far lol. Keep it up lol. You'll be an X Man one day…in you're head j/k. Yeah I new **Logan's name was James Howlett.** And I think that in some fics, Jubilee and Logan work, but in this one, **we have to think of the age really**. With me I'm always realistic…well not really but sometimes. I have to realise **that Logan is an adult man while Jubilee is still a kid. SO basically it can never be**. But if you're a Julverine or w/e you call it I can say that there will be a **few moments of flirting**, but they can't really be together…**but I might change that**. Oh defo **Hugh Jackman or w/e** is a big hunk. I'd certainly like to have him for desert lol. yeah **Logan is protective but not just over Rogue…**or soon it won't be. He still has a **major crush on Jea**n remember, I know I haven't shown that but I'm telling you now lol. Yep when logan;'s mad…**Logan's mad**. Anyway glad you like the chapter and I hope I hear from you soon. Have a great dayXxX

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Kitty, Scott and Angel are not on this chapter as they are on the test mission, led by Scott…feel sorry for them please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Attentive

"I've lost da will t' live." said Remy with no emotion in his voice.

"…I c…c…can't even talk." stuttered Logan who looked like he had just risen from the dead.

"I'm bored outta mah head, I'm wid you, and der's nothin' t' do." said Remy again with no emotion. Both men were opposite sides of the room. Logan was sat down his head lent against the wall drooling, while Remy was lay on the floor staring into space.

"I've forgotten civilisation." said Remy.

"I've forgotten what a woman looks like." Remy pocked his head up to Logan and raised an eyebrow.

"We've only been in 'ere fo' 5 hours and we're already dead."

"Maybe that's 'coz we can't live together." joked Logan.

"And ders da fact dat I'm bored outta mah skull!"

"Those doors are gonna open in another hour, and I'm gonna take a long hot shower." said Logan thinking of what a shower was like. It almost sounded like he'd never had one before.

"I was about t' say 'coz dude, I may b' across da other side of da room, but boy you stink!" Logan growled. "Yeah lyke dat scares moi." Logan growled again but looked to the floor. Perhaps it was Rogue what took over his mind at that point or maybe it was just that he couldn't hurt him as he was too weak. Logan was a healer sure, but when it came to know food after an hour, he got weak.

"Soon those doors will open and we will never speak to each other again." moaned Logan. Remy smiled. He liked Logan's character, tuff, big shot, protective, independent…very. Remy just guessed that it must be fate that the two couldn't just get along.

Suddenly the room started to get cold. Both Remy and Logan stood up as the room changed into an ice scene.

"Oh crap." said Logan.

"What d'ya mean…what da 'ell is happening!" shouted Remy as he hugged himself for warmth.

"Everyday I set the danger room too the Alps scene so it's really cold for when we enter the danger room at 6.00am. It's jus' a thing we do." said Logan as he also hugged himself.

"It's already too cold! I wonder how da students feel when dey hav' t' do dis!" shouted Remy spitting at Logan.

The whole room was covered in snow; there were mountains and views off all around. Remy moved forward and he nearly fell. He nearly fell but regained his balance.

"Dats a big drop." commented Remy as he looked down the drop.

"Aw it's nothin'." said Logan.

"Nothin'? Ya mus' b' blind."

"Actually, my eyes are very good and that drop aint even real, if ya fell down it, ya'd be fine. So do me a favour and shut up!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_Like I'm so sorry I won't be back." said Kitty. _

"Its k Kitty, we jus' didn' wanna leave ya out is all." said Rogue.

"_Well I have to like go, Cyclops is moaning again and poor Warren is getting moaned at for nothing. I like don't know why he won't totally stand up for himself." _

"Yeah well, mos' people are scared of Scott when their on their test mission, ah mean he does decide who's on the team after all."

"_So I guess that like means I got some sucking up to do…huh…oh well. See you soon." said Kitty. _

Rogue put the phone down and looked to her 2 friends. Betsy was tying to listen to their convosation as Warren was there, and Jubilee was just nosey.

"Is Warren okay? Has Scott been annoying him? Has he hurt him? Is Kitty flirting with him? Does she like him!..."

"Okay SHUT UP! Yeah Warren's okay, ya boyfriends jus' freezing his ass and wings off while Scott is shoutin' at them and Kitty can' come on our gals night out." explained Rogue. Betsy sighed in relief.

"Carm down chica, Warren wouldn't hurt you. I get a first impression of people pretty quick, ya can say it's a gift." said Jubilee.

"Yeah, ah don' know what happened between ya'll in Japan, but he cares 'bout ya sug. Don' worry, ya know Kitty don't like 'im." said Rogue.

"Yeah well she hasn't told me the boys she likes for ages, so there's a bit of proof that he likes her!" moaned Betsy.

"Well ah know who she like. Bobby Drake, Sam Guthrie, Tony Adams, Petior Rasp…"

"Okay so she told you who she likes, so what she could like my War too!"

"Aw, our little Betsy in love?" joked Jubilee. Betsy growled.

"So you guys, since Kitty, the supposedly Warren wantin' gal, can' come, who can? Ah mean we hav' t' have four gals…3 don' make no sense." said Rogue.

"Well there's always Jane Willington?" said Jubilee.

"Nah she's too skinny. Hey what about Mary Jane Watson? She's got a cool water power." said Betsy (1).

"Nah she's too emotional…ya know the goody good gal. But she is a nice girl, its jus' we need someone different." explained Rogue.

"Hey what about Black cat? She is one of the most funniest people you'll ever meet!" assured Jubilee.

"Number1 her name aint black cat luv, it's Felicia Hardy and 2, she's **too** rebellious. She'd get us into trouble and I heard her best friend got kicked outta the school because of their little girls night out." warned Betsy. (2)

"Hey, what 'bout that Jessica Jones, sure she's a confused gal but ah bet she could use a night out." said Rogue (3).

"That's it! Why don't we ask an X Man, someone who Is close to us and we know and can have proper fun with, huh?" offered Jubilee.

"Yeah but who would come out with us luv?"

"Storm?" asked Rogue.

"Nah she's too mother like she'll be watching over us like hawks." said Jubilee.

"What about Jean?" said Betsy. The three girls swapped glances.

"Well, she is alright. Ah guess so." agreed Rogue.

"Sure, why not!" shouted Jubilee. "I can't wait. What about the boys though?"

"No way Jubes, ah'm not inviting Remy so you can' invite any boys!" shouted Rogue.

"Yeah Jubes, this is a girls night out, a time where we all get to talk about boys and who we secretly like and all the stuff girls live to chat for." explained Betsy. Jubilee put her puppy face on. Rogue gave her a dead eye and folded her arms. Betsy was tapping her foot.

"Oh fine, no boys! But just because you're boyfriend aint here and you're boyfriend is god knows where doesn't mean that we can't go out with boys." Rogue and Betsy smiled.

"Don' worry sugah, moi and Betsy aint that borin'. T'night is gonna b' a gals night out yu'll never forget." said Rogue.

"Whatever."

"Besides, it's not just my boyfriend who's away luv, yours is too." said Betsy joking. Jubilee didn't get it. Rogue started laughing. "Think Jubes."

"…I don't get you…wait a sec, how dare you! I so don't fancy Scott anymore!" shouted Jubilee as she got a pillow and hit Betsy with it.

"Aw, Jubes 'n' Logan sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes…" Rogue got hit in the face by a pillow. "That's it yaw dead!" Rogue got a pillow. They suddenly stopped when Amara threw one.

"Hey, ya wanna keep the noise down please?" said Amara.

"Sorry sugah…it's only 5.30am you guys. Ah think ah might make Logan proud and do a bit of danger room pratice." said Rogue.

"Yeah me too chica. But the doors don't open till like 6.00am." said Jubilee.

"But Logan gave me a pass so ah could go in earlier. It's actually his pass so he can' get in the danger room, but ah can." said Rogue.

"How come he gave you one of them and he dodn't give me!" moaned Jubilee jealously.

"Sugah, don' fall out with moi jus' coz me and Logan are close. Ah told ya once and ah'll tell ya again, ah see Logan as a father and that's it!" said Rogue.

"Sorry Rogue, I just like him a lot."

"We can see that luv, and I think he likes you too, It's just he can't admit it as you're age." said Betsy.

"You think he does! Oh yeah, well the age thing is a bummer, but is he liked me then he would push that outta the way." said Jubilee happy.

"Yeah but he's like a 100 Jubes, and you're only 19. He's basically 81 years older than you." pointed out Betsy.

"Hah, but you're wrong, know one knows his age!" said Jubilee.

"So what he's stil an old ba…"

"Hey, that's mah kinda father ya talkin' 'bout there!" said Rogue.

"Sorry luv. Anyway you two go and impress yourselves in the danger room while I go back to sleep." Betsy climbed into her bed. Rogue and Jubilee looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on." said Jubilee as she and Rogue got their uniforms out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It.s….so…so cold…." said Remy not even abeling to talk.

"Ca…ca…cajun…my…my clothes ain teen wa…warming me up." Remy looked to Logan.

"I hate you Logan, but I can' live like dis much longer, and I have t' see mah belle Rogue…befo' I die." said Remy.

"What…what are you…you trying to…to say Gumbo?" asked Logan trying to growl at him.

"Well…the only way…the only way we can keep warm is 'f we…'f we…huddle up fo' warmth." offered Remy NOT happy with the idea.

"The…the frost must of got t' ya…t' ya head Gumbo…coz theres…no…no way in the world…I'm going to do that with you!" shouted Logan.

Rogue got out her key card. It had Logan's name on it.

"Ah'm a proper X Man, why don' ah get one of these thangs!" moaned Rogue.

"How come Logan gave you one of those things anyway!" said Jubilee with her jealousy.

"Gawd Jubes, ya mus' lyke 'im a lot 'f ya gonna blow away our friendship over false accusations. How many times do ah hav' t' tell ya that me 'n' 'im don' 'ave that sort of relationship!"

The doors to the danger room opened and the two girls faces came upon the Alps…and Logan and Remy holding each other as they we're layed on the floor. The two men looked at the women as the two women we're stunned and trying not to laugh.

"Ya shouldn't b' worried 'bout me and Logan Jubes, ya should b' keepin' an eye on Remy." laughed Rogue. They carried on laughing until Jubilee realised what Rogue just said but she carried on laughing anyway. Logan and Remy looked at each other and got up and ran past the two girls as fast as they could. (3)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Jane Watson is from Spiderman. Mary Jane has no powers but after she fell into a mind captive world, a guy cloned her with water. Hydro man was obsessed with hr, while the clone married Peter Parker. It turned out the clone Mary Jane had hydro powers to so she was literally water as he was.

Black cat or Felicia Hardy is also from Spiderman. As Felicia she's a rich little bitch who was very popular, but as Black cat she is an outgoing, totally bubbly, dangerous yet sexy and sly woman.

I watched a movie called "without a paddle" and it was so funny. I had to put it in here. Lol. If you haven't seen the movie, then you have to. It's got the dude from Scooby doo who plays Shaggy, Austin Powers' Dr. Evil's son in it and someone I don't know lol. You have to see it!

Next chapter- revelry- Rogue, Betsy, Jean and Jubilee have a girl's night out. But there night isn't all it set out to be. Also, what are Remy and Logan going to be like around each other and Rogue and Jubilee? Extra bonus also, Sinister prepares…

bored247- Lol, great then. I hope they don't go against you. Hey I'm gonna send my Marshmellow man over to yours so that you can mke it have telepathic abilities as it would be ultra cool. Also, the glow in the dark thing with my marshmallow thing is really annoying, help!

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	33. Revelry

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. Wow, what happened to the reviews I only got 1! pulls sad face.

Prexistence- Thnaks for reviewing. Phoenix…interesting but no. Or yes? I'm not gonna say, just remember the witch kind of thing though; try to keep to that story board. Lol Jubes and Rogue may have saved them, but they'll never hear the end of this is going to be torture for them.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Kitty, Scott and Angel are not on this chapter as they are on the test mission, led by Scott…feel sorry for them please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Revelry

Remy was so humiliated. He had never had to do that before. And his new girlfriend had just seen him like that! He was not going to hear the end of this…ever!

_Why moi, what did I do wrong wit' da world? Okay don' answer dat, _thought Remy.

The door opened to Remy's room and Remy hid under the covers.

"Oh come on Cajun, it's only me." said Rogue as she walked in.

"Yeah, dats why I'm hidin' from ya. I hate dat you saw moi like dat." said Remy. Rogue smiled. She tried hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a site ah wanted t' see either. Ah mean it was funny, but fo' all ah know you and Logan could b' cheatin' on moi." joked Rogue.

"Dat aint funny." said Remy as he lifted his head out of the covers and to see Rogue, the beauty, the one that haunted his dreams. She was wearing a black outfit with a golden metal bit where her breasts were. It looked sexy. "Anyway chere, Remy's boat don' row dat way, it goes t' you. Remy could never fall in love wit' another woman."

Rogue looked at him and her eyes widened. Remy looked at her wondering why she was looking at him like that. He thought what he said and his eyes also widened.

"What was that swamp rat?" asked Rogue.

"Ur…notin'. It jus' was da right word t' use…I…I didn' mean it…" Remy said stuttering. Rogue looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh…yeah okay." Rogue stood up and was about to shut the door when she looked back to Remy. "Ah'm…ah'm goin' out t'night sugah." said Rogue still disappointed.

"K chere, Remy comin' wit' ya?" he asked.

"No, we're havin' a gals night out." said Rogue.

"Oh…okay." said Remy. She smiled at him weakly and shut the door.

_Was it jus' moi or was she sad 'bout what I said? I mean I can' believe I said dat anyway! And den I have t' hurt 'er feelings. This proves dat Rogue's da one fo' moi, and I've probably ruined dat! _Remy put his head back into the pillows.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jubilee, it was cold! I objected to it at first but then I just couldn't anymore. You don't know, you wasn't there! You and Rogue would of done it!" shouted Logan at the playful Jubilee.

"Yeah but me and Rogue wouldn't care, while you and Remy have pride and you're guys and that's different." laughed Jubilee. Logan growled. "Hey it's okay, I mean Remy Is you're type."

"WE ARE NOT ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER AND I DO NOT LIKE HIM SO I DO NOT FANCY HIM!" shouted Logan. Jubilee just laughed even more.

"Yeah but you know what they say, you hate the ones you love."

Logan sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You're not s'pose t' be in here." said Logan trying to get her to leave so she wouldn't go on about the…incident.

"Yeah but I am while you're here." said Jubilee as she sat next to him.

"And I'm not gay, I like women…I could tell you who I liked right now!" shouted Logan trying to prove his point. Jubilee was afraid of the answer.

"Wh…who d'ya like?" asked Jubilee. Logan turned to her.

"Ah now that's a secret kiddo." said Logan as he stood up.

"Well I could tell you who I liked!" shouted Jubilee.

"Yeah but I know you aint gay sweetheart so you're okay." said Logan, even though he really wanted to know who she liked.

"Well…okay then!" said Jubilee. She realised they both sounded like they liked each other so she had no choice. "Well I kinda like Bobby." Jubilee lied. She had liked Bobby but that little crush was over. Logan felt like ripping Bobby's guts out. He didn't look over to Jubilee, but he knew he had to. He turned around with the straightest face, but it was kind of a freaky face.

"Um Logan…what's with the face?" asked Jubilee.

"Nothin', anyway Bobby is a good boy and I'm sure you'll like being with him." said Logan. Jubilee sighed.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." She turned to head out of the kitchen.

"Although…"

"I like although." said Jubilee as she turned back into the kitchen again.

"I imagined you with someone a bit more…tough. Someone who wasn't afraid of things." said Logan. He new what he was doing was a bad idea.

"Go on…" said Jubilee as she stepped closer to Logan as he did to her when he was talking.

"Someone who could show you a good time, yet love you lot. Someone who was strong and careful, yet bold and handsome." said Logan, he was bragging about himself.   
"Yeah and…"

"And someone who could show you the world and its good customs." said Logan as he was inches away from Jubilee's face. They looked at each other and closed their eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She felt as though she was in heaven. He heard a noise and quickly pulled away from her. "Sorry Jubes, that was a mistake."

"No, it wasn;t really. I mean come on Logan…it's time I told you I like you…and it's not a little girly crush…I really like you." she admitted. Logan sighed.

"I like you t…" What was he doing, it could never be. "I like you as a friend Jubes, as a pupil. I'm sorry." he lied. He walked out of the kitchen. Jubilee nearly had tears down her eyes. What started as a funny day, ended up as the worst day of her life…so she thought?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Betsy looked at Rogue. She had been different all day today. It was 3.00pm now, and the two mutant girls were planning what they were going to wear.

"So I asked Jean if she wanted to come and she said yes. She is going to drive us down there too." explained Betsy. Rogue looked at her.

"Ah thought ah was gonna drive us down there sugah?" said Rogue.

"Yeah you were but it'll save you petrol." Rogue sighed. Betsy sat on the floor next to her Rogue was concentrating on her skirt she was going to wear tonight. "Rogue, are you okay? You seem a bit…depressed."

"Me, depressed? No ah'm fine Betts, ah jus' feel a bit low t'day."

"Is it because last time you went out that thing happened." reminded Betsy.

"Ah think it is. Ah guess ah'm scared of hurtin' someone again." lied Rogue. Betsy didn't notice and put her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"You'll be fine. This club hasn't got loads of people anyway. Plus is really roomy." said Betsy. Rogue smiled.

"Ah'm sorry Betts." said Rogue.

"What for?" asked Betsy as tears threatened down Rogue.

"Fo' bein' all depressed and scared all the time."

"Huh, what are you talking about girl?" asked Betsy.

"Well…ah jus' don' mean t' ruin yaw night with all this shit 'bout moi not touching." explained Rogue.

"Rogue, I think you're fab, you're my best friend. I can't imagine what you go through everyday, but you have a sexy boyfriend and a great family…and may I mention a big house. Rogue, you can get upset sometimes, don't be scared to let the tears roll." Betsy explained. Rogue hugged her, tears down her cheek.

"'F ah didn' have all this, ya know, a life at this mansion, friends like ya'll, ah might have been on the wrong side and hurt ya'll." said Rogue.

"Ha ha, yeah, but you are on the right side." said Betsy. u talking about girl?" asked Betsy.

"Well…ah jus' don' mean t' ruin yaw night with all this shit 'bout moi not touching." explained Rogue.

"Rogue, I think you're fab, you're my best friend. I can't imagine what you go through everyday, but you have a sexy boyfriend and a great family…and may I mention a big house. Rogue, you can get upset sometimes, don't be scared to let the tears roll." Betsy explained. Rogue hugged her, tears down her cheek.

"'F ah didn' have all this, ya know, a life at this mansion, friends like ya'll, ah might have been on the wrong side and hurt ya'll." said Rogue.

"Ha ha, yeah, but you are on the right side." said Betsy.

"So anyway on t' happy subjects, what are ya wearin' t' night?" asked Rogue.

"Well," said Betsy as she stood up and picked up her purple dress, "I am wearing this silk purple dress, with little light pink sprinkles." Betsy put the dress up against her body and twirled. Rogue clapped and laughed. "What about you miss dresser?"

"Well ah'm wearing, a pink dress, with mah hair tied up on mah head…not in a bobble. And mah dress has pink sparkles on it also." said Rogue as she did the same thing to her dress as Betsy did to hers.

"Very stylish." said Betsy. "So, what time are we going?"

"Well ah was thinkin' 'bout 9ish?"

"It's a date." joked Betsy. "Anyway, I'm going to find a phone to call Warren, and you can do what you please."

Betsy walked out of the room. Rogue looked at her self in the mirror. A whistle came from behind her. Rogue turned round and realised the demon eyes Cajun.

"Oh…hey swamp rat." said Rogue with hardly no emotion.

"What's wrong chere, ya sound as though ya not happy t' see moi?" asked Remy as he entered the room. He lent over to the southerner sitting crossed leg on the floor.

"Nothin' Cajun, ah'm fine." said Rogue as she pushed the Cajun and stood up.

"Rogue, Remy don' tink yaw happy, so tell Remy what's up."

"Well tel Remy that ah said not now ah'm busy." said Rogue.

"Busy…busy doin' what Remy wants t' know." asked Remy.

"Tell Remy he is a very nosy person and that ah'm sortin' out what ah'm wearingt' night." explained Rogue.

"Well Remy may b' nosy but it's only coz he lo…coz he is concerned 'bout his chere." said Remy quickly.

"Look Remy, ah'm gonna b' serious with ya now, ah'm not feelin' t' good…it's what someone said and it kinda hurt mah feelings." said Rogue.

"Was it…was it what Remy said earlier chere, coz Remy made a mess of dat."

"No…it's not that." _Yes it is yes it is! _"It has nothin' t' do with yah hun." _Ah'm such a liar! And a bad one at that. _

Remy started to become a bit uncomfortable with the subject. He could tell she was lying but needed to get away to avoid the subject.

"Okay chere, Remy will believe ya." Remy was about to walk out of the door.

"Oh and Remy…"

"What mah chere?"

"Next tyme ya plan on cheatin' on moi with Logan, think 'bout where ya do it please." joked Rogue, Remy growled and shut the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue, Betsy, Jubilee and Jean all got in the car. It was Rogue and Betsy in the back of the car and Jubilee and Jean in the front. There was a bit of tension between Betsy and Jean, but it didn't last for long.

Jean finally pulled up outside the club "outrage". Jubilee used her fake I.D to get in, but she looked older than she was anyway.

"Who would call their club outrage anyway?" asked Jean as she walked into the club. On the dance floor were young people dancing to rock music. Lifehouse started to play. (1)

"Ah love their songs!" said Rogue as se jumped up and down. "Lets go find a table t' watch 'em."

The four mutants sat down on a table near thr front of the stage. Rogue was watching them in owe while Jubilee was chatting away to Jean and Betsy, who to honest were not listening.

"And then he kissed me!" said Jubilee. At that point Rogue took her eyes away from the band and to Jubilee. So did the other two.

"Who kissed you?" asked Jean leaning in closer to hear the gossip. The other two girls did the same. Jubilee growled.

"Were you even just listening to me?" asked Jubilee.

"Um…no luv, but we are now." said Betsy wanting to hear the gossip.

"No way Betts, you have to tell me a secret first, then I'll tell you mine." said Jubilee. Jean nodded and smiled at the other girls.

"I have an idea, why don't we all tell each other are secrets, like at a sleepover or something." said Jean. The other girls nodded. "Okay Betsy you go first."

Betsy looked at the red head and gave her a dead eye. Jean only returned with an evil grin.

"Thanks a lot Jean. Fine I'll go first. I'm 21 years old…and I've never had sex." said Betsy. The other girls giggled and Betsy gave them all a dead eye. "Hey, unlike you lot, I wanna wait until I get married."

"What like a nun?" asked Rogue? Betsy looked at Rogue.

"Hey, you can't talk, you've never done it." said Betsy.

"Yeah but ah can' do it sugah. But its hard t' believe you aint done it since you're probably one of the most…sexual people ah've met." said Rogue. Jubilee and Jean laughed.

"Okay, okay, laugh at me, make jokes, see how I care." said Betsy. "Now Jean, since I was first you can be sloppy seconds." Jean gave her a dead eye.

"Fine, unlike Betsy I have had sex." Betsy stuck out her tongue. "But my biggest secret is that I've only done it with one person." said Jean. Know one laughed except Betsy who was only laughing to get her back.

"That's not even funny Betts. Come on Jean, ya mus' have a better secret than that. AH mean we all know Scott's you're first and last, but it's kinda cute." explained Rogue.

"Yeah, the girls gotta point there Jeanie." said Jubilee.

"Hey, only Logan calls me Jeanie and I hate it." commented Jean. Jubilee blushed.

"Okay wise ass tell us you're secret." said Jean.

"Um…I rather not." said Jubilee embarrassed.

"Oh for god sakes Jubes, it's not like we're gonna tell anyone. Who did ya kiss?" asked Rogue fed up of waiting.

"Well you see…it was…well…'em…"

"TELL US ALREADY!" shouted the three girls.

"Okay it was Logan!" Jubilee hid under her jacket so she couldn't see their faces. Rogue felt like laughing but at the same time mad that Logan never told her about it. Jean felt like laughing also but she felt relieved to get Logan off her back, but at the same time jealous that he'd gone for someone younger. Betsy was just laughing. "It's not funny. And before you asked we're not together. It's just he really upset me because he said I was more of a _pupil _than anything else." moaned Jubilee.

"Aw, don' worry 'bout it sugah. Ah'm sure yaw will find someone. Ah mean you're only 19 hun." said Rogue. "You shouldn't b' even thinking of settling down yet."

"I know…I don't wanna settle down yet you guys, but Logan is the one for Me." commented Jubilee. Jean and Betsy felt sorry for her. They knew Logan wouldn't be with her as of his age.

"Before I start to babble on, Rogue it's you're turn." said Jubilee. Everyone turned to Rogue. "Well you're news can't be as bad as mine."

"Well…ah don' know what it is really. The thang is, ah went into Remy's room t'day jokin' 'bout what happened in the danger room. We still have t' tell ya 'bout that. Anyway, ah was jokin' around and he said these very words, and a can' get 'em outta mah head. Ah keep thinkin' 'bout it. It's startin' t' bug moi." Said Rogue.

"What did he say?" asked the 3 girls leaning in to listen.

"He said, 'Anyway chere, Remy's boat don' row dat way, it goes t' you. Remy could never fall in love wit' another woman'." explained Rogue, trying to do a Cajun accent. All the girls gasped.

"What did you say!" asked Jubilee.

"Wel ah said what was that, and he said nothin' he's not in love and all that. SO he kinda hurt mah feelings but then ah was releved…so ah'm totally confused on how ah feel fo' 'im now!" shouted Rogue.

"I'm sure he likes you a lot Rogue, maybe even love." reassured Jean.

"But ah'm not sure ah want that t' b' it." said Rogue.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxX

Sinister stepped out of the shadows and looked on the computer screen. It had Rogue's face on it.

"Emma!" shouted Sinister.

"What is it boss?" asked Emma as she walked into the room.

"I've decided the time is right."

"What d'ya mean boss?"

"It's time for my specimens to be maintained and brought to me." explained Sinister.

"So you want them now?" asked Emma again.

"The sooner, the better…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifehouse is an ace band. They have loads of really fab songs. To listen to them watch "Smallville" episode "Spirit".

Next chapter- obscurity- Rogue starts to act strange and then is attacked…by who though? Remy starts to worry about Rogue's behaviour and asks her a few questions. The sinister begins…

bored247-

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	34. Obscurity

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol.

Prexistence- No it's not the Shadow king. I'm so glad you're gonna read that bit again lol. It's ard to explain. Yeah I wnna drop sinister into a pool of killer crocodiles. Oh so that's why I couldn't log on the other day… Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you will guess the plot he he he.

FluidDegree- Lol yeah I put that in for a bit of suspense. Dunno why I just felt like it had something to do with the Sinister plot.

enchantedlight- Thanks

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Kitty, Scott and Angel are not on this chapter as they are on the test mission, led by Scott…feel sorry for them please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Obscurity

Rogue, Jubilee, Jean and Betsy all started to gather there things from the table. It had defiantly not been the night they all expected. It turned out that all they could talk about were men and how depressed they all were with their problem.

For Jubilee it was the fact that her and Logan couldn't be together. Now everyone new that Jubilee had anything for Logan, but they weren't quite sure how Logan felt; now they knew. Jubilee was heart broken though that he told her they couldn't be together. She knew it was true and that they couldn't be together, but inside she felt as though they had a good chance.

With Rogue it was the fact that she was confused, and it was never good being confused. She was confused about her and Remy. She was happy that she had found a guy, even though she didn't know if it would last. She wasn't bothered about that at the moment though. Rogue waned to know if what he said by accident was true or if it was an easier thing to say. She was so fed up on trying to solve it she just wanted Jean to read his mind, but she new Jean wouldn't as she was too much of a good girl, not like Rogue could blame her. Rogue wanted to know, she new Remy wouldn't give up his pride there for he wouldn't tell her, but she HAD to know!

Betsy and Jean were both the same really; both of them missed their men, so that made them depressed. In the end Betsy ended up dancing with a guy called Gable. At least they had a good time.

Rogue sighed as she picked up her handbag. Jubilee looked at her and gave a weak smile it was as though they didn't know each other. Jubilee had always been a good friend of Rogues since Jubilee joined the mansion a year ago. Sure Jubilee was too open and had something Rogue could never have, freedom. Sure Rogue _could _have it but if she did she'd hurt people. If Rogue was a heartless bitch she wouldn't care less, thank god she wasn't.

"Ya'll, ah'm gonna pop t' the ladies room, ah'll b' outside in a mo'." said Rogue. The other girls nodded. Rogue headed through some of the crowds, careful not to touch.

It had been a heck of a day. Loads of men came up to her and asked her if she wanted to dance, of course she said no. At one point Rogue was going to since there were to many men asking her. She did however decide to dance with a guy. He was okay, his name was Joe. White hair, sexy, defiantly had abs, but Rogue pulled herself together and sat back down on the table.

Rogue looked into the mirror. Her red rose lips were still shining and her hair was perfect. She still looked stunning. Her eyes had a certain glow about them, although today it wasn't as much. She sighed.

"Why do ah always end up depressed?" asked Rogue, not really talking to anyone.

"Maybe because you live in a world with no peace." said a sinister voice.

"No ah don'…hey wait, who said that?" said Rogue as she turned around as there was no reflection of a person in the mirror. "Hello?"

"Hello Rogue, it's nice to finally meet you again, face to face." said the voice.

"Huh, who are you, what d'ya want?" asked Rogue.

"Too many questions, don't you sometimes find it hard to answer them all at once?" asked the man.

"Well you're askin' moi a question! Now where the hell are ya!" shouted Rogue.

"You're a very beautiful creature Rogue; you don't get enough credit for it. People don't even look at you in fear of you touching them." stated the man.

"Well thanks fo' the compliment, but ah have plenty of friends!"

"Yes, I know that. One in particular, although he's not you're friend; he's a bit more than that. He used to work for Me." explained the voice.

"Wait…who ya talkin' 'bout. We've met befo' haven't we?" asked Rogue.

"Yes, yes we have. And it wa sonly a short meeting of course but it gave me a little information about you. You're so strong Rogue and so beautiful, yet you're so afraid, saddened by humanity. You just want to let loose and not care about the humans, but Xavier is stopping you doing that. Rogue, he has not helped you yet has he? He hasn't helped you control what cannot be controlled?" asked the man voice.

"…It's none of yaw business." said Rogue a little upset at what he just said as she knew it was true. "No…no he hasn't."

"What if I told you that there is a way to control you're powers, a way to be able to touch another human being without hurting them, being able to be with you're friends, to be able to make love to you're lover, what would you say if I could offer you that?"

"Nothin' 'coz ah know yaw lyin'! Everyone lies t' moi, not caring what they promise moi. Ah Xavier is a good guy, but he jus' lies and lies and lies t' moi." said Rogue a slight tear down her eye.

"Well I can Rogue." Rogue looked into the mirror and saw 2 yellow eyes, yet she did not turn to face them. She looked into the mirror whilst she talked to the man.

"Didn' ya mama ever teach ya not t' go into the ladies room." said Rogue. "And besides, ah know ya lyin'."

"No Rogue, I promise you this I am not. I too am a mutant. I was born into science and my whole life I've been dedicated to this Rogue…I can help you…I can save you from you're own powers." stated the man.

"Ah don' know…ah don' know ya."

"It is up to you Rogue, just remember that I can give you something that know one else can give you." The man faded away. Rogue turned back to see where he had gone, but only darkness was there and nothing more.

Rogue turned back round to go out but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and flashed came from Rogue. The 'man' fell behind her.

"Wait a minute…yaw Sinster! You touched moi so ah could see you we're really tellin' the truth! You want moi t' see everythang." Rogue's eyes turned yellow and she smiled. "Thanks sugah." Sinister smiled and got up from the ground. He added back into darkness once again.

"Hey Rogue is everything alright, you were a long time in there?" asked Jean as Rogue walked out the doors of the club.

"Ah'm jus' fine Jean, ah'm jus' fine." Rogue smiled evilly, it was only a smile like Sinister's, but Jean didn't notice and shrugged. The four blasted of in the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy was at home on his own. He had been doing that a lot lately, it seemed like the only friend he had at the moment were Rogue, Storm and the goldfish. He heard the sound of a car pulling up so he looked outside the window. He saw Jean, Rogue, Betsy and Jubilee. They did not look happy.

He saw Rogue walk inside the mansion so he decided he best go down there and talk to her, he had a feeling he hurt her feelings. He trotted down the stairs to see Rogue talking to the professor.

"So ah was thinkin' that mayb' ah can take a break off, after all ah think ah have been through a lot." Just from that very sentence Remy could tell something as up.

"Well Rogue, I'm afraid we're quite busy right now. We need you right now, but later I will think about it." said the professor.

"Look ah have been here since ah was 18, ah think ah deserve a bit of time off!" shouted Rogue clenching her fists.

"Rogue, are you alright?" asked the professor.

"Am ah alright, no ah'm not alright! All these years professor, you've promised moi mah ultimate dream, the dream t' b' able to control mah powers so ah can touch! Yet, ya have not mad ethat drema a reality. Yaw more bothered in yaw other X Men then moi. Ah could absorb all the most power fullest mutants on Earth and destroy yaw all, ah would have a good job doin' it as well, but ah stay silent and calm, well ah've had enough of that bullshit!" shouted Rogue. They had gathered quite an audience. A handful of kids, Jean, Betsy, Jubilee, Remy, Beast, Logan and Bobby.

"Rogue, we are working on you're mutation, it takes time. You will one day overcome it. And please do not use fowl language at me. Also, I know you are powerful Rogue, and yu do have a heart." said the professor.

"Come on kid, what's bothering ya?" asked Logan as he stepped forward.

"Ah have had enough if this place! AH know someone who can help moi, but at the same tyme respects moi fo' who ah ah'm! Ah'm outta 'ere." Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Wait chere, ya care t' explain what's goin' on?" asked Remy worriedly.

"All mah life ah thought that ah would b' safe, and then mah mutation comes and takes mah life away from moi. Know one realises what it's like! Ah know someone Remy, ah know someone who can help moi." said Rogue smiling at him. Remy had a few ideas, but one of them topped the lot.

"Cherie, tell Remy who dis person is?" asked Remy almost angry.

"Someone who ya worked fo' someone who gave' you the very existents of ableing t' control yaw powers…sinister lives in mah memories." Rogue said with a huge grin. Suddenly a flash appeared and Rogue was grabbed by metal arms. Remy screamed for her as she disappeared. The rest of the X Men stood there wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Grrr…Sinister!" grunted Remy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Prisoner- The sinister begins… Rogue has been captured by Sinister. Meanwhile, the X Men try to find where Sinister is, while one little girl holds the truth…

bored247- Yeah Rogue like shim…maybe more, but she is a bit disappointed. I mean even if you had a boyfriend and you liked him and he said he loved you then he was like urrr, um no I didn't mean it even if he de did it'd still hurt. Oh so that's you're game plan. Making me scared so I HAVE to write another chapter well it won't work on me…ok so I'm scared so here's another chappie.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	35. Prisoner

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol.

Prexistence- I love you, I love you! Ya wanna know why I love you coz ya sad the story (well ya said I rock) rocks! So I luv ya, I luv ya, I luv ya, I luv ya…carms herself down and sits back on computer chair. Anyway, I hate sinister too so I'm going to chop his weird head off and feed it to the dogs, but they probably won't eat it…and personally I don't blame them. I know Rem best do…wait I'm writing it I can do what ever I want! EVIL LAUGH hahahahahaha…wait I like remy so I don't wann ahurt him…or am I turning evil? Ya know what I think I'm turning evil. Laughs evil once again but sees no one is laughing with her so shuts up. You have no idea what is going to happen…well **_you_** probably know coz ure smart but w/e lol. Reivew PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

enchantedlight- I'VE JUST READ YOU'RE PROFILE URE ACE LOL. Review soonX

FluidDegree- Thanks for reviewing. Lol are you talking about the toilet scene lol. When he goes into the toilet is tht the bit you like. I know it was a stupid place to put it but I was funny in a way.

abril4-Yeah don't worry they will find Rogue….I had to sound suspicious didn't i? Lol. Review soon!

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Kitty, Scott and Angel are **back** from their mission and have found out about Rogue and what has happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Prisoner

Emma walked over to Sinister. Sinister was looking at the girl named Rogue, the one he promised a new life to. She was in a tube filled with water and in chains, obviously unconscious.

"And I thought you wanted me t' do you're dirty work Sinister." said Emma.

"Well I thought it would be better for me to appear. She did however start to act like me once I let her absorb me. I wonder if she knows Remy's secret form my memories?" wondered Sinister.

"I thought you were the 'man' who could always answer your own and others questions without hesitation Sinister, so here's mine. What do you want with the girl and Remy?" asked Emma as she looked at him deadly.

"My plan my dear…you will find it out soon."

"And that wasn't an answer. When will you let my sister go!" asked Emma angrily.

"When I do not need you anymore." said Sinister as he walked over to his machine.

"When will that be? What could you possibly want from me? I have done my job and you have promised me that you would let my sister go for years now!" shouted Emma.

"One day I will not need you and you're sister will be set free." said Sinister not really bothered about her. "Falco!" Falco came out and looked at Emma.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"Put Emma in the other room and lock her up, she's not going anywhere. You see miss Frost, you are my experiment, my test subject." Sinister laughed. Emma screamed as Falco got her but she kicked him and ran off. Falco got a ray gun from his side and shot it at Emma she fell to the ground.

"That will keep her out of it for a while sir!"

"Very good Falco." Falco got Emma and took her in the other room.

Sinister looked back to Rogue.

"Don't worry my dear, he will be coming soon." said Sinister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We hav' t; find 'er I don' care 'bout notin' else, I jus' want 'er outta Sinister's arms and back into mah own!" shouted Remy as he was walking back and forward.

"I know gumbo we all want her back. And from what you've told us, this Sinister guy is a Looney." said Logan as he sat on a chair arms folded.

"Do not worry X Men, we will get her back. First of all though we need to find out where she is. Bobby, Betsy, Beast and Kitty will go to Sinister's old plantation where we found you Gambit. The rest of you stay here in case we find anymore clues." explained the professor. The four mutants nodded and made their way out of the room.

"What about us professor, we have to do something." said Scott.

"Yes I know that Scott, but after everything the X Men have been through I think it's best the rest stay here and wait until we have more information."

"Charles, what if this Sinister character is planning something horrible on her, I mean we just can't let the incident with Magneto happen all over again, it took Rogue ages to get over that." said Storm.

"I know Ororo, and that is what I am afraid of. If only we knew where she was."

"I hav' t' find 'er though prof, I can' bear t' tink what dat man 'f ya can call 'im that is doin' t' Rogue." Gambit had all the fear in his voice, while Logan resorted to anger.

"Raaaa, we have to go get her!" shouted Logan as he banged his fist on the rec room table. Jubilee would have comforted him by then, but she new that after the other day, it was kind of wrong.

"Professor, I have some news for you." said Jean as she walked through the rec room doors.

"What is it Jean?" asked the professor.

"It's Sammy, the girl I was telling you about who got put in a coma, she's woken up and she keeps saying…Sinister." Jean explained. Remy's head popped up and he and Logan ran out of the room faster than you can say "I need the toilet". They ran to the med lab.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Med Lab

"Sammy!" said Remy as he approached the girl in bed. Her eyes wide open just staring at Remy as he came towards her.

"You, you know him. You know Sinister!" shouted Sammy.

"'Ow did ya…yeah I do. I need t' know how yu know Sinister Sammy." asked Remy.

"Yeah, ya know Rogue, Sinister has taken her away." explained Logan clearly.

"I saw him in that guys head…Falco…Jamie. He haunts Jamie's head, taunts him. Jamie is his servant, his wish is his command. Jamie has no where to live except in Sinister's lair, I can't get them out of my head." Sammy cried.

"It'll b' alright Sammy, jus' tell us where Sinister's lair is." said Gambit.

"Underneath the mall, near the morlocks." said Sammy.

The two men nodded and ran off. Remy grabbed his jacket as did Logan and each got on a motorcycle. They sped off…to the mall.  
"Wow, where are they going?" asked Jean as she came into the room with medicine for Sammy.

"There going to the mall." Sammy told her.

"What, at a time like this, talk about feelings."

XxXxXxXxX

All she could see was darkness, nothing else. Then a bit of clear blue…and then bubbles. Where was she? She reached her hand out and felt glass. She saw her arms in chains, she looked around and screamed (in water if ya get me), as she realised she was in a glass tube filled with water.

"It's alright Rogue, it won't hurt you." Rogue held her breath and gave him a dead eye what would of even scared Logan. "I'll even empty it so we can chat." Sinister pressed a button and the water disappeared and Rogue breathed.

"Where am ah!" Rogue demanded.

"You are in my lair my beautiful Rogue.

"Ah'm not you're beautiful Rogue, ah'm mah own gal. Now what d'ya want with moi!" shouted Rogue as she put her hands on the glass and attempted to smash it. "What have ya done t' moi? Where's mah super strength!"

"So many questions let me explain. You're powers are gone because I couldn't very well let you escape now could I? And what I want from you Rogue is everything. You will be my energy maker. You have so much inside of you that the world can simply not waste it. With you're energy I can create the ultimate mutant group. One of which you will provide, but you neither will nor be a part of. Rogue, once this machine hits you with it's power, you're powers, you're energy will be zapped into one of my mutants, so they have all you're abilities put into one, but I shall use other X Men and other mutants as I cannot just have one on my team." explained Sinister.

"Yaw crazy!" shouted Rogue as she tried to break loose from the chains. Sinister smiled. "D'ya plan on killin' moi?" asked Rogue.

"Yes, sorry. In this process it will zap you're life force so you have no way of surviving." said Sinister.

"The X men will come and get moi, then you'll b' sorry!" shouted Rogue anger fuming from her.

"Oh did never not expect that they'd not come, I know they will, but one in particular. Remy LeBeau, he used to work for me as you already know form my memories." said Sinister.

"Ya leave 'im alone, ya hear! And ah can' see any of you're memories, there t' dark t' see!" shouted Rogue.

"Anyway, I will wait for him and then it wil be time for you're goodbyes Rogue."

"Ya promised moi, ya promised moi life, ya promised me the un promisable. Ya said you could give me a life, a future of touch!" shouted Rogue tears down her cheeks. Sinister smiled.

"You are so beautiful, so strong, yet so delicate and tender. You know the problem with you, is that you trust. Never trust people Rogue, it'll only end in tears and deceit." Rogue growled.

"I think ya mus' b' mistaken Sinister, 'coz the only person she can't trust is you!" shouted Wolverine with his claws out.

"Logan!" shouted Rogue happy. Sinister pushed a button so the water in the tank filled up.

"Grrr!" Logan pounced towards Sinister but Sinister held out his hand. Pain was all Logan could feel. Logan fell on the ground half dead.

"Put him in the cell, wait!" shouted Sinister as he looked at the fallen Wolverine. He put a collar on him so his powers were negative. "Tie him up to unbreakable chains in the other room so no on else can see him!" Falco nodded and dragged him to the room where Emma was.

"Now the fun begins…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Salvage- Remy comes to the rescue but can he fight Sinister? Meanwhile…its Rogue lasts words starts to cry.

bored247- Okay I'm glad you like the story. It's gr8 to hear from you again as always. I was a bit freaked out by the email but my marshmallow man reassured me you're going to a therapist so everything's okay. So Sinister is evil I wanna kick his butt and feed it to the dogs but they probably don't want to eat it I mean…who would? Anyay Rogue absorbed Sinister so that's why she was acting weird coz she had his essence in her and his evil mouth! Grr I hate sinister but he's connected to Remy so it's easier than choosing another mean villain who we all wanna kill for hurting Rogue and Remy's relationship. Anyway please review pretty please with a cherry on top, and chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce and loads of chocolate pop tarts in some cookie dough ice cream and then some chocolate coated coffee beans with non marshmallow man marshmallows. See two can play at this game. evil laughchokes on chochalotepanikingrunning round the place trying to get it outcoughs it out into marshmallow mancarries on laughing evil.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	36. Salvage

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol.

Summary- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Who can save our Rogue?

enchantedlight- Glad ya liked it!

FluidDegree- Well I have a lot planned for the couple. I will never leave them at please. Excuse me while I laugh evilly. Ha ha ha ha…I've not quite done…hah ha ha ha…ok I think I'm done, no wait ha ha ha ha. Ok now I've done. Rogue might die, you'll have to wait and see.

Prexistence- Well as you'll see in a moment Logan went off and Remy lost him. Our poor remy ha ha ha. Well ya know Wolvie he can never keep his temper down. Ya know what you are sooo totally smart, you can guess most of it. I actually changed the plot of my story because you guessed it. That was ages ago though lol. But don't worry I liked this version better. Anyway I'm not gonna tell you what happens but you have a pretty good guess there.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Kitty, Scott and Angel are **back** from their mission and have found out about Rogue and what has happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Salvage

Remy was lost, he had lost Wolverine ages ago. They had completely separated, plus Logan had the advantage of sniffing his enemies out. Remy only hoped he had reached Rogue before Sinister could do anything to her. _Bastered, _was the only word that could go into Remy's head.

He couldn't imagine what he was doing to Rogue. What was his plan, why did he need Rogue? Why was all this happening? Rogue had just gone through a terrible experience, she didn't need anymore pain. Pus, Rogue had just begun to trust Remy, now that she had Sinister's memories in her head, she would never trust Remy again, and infact she would hate him!

Remy searched near where the Morlocks were. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. He couldn't just waltzed in like nothing ever happened. But the truth was he was scared of the memories, the things what happened through here. He sighed and carried on walking the other direction. He wasn't all out of luck though as he heard some sort of machine. Remy thought it was probably nothing but it was worth a check.

As he came up to the metal doors, he smiled. It was no smile of emotion however; it was just a smile with no meaning, a smile that he could kick Sinister's ass for everything he had done to him in the past. This was more than about Rogue now, this was about his past. Revenge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue was deep under water in the tube. She could see and breathe as she had a mask over her. She was still attached to the metal chains in the tank. She touched the tube's glass with a hand. How did she always get herself into this sort of mess?

"I see you're awake now Miss Rogue." said a familiar voice. It was hard for her to hear since she was underwater. "It's me Falco." She looked everywhere, her hair waving all over. She finally saw him in the shadows and she gave him a dead eye. She would have shouted at him too but she knew she couldn't. "You have no idea what's about to happen to you, do you Rogue? You're going to die…slowly. I can't wait to see my masters' work become a success. And you will be the one who will die! You will be the one that will help us be the most powerfullest mutants in the world! You're death will bring humanity to an end!" shouted Falco.

"Not in mah book esclave diabolique!" shouted a man.

Rogue's eyes looked beyond Falco and to a man. Her eyes lit up. Falco turned to see who it was. It was none other than Remy LeBeau. He was holding a card, glowing pinky sort of colour. He threw it at Falco. Falco forgetting Gambit's power picked it up and it blew up. Falco was plunged into the other side of the room, unconscious.

Gambit ran to Rogue. She put her hand on the glass tube and he put his out so it was like they were touching. He frowned at her.

"What have dey done t' ya chere?" he asked sadly.

"Well done Remy…you managed to easily beat Falco." Remy turned around to meet Sinister. Remy's red eyes grew with anger.

"What have you done t' 'er!"

"Nothing…yet. She is part of our new chain of mutants. Ya see I am creating new mutants with much more power than other mutants. How I do that is that I must drain energy out of other mutants to give this energy to my team of mutants. Once I have done that, humanity shall live no more." explained Sinister.

"'Ow come ya took Rogue!" shouted Remy.

"All anyone these days wants is answers. I have taken Rogue as she has all the energy anyone can possibly dream of. Once I use her powers to my team, she will die." said Sinister evilly.

"'ow dare you! 'F ya lay one finger on 'er I'll kill ya!" Remy ran up to him and was about to jump onto him when Sinister pulled out his hand and Remy felt an incredible amount of pain. He blacked out…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Remy, Remy!" Remy opened his eyes to see the most beautifullest girl he had ever seen.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked, really not knowing where he was.

"Shut up swamp rat, this is no place fo' charmin'. Mind you, you charm anywhere." said Rogue as she hugged him. He hugged her back as he remembered everything. He smelt her urban hair. It was still damp but so lovely. He looked around the place they were. They were in a cell. They were still in the same room though. (The cell is like the one in X Men the animated Series where the X Men get captured).

"Did he hurt you Rogue!" asked Remy with anger in his voice.

"No, no he didn'. All ah remember was wakin' up in that tube. Wolverine got captured and put in that opposite room over there. Ah don' know 'f he's okay. Then ah remember blacking out and wakin' up t' see Falco, ah was still in the tube. Ah saw you and then you also blacked out. Ah tried screaming fo' ya but ah couldn't. Sinister lifted me up and threw me into the cell and you followed." explained Rogue tears down her eyes. "Ah'm scared Remy, ah've never lost mah powers befo', ah feel so useless." Remy hugged her tight. He held her for a moment.

"B' brave chere, be brave fo' Remy." Remy had said when he was holding her. They stayed like that for a while.

"There gonna kill moi Remy, there gonna kill moi!" whispered Rogue as she buried her head into his chest. Remy's eyes were shut but he clenched his face up. His face was still on Rogue's shoulder.

"Know one gonna hurt ya when Remy's here chere." Remy looked at his hand. His powers were gone. He didn't care. He held on to Rogue tight. He would never let her go…**_never, _**he thought.

"Ah, so I see the couple are awake and well." said Sinister as he entered the room. "You know I have to say Remy, I had forgotten how powerful you're power was, you did quite a number on Falco."

Remy who still had Rogue in his arms (Rogue was too scared to take her face from Remy's chest), looked t him from Rogue's shoulder and gave him the most deadliest eye ever.

"Ya will not get away wit' dis Sinister!" shouted Remy.

"Oh I think I will." he moved closer to the cell. "You see you're little girlfriend there _is _going to die no matter what you're efforts." Remy pulled away from Rogue and Rogue looked into Remy's eyes. Rogue had tears down her cheeks. Remy didn't take his gaze off of Rogue. "But…I will let Rogue have a chance of living." said Sinister. Remy looked at sinister still with all the hatred in the world but a bit of hope for Rogue. "**If **you join my team once again." Sinister lied.

"Anting jus'aslong as she lives!" said Remy.

"No Remy, ah won' let you throw you're life away, not fo' moi. Ah'm not worth it!" said Rogue as he put her bare hand on the side of his face.

"Cherie," said Remy as he cupped both hands at each side of her face, "you worth everyting dis Cajun got, don' you see, without you, I don' have much of a life." (1) Rogue felt tears stroll down her cheeks. Her sobs were heard by Remy and his face saddened, but it was the only way to save her.

"You would trade you're life in for her? Now the Remy I new wouldn't do that." said Sinister smiling.

"Dat Remy has gone, all I need now is Rogue, or atleast t' know she is safe." said Remy.

"I can read you're thoughts Remy. I know how you feel for her and I know you're heart is beating ever so fast at this minute and I also know what you're about to tell her something deep within you're soul. Go on Remy tell her…and she will live." said Sinister. Lie number 2!

"What…tell moi what!" said Rogue getting a little agitated.

Remy looked at Rogue. Tears swelled up in his eye, they were threatening to fall. He put on hand on the side of her face.

"Rogue, when I first met you, you were a challenge t' moi, someone I could try t' get. But den I realised we got more in common. I genuinely liked you. And when you were dark Rogue, I couldn't help but worry wit' all moi life dat you were ok. Den when we finally got t' gether, I was da most happiest man in da world. I mean being wit' you Rogue is so wonderful dat no man knows 'ow I feel. And in time it grew…" Remy grew scared of what he was about to say.

"Say it and I will let her live!" shouted Sinister. Lie number 3.

Remy looked deep into Rogue's eyes.

"Rogue…Remy…I...I'm fallin' In love with you." Rogue's eyes grew.

"What…" she whispered. Remy leaned forward so they were nearly touching each others lips.

"I am in love with you." He kissed her, it was not a like kiss, it was a love kiss. All the passion from it, was love, not just lust…love. Rogue looked at him as she was instantly pulled away by a mechanical arm that was Sinister's. Remy went to get her but the cell door slammed shut on him.

"Nooo, Rogue!" Remy shouted tears down his cheeks. He knew Sinister would hurt her, he would never doubt his power.

Sinister put Rogue on a chair and strapped her in. She struggled to try to get out of it.

"Let moi go!" she shouted.

"I will get Emma." said Sinister.

He went into the room where he held Logan and Emma.

"Oh miss Frost, it's time." He looked over to Emma and grabbed her limp less body. He walked towards the exit when he realised Logan was not where the chains were. The chains were gone infact. Sinister looked round and screamed.

"He will not ruining my work!" shouted Sinister. He walked into the room where Rogue and Remy were. Remy was lay on the floor crying about Rogue dying and Rogue was still struggling.

"Ah hope you die!" shouted Rogue.

"Where is he!" demanded Sinister.

"Where is who!" Rogue shouted back.

"You know who, Wolverine!" Rogue smiled, she somehow knew Logan would get out of this mess.

"How do ah know! You disgust moi! Ya nothin' but evil! Ah bet underneath you'll regret this!" screamed Rogue. Sinister put Emma in another chair opposite Rogue.

"I will only regret it if this does not work…" Sinister pressed a green button which seemed to make the machine which was pointing at Rogue and to Emma make a noise.

"Urr!" shouted Rogue as she continued to get out of the chair she was strapped too.

The machine started to zap energy. Remy screamed for Rogue as the southerner gal started to scream for help as the ray hit Rogue.

"Don't worry Mr LeBeau, that is just the start of this!" said Sinister. He pressed the red button. "This is now the real thing." The energy hit her.

Suddenly Wolverine jumped out and stabbed the machine. It stopped hitting the ray at Rogue and started to rumble.

Wolverine jumped down to Rogue and cut loose the straps what tied her. He put her lifeless body on his back and went for Gambit. He retracted his claws what hurt more than ever since he didn't have his powers and cut open the cell. Gambit went straight to Rogue and put her on his back.

"I am so sorry cherie." said Gambit wiping his tears wit the one hand he had.

"Come on Gumbo we gotta go! This place is gonna explode!" shouted Logan. Sinister came up from behind them and pushed Wolverine to the floor.

"How dare you, you have ruined my life's work!" screamed Sinister as he picked up Logan.

"Sorry bub, but you've caused enough pain in one life time." Logan said angrily. He retracted his claws out once again and stabbed Sinister. "And I take back the sorry part!" Sinister dropped him and feel to the ground. Remy looked at his body and spit on it.

"Hey ya wanna let moi down now." said Rogue. Remy's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Rogue baby, yaw alright!" said Gambit as he lifted her down to the floor.

"Ah ah'm…ah think." said Rogue.

"Oh I was so worried." said Remy as he held her…too tight.

"Okay Cajun ya suffocatin' me." He let go ad smiled at her. He lent down and kissed her.

"No offence you two, but break it up this place is falling apart as you can see." said Logan as he showed the two Southerners the room. The whole room had basically collapsed.

They ran out of the room and into the main hall way. They we're trapped.

"Logan, ah still have Sinister's powers. Rip this collar thang off of moi so ah can use it!" shouted Rogue. Logan did as he was asked.

Rogue used 'her' powers to keep the rocks from falling on them. She used the rest of the powers to open the main door. They ran threw.

There were 2 options, going left up the tunnel or right.

"We have t' go right…I tink. I've forgot 'ow we got out." shouted Gambit.

"Oh mah gawd!" said Rogue as she pointed down the tunnel. Water came at them from the left side. The three gasped and started running down the right side of the tunnel. Rogue flew while the others ran. "'Ow we 'spose t' get outta this mess!"

"Don' worry chere, Gambit got you now, he not 'bout t' loose you." said Gambit smiling as he ran.

"Ya too damn cocky Cajun, ya know that."

The 3 ran into a dead end. Logan started clawing the wall. Gambit put his hands on it. it was hard for him to charge the wall up since it was that big. Rogue saw the water was heading towards them still. She looked at Remy. The wall started glowing.

"Remy, run!" shouted Rogue. She flew towards the water and held it with Sinister's powers. "Go!"

"Non Rogue, we b' fine."

"No ya won't, ya can' escape without this thang hittin' ya." said Rogue, Her face was scrunched up as she was holding the water and it was really hard. "Ah can' let ya'll gt 'urt." Logan looked at Remy.

"Come on Gumbo she'll be fine she's a big girl." Logan dragged Remy against his will. Rogue, seeing they were at safe distance, looked at the wave and wanted to let it go but then she'd not able to escape.

"Ah can'…'old it fo' much….ahhh!" The telekinetic hold went and her body was taken by water.

Remy didn't know where she was. He saw Logan walking towards the tunnel looking for Rogue. Remy soon followed with all the dread in the world, was she okay?

They had searched and searched and searched, she was no where to be seen. Remy had almost cried his eyes out but knew he had pride. He couldn't bear to loose the first women he had loved and she loved him back…or did she? She didn't tell him.

"We've lost 'er! She's not 'ere Logan, she's not 'ere!" shouted Remy.

"I know Gambit I can see!" shouted Logan back. "She…she has t' be 'ere. We just have to look. Come on Gumbo!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly her eyes opened. Green emeralds shone like heaven themselves. She couldn't bring herself to get up. All she could see was darkness, trees and grass.

"Wh…where am ah?" she got out.

"You're at you're destiny." said an evil voice…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NUMBER 1- A quote from the comics as most of you know.

Ohhh…so I wonder what's gonna happen. Who was the evil voice, is Rogue dead, what's Logan and Gambit going to do, where the heck is Rogue? I love cliffhangers.

**NOTE- I am not back until Tuesday, so you will have to wait for you're story until Tuesday as I am going to Blackpool…again, for my birthday though.**

Next chapter- Departed- The X Men think Rogue's dead. Remy goes away for a while. Meanwhile, where the heck is Rogue!

bored247- Well I will kick the therapist's ass! Course the marshmallow men are real. Otherwise me and you are both complete weirdos and that is NOT true! My marshmallow man is very upset. I also wonder if it is our imagination. Oh well, glad you liked the chappie. And this is what you meant plz review pretty please with a cherry on top, and chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce and loads of chocolate pop tarts in some cookie dough ice cream and then some chocolate coated coffee beans with non marshmallow man marshmallows. I have an ace memory….or hav I? Laughs evil for know reason ha ha ha/

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	37. Departed

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 200 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em! And sorry this story is a bit late I've just got back today so it's not that big.

Summary- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Remy then comes along but also gets captured and then tells Rogue that he loves her…yey! The X Men are luckily saved by Wolverine and the three mutants run off. But on there way out a massive wall of water came towards them and Rogue used Sinister's powers to stop the wave but she couldn't hold it off any longer and maybe she drowned…no! Or maybe she didn't…yey! Will the X Men find her? Where is she anyway?

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Rogue did NOT die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Departed

Slowly her eyes opened. Green emeralds shone like heaven themselves. She couldn't bring herself to get up. All she could see was darkness, a long tunnel of it.

"Wh…where am ah?" she got out.

"You're at you're destiny." said an evil voice.

"What d'ya mean mah destiny?" asked Rogue. The person stepped forward. The woman was wearing a black clock which covered her head.

"You're destiny alters Rogue. You can't change you're destiny, yet you have changed yours. Maybe for better or for worse, but at the moment, for worse." said the woman.

"Show ya self, don' hide behind that hood o' yours." said Rogue as she tried to get up.

"There's no point of trying to escape Rogue, we're in you're mind." explained the woman.

"Why are we in mah mind!" demanded Rogue. You could see the slight smile on the woman's face.

"Because this is what is meant to be, you we're meant for a path of darkness, someone with such a power as yours cannot be simply dismissed. You have far greater power than most people Marie, and you know that deep inside. You also know you're a danger to you're family, so you have to shield away. No longer do you have to do that Marie, you can let you're self be free, with my help." said the woman.

"Don' you dare call moi Marie. Ah left that name a long time ago along with mah past!" shouted Rogue as she struggled to stand upright. "Who are ya!"

The woman once again smiled. Her cloak was thrown to the side. She was wearing a dark, black, evil dress. Rogue was in shock.

Urban hair,

White streak,

Emerald eyes.

"It couldn't be…you're…you're Monique, mah ancestor!"

"Yes Rogue, and I need you're help." Monique smiled evilly at her and touched Rogue's face. Rogue suddenly opened her eyes. She was in a tunnel of some sort, laid down on some stone.

"Huh?" was all Rogue could let out. She tried to get up but pain raced through her ribs.

"Don't try to move, you've hurt you're self pretty badly girl." said a woman. Rogue looked at the woman. She had a patch over her eye. "I am Callisto, leader of the morlocks."

"Wait a sec, ah'm in the Morlock tunnels?" asked Rogue. "Jean Grey told moi about ya'll. Gawd ah don' know how ya can live here." Rogue was able to get up and sat down on the stone bed.

"No, it is fine. Of course we are used to living this way."

"How did ya find moi, what…what happened?" asked Rogue.

"We found you washed up by the morlock drinking area. Leech was there and found you. He brought you to us, thinking you were dead. Luckily you weren't but we think you have broken a few ribs." explained Callisto.

"Great!" Rogue sighed, she was defiantly not happy about that.

"Also while we were cleaning you up, we noticed a symbol on you're back." said Callisto as she reached for Rogue's arm. Rogue jolted it away. On her arm was some sort of symbol…like the symbol of the cave wall. Rogue realised her red top lacked sleeves and her jeans were ripped to shorts.

"Wait…how did ya not get hurt when ya were cleaning moi up?" asked Rogue.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when ah touch any livin' thang with any part of mah skin, ah absorb them and ah take away their energy, abilities, 'f a mutant there powers fo' a while and rob them of their memories and render them unconscious." explained Rogue. Callisto looked a bit confused.

"Sorry girly but when we touched you, nothing happened." said Callisto as she touched Rogue's arm. Rogue gasped.

"How could this b', a mean ah didn' do anythang…ah sat on a chair got mah…powers took from moi." Rogue sat as she stood up. She flew and punched a wall. She still had those powers.

"So obviously you can fly and have super strength." smiled Callisto. Rogue sat back down and looked at her bare hands.

"So ah can touch now." she said with a smile. She looked up to Callisto and took out her hand. "Ah'm Rogue." Callisto shook her hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the Morlocks Rogue. Let me show you around."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm sorry X Men, I cannot sense Rogue anywhere." said Professor X. Remy was walking up and down the room, his hand in his chin.

"She has t' b' somewhere Professor. Logan's gone lookin' fo' 'er, is der any chance of findin' 'er?" asked Remy worried as hell. The professor didn't answer. Remy kicked the chair next to him. "Da first women I truly fall in love wit' and she gets taken away from moi in a snap of a finger!" cried Remy. He sat on a chair and put his head in his hands, not scared to let people see his tears. Jean comforted him.

"But I did find something…" Remy popped his head up. "I sensed darkness and saw the person what haunts you're dreams Remy, Sinister lives, but weak of course." explained Xavier.

Remy's eyes grew with anger, with pain and fume.

"I'll kill 'im!" shouted Remy as he stood up and headed for the door.

"No Remy!" shouted Jean as she used her powers to stop him. "Violence is not the answer! If Rogue was alive she wouldn't want you to hurt him!"

"But she's not though is she! She's gone, taken away bah _Sinister_. Even his name makes moi feel sick! He took away da one person in mah life that made moi feel like der is hope fo' da world, dat one day we can live in peace! Rogue made me not b' afraid of bein' moi, fo' mah eyes, she made me feel more comfortable wit' 'em! Ya jus' don' understand da fear Sinister caused 'er. I saw it, fo' da first time I saw true fear in 'er eyes! I hated dat, and I wish never t' see it again! But now he's gone, and he is da one t' blame!" shouted Remy as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

Jean new that he was probably right, that Rogue was gone, gone from all of them. She didn't sense her, she didn't feel her presence…it was like she was wiped off the Earth.

"Ya can feel it t' can' ya Jeanie." said Remy as though he had read her mind. "Ya know deep down dat she b' gone."

"Don't use you're empathy on me Gambit, I may feel ways but I know that Rogue could live. Her mind is hard to track down as would others be, she is alright." said Jean.

"You're wrong, it's like I can feel mah bond wit' 'er is gone." said Remy in a fed up voice, as though he had given up life it's self.

"You are wrong Remy, if you're for her has been lost to you, then you must find it." said the professor. "We have sent out all our X Men Gambit, they will find her."

"You jus' don' get it." said Remy as Jean let go of her telepathic grip and walked out of the door.

"Is he right professor?" asked Jean.

"Jean, do not loose hope when other's hope fade. You are a good person Jean, a believer, keep that within you." said Xavier as he wheeled out of the room.

Jean sighed. "But what if those hopes had gone a long time ago." Jean said to herself.

XxXxXxXxX

Rogue walked into another part of the room. Callisto smiled at her as she saw all the Morlocks.

"These are the Morlocks Rogue."

"Wow, they look so…cool." said Rogue. Callisto laughed.

"Now I've never heard someone saw that before." said Evan as he walked into the room. Rogue's eyes widened.

"Oh mah gawd, Evan!" shouted Rogue as she ran to him and hugged him.

"It's been along time Rogue." said Evan. "Be careful of my spikes."

"Oh Evan, ah was meanin' t' visit ya, but ah hadn't had a clue were ya went." said Rogue. Evan smiled at her.

"Well I couldn't tell you guys 'coz I knew auntie O would worry."

"Yeah she is still worried 'bout you. Sometimes when we walk past the rooms ya can hear 'er praying fo' ya Evan. She misses you so much, why don' you visit 'er, tell 'er you're safe?" said Rogue.

"I cannot, she would take me away from them." said Evan. "Anyway, I hope you're feeling better. I have to go get some food for us. Catch ya later."

Rogue smiled at him as he left on his skateboard.

"Same ol' Evan." said Rogue.

"Meet the rest of the Morlocks." said Callisto. "This here is Caliban. His ability is to sense other mutants."

"Hello." Calibian said gruffly to Rogue.

"Don't mind him, he hates interacting. This is Cybelle, her power is that if she touched anything, her hands would acid the thing she touched, even a person. She has special gloves so she can't hurt anyone."

"Hello child." said Cybelle. She stuck out her hand. "Most people are afraid to shake hands with me." she said sadly.

"Not at all sugah, ah know exactly what ya goin' through." said Rogue as she shook her hand happily.

"Façade is my name." said Façade as he looked over to the 3 mutants in the dark corner. His face was unseen but he was smoking. "My power is camouflage."

"He is a good fighter also. He used to be in the army until he was 38 and realised he couldn't control the camouflage." explained Callisto.

"Best days of my life." he said still hiding under the shadows.

"I'm Lucid, my power is X Ray vision." said Lucid.

"Pleasure t' meet ya." Rogue said as she shook his hand. "Ah hope ya don' X Ray moi." Rogue said playfully.

"Hi I'm Scaleface." Rogue turned and gasped. "I have that affect on most people." he joked.

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm jus'a bit jumpy right now." Rogue lied not wanting to upset him.

"My power is to turn into a large reptilian beast as you might already notice." he said.

"Yeah, ha, ha." 'laughed' Rogue uncomfortable. Callisto saw her fear and moved on.

"This is our youngest of the group, Torpid. Her power is a power such as Paralyzing Touch, if she touches you with her enlarged hand." said Callisto.

"Nice t' meet ya sugah." the girl smiled and ran off. "Ah guess she wasn't too pleased."

"No, she's great really, she's just a bit scared of outside people, she was with Evan too." said Callisto. "Ah, there's are little hero. This is Leech Rogue, the one that found you."

"It's a p…plwasure…too…too meet you Wogue." said Leech trying to say things right.

"Aw, aint you the lil cutey. Thank ya so much fo' savin' mah life sugah. Without you ah wouldn' b' hear…but ah don't remember much." said Rogue turning serious.

"What do you remember Rogue?" asked Callisto.

"Ah remember the X Men…Sinister…Wolverine…wait…ah remember…Remy! Oh mah gawd Remy!" shouted Rogue.

"What's wrong? Who is he?" asked Callisto.

"Mah boyfr…mah friend. It's a long story." said Rogue.

Well, lets eat and you can tell us then." said Evan as he entered the room with loads of food. "It's a feast tonight!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flashback

_Remy looked at Rogue. Tears swelled up in his eye, they were threatening to fall. He put on hand on the side of her face._

"_Rogue, when I first met you, you were a challenge t' moi, someone I could try t' get. But den I realised we got more in common. I genuinely liked you. And when you were dark Rogue, I couldn't help but worry wit' all moi life dat you were ok. Den when we finally got t' gether, I was da most happiest man in da world. I mean being wit' you Rogue is so wonderful dat no man knows 'ow I feel. And in time it grew…" Remy grew scared of what he was about to say._

"_Say it and I will let her live!" shouted Sinister. Lie number 3._

_Remy looked deep into Rogue's eyes._

"_Rogue…Remy…I...I'm fallin' In love with you." Rogue's eyes grew._

"_What…" she whispered. Remy leaned forward so they were nearly touching each others lips._

"_I am in love with you." He kissed her, it was not a like kiss, it was a love kiss. All the passion from it, was love, not just lust…love. Rogue looked at him as she was instantly pulled away by a mechanical arm that was Sinister's. Remy went to get her but the cell door slammed shut on him._

"_Nooo, Rogue!" Remy shouted tears down his cheeks. He knew Sinister would hurt her, he would never doubt his power._

End

"Sorry X Men, Sinister must pay!" Remy walked out of the mansion door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Explanation- Rogue explains to the Morlocks about Sinister. While Remy has a dream…

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	38. Justification

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 220 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em! And sorry this story is a bit late I've just got back today so it's not that big.

Summary- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Remy then comes along but also gets captured and then tells Rogue that he loves her…yey! The X Men are luckily saved by Wolverine and the three mutants run off. But on there way out a massive wall of water came towards them and Rogue used Sinister's powers to stop the wave but she couldn't hold it off any longer and maybe she drowned…no! Luckily she didn't drown and was saved by the morlocks. Rogue is also now possessed by her ancestor. In the mean time, the X Men can't find a trace of Rogue and fear the worse. Sinister is apparently alive, and Remy who can't stand facing the fact that Rogue's dead (even though she's not) leaves the mansion to get revenge on sinister for killing Rogue.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Rogue did NOT die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Justification

Rogue watched as she eat her dinner. All it was was bread and butter, but she guessed to the Morlocks this was a feast.

"So Rogue, ya wanna care to explain how ya got down here?" asked Evan as he took a bite out of his bread.

"Oh, well ah don' remember much. Ah remember gettin' captured bah Sinister and ah remember…well ah remember…the X Men…ah din' know why Sinister wanted moi…oh mah gawd it's like I've forgotten." said Rogue worried.

"Don't worry Rogue, you bruised you're head pretty badly, you'll remember soon." reassured Callisto.

"Ah hope so." said Rogue with doubt in her voice. "Ah remember the name Remy though…"

"Who?" asked Evan.

"Ah don' remember…ah think ah knew 'im."

"Is Remy even a name?" asked Leech. "I've never heard of it."

"Ah think it's Cajun…ah think ah'm gonna go t' bed, ah'm getting' a headache." said Rogue as she got up.

"You're bed is straight down there." said Callisto. "It's actually a stone bed with a raggy blanket, sorry it's all we have." Rogue smiled.

"That's okay sug, ah'll cope."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue walked down the tunnel and there was the stone bed Callisto had said about. Rogue sighed, she hated this, her ribs hurt and her head. She was thinking about going back to the X Men, see what happened, but she felt as though she should stay down here for a while. Rogue trusted her instinct more than anything.

Rogue lay down on the uncomfortable stone bed and covered herself with a half ruined blanket. She didn't sleep though, she thought. As she closed her eyes she saw something in her mind.

Black on red eyes

Demon eyes

Charming smile

Urban sort of hair like her own

Who was he?

Was it this Remy what haunted her head?

Rogue suddenly felt a horrible pain in her head. She couldn't scream as the pain restricted her to do so. She couldn't move from the pain from her ribs. She scrunched up and her eyes widened to their fullest. There was only one word she could scream.

"Remmmmmy!" then she fainted.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Remy walked along the tunnel. He remembered where Sinister's hide out was. He looked at the remains of this part of the tunnels. He searched and searched but he could find nothing.

"Da coward mus' o' fled!" shouted Remy as he kicked the dust. He suddenly felt this pain in his head. He fell on his knees and screamed, it was horrible. It felt as though something was ripping out his brain. He scrunched up into a ball. He let loose as he became unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Remy walked, he walked on white. The whole clearing was white. Where was he? He kept on walking. Was he in heaven? If he was where were the people? Where was his Rogue? As he thought of her his head went down. She must have died, there was no other solution.

"Remy?" asked a voice. Remy recognised it straight away.

"Is dat an angel?" asked Remy. A body appeared. Her hair urban and white stripes framed across her face. "I mus' b' in heaven." Rogue smiled.

"You'll never change you're charming ways."

"Chere, am I dead?" he asked kind of wondering where he was. Her face turned serious.

"No Remy, you are not dead. This is but a dream, a dream that is a message to you. I am not dead Remy, but I need justice. Sinister lives, but do not go after him, he is long gone and will not harm you for a long time." explained Rogue.

"Why are ya sendin' moi a message? Where are ya mah sweet?" asked Remy.

"I am in the Morlock tunnel, near you. Remy, danger comes you're way. It is something that you nor Rogue can face alone, you need others. In you're future comes hurt and betrayal, but also hope and a future. If you can save her from this, you have a chance to escape from you're destiny which is also covered in darkness." explained Rogue. "Help me Remy, help me escape. I will always love you, but I cannot face this." Rogue dissipeared.

"Rogue…Rogue!" Remy shouted. He suddenly awoke. "…da Morlocks." his eyes narrowed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue screamed and awoke. Evan was beside her, her hand firmly in his. Rogue didn't release it. She looked at her hand in his.

"Rogue are you ok?" asked Evan worriedly. Rogue snapped out of her trance and looked at Evan.

"Huh? Oh yeah…ah think. Ah had the weirdest…ah, ah have t' go." said Rogue as she got up from the stone rock. Evan watched her leave the room.

"Wait Rogue, where are you going!" shouted Evan. He heard the southern belle shout to him.

"Ah have a weird feeling that someone is waiting fo' moi. Ah'll b' back ah jus' have t' check it…_alone_." pointed out Rogue.

Rogue ran past the main Morlock tunnel and into the outside tunnel. She ran and ran down tunnel paths, not really bothering where she was going. She had a good sense where she was going.

Remy ran as fast as he could. His mind wasn't concentrating on where he was going, it was his feet which were leading the way. He had a feeling that he would see someone, he could feel a certain someone getting closer and closer.

"Ah!" shouted Remy as she fell on the ground. He looked up and saw Rogue. Her red top was ripped and her jeans were now shorts but still ripped. He didn't know what to do. She looked at him as though she didn't know who he was.

"R…Rogue!" shouted Remy happily as he hugged her. (He has a trench coat on to cover him). Rogue didn't hug him back though just looked at him weirdly.

"Who are you?" asked Rogue. Remy looked into her eyes. He looked hurt.

"What…d'ya mean? Ah'm Remy, remember?" asked Remy hurt.

"Ah don' remember you…wait, did ya say Remy?"

"Qui." said Remy with some hope.

"Ya name is in mh head but ah don' know who ya are, ah've never seen ya befo'." said Rogue. Remy took a few steps back from her. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Non, ya…ya have forgotten moi haven't ya?" said Remy in disbelief.

"Ah've never even metcha." (Met you), said Rogue coldly.

"But, I told you I loved you, I proclaimed it chere, when we got captured bah Sinister." said Remy.

"Ah remember him but ah jus' can' figure out who you are…do you, or did ya love moi." said Rogue.

"I still do." said Remy trying to get over the fact he can't remember her.

"Did…did ah love you?"

"…I, I don' know, you never told moi 'ow you felt. You're pretty closed up 'bout yaw feelings t' love." said Remy.

"Ah am not!" shouted Rogue, then she remembered Bobby. "Well a bit."

"Rogue, 'ow much d'ya remember?" asked Remy taking a few steps forward to her.

"Well ah remember havin' a fight with Bobby 'bout givin' moi the controller and then we had t' go on a mission. Next thang ah know is ah'm getting' zapped bah a guy. Ah remember his name, Sinister. Then ah woke up in the Morlocks cave." explained Rogue. Remy couldn't believe what e was hearing.

"So…so you have forgotten moi?" asked Remy, really sounding hurt.

"Ah'm so sorry, Remy ah jus' don' remember who ya are. Ah jus' kept getting' yaw name in mah head." Rogue saw so much hurt and disbelief in Remy's face. It made her want to just say she was joking, but she really didn't remember him. "Are, are you ok?"

"Ok…yaw askin' moi 'f I'm ok? Course I'm not **_ok_**, I finally found a women I love and she's forgotten all 'bout moi!" shouted Remy.

"Please Remy, don' b' mad. Ah jus' don' remember, ah think ah have amnesia." said Rogue kind of upset.

"…Maybe…maybe it's best dis way. Least you won't b' hurt bah me, least you won't b' heart broken 'f I leave. Der is no point of moi stayin' wit' the X Men, I only joined fo' you." explained Remy.

"You really did love moi didn' ya?" asked Rogue. _This is kinda like mah own fairy tale, _thought Rogue.

"More den ya will ever know." said Remy putting his head down. He didn't want to leave her now he had found her, but he had too if she didn't remember him, least she wouldn't find out about all the things he had done. But he couldn't leave her, he loved her, and Remy LeBeau wasn't about to leave behind the women he loved.

He turned to her and kissed her passionately. Rogue struggled at first but then sunk into the kiss. Remy realised she didn't absorb him so kept on kissing her.

They both broke away from each other needing air.

"Did dat jog ya memory?" asked Remy wit ha slight grin on his face.

"'um…no sorry." she said slightly blushing. Remy groaned. "Look, there's no point of you leavin' the X Men, there good people."

"I know dat chere, but I only joined fo' you. Fo' once I wanted t' settle down." admitted Remy.

"That is so sweet ah wish ah remembered." said Rogue, really wishing she could remember. "Ah defiantly wouldn't mind havin' a life with you." joked Rogue, well it wasn't a joke. Remy couldn't smile, he just forced it.

"Well, are you comin' back t' da X Men, der pretty worried 'bout you." said Remy.

"Course ah will, but not yet, ah think ah've broke a few ribs and ah kinda like the folks down 'ere." said Rogue.

"Rogue.." said Remy trying to get to the point that that is wrong to stay down here.

"Look Remy, ah don' know you, but ah have had enough of livin' like ah do."

Chere, trust moi, 'f you had yaw memory back, you couln't wait t' leave dis place. Seriously, you had gone through a lot, but I think you have grown more confident now. Chere ya got family who love you more den anything."

"Ah know sugah, ah jus' can'." said Rogue looking down. "Listen can ya tell 'em ah'm ok and they can come see moi down 'ere. Trust moi, ah won' stay down 'ere fo' long." said Rogue. Remy was about to object but Rogue pouted.

"…Okay chere." Remy hated not having his Rogue.

"Thanks swamp rat."

"Ya forgotten moi and ya memory yet ya stil call moi that." Rogue smiled. She didn't understand what had happened between herself and him, but it sounded special. She started to see things in her head. She remembered…

She remembered saving a guy…it was Remy. She remembered everything up to the dark Rogue. She fell to the ground and Remy ran to her side.

"Rogue!"

"Remy…" Rogue said. Suddenly she dissipeared. Gambit shouted to her.

He tried to find her, he even had the guts to go to the old Morlock tunnel, but it wasn't the one. The must have moved. He didn't have a clue where she was. He kicked the wall in anger.

"I have t' tell da prof."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What did ya do that fo' Façade?" shouted Rogue.

"Spyke told me that you were in trouble and to find you right away." Façade explained. Rogue looked to Spyke.

"Spyke is this true!" shouted Rogue.

"Hey, I thought you were in trouble, I was looking out for you!" shouted back Spyke.

"Well ah don' need ya t' look out fo' moi! And you'd b' please t' know that ah have got some of mah memory back. Ah now know Remy is a friend of mine, but apparently ah'm spose t' be in love with him. Ah know ah like him but ah don' ever remember lovin' 'im." said Rogue.

"Well maybe you have forgotten falling in love with him." said Sypke.

"Spyke, thanks t' you ah can' get mah answers!" shouted Rogue. "Ah should go back t' the X Men, but ah don' feel up t' it at the minute."

"You should go to bed, you've had a tough day." said Spyke trying to get along.

"What, ya call sleepin' around half of the day, meetin' the Morlocks havin' some food and meetin' someone ah'm 'spose t' love then getti' some of mah memory back then getting' camouflaged away a tough day?" asked Rogue. Spyke smiled.

"Of course not." he said sarcastically.

"G'night Evan."

"Night Rogue." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- enchanting – Rogue develops some new…powers. Also is Spyke trying to hit on Rogue?

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	39. Converse

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 200 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em! And sorry this story is a bit late I've just got back today so it's not that big.

Summary- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Remy then comes along but also gets captured and then tells Rogue that he loves her…yey! The X Men are luckily saved by Wolverine and the three mutants run off. But on there way out a massive wall of water came towards them and Rogue used Sinister's powers to stop the wave but she couldn't hold it off any longer and maybe she drowned…no! Luckily she didn't drown and was saved by the morlocks. Rogue is also now possessed by her ancestor. In the mean time, the X Men can't find a trace of Rogue and fear the worse. Sinister is apparently alive, and Remy who can't stand facing the fact that Rogue's dead (even though she's not) leaves the mansion to get revenge on sinister for killing Rogue. Remy tries to find Sisiter but he has fled. Rogue gets used to life with the Morlocks and likes them a lot. She doesn't remember Remy and then screams in pain and has a feeling someone is waiting for her so runs off into the tunnels. In the meantime Remy has a dream that Rogue is going to be in serous trouble and Remy too. he bumps into Rogue to find she has lost her memory of him, so he tries to get her to remember. When she finally does she is taken away by Façade (morlock) because Evan was worried about her. Remy searches for her but can't find her so goes back to the mansion to tell the X Men. Rogue in the meantime stays with the Morlocks.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Rogue did NOT die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Joker And The Queen

Converse

"So she's with the Morlocks?" asked Logan and Scott.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember mos' of de past though. But I think she remembered some of it. Well, she remembered ya'll, but she dindn' remember moi." said Remy sadly.

"Yes I do believe that she would have slight Amnesia, after all she did get hit by a massive wall of water. But what I can't understand is how she only remembered her life up to you Remy." said Xavier.

"She'll be okay though, right?" asked Betsy. Warren tightened his grip on Betsy's hand.

"Well, I dunno. Mayb' we should go down and check again." said Remy.

"Yeah, we can't let her stay down there for ever." said Kitty.

"No, but it is her own choice. Remember, she has not forgotten the X men, don't you think that if she wanted to come back, she would have done by now." explained the Professor.

"Chuck, I may not be a family man but Rogue would defiantly not leave a family like this." said Logan. Charles had a slight smile on his face.

"It's nice of you to finally admit you're part of the family Logan."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it, _chuck._"

"So what is the plan Prof?" asked Bobby.

"Well, we don't need the whole team down there. Wolverine, Gambit, Shadowcat and Iceman shall go down." said Xavier.

"Why not me, I am the leader after all, plus Wolverine would just land them into trouble." said Scott. Jean nudged him. "What?"

"Look bub, I am perfectly capable of looking after them!" shouted Wolverine.

"Sure like you was when William Stryker came to the mansion." reminded Scott.

"What about when you let the Professor get trapped and taken away. Then you had to be all damsel in distress and get captured yourself, the only thing is that you attacked you're fellow team mates, including the love of you're life, Jean!" explained and shouted Wolverine.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my fault. Plus you buggered off somewhere and left the X Men to cope on there own while you went off trying to find some girl!" shouted Cyclops.

"That girl followed me and attacked me, I had no choice than to fight her back! Anyway, chuck here nearly destroyed all mutants and humans, where were you!"

"I was helping Jean with her leg! Where were you!"

"I was trying to get Stryker so that he wouldn't bother us! And Jean only hurt her leg because _you_ attacked her one eye!" shouted Logan.

"Well least I didn't stab Rogue!"

"Why you little!" Wolverine got his claws out and nearly pounced on him.

"Enough! I will go down with Wolverine! None of you are responsible enough to look after the team!" shouted Jean.

"Sorry Jean." said Wolverine and Cyclops.

"Aw, did you have t' split 'em up, I did popcorn and everything." joked Bobby.

"Ha ha Mr comedian, now lets go find Rogue." said Kitty as she dragged Bobby.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So Rogue, you have been here for a whole day now, how are ya liking it?" asked Evan.

"Well, it needs a womens touch but ah guess it's alright." said Rogue.

"So are you planning on staying?" asked Evan with a glimpse of hope.

"Ah don' know. Evan, down 'ere is peace and security, but at 'ome, up there it's different. But t' b' honest with ya, it's home anyway and down here, there's nothin' fo' moi." explained Rogue.

"That aint true, down here you have all the freedom you could want."

"Evan, look around you, ya call this freedom. Ah don' wanna b' kept below 'ere. Ah don' wanna hide from humanity."

"But some of us have no choice." said Evan sadly.

"Evan," said Rogue as she put her hand on his, "it doesn't matter what ya look like, it's what is underneath what counts."

"Sure Rogue, tell them." said Evan as he pointed upwards. "You don't look like a monster Rogue, the Morlocks can't just stroll around the city like this, we'd get hurt, or captured and used for experiments." Rogue sighed.

"Ah guess ya have a point." Evan looked at Rogue. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

"You're lucky Rogue, you may not know it, but you are, despite you're powers." Rogue felt tears dwell up in her eyes. She had never had someone say something like that before, (well Remy had but she doesn't quite remember). She hugged him.

"Thanks Evan, yaw a true friend." Rogue put her hand on his cheek.

Suddenly she saw his mind, it wasn't like her absorbing powers, it was more of a mind reading thing. She quickly took her hand away.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" asked Evan as she backed away from Rogue.

"Ah don' know, ah think ah read you're mind." said Rogue confused.

"But you haven't got telepathic abilities." said Evan.

"Ah know Evan! What did it feel like?" asked Rogue. "Ya know when ah read you're mind?"

"Well it felt as though you were in my head and you opened a door to everything. It made me feel kinda dizzy." explained Evan.

"Well, it might b' a power flashback thang. Mah absorbing powers might b' comin' back soon." Rogue didn't want that.

"Yeah…it must be there's no other explanation." He saw Rogue look at her hands confused. "I think I'm going to go to bed, that made me feel almost out of it."

Evan left the room making Rogue even more confused.

XxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

"This way!" shouted Wolverine. Bobby, Kitty, Jean and Remy followed behind him.

"I don' really wanna see da Morlocks." said Remy.

"I sense pat fears." said Jean. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Nope, it's jus' I don' wanna see dem. Got a problem wit' dat red?" said Remy a bit harshly.

"Wow, sorry." said Jean.

"What's up with him?" asked Bobby as he turned back round to Kitty after overlistening to Remy and Jean.

"Probably missing Rogue, and especially pissed off because the one girl he tried his hardest to charm and finally got her after totally like, fighting for her, doesn't remember him. I mean wouldn't you be a bit pissed off?" explained Kitty.

"Sure I would. I mean I did like Rogue after all."

"STOP!" shouted Wolverine, he sniffed and pointed to a tunnel. "She's in there."

The 5 went inside the tunnel and walked through until they saw Rogue hid in a corner, her hands glowing a colour of pink.

"Ro…Rogue?" asked Wolverine.

"AH don' know what's happening t' moi!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhhh. Anyway, Rogue is not getting her old powers back…yet, but these new powers AREN'T Jean either…it's…well I think you know who it is.

Next chapter- Enchanting – Rogue leaves for a bit after someone says that she can help Rogue discover her new power. In the meantime, how is life at the mansion for Remy? Will he stay with for a chance for a new family, or will he leave in search of Rogue?

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX

Sorry I haven't been posting you're reviews next chapter I will!


	40. Enchanting

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 200 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em! And sorry this story is a bit late I've just got back today so it's not that big.

Recap- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Remy then comes along but also gets captured and then tells Rogue that he loves her…yey! The X Men are luckily saved by Wolverine and the three mutants run off. But on there way out a massive wall of water came towards them and Rogue used Sinister's powers to stop the wave but she couldn't hold it off any longer and maybe she drowned…no! Luckily she didn't drown and was saved by the morlocks. Rogue is also now possessed by her ancestor. In the mean time, the X Men can't find a trace of Rogue and fear the worse. Sinister is apparently alive, and Remy who can't stand facing the fact that Rogue's dead (even though she's not) leaves the mansion to get revenge on sinister for killing Rogue. Remy tries to find Sisiter but he has fled. Rogue gets used to life with the Morlocks and likes them a lot. She doesn't remember Remy and then screams in pain and has a feeling someone is waiting for her so runs off into the tunnels. In the meantime Remy has a dream that Rogue is going to be in serous trouble and Remy too. He bumps into Rogue to find she has lost her memory of him, so he tries to get her to remember. When she finally does she is taken away by Façade (morlock) because Evan was worried about her. Remy searches for her but can't find her so goes back to the mansion to tell the X Men. Rogue in the meantime stays with the Morlocks. Remy tells the X Men and they devise a team to go to find her and see if she wants to come back. The team is, Jean, Logan, Kitty, Bobby and Remy. Rogue touches Evan and sees his memories, but it is not her absorbing powers, it's more of a telepathic kind. Evan and herself forget about it, but Rogue's hands start to glow with pink flames and the X Men find her in a corner.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

NOTE: Rogue did NOT die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen**

**Enchanting **

Logan looked at Rogue and held her tight to him.

"Stripes, what is goin' on?" he asked her. Remy realised Rogue's bare arms.

"Chere, oh mah chere, tell moi what is de matter?"

"Ah don' know, ah jus' keep seeing thangs. Mah hands glow of pink fire!" said Rogue as she lifted up her hands.

"Why?" asked Kitty.

"Ah don' know!" shouted Rogue. Kitty felt a bit rejected and backed off.

"Rogue, what Is happening?" asked Remy.

"Ah don' know. One minute ah was talkin' t' Evan, the next ah wa sin his mind, then ah went t' sleep and wokeup with this!" explained Rogue.

"What d'ya mean, entered his mind?" asked Bobby.

"Ah think it's telepathic abilities. Ah…ah need t' get outta 'ere!" Rogue pushed them aside and ran out of the Morlock tunnels and into the normal ones. Remy and the rest ran after her but they lost her. Logan couldn't pick up a scent.

"Great we lost her!" shouted Remy as he kicked a bit of the tunnel.

"Don't worry, we wil find her." said Jean as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Rogue ran ad ran and ran, not knowing what was going on or where her feet were leading her. She ran and then fell as she bumped into something. She looked up to find a woman standing there. She had a green cape on, and brown hair with streaks of red in.

"Helo Rogue." the woman said. "I've been trying to track you down since the incident in the Japanese caves."

"Who are ya and what d'ya want?" asked Rogue scared.

"I saw you touch the symbol, I saw you being possessed at that very moment. You want answers, then come with me." said the woman. Rogue didn't know what to do.

"Explain t' moi first." said Rogue, stubborn. The woman sighed.

"Fine fine. You're ancestor is a woman name Monique LeMargaux. I do believe you know of her history?"

"Yeah ah looked it up on the web." said Rogue. "She was after some stone called the Orisis."

"Exactly. So you also now that she died and pledged to find the stone?"

"Well…ah think ah missed that bit out."

"Well she did. Since you are her desendent, when you touched the symbol on the wall, Monique has been in you since then." explained the woman.

"So this is her power?" said Rogue as her hand turned to flowing pink fire.

"Yes, she was believed to be a witch, but she was a mutant really. Of course she used witchcraft like summoning things." explained the woman.

"How d'ya know all this?" asked Rogue.

"Because my family have always wanted to stop this from happening." Rogue looked down.

"Ahnd ah've probably ruined that." said Rogue.

"Well not really. It is until Monique has control over you're body, the real challenge begins."

"So 'f ah trust you, were would we go?" asked Rogue.

"Back to Japan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

"_Sorry Professor, ah jus' have t' find out whats goin' on is all." said Rogue._

"Well I can't blame you there Rogue. When will you be returning?" asked the professor.

"_Well ah have t' wait and see 'f ah can get Monique out of mah body first of all. But when ah've done ah'm comin' 'ome." said Rogue. _

"That's great Rogue. Do you need any of the X Men's help, I would advise you so."

"_Nah, ah've caused them enough stress. Tell Jubilee ah'm sorry ah can' help her out with Chloe's party." _

"I will, good luck Rogue. I hope you do what you have to do." with that, Xavier put the phone down.

"What's goin' on Prof?" asked Remy.

"Well Rogue is possessed by her ancestor Monique LeMargaux. Monique is a mutant backing the 1200s who also used witchcraft. She was burned to the stake after her quest for the stone of Orisis. Now when Rogue touched a symbol in the cave in Japan, Monique entered her body. Rogue has sort help with a young girl called Hannah who is 24. They are on there way to Japan as we speak." explained the professor.

"WHAT!" most of the X Men shouted.

"I've gotta go get 'er!" shouted Remy as he was about to walk out of the door.

"Remy I advise you not to. You will find nothing and Rogue will not want anyones help."

"But…"

"Remy, please." Remy growled and sat on the couch.

"Now my X men, if Rogue is in trouble, we will be there in a second, but for now, we know she is safe."

XxxXxXxXxXx

Rogue walked inside the caves. It had been shut down after the whole energy thing. Rogue looked and Hannah sneaked in without anyone seeing them. They walked to the symbol.

"Touch it Rogue, it's the only way you can see her past." said Hannah. Rogue held out her hands and was about to touch it.

Rogue looked at Hannah.

"Are ya sure it's safe t' touch it?" asked Rogue.

"If you want to learn about what possesses you than you must learn her past to defeat her." explained Hannah. Rogue nodded and touched the symbol.

F**lashback**

France, Paris 1280.

Three women, Catherine Evans, Mary Withride and Monique LeMargaux are locked in a cage being pulled on a carriage by a horse. It is dark at the night. Catherine tries to loosen the chains holding the cage shut without success.Mary and Catherine look at each other, both afraid. The cage is covered with a tarp preventing them from seeing outside.

"We must escape before we reach the pyres. Monique, what do you say to that?" asked Catherine, searching for a bit of hope.

Monique was wearing a red hooded cape. The hood was over her face and all you could see are her lips. She speaks calmly although she is somewhat impatient.

"They've taken the book and with it our powers. What would you have me do?" asked Monique, still hidden beneath her hooded cape.

"Anything. We're running out of time." said Mary.

"Time is the one thing we do have. If we fall this night, I promise you, we will rise again to finish out quest. The quest to find the stone of Orisis." explained Monique.

Catherine and Mary gasped as the carriage came to a halt. The tarp was lifted away from the door to the cage revealing an angry mob of people holding torches and shouting at the women in the cage. They are dressed appropriately for the time period.

A man in a black hooded robe pulls the women out of the cage and sent them on to another man who took hold of them and dragged them toward the pyre. Catherine and Mary both whimpered and cried, begging the mob for mercy. The hooded man grabbed Monique and took her out of the cage, putting her down on the ground and forcing her toward the pyre. Another man pulled her red hood off of her head and she whipped her face around glaring at the mob threateningly. She looks exactly like Rogue.

She was pushed toward the large piles of wood where Mary and Catherine were already being tied to the stakes. A well dressed man came forward and looked Monique in the eyes as the crowd waved pitchforks and axes at her in their rage. Monique returns the man's gaze.

"William Summers, come to enjoy your handiwork?" asked Monique unafraid and sarcastically.

William slapped her across the face roughly, and she fell back against the hooded guard.

"Tell me of the stone, Monique. You may yet escape the pyre's flames.

"In my book. There's a page marked." said Monique as she looked to the man holding her book.

Another man handed Monique's spell book to William and he opened it to a page which is marked with a feather. On the page there is a picture of the symbol Rogue had touched in the caves in Japan and now she had the symbol on her arm. William shows it to Monique.

"What means this?" asked William.

"It means that the stone of power shall be mine and once I possess them, you shall tremble at my feet and never again persecute my kind." said Monique with a slight grin on her face.

William stared at Monique fearfully. Then she spat blood onto the page which lands on the symbol.

"With my powers, I command them to send back the spirit!" shouted Monique.

We move from a shot of the bloodstained symbol in the book to Monique's exposed lower back. The same symbol materializes into her skin.

"Demon. Join your confederates!"

Monique laughed cruelly as the hooded guard dragged her toward the pyre. Catherine and Mary are already tied up and terrified for their lives. The both speak quietly.

"Please…have mercy" cried Mary.

"Have mercy…" repeated Catherine.

They became more frantic as Monique was walked up the pile of wood and tied to the stake. Several people in the mob yelled excitedly.

"No, no, please! Have mercy!"

Catherine Evans. Mary Withride. Monique LeMargaux."

Monique laughed mockingly.

"You have been found guilty of committing the darkest art, witchcraft. For this affront against God, I hereby condemn you to burn in the fires of Hell of which you so eagerly seek communion." explained William.

Monique smirked at Willaim, a small trail of blood still lingering at the corner of her mouth. William nodded at the hooded guard who was now holding a lighted torch. The guard held the flame to different points at the bottom of the pyres, setting the beginning of the bonfire that will destroy the witches. Catherine and Mary whimpered fearfully, but Monique remained composed, even gleeful.

"Silly man, do you really believe in witchcraft! It is called mutant powers!You think this ends with a lick of flame? I sleep but a while. And when the time is appointed, my heir will awaken me and I will have vengeance!" shouted Monique.

Monique threw her head back and cackles at the night sky, frightening the crowd of villagers. She continued to laugh maniacally even as the flames engulf her and the other woman who are both screaming.

End Flashback

Eventually, all you can see is flame. The fire becomes blurry for a moment, and when it comes back into focus, it is a small fire burning in a fireplace. Rogue steps in front of the fire and we see the tattoo of the symbol on her arm.

The fireplace is in someone's apartment. Rogue looked around. She couldn't see anyone there. She remembered everything. She remembered her and Remy and everything. But she also had the memories of Monique's trial that day.

"So child, you are awake. You passed out after you saw the memories of Monique LeMargaux. I brought you back to my friends apartment." explained Hannah.

"The book!" said Rogue as she remembered the book which Monique had. "Monique had a book." Hannah smiled.

"I have that very book Rogue, but becareful, we don't want anything bad happening." Hannah walked over to a chest and opened it. She took out a scrappy book, the one which Monique had in Rogue's memory. It was torn and worn out, but it was still the same. "When I found this very book I kept it safe, I had to make sure know one ever found it. Eversince I have done research on you're family, obsession got the best of them." explained Hannah as she handed Rogue the book.

Rogue examined the book. On the front of the book cover was the same symbols Rogue had seen in the cave. She opened it. The pages were writing she had never seen before.

"Hmm. So, uh, how's your Latin?" asked Rogue jokefully.

"About as good as my Italian which... I don't speak." answered Hannah smiling.

Rogue looked at Hannah then back at the book. She turned another page and came to the page with Monique's blood spattered on the symbol. The fire in the fireplace goes out, significantly darkening the room. Hannah looked at the fire curiously.

"Don't worry, it's probably a draftI'll get it." said Hannah.

She got up to rekindle the fire as Rogue stared at the page.

"Oh, mah Gawd."

"What?" asked Hannah as she turned to face Rogue.

"This is the symbol from the cave, which is on my arm right now!"

"That's kind of spooky." added Hannah.

Hannah lit a match and held it inside the fireplace. Rogue reached out to the bloodstained page and touched the symbol. The symbol began to glow pink, and the tattoo on Rogue's arm is illuminated with the same colour. A surge of energy went through Rogue causing her to roll her head back just as the fireplace roared back to life with a small explosion of flame that through Hannah backwards onto the floor. Wind rushed through the room and Rogue's eyes glow the same shade of pink for a moment. Then a serene but dangerous smile formed on her lips. Hannah stood up, grunting. The fire in the fireplace was burning normally again.

"You okay?" she asked 'Rogue'.

Rogue stood up slowly holding the book in one hand. She looked at Hannah strangely without answering, then looked down at her body, lightly touching her stomach as if to make sure she's really there.

"Never been better." 'Rogue said _eerily calm_

Hannah stared at Rogue warily, seeing that something had changed. 'Rogue' smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sky is covered with dark gray clouds over the mansion. Remy sips a beer he sneaked in earlier. Jubilee walked in behind him. He turned around and walked toward her.

"Hey, petit. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" asked Remy

"Jeez when did you become the over protective parent." Jubilee joked. "We're having a surprise party for Chloe's 18th birthday in your barn, remember?"

"Who?" asked Remy as he took a sip of beer. Jubilee sighed and took the can of beer out of his hands. She was about to throw it in the bin when she had a sip herself and then threw it away. Remy laughed.

"Chloe…Chloe Cooper? Yeah, she's 19 today." explained Jubilee. "And she wants you to come because she has the hots fo' ys." Remy chocked.

"Sorry Jubes, Remy will go t' da parry, but he in love wit' Rogue. Maybe she isn't wit' 'im but it's gonna take Remy a while t' get over 'er is all. Plus she way too young fo' moi." explained Remy.

"Aw, how sweet. Don't worry Remy, Rogue will come home soon and then you can fight for her…again." said Jubilee. Remy made a sad face.

Jubilee walks out of the kitchen and then back in with a cardboard box full of party decorations.

"Now you can decorate the rec room. The professor is going to be out of town tonight and wecan deal with the teachers it'll just be us lot." said Jubilee smirking.

"And what makes ya tink ah'm not gonna tell de teachers you're havin' a party t' nihgt." said Remy smirking.

"Because you're one of us, right? Plus do you really want to sit down doing nothing?" asked Jubilee.

"Well, ya gotta good point der. So 'ow ya gonna get rid o' Stormy, Jean, one eye 'n' de claws?" asked Remy. Jubilee handed him the decorations.

"Leave that to me." with that Jubilee walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Rogue' and Hannah got off there plane.

"Well you're back in Boston." said Hannah. Rogue observed the place.

"I hate it already." said Rogue.

"Rogue, are you feeling okay, you're acting weird." said Hannah.

"Look can we jus' go back t' yaw apartment fo' a bit and then ah'll go _home._" Hannah sighed.

"Okay."

XxXxXxX

Rogue was in the kitchen of Hannah's apartment. The sun now shine threw the windows. Rogue shut them. The counter was covered with candles, herbs, bowls of steaming liquid, and jars of mysterious potions. Rogue started mashing some ingredients in a stone bowl. When she finished, she looked at a list of ingredients sitting next to the bowl on the counter. Some of the ingredients have already been crossed off.

"Hair of two virgins." said Rogue as she read the book Hannah had gave her earlier.

She plucked a strand of hair from her own head and looked at it with a smile.

"We've been a good little girl, haven't we? Or maybe that was jus' yaw powers getting' in the way." said 'Rogue' to herself.

She laughed to herself and put the hair in the bowl. There was a knock at the door. Since Hannah had gone out, 'Rogue' thought she might aswell open it. Chloe and Jubilee entered. Rogue covered the book with a washcloth.

"Hello." said the blonde girl, Chloe.

"Oh my gosh, Hannah rang the mansion andtold us that you're okay. She told us you remember everything. Don't worry I didn't tell Remy. I've been calling, but no one answered." explained Jubilee as she hugged her friend. Rogue didn't hug her back and looked quite uncomfortable.

Chloe looks confused at Rogue's paraphernalia.

"Well, I've been kind of preoccupied. Science project." said Rogue as she looked at all the equipment. She had to make the most easiest excuse.

"From what century?" joked Chloe as she saw that most of the stuff was from olden days.

"It's a whole retro thing. I'm trying to recreate some of the stuff they did back in the 1200s." excused Rogue.

Rogue looked at them both thoughtfully.

"I really think you two are going to like It." she said as though she was going to use them.

"Damn. I left my phone in your car. Do you mind?" asked Jubilee to Chloe.

"Oh, no. No worries. This whole smell of science is making me crave an aromatic latte anyway, so I'll just meet you downstairs with your cell phone. Bye Rogue."

"Bye." said Rogue subspecialty.

"Thanks Clo." said Jubilee.

Chloe left the room. Jubilee turned to Rogue.

"What's the matter with you? You nearly blew our cover. It's Chloe's birthday remember? Before all this happened you were supposed to take Chloe shopping so that I could finish everything with the party." explained Jubilee.

"Right. Must've slipped my mind." said Rogue as though she didn't care.

"Well, get some traction. Little Miss blonde there, she can smell a ruse a mile away." Jubilee said as she turned towards the door so her she was facing the back of her head to Rogue. "I'm going to need some serious help to keep her from ferreting out whatever it is we're planning tonight.

Rogue reached up and plucked a strand of hair from Jubilee's head.

"Ow!" said Jubilee as she put her hand on her head.

Jubilee turned to Rogue, glaring at her questioningly.

"Oh, no, no. That's no good." said Rogue as she stared at the hair she pulled out from Jubilee's hair.

"Well, yeah, not since you pulled it out." reasoned Jubilee.

"It was gray." Rogue said, making an excuse.

" I don't have gray hair." Jubilee said offended. Rogue looked at her as if to disagree. Jubilee started to second guess herself. "I'm just gonna use Hannah's bathroom for a second."

Jubilee rushed into the bathroom. Rogue squinted at the strand of hair disappointedly. Then an idea came to her. She left the apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the kitchen at the X Mansion, Remy is working on a project of his own. The table was covered with shreds of blue wrapping paper, blue and red bows and ribbon, scissors, and tape. He had clumsily wrapped a large box in the blue paper and was now fidgeting with a large red ribbon, trying to tie it around the box. He finally settled on a simple shoelace-type bow and slapped it, satisfied. Then he picked up one of the pre-made red bows and slapped that on top of the ribbon. He sits down and turns the gift around, inspecting it as Rogue entered behind him. Her manner was coy and mysterious.

"Maybe you need a woman's touch." joked 'Rogue'.

Remy stood up and turned around to look at her, surprised to see her.

"Oh mah Gawd, Rogue?" he asked unsure.

"In the flesh, it's a big box." said Rogue as she looked back to the present.

"It's, um, it's a gift for Chloe. Jubilee and I got it for her. Well, Jubilee got it for her but I've added mah name on it." said Remy.

"Well, I'm sure that she'll love it. Especially if it's from you." Rogue said. Remy looked at her confused. He walked closer to Rogue.

"Rogue, d'ya remember anyting?" asked Remy.

"Nope ah still only remember what ah told ya." Rogue lied.

"Oh…well did you find what you were looking for?" asked Remy a bit disappointed she still didn't remember.

"Ya could say that." said Rogue, subspecialty.

Rogue walked slowly toward Remy, smiling up at him as she dragged out the word "that." She is holding the pair of scissors from the table behind her back.

"Are you, uh, feeling okay? Ya seem a little, uh..." Remy sits on the stool beside him, "...different.

"Well, maybe it's the company." Rogue said.

Rogue put her hand on Remy's face and dragged it down his cheek softly.

"Rogue? Are ya sure you don' remember?" asked Remy.

"Ah don' remember, lets jus' say it's an instinct feelin'." supposed Rogue.

She closed in on him, about to kiss him. Remy's eyes closed as their lips touch lightly and Rogue brought the scissors up behind his head to cut off a lock of his hair. But when she tried to cut the hair, Remy touched them, as he was trying to get them away from him, and accidentally charged them up. The scissors blew up. Rogue looked surprised.

"Hey, what's-- what are you doing?"

"I need a lock of your hair for a scrapbook I'm making for Chloe's birthday." Rogue lied.

"Well, all you had to do was ask. Plus I don't even know Chloe hardly. Ah've only ever said two words t' dat gal." said Remy slightly annoyed.

Well, she knows you." said Rogue flirty.

Remy stared at Rogue, trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Rogue held up the two pieces of the scissors.

"What happened to these?" asked Rogue, just wondering.

Remy took the_ s_cissors away from her

"I used mah powers bah mistake." said Remy.

Remy reached up to his head and pulled a strand of hair from his head. He handed the hair to Rogue.

"Here. But ah am NOT pleased wit' dis. But I'd do aythang t' get you back, even 'f it is de most weirdest way."

Rogue held up the hair and looks at it closely. She grunted as she realises that Remy would defiantly not be a virgin.

"It's perfect. Thanks, handsome." Rogue lied (not about the handsome bit).

She walked out of the kitchen in a strut then saw a young girl and plucked a hair from her. She studied it and smiled. Remy watched her go, and then looked at the broken scissors.

XxXxXxXxX

Logan was in his study at the mansion playing the grand piano. The moonlight was on them through the grand window. He was playing a very complex classical piece with impressive skill. His right hand rapidly danced over the keys, hitting each note flawlessly and his left hand accompanies. He hardly had to look at the written music that rests on the piano before him. Rogue entered the study and Logan stops playing.

"You play beautifully." said Rogue.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'm a little rusty. And don't go telling the whole world stripes, I don't want everyone to know." explained Logan kind of embarrassed.

"Well, I hate to interrupt. But I wanted to ask you for a favor." alleged Rogue.

"Have I ever been able t' refuse the Rogue?" Logan joked.

Logan smiled at her and got up from the piano and walked toward the centre of the room. Rogue followed him.

"What do you need?" asked Logan.

"Oh, a good bottle of wine for Chloe's birthday." said Rogue trying to think of something to answer his question.

"Well, the last time I checked, she wasn't turning 21 yet."

"Ah know, but I thought it'd be nice to raise a glass with her and Jubilee to celebrate. Ah mean ah am 21 so ah am allowed." Logan looked reluctant_."_ Ah promise I won't tell anyone where I got it from. It'll be our little secret sugah."

Rogue stared temptingly into Logan's eyes, weakening his resolve.

"Well, I think I might have a light Riesling that won't do too much damage." said Logan.

Rogue smiled and Logan started to leave on his way to the wine cellar.

"Actually, ah was looking more for a vintage Merlot from the south of France. Something from a vineyard in the Languedoc or possibly the Deldonia. That should do in a pinch." said Rogue.

"Well, your tastes have certainly matured from a few days in Japan. Just give me a second." shouted Logan as he went to the other room.

Logan returned to the study with a bottle of wine.

"1902 from the Sallier vineyards in Languedoc. It should make quite the birthday present. But like I said stripes, shut up and don' tell anyone I gave ya this."

"And when did you start to care about this place." said Rogue seriously. Logan studied her.

"What is that spossed t' mean?"

"Oh come on ya've never cared 'bout this place in ya life and ya never will." said Rogue.

"Hey, I helped you all escape from Stryker didn't i!"

"No Logan ya buggered off t' Alaska and then ya came back with us. Then ya buggered off again!" shouted Rogue.

She looked at Logan coldly for a long moment. He looked back at her, confused and a little uneasy. Rogue then points at Logan with her index and small fingers. When she points, a small ball of pink energy hovers above her hand.

"Finis!" (End).

Logan stopped mid stride, unable to move.

"I think that you're right, Logan. You do need more practice. Keep playing. Infinitas. (Forever)" said Rogue as she took the bottle out of his hand and used her powers to make him move.

Rogue left the study. Logan then walked robotically over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He began to play the same piece he was playing when Rogue came in. As he played, he looked around helplessly, unable to stop, his hands caught in Rogue's new powers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue was standing in the woods softly shaking a decanter of dark liquid and chanting in Latin. The moonlight shone on her.

"Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus sunt. Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus sunt. Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus sunt. (Through moon and sea. Return, having been raised out of the water)" said Rogue.

As she chanted, the potion turns an incandescent pink and pink steam rises from the bottle. On the ground before her Is the symbol, which is the symbol from her arm. They glow on the dirt, then slowly disappeared as the potion also stops glowing. Jubilee came up behind Rogue.

"Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus—" chanted Rogue.

"Okay, what are we doing in the woods? Chloe's right behind me and the moonlight nature hike? It's making her a little suspicious." explained Jubilee.

"Ah thought it'd be nice t' get together with mah girls before the party." supposed Rogue.

Chloe ran up to them.

"What party?" asked Chloe.

"Way to ruin the surprise." said Jubilee to Rogue. "You may have all these problems but it's still her birthday."

"Oh, you mean the party that you've been planning for the last month?" said Chloe laughing.

"You know about that?" asked Jubilee shocked and disappointed.

"Oh, hello. I am after all going to be an Investigative reporter. Nothing gets past me. Except why we're playing wood nymph when there's a party waiting for me with my name on It?" asked Chloe.

"Then we'd better hurry." said Rogue.

Rogue picked up three goblets from a picnic basket and handed one to Chloe and one to Jubilee.

"A toast, in honour of this special night." said Rogue as she held up her glass.

"All right. This is getting better." joked Jubilee.

Rogue filled their glasses with the potion, and poured some for herself too.

"No matter how much time passes, old friends are never forgotten." said Rogue smiling.

"I'll drink to that." said Chloe.

"Cheers." said Rogue.

"Cheers!" shouted Jubilee and Chloe.

They clinked their glasses together and Rogue held her glass near her mouth without drinking. She watched with quiet excitement as both Chloe and Jubilee drank.

Several loud thunderclaps were heard as lightning flashes and a strong wind started to blow. Jubilee looked at her glass strangely. Then just as their eyes start turning pink, Jubilee and Chloe both threw their heads back roughly, looking toward the sky and gasping. When they returned to their normal upright positions, the wind and thunder stopped. Jubilee and Chloe look around as if unsure of where they are.

"Mary, Catherine. Welcome to the 21st century."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter- Enchanting ll– Ohhh, so, what are the three going to do, wil they really destroy the ones they love. Also, what will Remy do now the one he loves is soon to be found out that she is a witch. The last chapter on the witch saga.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX

Sorry I haven't been posting you're reviews next chapter I will!


	41. Enchanting II

note- Sorry this story is a bit late it's just my nans just died so im obviously upset. Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 200 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em!

Recap- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Remy then comes along but also gets captured and then tells Rogue that he loves her…yey! The X Men are luckily saved by Wolverine and the three mutants run off. But on there way out a massive wall of water came towards them and Rogue used Sinister's powers to stop the wave but she couldn't hold it off any longer and maybe she drowned…no! Luckily she didn't drown and was saved by the morlocks. Rogue is also now possessed by her ancestor. In the mean time, the X Men can't find a trace of Rogue and fear the worse. Sinister is apparently alive, and Remy who can't stand facing the fact that Rogue's dead (even though she's not) leaves the mansion to get revenge on sinister for killing Rogue. Remy tries to find Sisiter but he has fled. Rogue gets used to life with the Morlocks and likes them a lot. She doesn't remember Remy and then screams in pain and has a feeling someone is waiting for her so runs off into the tunnels. In the meantime Remy has a dream that Rogue is going to be in serous trouble and Remy too. He bumps into Rogue to find she has lost her memory of him, so he tries to get her to remember. When she finally does she is taken away by Façade (morlock) because Evan was worried about her. Remy searches for her but can't find her so goes back to the mansion to tell the X Men. Rogue in the meantime stays with the Morlocks. Remy tells the X Men and they devise a team to go to find her and see if she wants to come back. The team is, Jean, Logan, Kitty, Bobby and Remy. Rogue touches Evan and sees his memories, but it is not her absorbing powers, it's more of a telepathic kind. Evan and herself forget about it, but Rogue's hands start to glow with pink flames and the X Men find her in a corner. Rogue runs off and bumps into Hannah, a girl who knows everything about Rogue's ancestor, Monique. Rogue goes to Japan with her, telling the X Men she will be home soon. Rogue sees Monique's past and what happened the day she died. Rogue soon becomes Monique, without anyone knowing. She comes back to Boston and everyone thinks it's Rogue, even though she is acting weird. Monique possesses Jubilee and Chloe with her friends, Catherine and Mary, to complete their quest to get the stone of Orisis.

Guarded Secrets- Lol well I hope you have got rid of all you're viruses, don't you just hate it when that happens. Anyway, um I know what you're talking about, but no, It's pronounced the same way but it isn't spelt it ad it isn't that. Thanks for reviewing XxXxX

bored247- Lol glad you liked the story, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've lost my marshmallow man! I just lost him and he never appeared again. I'm scared a homo guy has him and is eating him… Hope you liked itXxX

Prexistence- Lol well you are always right, I don't know how you just have a gift for guessing stories plots I guess. Hope u like thisXXX

enchantedlight- glad u liked itXxX

Rogue200315- Lol yeah I kinda like the name Chloe though so I decided to keep it. Glad u liked itXxX

jade- Lol I wouldn't call myself a die hard smallville fan, I just like like X men/Smallville, I think it's cool lol. Hope u liked itXxX

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

**NOTE: Rogue is possessed as Monique. Jubilee is possessed as Catherine and Chloe is Mary. I am outing their names as they're normal names, it's just that they are still possessed by the 2 'witches'. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen**

**Enchanting ll**

**Supremacy **

"How did we come to be here?" asked Chloe excited to know she wasn't now dead.

"The last spell I cast before Summers condemned me to the pyre. My blood entwined with the symbol in the book which called to my heir. And when she touched it, I gained possession of her body and brought you back. Gladly though I haven't got her southern accent." explained Monique/Rogue. (AN I am going to call her Rogue bit it is Monique k?)

"I'm gorgeous!" shouted Jubilee as she looked at herself. (Jubilee is now Catherine but I'm going to call her Jubilee).

"Yes. They're very nice." said Rogue uninterested.

"Ah, the woods of France. I'd know them anywhere." said Chloe as she breathed in deeply. (Chloe is now Mary but I am going to call her Chloe).

"We're in Boston, Mary, you idiot!" shouted Rogue.

"Where?" asked Jubilee.

"The Americas. I am unsure as to why I was resurrected here. It was not of my intention, but—"

"The book! Do you have it?" interrupted Chloe.

Rogue smiled and looked at the picnic basket sitting nearby on the ground. In the basket you could see the wine bottle and the spell book.

"It is ours once again. And with it, our powers. Now we may continue our quest for the stone of—"

"Oh, uh... Is that the same quest that got us burned at the stake?" interrupted Chloe again.

"That was not pleasant." added Jubilee.

"A small toll to travel the road of ultimate power. You have your hosts' memories. Use them to navigate this world and help us to seize the power." explained Rogue.

Jubilee and Chloe smiled at Rogue and she smiled in return.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The rec room is covered with decorations. A large banner is hanging that says "Happy Birthday Chloe." The whole place is decorated and music played as the guests mingle. A lot of people are there, but the party was calm. Remy was trying to call someone on his cell phone, but no one answered and he hung up his phone, frustrated. He saw Kitty looking around and checking her watch. Remy went to her.

"Kitty, where are the girls?" asked Remy.

"I like, don't know. They best hurry though I mean I didn't get rid of the teachers for nothing." moaned Kitty.

With a loud clank, the double doors at the front of the barn slided open and Rogue, Jubilee, and Chloe are standing there, silhouetted in blue moonlight. They entered the barn purposefully, walking in perfect stride with each other. All three of them were wearing tight and provocative black clothing and black high-heeled boots. Everyone applauds for Chloe. She smiled brightly.

"Surprise!" everone shouted.

Most of the people look at the girls strangely.

"We don't have time for this." said Rogue impatiently.

"Time is the only thing we do have. Isn't that what you said right before the angry mob set us on fire?" pointed out Chloe.

" You're really not gonna let that go, are you? Great I have to put on a southern accent now."

Chloe went to greet the guests and Remy pulls Jubilee aside.

"Why are you so late?" he asked getting straight to the question.

"I took the scenic route." Jubilee looked Remy up and down lustfully_. "_Love the view."

"Have you been drinking?"

Jubilee merely smiled in response. Kitty goes to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, are ya feeling better now?" asked Kitty.

"Fyne." said Rogue dismissively.

"…Um ok, so you're not possessed anymore?"

"Why d' you wanna know Pryde!"

"Jeez, maybe because I'm you're friend!"

"Friend, some friend you are." said Rogue.

"And what is that 'spose to mean!" shouted Kitty.

"You're more thick than ah thought." said Rogue.

"Why are you acting like this? And why are you dressed like that?" asked Kitty as she looked at her clothing.

"Because it makes me feel sexy. Weren't you leaving?" said Rogue rudely.

Rogue walked away from Kitty to where Chloe was standing at the refreshment table.

"The food is so good in this century!" commented Chloe with her mouth full.

"And the men actually bathe." said Rogue as a guy went past her.

Jubilee joined them, checking out another passing guy.

"And their bodies are so hard!"

Rogue took both of them by the hand and started leading them to the door.

"But we have definitely had better celebrations. This is appalling." commented Rogue.

"We could change that." added Chloe.

Chloe smiled mischievously at Rogue. Rogue looked from Chloe to Jubilee, thinking it over.

"Well, it has been 800 years. Perhaps a little fun before we continue our quest."

All three of them turned around and pointed at the guests of the party with their index and small fingers. They each have a small ball of pink energy hovering above their hands and wind starts to blow through the barn as the lights dim.

"Liberate bestia! (Set free the wild animal!)" the three shouted.

The pink energy above their hands exploded and filled the room. When it faded away, dance music is playing loudly and everybody in the room was dancing manically. Several guests, both men and women, are in nothing but their underwear.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Morning

Inside the rec room, party decorations from the night before were strewn all over the ground. The guests were all gone; probably back up to their rooms. The house phone started to ring and Remy sits up where he had been sleeping on the couch, probably passed out.

"Hey, Professor…Yeah, how's Miami?... Really?...I'm glad you're having a making progress with the mutant.

Remy tugged at his pants which were lying next to him but seemed to be stuck under something. He realizes they are stuck under a young man and woman who are also sleeping nearby. They both get up and run out of the rec room.

"What? Oh, yeah... Well lets just say the party was…in life. I, um... Don't worry…glad…bye."

Remy looks at a dangling line of strung lights miserably.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Remy entered the study. He could hear Logan playing the piano. Remy walked into the room and Logan kept playing as Remy was talking. Remy didn't actually look in Logan's direction while he spoke.

"Logan, can I talk t' ya for a second? I gotta big problem. Jubilee wanted to throw a party for Chloe in the barn. Well, the party kind of got out of hand, and de prof come 'ome soon. Normally I wouldn't b' bothered but I wanna start a new life so…I can' believe I'm askin' dis but, can ya help an ol' Cajun?" asked Remy.

Remy walked past the piano, still not looking at Logan. Logan's head swayed exhaustedly.

Remy finally looked at Logan who continued to play without answering.

"Logan?"

He walked closer and looked down at Logan's hands. Logan's fingers were bleeding and there was blood all over the keys of the piano.

"Wolvie, what are ya doin'!"

Logan looked up at Remy. His eyes were desperate, watery, and tired, but he played on. Remy knelt down next to him and grabbed his arms.

"Stop it ya idiot, what are trynna do!"

"I…I can't stop Gumbo…" Logan managed to force out.

Remy pushed the piano with one hand, and it wheeled away from them. Then he held Logan's arms tightly to keep him seated.

"Logan, what happened?" asked Remy seriously.

"…**Rogue." **Logan said weakly.

Breathless, Logan let his head slump down and his eyes close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hannah was in her apartment looking at the cover of the spell book. It was night. The fire lit itself in the fire place and Hannah looked at it as Rogue entered behind him.

"Ya really shouldn' play with that. Ya might hurt yaself."

"I heard you and the girls were the life of the party last night." said Hannah, suspiciously.

"One last fling before I finish what I started a long time ago." said Rogue as Hannah began walking closer to her. "You don't want to get in my way." she said more forcefully.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked though she knew who it probably was.

"Qui est-ce que vous pensez? (What do you think?)"

"Monique?" asked Hannah quietly.

"In the new flesh." Rogue laughed.

"What did you do with Rogue!" shouted Hannah.

"She's in here somewhere." said Rogue. "She's my family so I guess I **must** care about her."

"Well then,could you let her out?" asked Hannah more adequately.

"Now, why on earth would I ever do that?" laughed Rogue.

"You know, all this started when Rogue found this book and touched it." said Hannah as she looked at the book.

She picked up a kitchen lighter and clicked the flame to life, holding it above the book.

"So, I'm guessing if anything happens to this book..."

Rogue wiggled her finger as if saying "Come here" to the spell book and it was suddenly out of Hannah's arms and in hers.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, little man." Rogue said as she pointed to Hannah. "Porta! (Carry!)"

Hannah flew across the room and crashed against the wall, falling to the floor.

"Suus summum. (His highest!)" shouted Rogue using Monique's mutant powers. (Even though it is Monique).

Hannah rised against the wall until the side of her face was pressing against the ceiling, bending her neck dangerously.

"So now you begin to understand. You are not but an insect in my path to be crushed on the journey toward greater things."

Rogue held her hand out and pink energy floats above it. She laughed as Hannah struggles against the force that which was holding her to the wall. Remy entered and saw what was going on.

"**Rogue**, no!

Rogue looked at Remy, then whipped her hand in the direction of the window. Hannah flew across the room and crashed through the glass. Remy ran to the window realising that she luckily lived on the bottom floor.

"Fillie! Are you okay?" shouts Remy.

Hannah was too weak to answer. Her face was cut up from the broken glass. Remy's face was suddenly lit by a fiery glow, and he looked at the side of the building where he saw the words "The old barn midnight" written in flame.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy entered the old barn. It was abandoned for at least 5 years. Parties normally took place here, but at the moment it held 3 girls and Remy.

"You're early. You're not planning something devious, are you, Remy?" said Rogue without her southern accent.

"What did you do t' Logan 'n' de fillie?" asked Remy as he looked up to her from the balcony.

"Nothing compared to what we're going to do to you." said Rogue. Suddenly behind Remy was Chloe and Jubilee.

" Surgite! (Rise!)" shouted Jubilee.

Jubilee pointed at a large wooden wagon wheel, and it raised into the air and flew at Remy from behind, knocking him across the barn. He landed on the ground, and the girls come down the stairs as Remy stands back up.

"I don't know what's going on, but this needs to stop before it gets outta hand." said Remy.

"So Remy, the snake charmer is trying to become a hero, ha, well, that'll make this a whole lot more exciting." said Rogue.

Chloe smiled at Rogue, then stepped forward holding her arms out to both sides and then bringing them together.

"Incede! (March!)"

Several tools raised into the air including pliers, a wrench, and a blade from an electric saw. They came together in front of Chloe, then flew at Remy one by one. He dodged them. One of the items flew staright infront of him so he touched the edge of it and it blew up. All three women watched him, astounded.

"I don't want t' hurt anyone." said Remy.

"Your powers are impressive, or as we used to call it back in our days, magics.

"Magic?" asked Remy confused.

"But so are mine. Evertere! (Overturn!)" shouted Rogue.

Rogue pointed at Remy and he raised high into the air, convulsing.

"We have travelled through the ages to complete our quest, outwitting death itself! We will not be outdone by some swamp rat with a few tricks."

"Even though ya a different person, ya family seem t' hav' a likin' t' callin' moi swamp rat." Remy said jokingly.

Rogue lowered her hand and Remy dropped to the floor. Chloe and Jubilee both knelt down next to him.

"He's not what he seems, Monique." said Chloe.

"I can feel his power...his energy, he has so much of it." continued Jubilee.

"Then perhaps we should rid him of it. We can't let powerful mutants get in the way." said Rogue looking down at Remy.

Remy looked up at them with bruises on his face and blood dripping from his lip.

"Jubilee. Ya gotta help. I know you're in der." said Remy, desperately.

"Remy?" said Jubilee looking into his eyes seriously.

"Listen to me. You gotta help me." said Remy.

Jubilee looked distressfully from Remy to Chloe. Then she broke into hysterical laughter, revealing that she was only pretending to be affected by Remy's words. Chloe laughs too. Then Rogue knelt down over Remy and ripped his shirt open, putting her hands on his bare chest, without absorbing him. She chants in Latin quietly.

"Chere, please, I know ya want moi but I only have eyes fo' ya great great great great great great so on granddaughter." mocked Remy.

A bright light began to shine out of Remy's chest and a long purple-white string of energy flew from Remy and out of the barn.

"It is done. His powers are gone."

The girls stood up and backed away from Remy who was now unconscious. They smiled down at him triumphantly.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Remy's hands were chained to a wooden railing above him in the barn. It was now day. He struggled to get free but couldn't. Rogue and Chloe watched him. Remy had bruises all over his face and blood trailing from his nose to his lips.

"He awakens." said Jubilee as she walked closer to him.

"hat have ya done t' moi?" Remy asked, weakly.

"We made sure you were no longer a threat." said Chloe.

"Or in our days he would be a sorcerer." added Jubilee.

"Sorcerer? Petits, 'f Remy was a sorcerer den he be outta 'ere wit' his Rogue bah now. Remy notin' like a sorcerer." said Remy.

"No he's something else, something special." said Rogue (Monique) with Rogue's accent. She looked to Remy. "Ah could sense it when yaw powers were ripped from yaw body. Plus there's the fact ah can see Rogue's memories." She looked deeper into Remy's eyes. "The stone of Orisis Remy, ya know of them, don'tcha?"

"What…I've never heard of it until now." Remy lied.

Chloe and Jubilee walked to Remy slowly. They touched his body.

"You've done more than that, you've touched them before." said Jubilee.

"There's more though isn't there?" said Rogue. She seached deep in his mind. Once she was out of her trance she looked to Remy and smiled. "Ya know where it was last hidden."

"Tell us where it is Remy, then we will leave you're friends alone." lied Chloe.

Chloe ran her fingers gently down Remy's chest.

"Please tell us." said Jubilee with a puppy dog face.

"I…I don' know what ya talkin' 'bout." Remy lied once again.

"Fine, let me cut the secret out of you." said Chloe.

Chloe clawed her fingernails down Remy's chest, drawing blood.

"Ah!" Remy let out.

"No!"

Chloe stopped hurting Remy and looked questioningly at Rogue.

"There are easier ways t' get what we want." carried on Rogue.

Jubilee and Chloe backed away from Remy. Rogue came towards Remy, slowly.

"This body ah inhabit, ya hve desires fo' it don'tcha? Well she desires ya too Remy, very, very much." Rogue planted a kiss onto Remy's lips.

Pink energy came form Remy. He looked at Rogue wide eyed. She smiled at him, victoriously.

"Ya father Jean-Luc, he had a mission t' go on, t' get the stone of Orisis from Princess Amara. He couldn't go on it so he had t' send you and ya brother. Ya went t' Africa where Princess Amara's tribe lived, and you and ya brother Henri stole it. Then you gave it t' ya father. A week after ya gave ya father the stone, he gave it ya back because he was scared or somin'. Ya took it back to Africa but ya ran into some trouble. When ya returned t' New Orleans, ya didn' know what t' do with it, so ya gave it t' a friend o' yaws, Lorna, former X man." Rogue smiled at this. "Of course she wasn't an X Man yet but she still never never went away with it. It was like her favourite thang. She joined a team call the X Men who at the time ya didn' have a clue who they was. She hid the stone there, thinkin' know one would find it, but someone did…Remy LeBeau. Ya found it under one of the crack boards since you're room is the one where Lorna used t' sleep in. Ya forgot about it until you learned Rogue had become possessed. You didn' know that ah, Monique had anythang t' do with the stone, but it was like the stone was callin' t' ya, and you thought it might b' the only way t' save you're precious Rogue. So…you brought it with you." explained Rogue as she zapped him with energy. His head bopped as he became unconscious.

"Thank ya Remy, ya been very helpful." Rogue said sarcastically. She grabbed the stone from his pocket.

"So what now?" asked Chloe. Rogue smiled.

"Now we mus' take it t' the caves in Japan mah friends, and then we shall have ultimate power that ya'll could never have dreamt.

The three dissepeared in a flash of a light. Growling was heard and telepathic noises. Jean, Scott and Logan came through the door.

"Looks like we missed the party." said Jean. Wolverine sniffed the area while Scott and Jean helped Remy up who was now conscious.

"Remy are you ok?" asked Jean.

"Well, t' b' honest wit' ya, no, no I'm not ok." He held his side.

"What happened?" asked Cyclops. "We tracked down some unusual powers to this barn so we came down straight away."

"We then knew it had to be something with Rogue. Logan told us about what she did to him. But I don't understand how she could have done that to him. I mean I am a telepathic and I can't do that." said Jean.

"Ting is dough, dis Monique gal, is stronger dan ever." said Remy as Jean and Cyclops helped him sit down on a broken sort of bench. Logan came up to them.

"I don't have a clue where they are." said Logan.

"I know where dey headin' too." said Remy. "Da Japanese caves, and once dey put da stone wit' da symbol, only God knows what's gonna happen."

"Then we have to stop her." said Jean clenching her fists.

"Um, it's not only Rogue, it's also Chloe and Jubilee. I tink der possessed too."

"Great so we're up against our own students." moaned Scott.

"It's like Star wars III." said Jean. "Anakin goes against his teacher, the guy who taught him everything."

"Yeah well I doubt that this is like star wars darling, but the thought is cute." said Logan smiling at her.

"Hey, just remember she's my girlfriend claws." Logan got his claws out as he growled. "Like they scare me."

"Hey, yu guys, sorry t' interrupt, but da women I love is about t' have the most greatest amount of power da world has ever seen and used it fo' evil, so I tink we better b' goin' t' da Japanese caves befo' dey do." said Remy as he limped out of the barn.

Jean nodded and got out a small devise and pressed it.

"x MEN, CALLING ALL X MEN!" Jean shoued through her X com.

"_Hey jean, what is it?" asked Storm._

"We're going to Japan…again."

XxXxXxXxX

After a couple of hours, Rogue, Jubilee and Chloe entered the Japanese caves. Rogue touched her special symbol on the wall with one hand as she held her book in the other.

All three women walked to the wall which hides a secret chamber for the stone of Orisis. They stared at the wall lustily.

"Can ya feel it callin' t' us. The power which bonds t' the stone of Orisis fo' ultimate power, lies behind this wall. Once we put the stone into it's place, we shall walk on Earth as gods among men. Reach out and seize what is meant t' b'." said Rogue.

Rogue opens the book to a page with the symbol on her arm. She took a deep breath and pointed at the wall.

"Murus scinde! (Tear the wall.)" Rogue shouted.

The wall began to open and a white light shone out of the chamber. Rogue, Jubilee and Chloe all began to chant as they walked toward the opening.

"Volutus vita nostra est. Volutus vita nostra est. Volutus vita nostra est. Volutus vista nostra est. (Our life has been turned.)" they all chanted.

"All our suffering, all our pain and persecution, it end t' night." said Rogue.

"And our future begins." added Jubilee.

"Take it Monique, lead us too glory!" Chloe shouted.

"How I've dreamed of this moment. And at last, it has arrived." Rogue said looking at the place to put the stone in for the ultimate power.

Rogue was about to put the stone in its place when an optic blast nearly hit her hand.

"Not quite." said Cyclops. The three turned to the entrance of the chamber to see Cyclops, Jean, Gambit, Wolverine, Iceman, Psylocke, Angel, Shadowcat and Beast.

"X Men, even though I have not fought with you, you are already beginning to rub on my nerves." said Rogue" You should not have come!"

"We owe you a debt for revealing this chamber to us. We were going to let you live." explained Chloe.

"I'm sorry girls, but by the will of the world, I will have to make my X Men stop you!" Professor X passes through the X men. "The ultimate power will not be yours, or anyone's!"

"You don't have a choice!" shouted Jubilee as she pushed Professor X to the side of the wall.

"Bear witness X men, witness to a new age."

Rogue was about to put the stone in the holder when she is pushed back telepathically.

"Sorry Rogue." said Jean. Chloe grabbed Cyclops and Jean with her telepathically powers and pushed them to the side of the wall.

"Never mess with an angry witch." said Chloe.

"Witch, dude, what time are you living in?" asked Iceman as he tackled Chloe. Pink energy hit Iceman from Chloe's hands.

"1200s actually."

Meanwhile Wolverine tried to get to Rogue but Jubilee got in the way.

"Ah, Wolverine, the one who has won the heart of this body, yet refuses to have it. Why might I ask, won't you have this body?" asked Jubilee kind of mean.

"None o' you're business bitch!" Wolverine got his claws out.

"Oh, now Wolverine, me and you both know you wouldn't hurt this body. I can see that you have a slight fondness to this body, that you feel as though you have to protect it. You say you don't want her, yet you care with you're heart for this child." explained Jubilee.

"Child? Sure she was a kid, but now I reckon she is a bit more grown up. Learn a lesson bub, don't mess with Jubilee's mind, coz' if you do, you've got me to answer too!" shouted Wolverine.

"Aw, how sweet. But the thing is I've already messed with her mind, and you, you are gonna be very sorry." jubilee zapped him with energy. Wolveirne fell to the ground. "I think you're getting a tad old James Howlett."

Shadowcat came from behind Jubilee and punched her in the head. Jubilee fell on the ground, slightly affected but got up. Beast came roaring at him and she used all her might to zap him. Beast fell on the ground. Shadowat ran over to him and checked his heart rate.

"You people these days, you care to much for people, that's you're weakness." said Jubilee.

"No like, that's you're downfall!" shouted Shadowncat as she tackled Jubilee. She punched her in the face, tears coming down her eyes. "You killed him you fucking bitch!" Jubilee twisted out of her hold and came behind her. He went to kick her but her leg went through her body.

"Oh by the way, I can phase through anything!" Shadowcat grabbed her leg and dragged her onto the floor. Rogue, from behind, zapped Shadowcat until she fell to the floor.

"Damn mutants these days." Rogue said. She was then tackled by Psylocke.

"Luv, I don't want to hurt you but please, you have to stop this. It's me, betsy, you're best friend." said Betsy.

"I know very well who you are, but I'm afraid that Rogue is not in service today, so you'll have to cope with the understudy!" Rogue kicked Betsy into a wall. Angel swooped in and grabbed Rogue. Rogue struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You'll be sorry for hurting Betsy!" shouted Warren. Rogue thn zapped him and he fell to the ground along with herself. She then had had enough and ran to the holder and was about to place the stone into it…

Suddenly a card goes to the holder and blows It up. Rogue drops the stone and it dissipears.

"Huh?" Rogue said as she couldn't see the stone. "But, but how? You're powers are restored yet, we took them away from you." said Rogue confused.

"lets jus' say I have a lot of energy." said Remy. "Plus a lil gal at the mansion called Sage helped moi get dem back."

"Where is the stone." cries Jubilee.

"Where has he sent it too?" asked Chloe also crying.

"It's still on this planet, I can sense it, and with this book X Man, we can find it and there is no way you can stop us!" shouted Rogue.

"Ya wanna bet!" he shouted back as she got a card and charged it.

"What makes you think next time wil be so different, we took you're powers away, we can simply do it again. Do you really think we won't find the stone and destroy everything you hold dear to you?" asked Chloe laughing.

"Ah'm counting on it." said Remy as he through the charged card at the book. The bood started to charge.

"Oh no!" cried Chloe. "Ley go of the book Monique or you will also die!"

"No, I…it cannot end. Gambit, you are a powerful mutant, but one day I shall return and you wil be the first one I destroy!"

White energy shoots upward from the open book.

XxXxXxXXxXxX

Rogue, Chloe, Jubilee and the X men are lying unconscious on the floor if the cave. It is day and the slight hits a small part of the cave. Most of the X men wake up and look around. Remy stood up and ran to Rogue's side. Rogue woke up and looked into his eyes.

"Why are we lying in dirt?" asked Chloe.

"And what the hell are we wearing!" shouted Jubilee as she covered up her clothing.

"Rogue, are you…are you ok?" asked Remy concerned to Rogue.

"Remy…what happe…oh mah gawd, ah remember what ah did…well Monique…" said Rogue. She looked down at her clothes and covered them embarrassed.

"I like da view chere." said Remy jokingly. Rogue rolled her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The X men had returned from the mission. Xavier and Beast sat in the med lab.

"Well look who is finally awake." said Shadowcat as she saw Beast waking up. Beast saw a blurry looking Kitty and Xavier.

"Wow, what…happened?" asked Beast.

"Well, you were trying to facilitate stop Rogue, and when you tackled Jubilee or Mary…or was sit Catherine…well anyway when you attacked her she zapped you full power. All and sundry else is well, but you seemed to have got the full blast." explained the professor.

"Yeha like, I thought you we're dead Mr McCoy." said Kitty putting her hand on the professor's shoulder.

"So what happened, is everything ok?" asked Beast.

"Yes it is thanks to Gambit Ifi may say so." said the professor.

"Yeah he like, blew up the whole thing." said Kitty.

"Well, least Monique is gone." said Beast.

"Well, you may be wrong there. I fear that one day we shall see the likes of her again, and she will be much more powerful." said the professor.

"But like, why? The stone of Orisis is gone and she has nothing here." said Kitty.

"I wish that were true Kitty, but there are such powers on the Earth like the Orisis stone. And I fear that many people will try and get these powers. We have a lot to overcome yet..trust me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue knocks on the door. Hannah opens it and looks at her. She doesn't know whether to punch her or invite her in.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to invite you in." said Hannah. Rogue entered her apartment.

"Look, ah know ya probably hate moi, but it wasn't me, it was Monique and ya know it was." said Rogue.

"I know it washer Rogue, but I did tell you to be careful with the book. I was there for you Rogue, I helped you." said Hannah.

"Ah…ah know. And ah'm sorry. Ah truly am." explained Rogue looking down.

Hannah sighed and looked at Rogue.

"I gues si can forgive you. Just thank the X men though. Without them, we would be in shit at the minute huh?" Rogue smiled at her weakily.

"Well ah know that ah won't b' on some people's christmas list." said Rogue. Hannah laughed. Rogue was about to leave when she turned back round and smiled at Hannah.

"Thanks Hannah, fo' everythang, without you ah'd probably still have been in this mess. But thank gawd she's gone and everythang is over." said Rogue she left the apartment and shut the door behind her. Hannah walked into the bathroom. She felt a headache coming on.

The steam from the shower she was running just before Rogue knocked on the door had steamed up the room. The bathroom mirror had condensation on it.

Hannah wiped it so she could see her face. Instead she saw Monique's.

"Rogue just came, they thing they've seen the last of you." said Hannah weakly into the mirror.

"Well there wrong, soon I shall be back when I regain my energy. I shall come back into a new life form." explained Monique.

"But what power can you use mistress, the stone is gone and for all we know it could have been destroyed."

"No, it has not been destroyed. But there is thousands of great power which roms the Earth quietly. I remember tales of three stones and caves in a place called…Smallville…maybe that shall be my next target." (1)

"But what of the X men my mistress, they will fight you." pointed out Hannah.

"Let them fight, they have yet to see my power. They will not able to defeat me."

A knock was heard at the door. Hannah quickly ran to it and opened the door. It was Rogue again.

"Sorry t' bother ya again, ah left mah handbag 'ere." Hannah looked over to her couch and saw a pink bag. She grabbed it.

"Thanks." said Rogue as Hannah handed her the bag. "And thanks again for the help, without you Monique would still be 'ere. Ah don' know what the future is going t' hold for us, but I sure as hope it's not like that." said Rogue. Hannah smiled as she watched Rogue walk down the stairs to the ground. She saw her get in her car.

"You have no idea…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhhh, so that's the end of the witched saga. No I'm not going to do another saga on them, it's just I like leaving the audience there.

1) In smallville there is a witch called Isabelle or something like that and she possesses Lana Lang. That's why I put Smallville in that sentence.

Next chapter-Apologies – Rogue has a few talks with the people she hurt, while Remy wonders if he has truly lost the one he loves…

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	42. Apologies

note- Sorry this story is a bit late it's just my nans just died so im obviously upset. But i have done a double chapter for you so you can keep reading. Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 236 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em!

Recap- Rogue has been captured by Sinister and knows his evil plans to use her energy to create an ultimate group to destroy humanity. Wolverine comes to the rescue only to have lost his powers and chained up by unbreakable chains. Remy then comes along but also gets captured and then tells Rogue that he loves her…yey! The X Men are luckily saved by Wolverine and the three mutants run off. But on there way out a massive wall of water came towards them and Rogue used Sinister's powers to stop the wave but she couldn't hold it off any longer and maybe she drowned…no! Luckily she didn't drown and was saved by the morlocks. Rogue is also now possessed by her ancestor. In the mean time, the X Men can't find a trace of Rogue and fear the worse. Sinister is apparently alive, and Remy who can't stand facing the fact that Rogue's dead (even though she's not) leaves the mansion to get revenge on sinister for killing Rogue. Remy tries to find Sisiter but he has fled. Rogue gets used to life with the Morlocks and likes them a lot. She doesn't remember Remy and then screams in pain and has a feeling someone is waiting for her so runs off into the tunnels. In the meantime Remy has a dream that Rogue is going to be in serous trouble and Remy too. He bumps into Rogue to find she has lost her memory of him, so he tries to get her to remember. When she finally does she is taken away by Façade (morlock) because Evan was worried about her. Remy searches for her but can't find her so goes back to the mansion to tell the X Men. Rogue in the meantime stays with the Morlocks. Remy tells the X Men and they devise a team to go to find her and see if she wants to come back. The team is, Jean, Logan, Kitty, Bobby and Remy. Rogue touches Evan and sees his memories, but it is not her absorbing powers, it's more of a telepathic kind. Evan and herself forget about it, but Rogue's hands start to glow with pink flames and the X Men find her in a corner. Rogue runs off and bumps into Hannah, a girl who knows everything about Rogue's ancestor, Monique. Rogue goes to Japan with her, telling the X Men she will be home soon. Rogue sees Monique's past and what happened the day she died. Rogue soon becomes Monique, without anyone knowing. She comes back to Boston and everyone thinks it's Rogue, even though she is acting weird. Monique possesses Jubilee and Chloe with her friends, Catherine and Mary, to complete their quest to get the stone of Orisis. On there way to get the stone, Monique in Rogue's body nearly kills Hannah when she looks inside the book of spells which belongs to Monique. Remy finds Hannah and soon runs into Rogue (Monique, and Chloe and Jubilee (Catherine and MARY). They take away Remy's powers and tie him up. The question him about the stone of Orisis and Rogue (Monique reckons he knows where it is. Rogue went deep into his mind and said this to Gambit:

"Ya father Jean-Luc, he had a mission t' go on, t' get the stone of Orisis from Princess Amara. He couldn't go on it so he had t' send you and ya brother. Ya went t' Africa where Princess Amara's tribe lived, and you and ya brother Henri stole it. Then you gave it t' ya father. A week after ya gave ya father the stone, he gave it ya back because he was scared or somin'. Ya took it back to Africa but ya ran into some trouble. When ya returned t' New Orleans, ya didn' know what t' do with it, so ya gave it t' a friend o' yaws, Lorna, former X man. Of course she wasn't an X Man yet but she still never never went away with it. It was like her favourite thang. She joined a team call the X Men who at the time ya didn' have a clue who they was. She hid the stone there, thinkin' know one would find it, but someone did…Remy LeBeau. Ya found it under one of the crack boards since you're room is the one where Lorna used t' sleep in. Ya forgot about it until you learned Rogue had become possessed. You didn' know that ah, Monique had anythang t' do with the stone, but it was like the stone was callin' t' ya, and you thought it might b' the only way t' save you're precious Rogue. So…you brought it with you." Rogue took the stone from Remy and Rogue, Chloe and Jubilee left to go to the caves for their final plan, so they could get all the power in the world and be a god among men. The X men luckily stopped them in time and Remy blew up the Orisis stone holding place. The stone of Orisis dissipeared somewhere eunknown…for now. Rogue had to make a few apologies and her first one was to Hannah. But secretly Hannah is a sort of slave for Monique and we find out that Hannah was helping Monique all along. Monique is not dead but a spirit trapped. She tells Hannah that she shall possesses someone else and destroy the Xmen.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

**NOTE: Rogue is NOT possessed by Monique anymore and Jubilee and Chloe are NOT possessed by Catherine or Mary either. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen**

**Apologies**

Rogue was in her room putting the outfit into a suitcase she was going to push down a well. Rogue looked at it for a moment and held it out on her body. She couldn't believe she could pull this outfit off.

"You leave quite a path of destruction." said Logan as he entered her room. Rogue quickly put Monique's outfit into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Primitive strike, just in case there was any evil dead still brewing." explained Rogue. Logan nodded.

"I know what you mean kid, better safe than sorry." said Logan. Rogue sighed and walked over to Logan.

"Ah…ah didn' do anythang t' you did ah Logan?" asked Rogue, she remembered most of it but she didn't remember hurting Logan. he smiled at her.

"No ya didn't, don't worry kid, not even Monique or any 'witch' can hurt me." joked Logan. Rogue laughed. "Now I haven't heard that laugh in a while."

"Well ah didn' really feel like laughin'." said Rogue.

"Well I'm glad you're all right." Logan said.

"Yeah, thanks t' Remy. 'F he didn' blow up that holder then Moniquewouldn't b' back t' history." said Rogue.

"I guess we **both** owe Remy our gratitude." said Logan. Rogue smiled at him. Logan got a bit tenser. "Ya know Rogue, without you my life would be a bum, you lightin' up my day when I see you. You're like a daughter t' me." explained Logan.

"Aw Logan, yaw like a father t' moi." said Rogue. "But you're not a very good row model ah'll have t' admit." Logan laughed.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep, nd you should too, I's been a bust night for you." Logan left the room and closed the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jubilee and Chloe were talking to each other in the lounge. Know one was around them- probably because they were freaked out by them being possessed by 'witches'.

"It's like everyone is afraid of us, it's really annoying!" moaned Jubilee.

"That would b' mah fault ladies." said Rogue as she walked in.

"Course it wasn't you're fault. I mean it was Monique right?" said Chloe. "And Catherin and Mary of course."

"But it is, 'f ah never touched the book then ah wouldn' of got ya'll possessed." said Rogue sadly. "And ah got you possessed on yaw birthday." Rogue said nearly crying. Chloe and Jubilee both put their hands on her covered up shoulder.

"Hey did I ever even say anything about my birthday, heck, who wouldn't want to get possessed on their birthday and be the centre of attention?" asked Chloe trying to make her feel better.

"Ya know, ah'm glad ah came t' the mansion when ah got mah powers. Without ya'll ah don' know what would keep moi runnin'." said Rogue as she hugged the two girls.

"So, have you talked to Remy yet?" asked Jubilee.

"Oh, no, ah think ah'll talk t' him tomorrow, ah mean him knowing ah remember him and al the other stuff is gonna b' kinda hard t' explain." said Rogue. The two girls smiled at her as she left the table and back up the grand staircase.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue was sa ton the roof top on the mansion where she normally sat when she wanted to get away from everything.

"Mind 'f I join ya chere?" asked a voice. Rogue turned to see Remy in his X uniform and his trench coat.

"Sure sugah." said Rogue. Remy sat beside her nad everything was quiet. He kept glancing at her wondering if she was going to talk.

Every time he looked at her he could see the raindrops dripping over her hair. Her hair was already long, but the wetness made it straighter, it made her look so beautiful.

"Don'tcha jus' love night like this? When it's pouring with rain?" asked Rogue still looking beyond. Remy smiled.

"Yeah, it reminds moi of da swamps back 'ome." said Remy.

"Ah love it 'coz it reminds moi that someone is watching over us." said Rogue with hope in her voice. Remy stared at her.

"Chere, me 'n' you, we need t'…talk." said Remy.

Rogue finally turned her heads towards him.

"AH know we do."

"Well first of all…d'ya remember dat me 'n'…"

"Ah remember everything sugah, me 'n' you together and everything else." interrupted Rogue.

Remy smiled, his true love remembered him and finally all the bad can stop anf the happiness can start.

"So…when I told you dat I…love you…what did ya tink t' dat?" asked Remy. He had been wanting to ask that question for weeks.

"Remy, ah was flattered. Ah still am. Ah think it was brave of you t' tell moi that." said Rogue.

"So…so how d'you feel about dat?" asked Remy.

"Remy…ah don' know how ah feel fo' you yet. Ya have t' understand that mah powers restrict moi from loving. AH jus' have t' get used t' us, give moi time." Remy sighed. He could give her all the time on the world, but he wanted her to say those three syllables right there, right now.

"Okay chere, Remy can wait, he not goin' no where." Rogue saw his pain and wasn't in the mood to comfort him. But why was she always acting like a heartless bitch, there was no need for it. Sure she wasn't sure if she was in love with him yet, but she sure new that she cared for him. She sighed. She turned her head to him and smiled. He saw her red lips, those loving lips. He saw her loving queen eyes sparkle in the moonlight. The rain made her look even more dazzling.

"Ah'm sorry fo' bein' such a bitch sugah, ah jus' have had a bad time 'f ya haven't noticed." Rogue said to him. Remy smiled.

"Chere, ya know Remy forgive ya, he…loves ya." said Remy. Rogue smiled even more.

"Thanks fo' savin' moi too, without you, ah wouldn' b' 'ere with the man o' mah dreams." Remy grinned.

"I know." he joked. Rogue smiled.

"Thank you fo' savin' me, and not jus' from evil, from myself." Rogue said seriously. Remy stopped grinning and stared at her, seriously also. He took a piece of white hair which had fallen in front of her eyes and put it behind her ear. He moved into her closer and closer, lips almost touching…

"No sugah, ah…ah don' wanna hurt you." Rogue said sadly. Remy smiled sadly.

"It's okay chere, I can live wit' no tocuh, jus' gonna have t' get used t' it is all." Remy put his BARE hand on Rogue's BARE hand and held it tight. Both of them didn't realise until Rogue and Remy both looked at there hands at the same time and smiled like the cat in Alice in Wonderland. Rogue screamed in excitement. She jumped onto Remy.

"Bu, how?" asked Remy.

"Ah guess Monique took away mah powers." said Rogue, happily. Remy smiled at her.

"So…?"

"Yep!" Rogue shouted. Remy and Rogue both stood up and were soon in each other's arm.

"Ready fo' our first proper kiss mah beautiful chere?" asked Remy.

"Ah can' wait!" Rogue leaned into him and soon their lips were pressed against one anothers. They turned into passion, into heat, into fire…into love. 2 minutes later, totally out of breath. Rogue put her head under Remy's chin.

"Je vous aime et je toujours ferai n'importe que." said Remy in French. Rogue looked up to him confused.

"What?" she asked him.

"I love you Rogue and i always will no matter what."

"Ah know you do." said Rogue. "Jus' promise you'll never leave me now ah have ya."

"Dis Cajun b' crazy 'f he left such a beautiful feisty, loving gal like yaself chere. Don' worry in mah arms you'll always be." he reassured her (1).

And they did stay in each others arms, for a very long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**1) Quote from comic.**_

Next chapter- Love is in the air– Love is in the air at the mansion, will Logan get Jean or will Jubilee be the one he wants, will Rogue tell Remy she loves him, does she even love him? Will Angel and Betsy move on with their relationship? And who the hell are Kitty and Bobby with anyway? Also the professor has a few words to say.

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	43. Love Is In The Air

note- Sorry this story is a bit late it's just my nans just died so im obviously upset. Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 200 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em!

Recap- Rogue touches Evan and sees his memories, but it is not her absorbing powers, it's more of a telepathic kind. Evan and herself forget about it, but Rogue's hands start to glow with pink flames and the X Men find her in a corner. Rogue runs off and bumps into Hannah, a girl who knows everything about Rogue's ancestor, Monique. Rogue goes to Japan with her, telling the X Men she will be home soon. Rogue sees Monique's past and what happened the day she died. Rogue soon becomes Monique, without anyone knowing. She comes back to Boston and everyone thinks it's Rogue, even though she is acting weird. Monique possesses Jubilee and Chloe with her friends, Catherine and Mary, to complete their quest to get the stone of Orisis. On there way to get the stone, Monique in Rogue's body nearly kills Hannah when she looks inside the book of spells which belongs to Monique. Remy finds Hannah and soon runs into Rogue (Monique, and Chloe and Jubilee (Catherine and MARY). They take away Remy's powers and tie him up. The question him about the stone of Orisis and Rogue (Monique reckons he knows where it is. Rogue went deep into his mind and said this to Gambit:

"Ya father Jean-Luc, he had a mission t' go on, t' get the stone of Orisis from Princess Amara. He couldn't go on it so he had t' send you and ya brother. Ya went t' Africa where Princess Amara's tribe lived, and you and ya brother Henri stole it. Then you gave it t' ya father. A week after ya gave ya father the stone, he gave it ya back because he was scared or somin'. Ya took it back to Africa but ya ran into some trouble. When ya returned t' New Orleans, ya didn' know what t' do with it, so ya gave it t' a friend o' yaws, Lorna, former X man. Of course she wasn't an X Man yet but she still never never went away with it. It was like her favourite thang. She joined a team call the X Men who at the time ya didn' have a clue who they was. She hid the stone there, thinkin' know one would find it, but someone did…Remy LeBeau. Ya found it under one of the crack boards since you're room is the one where Lorna used t' sleep in. Ya forgot about it until you learned Rogue had become possessed. You didn' know that ah, Monique had anythang t' do with the stone, but it was like the stone was callin' t' ya, and you thought it might b' the only way t' save you're precious Rogue. So…you brought it with you."

Rogue took the stone from Remy and Rogue, Chloe and Jubilee left to go to the caves for their final plan, so they could get all the power in the world and be a god among men. The X men luckily stopped them in time and Remy blew up the Orisis stone holding place. The stone of Orisis disappeared somewhere unknown…for now. Rogue had to make a few apologies and her first one was to Hannah. But secretly Hannah is a sort of slave for Monique and we find out that Hannah was helping Monique all along. Monique is not dead but a spirit trapped. She tells Hannah that she shall possesses someone else and destroy the Xmen. Rogue makes apologies to the X Men she has hurt and then Remy finds her on the roof, thinking. He tells her he loves her and she says she knows but she's not quite sure if she feels the same way. They discover they can touch each other and have a passionate kiss. Remy tells Rogue that he will never leave her, in his arms she'll always be since Rogue was feeling a bit insecure. She wants to tell him how she feels but she can't get the words out.

**Anna-** I am so sorry, I didn't see you're review. Lol. Me and a reviewer started off a thing called the marshmallow men. It's just a living marshmallow man lol. We do it for a joke. Yes they drink beer and everything lol.

enchantedlight- Thanks as always.

FluidDegree- Yeah I really like smallville so I thought I would put a mixture of it in my fic. I'm so glad you liked that fic and I hope you like this one too. I thought it was kind of sweet too. Jean already know…but Logan has yet to find out about it…wonder how he will take it lol. Like I said though Logna has his own problems and Rogue has some too. REVIEW!

Prexistence- Well I hope you do go over it again so you know every little detail lol. I'm so glad you found time to read it though. That's really nice of you. Yep she remembers him. We couldn't have everything that they've been through forgotten can we now? I may be evil but I'm not that evil lol. Yeah you should catch an episode of smallville there really good and have a lot of romance in it. In this chapter you will find out about how she feels and how everyone feels about each other. In this chapter, all shall be revelled. Lol well you have to understand Logan is a grown man and Jubes is only 19, so it'll be kind of hard. But I do love the pairing don't get me wrong, I couldn't stand it if Jean and Logan got together. But Jean loves Scott so I doubt anything would happen. Logan just might not have anyone. Anyway review!

bored247- Thanks I'm glad you thought it was amazing and fantabulous lol. Lol thanks I'm really worried about him, I miss his glow in the dark eyes . I can't believe you screamed and then it turned out there was a spider, that is just typical lol. And you can't use my marshmallow man for a hostage…can you? Well just incase here's another chapter.

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

**NOTE: Rogue is NOT possessed by Monique anymore and Jubilee and Chloe are NOT possessed by Catherine or Mary either. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen**

**Love is in the air**

"Je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime. Vous êtes mon vrai et seulement amour." said Remy as he held her in his arms on the couch. Eveytime he said it he kissed her on her head.

"Cajun, 'f ya haven't noticed ah'm not French." said Rogue. She loved this attention from Remy. It was the morning after Rogue had found out she could touch Remy. He had asked to stay in her bed with her, but she said the other girls would pester her about it. She did want him to sleep with her, not sex, but just to cuddle up. It was so unfair he had his own room and she didn't!

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE MAH TRUE AND ONLY LOVE!" shouted Remy. Some students came into the lounge room.

"God we get it, you love her now can you please shut up! Some of us are trying to revise and we can hear you all the way from downstairs!" shouted a student. He left the room looking pretty pissed off. Rogue and Remy both laughed.

"So swamp rat, ya gonna let me go it am ah gonna b' hear all day?" asked Rogue.

"Non, you b' wit' Remy all day." Remy said. Rogue laughed.

"Well ah have t' go sugah, ah need t' revise."

"Revise another day, you been through hell. Let it be about you and me t' day mah chere." said Remy. He pulled a puppy dog face. Rogue sighed

"Okay, it sounds okay anyway, ah ah'm dating you after all." said Rogue.

"Plus you love Me." said Remy teasingly, but he still had a bit of hope in his voice tht she'd say yes. Rogue looked at him in the eyes and lent forward.

"Remy ah l…" Jena came through the door.

"Hey Rogue, just wanted to say you can have today off."

Remy looked angry.

"Great timin' Jeanie!" Rogue also looked a bit mad. Remy wa son the coach and Rogue was on top of him…

"Oh…well if you guys want to do it then can you not do it in the public place." Jean and walked out of the room. Rogue blushed.

"Anyway chere, as you were sayin'." said Remy with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh um….ah forgot." she lied. She got up and turned her back from Remy.

"Let moi remind you." said Remy as he got off the coach and walked closer to her. "Somin' on de lines of Remy I lo…" Remy smiled. Rogue blushed.

"Ah was gonna say Remy ah love…that movie we watched." Remy looked hurt, he knew she was insecure and she didn't want to let out her true feelings as she was scared Remy would leave her, that's what he thought anyway.

"Huh, what?" asked Remy.

"Um, d'ya wanna go fo' a walk around the mansion's lake?" asked Rogue trying to get out of the situation. Remy gave up, in her own time he kept thinking.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Logan sipped his coffee in the kitchen. He had had a bad week. He felt sorry for Rogue aswell, she had been through so much yet she still went on. Especially with her powers. He just wished that she could control them and be happy.

Happy…

What was that word?

Why did he always think of those blue eyes, those eyes which were full of life and future. Jubilee…young she was but so kind ad full of joy. She never gave up on Logan no matter what.

"Hey Logan." said Jubilee as she entered the kitchen. He smiled at her. He and her both were still a bit embarrassed from the other day.

It was silent for a while until Logan was about to speak about the other week until Rogue walked in.

"Hey ya'll…Logan? Drinking coffee? Am ah in another dimension?" Rogue joked. Logan smiled at her sarcastically. She could sense tension between the two, probably from what Jubilee told her and the girls.

"Hey stripes, ya look like ya've seen a ghost." said Logan. Rogue snapped out of it.

"Huh? What d'ya mean?" she asked confused. She then remembered her purpose of looking for Logan in the first place. "Oh yeah, Jubilee, Logan ah got something t' tell ya."

"Great more bad news." said Jubilee. Rogue smiled at her.

"No sugah, it's not bad, it's fantastic. Me and Remy were up on the roof and we were talkin' and he put his hand on mah hand." said Rogue. Logan didn't like the thought of him touching Rogue, why she had told him this he didn't know.

"Okay I really don't wanna hear about you're relationship goop, especially if it involves that Cajun. Did he hurt you stripes?" asked Logan. Rogue laughed.

"No Logan, me 'n' Remy hold hands all the time, but this tyme ah didn' have mah gloves on." Logan nearly chocked on his coffee. Jubilee's face however lit up and she hugged her friend.

"Wow so you can touch now chica?" asked Jubilee.

"Yeah, ah haven' got mah absorbin' powers, but ah can still fly and have super strength." said Rogue proudly.

"Grrr…so now that Cajun is gonna otuch ya and everything, he as another thing comin'!" shouted Logan.

"Ur, Logan 'f ya haven' noticed ah am 21 years old. Ah can look after mahself."

"And may I remind you kid, is that if you could look after ya self, how come you've been possessed, power obsessed and kidnapped, huh?"

"Okay Logan a bit to far there." said Jubilee.

"Look, ah can' help those things happenin' t' moi, so don' try and use that against moi!" shouted Rogue.

"I'm not against you Rogue, I'm on you're side!"

"On mah side, 'f you were on mah side Logan you'd b' happy fo' me!"

"I am happy for you, I just don't like the thought of that gumbo touchon' ya!" admitted Logan. "You'r elike a daughter to me and it's not a noce thought!"

"And yaw like a dadt' me Logan, but Remy loves me…he loves me! He told me so when we got captured and put in that cell. Ya jus' don' understand D'ya?" It was true, he didn't know he love between Rogue and Remy, though he had to admit, he did see it in Remy's eyes. Remy wasn't afraid of admitting his feelings, but Logan new all to well tha a guy like Remy admitting he has fallen in love must of bee hard. Though in Rogue's case, she tried to hide her feelings. Even though she wads in a relationship, she didn't want to admit them just Incase something happened. In case she got hurt…

Logan new Rogue all too well and new that if she loved Remy but didn't tell him, and then one day he left her, she wouldn't fight Remy, she would let him leave and be heart broken. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let Remy break her heart. The question was though, would Remy leave her and would Rogue leave him before it was too late?

"Look, Rogue I am looking out for you. For now I'll leave it, but if he hurts you…" Logan got out his claws. "He's mine, deal." Rogue sighed and then smiled. She new she wouldn't get her way here. She knew Logan would twist it somehow so he got it his way and his way was his claws. She took his hand and shook it.

"Wow, ya skin is so soft." said Rogue. "Ah can' believe ah can touch now, it's jus' great!" Rogue hugged Logan and smiled at Jubilee. She then waked out of the room leaving the two love birds on their own.

"So…guess we're alone again." said Jubilee.

"Guess so." said Logan.

"So what have you been…up to lately?" asked Jubilee not knowing what to talk about. _I kinda brought this upon myself by walking into here, _thought Jubilee, _but I came in here for a reason and that was to sort things out with Logan. _

"Well I've been…ya know." said Logan who wasn't really thinking about her question.

"I think we need to talk." Jubilee said really fast.

"Yeah my words exactly." said Logan. He sat on the counter next to her, while she leened on it.

"Well, when that thing happened, ya know…kissed. Well I need to know if you were really telling me thetruth about it, that we cold never be."

"Look Jubes, me and you have different pasts, we lead different paths. Mine is just too dangerous for you or anyone." explained Logan. "I couldn't bare it if the ones I loved got hurt because of me, and this is coming from me, Logan, the guy who is not a family person." Jubilee frowned.

"Logan, I don't care about you're past and what happened. Aslong as I know you're here for me then I can live." said Jubilee. Logan sighed.

"Jubes, you just don't get it. It aint just about the dangeours, I can't trust myself. I would…hurt you." admitted Logan.

"The only way you're going to hurt me is if you tell me we can't be together."

"But…"

"Listen Logan, I…I love you. And I think that we can make a go of this. I know you have had hard times, don't we all. But I am here for you. Rogue, Jean and everyone else here says you care for me, but not like the relationship you and Rogue have. I want you to be mine Logan." jubilee admitted. Logan was dancing inside, she said she loved him.

"Jubes, I don't know what to say." said Logan.

"Then just say that you want to be with me too." said Jubilee. Jean Grey walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Hey you guys. Logan remember you have to see Hank today. I gotta run I'm late for my class." Jean walked out of the room. Jubilee turned back to Logan.

"I see, it's her isn't it, you still love her don't you?"

"No, she has Scott." moaned Logan.

"I don't want to get in the way with you're heart Logan. You can choose who you want, the one that you can never have, or the one that loves you more than anything. But I won't be waiting for ever." explained Jubilee as she walked out of the kitchen. He sighed and banged his head on the counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Remy and Rogue had been walking in the Mansion's gardens for 5 minutes. Remy had tried to hold Rogue's hand a number of times but for some reason she always made an excuse so she could pull her hand away. Remy wondered if he had done something to upset her, but he couldn't think of what. Maybe the whole sinister thing? He shouldn't of let it got that far, if getting close to someone and loving them caused them danger, you would leave to protect them, Remy though was greedy and wanted her.

_Why am I such a dick? I mean I always 'tink 'bout mahself. Rogue, da gal who didn' wanna b' wit' anyone is wit' moi, she chose me, and I jus' have t' have 'er. But I love 'er, more den any'ting. I will change, fo' her, so we can b' at peace, _thought Remy.

He kept glancing at the southern beauty that walked beside him. He wanted so much to just hold her and tell her she was safe, but he couldn't. Why though? I mean she was scared of Remy, he could see it in her beautiful eyes.

Remy put his hand out and held it in Rogue's. Rogue gulped and took her hand away and pointed to the sky.

"Isn' it lovely?" asked Rogue.

"Not as beautiful as you chere." said Remy as he looked up at the stars then to Rogue.

"Always the charmer." said Rogue smiling. Remy loved that smile.

"Rogue, I love dat smile o' yours, der is so much hope in it." Rogue blushed.

"Thanks sugah." she started to feel uncomfortable. Remy saw that in her eyes. He frowned sadly to himself. Was the woman he loved rejecting him?

"Rogue…is…is every'ting okay between us? You're actin' as dough ya hate moi or somin'." said Remy. Rogue sighed.

"Okay Remy, ah'm not gonna lie t' ya no more." said Rogue. Remy felt like his heart was about to get broken.

"Yaw gonna brake up wit' moi aren't you?" asked Remy upset and angry. Rogue smiled at him.

"Don' b' daft Cajun, why would ah wanna brake up with _mah_ Cajun fo'?" Remy smiled so huge he looked kind of freaky.

"Den what dis rejectin' 'ting 'bout den?" asked Remy.

"Ah'm jus'…scared." Rogue admitted. "Scared of loosin' all of this, mah friends, mah family…_you._" Remy put a questionable face on.

"Chere, what makes ya tink ya gonna loose all o' dis?"

"Remy, befo' you came t' the institute, life fo' me wasn' what it shuld've been like. Ah once nearly lost all of this." Rogue pointed to the mansion. "Ah nearly lost it because some guy wanted moi. Ah was selfish Remy, selfish 'coz ah was more bothered 'bout mahself than others. Ah wasn' exactly new t' the mansion, but ah hadn' quite settled in yet. Jus' thinkin' of not havin' all o' this makes moi think what could've really happened. Ah was alone, in darkness…until _you _came along." Rogue explained. Remy could feel her pain, without the empathy.

"You never told dis t' Remy chere, 'f ya did mayb' wwe could have talked tings t'rough." said Remy.

"No, we couldn't have. Ah wanna forget the past Remy, but we can never forget the past, unfortunately, the past makes us who we are. The past is our future." When Rogue said these wors, he immediately thought of the Morlocks. Rogue was right, the past is you're future. "Ya can never escape from the past Remy, it always creeps up on ya and wished ya never did that thang."

Remy got Rogue's hands in his own and massaged them.

"Ya maybe right chere, but Remy know dis, you can change you're attitude towards life, and you did dat fo' me Rogue, you showed moi a new way." admitted Remy. Rogue smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. Befo' you I had noting, all I had were some stolen goods, a family which were tryin' t' kill moi 'n' some gals wantin a one night stand." Rogue's smile faded. Remy mently slapped himself in the head. He brought Rogue to him and looked down deep into the very soul of her emerald eyes. "I…I love you Rogue, and I know I've said it t' ya a couple o' times now but, I never have felt dis way wit' no one else befo'. Ya de only one fo' dis Cajun fool." Rogue smiled at him and leaned into him.

Remy felt a passionate heat graze his cheeks as he ran his tongue against her lower lip. She opened for him and he entered slowly, her lips inexperienced but o so lovely. The breathtaking taste of her caused him to press his lips harder against hers. He moaned into her mouth.

Once they took their lips apart, much to Remy's disappointment, Rogue held tight onto him. She was still not satisfied with their convosation.

"Swamp rat…don' laugh at moi when ah say this…but ya won'…ya won' leave me fo' another women would ya?" stuttered out Rogue. Remy felt anger burn in his cheeks. Then he felt a warm sort of feeling from Rogue with his empathy. He looked into her emerald eyes again.

"Rogue, 'f I left you I must b' a fool, dis Cajun would never leave ya side, 'coz wit' out you he'd die." said Remy. Rogue gulped.

"Ya didn' say Remy, ya said 'I'." pointed out Rogue with a huge smile.

"Coz I wantcha t' know how much I feel about you girl. I'm in love wit' you, why would I leave you?" asked Remy. Rogue opened her mouth, about to say the words she had wanted to say to him, the words that also scared her, that if one day she had to let go, it would hurt more than anything.

"Remy ah…ah lo..."

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Logan. He had walked along way as Remy and Rogue were only a dot seen by the mansion. "I've been lookin' for you all over the place. I need t' talk t' ya. I can't confied in anyone else."

"'F ya haven' noticed, we are havin' a convosation." interrupted Remy wanting to here what Rogue had to say to him. Rogue turned to Remy.

"It's okay sugah, we'll talk later." Rogue turned back to Logan. "Come on Logan, lets here what ya have t' say." Rogue and Logan linked and walked off leaving an angry Cajun. Even though Rogue's and Logan's relationship were nothing more than a sort of Father Daughter one, he would always be jealous of the gruff man, knowing that he already hada spot in Rogue's heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So what was so important that ya had t' drag moi outta mah intimate convosation?" asked Rogue as the finally reached the mansion doors. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and ran into a small room. He locked the doors and sat her down. He took a seat opposite her. Rogue was a bit stunned.

"Okay…" she said freaked out.

"I need t' talk t' ya about…about Jubilee…" said Logan. Rogue smiled.

"Shoot." Logan frowned.

"Okay stripes, but ya can't tell no one! Jubes and me had a convosation and she told me she loved me…"

"Oh mah gawd…" Rogue smirked. "Well 'f ya didn' lik e'er in that way why are ya bothered?" Rogue was dancing in her head she new he liked her.

"'Coz…I think I like her too." admitted Logan.

"YES! Ah new it!" shouted Roguedancing round the room. Logan put his head in his hands. "Oh sorry go ahead." said Rogue as she sat on the chair.

"I think that I might…might…ya know give it a shot." said Logan. Rogue danced around the room again.

"Yes! Ah knew ya loved 'er!"

"Wow, who said I loved her stripes, I just said I really love her." Rogue laughed even harder. "What?" he asked confused on why she was laughing.

"Ya…hahahhahahahahah, ya jus'…hahahah…said ya really love 'er! Hahahaha!" Logan looked back and put his hand over his mouth.

"Grrr damn you Jubes!" he ran out of the room. Rogue couldn't stop laughing. She came out of the room and bumped into Remy. Rogue looked at him and started laughing.

"Jeez chere, 'dint know I was dat ugly, let alone t' laught at moi."

"It's….hahaha…come on ah'll tell ya over dinner." She held his hand and walked off to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The professor looked at Beast as he checked over him. Beast took his temperature and smiled.

"Well you have certainly have fully recovered Charles." said Beast. Charles didn't smile back. "What's wrong professor?"

"Hank…I'm worried about…the X Men." admitted Charles.

"Why?" he asked.

"When I got…possessed I saw the future, and then I returned to normal. I still had those memories of the future…but I also saw oher things when I got zapped by Monique." explained the professor.

"What do you want me to do professor?" asked Beast concerned.

"I need you to round up the X men tomorrow. I need to talk to them, but for today let their minds be at peace."

"Very well. Oh but you will have to speak with them after you're government meeting, remember?"

"Oh yes, I have to speak for the mutants of the world, how could I forget such a thing. I will be taking the following X Men, Cyclops, Wolverine, yourself and Rogue."

"Very well Charles, I will get the message to them right away." said Beast.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxX

So will Rogue ever admit to her feelings for Remy? Will Logan get with Jubilee? And what does the professor want to talk abou, find out in the next chapter, but before I do I want atlest 5 reviews. LolXxXxX

Next chapter-Together Forever?– The professor and the X Men go to the meeting but it all goes terribly wrong. Will the X men be lost forever? Love is in the air at the mansion _still_, will Logan get Jubilee, will Rogue tell Remy how she feels, and does she even love him?

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


	44. Together Forever?

Just so you don't forget REVIEW lol. OMG we've got over 223 reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep 'em coming though coz I luv 'em!

**Recap**- Rogue soon becomes Monique, without anyone knowing. She comes back to Boston and everyone thinks it's Rogue, even though she is acting weird. Monique possesses Jubilee and Chloe with her friends, Catherine and Mary, to complete their quest to get the stone of Orisis. On there way to get the stone, Monique in Rogue's body nearly kills Hannah when she looks inside the book of spells which belongs to Monique. Remy finds Hannah and soon runs into Rogue (Monique, and Chloe and Jubilee (Catherine and MARY). They take away Remy's powers and tie him up. The question him about the stone of Orisis and Rogue (Monique reckons he knows where it is. Rogue went deep into his mind and said this to Gambit:

"Ya father Jean-Luc, he had a mission t' go on, t' get the stone of Orisis from Princess Amara. He couldn't go on it so he had t' send you and ya brother. Ya went t' Africa where Princess Amara's tribe lived, and you and ya brother Henri stole it. Then you gave it t' ya father. A week after ya gave ya father the stone, he gave it ya back because he was scared or somin'. Ya took it back to Africa but ya ran into some trouble. When ya returned t' New Orleans, ya didn' know what t' do with it, so ya gave it t' a friend o' yaws, Lorna, former X man. Of course she wasn't an X Man yet but she still never never went away with it. It was like her favourite thang. She joined a team call the X Men who at the time ya didn' have a clue who they was. She hid the stone there, thinkin' know one would find it, but someone did…Remy LeBeau. Ya found it under one of the crack boards since you're room is the one where Lorna used t' sleep in. Ya forgot about it until you learned Rogue had become possessed. You didn' know that ah, Monique had anythang t' do with the stone, but it was like the stone was callin' t' ya, and you thought it might b' the only way t' save you're precious Rogue. So…you brought it with you."

Rogue took the stone from Remy and Rogue, Chloe and Jubilee left to go to the caves for their final plan, so they could get all the power in the world and be a god among men. The X men luckily stopped them in time and Remy blew up the Orisis stone holding place. The stone of Orisis disappeared somewhere unknown…for now. Rogue had to make a few apologies and her first one was to Hannah. But secretly Hannah is a sort of slave for Monique and we find out that Hannah was helping Monique all along. Monique is not dead but a spirit trapped. She tells Hannah that she shall possesses someone else and destroy the Xmen. Rogue makes apologies to the X Men she has hurt and then Remy finds her on the roof, thinking. He tells her he loves her and she says she knows but she's not quite sure if she feels the same way. They discover they can touch each other and have a passionate kiss. Remy tells Rogue that he will never leave her, in his arms she'll always be since Rogue was feeling a bit insecure. She wants to tell him how she feels but she can't get the words out. Jubilee tells Logan she loves him but he still likes Jean. Soon he told Rogue he wants to be with Jubilee though. Rogue is still trying to tell Remy how she feels and it is ultra romance.

**Prexistence**- Lol I think everyone's been interrupting Rogue and Remy, but Jean has been doing that to Jubes, Logan, Rogue and Remy so maybe she's the one to blame. Well you might be finding another witch saga…but I've said enough already…remember I am evil lol. Thanks for reviewing and let me say that I loved all you're reviews and I hope you give me loads more 

**bored247-** Well I had to get people to interrupt them lol, it's just the way it has to go for them, their relationship will never be perfect but it's Rogue and Remy, we love 'em! Well you might be a bit taken back in this chapter but I think you will like it. And I can't believe my marshmallow man got drunk! He left ME to get drunk! Urrr the nerve of him, but I still love him. Lol, I already did think what the hell lol And how dare you use that against me lol. Anyway I wanna thank you for all you're reviews so far and hope you review again.

**enchantedlight-** Thank you so much for reviewing, you've been a star and you've never missed a chapterXxX

**FluidDegree-** I certainly loved you're review lol. Well Logan has to be going nuts he has to choose and it's hard to think that he's lik e100 and Jubes is only 19… Well it will be romantic, but it's not quite like that. Don't worry in other chapters I will make it more about her to him than him to her. I am so glad you love this story and I hope you review!

Thank you everyone for reviewing as well 

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my grandma, and all my reviewers and marshmallow men ;-) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen**

**Together Forever?**

"So his Henry guy is givin' mutants grief huh professor?" asked Rogue unsure who Henry was.

"Yes but he does not understand my young Rogue, he is clouded by too much anger for mutants to realise some of us do not mean harm." explained Xavier.

"So the professor is going to speak with the government about it, it's a big lecture." said Scott.

"Lets just hope they buy the human and mutant living together thing chuck." said Logan.

"Logan, humans and mutants are alike, we can live together with no fighting, just peace." said Beast.

"Ah hope yaw right Hank, ah really do." said Rogue.

The 5 mutants walked through the door to the huge lecture room. There were at least over 1000 people in there. Rogue, Logan, Hank (who had hidden himself under a coat) and Scott found a spot on the front seat. The stage looked like a court room. There were the government people sat in a row facing the whole room while the professor sat in his wheelchair on one side of the room and Henry on the other. Henry kept giving the professor and the X men dirty looks.

"He better stop givin' us those looks or ah think ah might jus' have t' beat him up!" said Rogue clenching her fist.

"No Rogue, remember he is just a man who is hidden in anger." said Hank grabbing her hand and slowly putting it down.

Suddenly everything went silent and one of the government ladies stood up and looked at the huge lecture stadium.

"We are here today to decide whether mutants should be allowed to live by humans in peace or be locked away for humans benefits. We have here today Mr Charles Xavier, famous mutant protector representing the mutants and Henry Gyrich, from the friends of humanity, representing the humans. Henry the government court will let you speak." explained the woman. She sat back down and Henry stood up and walked to the front of the stage.

"Humans and mutants…living together? It's a nice image…if you like you're loved ones dying, being hurt, you're life being sacrificed! Think about it people, think about what you are doing! Mutants can never live along side with humans, humanity. They are there own race, a dangerous one, one that cannot be trusted. They'll destroy our planet! No mutants are good, they want to kill us all. There people who went wrong…"

"Gyrich, how can you say such things, mutants and humans alike can live along side each other as friends instead on enemies! I am sure that if you had a child you would want to protect it from things like these, from people like you. Mutants are _people _mr Gyrich, not monsters!" shouted Xavier. Rogue nodded at his statement.

"I've always wondered about you. Xavier, the great peace maker, friends to both mutants and humans. Could it be that you yourself are a mutant?" said Gyrich.

"Oh o', this doesn't look good." Logan stood up.

"No Logan, we must wait, remember that the professor is trying to make a point here." said Beast. Suddenly Gyrich got a devise out and pointed it at Xavier, he pressed a button and energy zapped Xavier.

"Professor!" shouted Scott. The 4 X men ran to his side. Gyrich looked at them as though they were dirt. "What have you done to him!" shouted Scott.

"I have terminated him!"

"Why you big headed…!" Rogue came at him but was held back by Logan.

"Leave it stripes…let me take care of him!" Logan pounced for him. Gyrich dodged him and two guards came out and grabbed Henry.

"X men…see if you can survive now!"

Scott looked at Xavier. Xavier then screamed and energy blasts came from his hitting everyone with painful noises.

"Ahhhh!" everyone ran out of the stadium. The X men went off with Xavier back to the blackbird. Rogue stopped for a second and looked at the smirking Henry still being taking by the guards.

"You'll pay fo' this Gyrich." said Rogue to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Is he gonna b' alright Hank?" asked Rogue as the blackbird flew as fast as it could.

"I don't know Rogue, his readings ar every low, we could loose him at any minute." said Beast. Rogue put her hand on her mouth,

"Haven't we been through enough already! I mean the professor did this for us, for mutants and look at him now!" shouted Scott. Rogue put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll b' okay sugah, he'll make it through." said Rogue nearly crying herself.

"_So are you on you're way home Logan?" asked Jean on the blackbird screen._

"Yeah we'll be there in a few." said Logan.

"_I hope he's okay, when he gets home we'll be sure to pull him through!" _

"We will try Jeanie." The screen turned off. Logan put the blackbird on auto pilot. He walked to the back of the blackbird where the X men were. "I've informed the X Men."

"Good, we need to get him into proper medical care." said Beast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh look at him Kitty, he looks so helpless." said Rogue as she looked through the med lab window. The professor was laid there with Jean and Beast treating him. He was on life support yet slipping away from them.

"I like, hope he's okay. I just like, can't believe that guy did this to him Rogue." said Kitty tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don' cry sugah, everythang will b' okay, you'll see." said Rogue. Bobby came round the corner. His eyes widened when he saw the professor.

"Oh my god!" was the only thing he could say. "Is he going to d…"

"No he like won't Bobby! Don't say such things!" shouted Kitty. Storm and Remy came through the doors to look at the professor. Storm gasped and did nothing else. Remy looked at him, sure he didn't know him all too well, but he knew he was a good person, probably the only decent person alive, and to loose someone like that was even a loss for him.

Storm saw Kitty crying her eyes out touching the glass window.

"Why…?" she asked. "Why him?" Storm put her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Do not worry Kitty, I am scared too…but I am sure he will pull through." said Storm softly. She didn't know if she even believed her own words. Kitty pushed Storm's hand away forcefully and came up to her face.

"Don't treat me like a kid Storm, I'm not a baby I can handle the truth!"

"Carm down sugah, Storms jus' sayin', what we're all hopin'." said Rogue. Kitty just burst out into more tears and Bobby hugged her. Remy looked at his Rogue and Rogue looked at him, both silent. Rogue looked back to the professor. "Oh prof." Rogue felt the tears starting to come down. In an instant she ran, she didn't know why she just did. Remy followed her.

Rogue ran into the rec room and collapsed on the floor. Remy soon came in calling her name and saw her in a little corner scrunched up.

"Rogue…" She put her head up a little so he could see her eyes. The hurt, anger and sadness clouded her eyes. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down to her. "Don' b' afraid t' cry chere, Remy b' 'ere."

"Oh Remy, he's dyin' aint he?" Rogue didn't want an answer so carried on talking. "Ah told ya didn' ah, that one day it'll all b' takin' away from moi! THAT AH'LL B' LEFT ALONE!" screamed Rogue.

"Ya've got moi chere, I'd never leave ya." said Remy softly as he put his hand on her head and stroked it. She jumped into his arms knocking his balance so he was also on the floor.

"Why did this have t' happen t' him. He was such a great person."

"I know chere, I've never met anyone like him befo'. Sure I don't know him all too well, but I knew he was a good person, probably the only decent person alive, and to loose someone like that is even a loss for moi ." said Remy as he kissed her head.

"Ah don' wanna loose him Rems, ah want 'im 'ere with us." said Rogue.

"I know Rogue, I know." Remy started to kiss her neck, wanting her in his very soul. But he knew it was wrong when she was in a state like this. He loved her and wanted nothing more for her to be happy. She never had peace, can't she at ;east have a couple of days.

"Remy…stop kissin' mah neck and look at moi." Remy did as she asked and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"What is it mah chere?" asked Remy concerned.

"You've always been there fo' moi, even as strangers, but ah've noticed that you've changed, you've become more of a true man. Ah like that. Ah can b' honest with you. Ah…ah want t' say thank ya, for everythang. Ah hope that ah won' ever dissipointcha." said Rogue. Remy started to get worried.

"Chere, what's goin' on." he loosened his hold on her.

"No, Remy please hold moi." He did and kept looking in her eys, their faces Justas close. "Ah think…ah know that ah ah'm in love with you Remy LeBeau. And ah always have been." Remy's face was happy, yet shocked he didn't smile, he had no expression. She was waiting for something…but it was like he was dead. "…Remy?" Then he just kissed her, no thought just kissed her. She was taken back at first but then melted into the kiss.

It stayed like that for a while, just kissing and showing how much they cared for each other with a simple kiss. Rogue pulled away as did Remy, needing air.

"Ah didn' wanna tell ya coz ah was afraid that maybe if ah said it and ya left moi, that ah'd b' heart broken." explained Rogue.

"Rogue, I would never leave ya, even 'f da gods told me t' I wouldn't." said Remy so serious. She smiled. "Y amah air Rogue, mah oxygen, my light."

"And you're mah knight it shining armour." she said as he held her.

"I love you Rogue."

"Ah love you too Remy Lebeau."

Silence was all that could be heard around them. Nothing more aswell as there love. Rogue looked into his demon eyes again.

"Remy ah gotta tell ya somin'. Mah real name is…" he put his finger on her lips.

"Names aint important t' moi Rogue, as long as you're wit' moi, dat is all dat matters."

"Yeah but this is important t' moi. Ah ah'm tellin' you a part of mah past, the past ha wanted t' forget. AH _need_ t' tell ya." she said to him. He smiled at her.

"I'm so happy t' hear dat ya trust moi wit' ya past chere."

"Mah ream name is…is…Marie, but Remy please doncha ever call it me, mah name is Rogue now, Marie is the gal with the life, ah'm jus' a Rogue now." Remy nodded and smiled at her, he was so happy at this moment.

Remy kissed her again. When they pulled away Rogue, who was breathless said to him;

"Remy…jus' say it please."

"Say woy mon amour?"

"That you love me." said Rogue.

"Rogue, I pledge my love t' you from mah very soul." he said.

"No Remy say that you love _me."_ He caught on and cupped his hands around each side of her face.

"I _love _you_ Marie_." She smiled and they kissed again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Logan walked into the rec room where he found Jubilee, Jean, Ororo and Remy. He walked over to Jubilee as she was at looking into space. he put his hand on her shoulder but she nudged it off.

"Don't be upset kid." said Logan. Jubilee turned to him and gave him a dead eye.

"Who said I was upset! And what d'ya mean by _kid_…"

"Jubes, I call everyone these days kid. Look, I'm sorry about earlier on, but maybe we can talk about this later, alone."

"No way Logan, if you have to say something I am sure you can say it here." Jubilee wasn't sure if he was going to tell her he loved her, but if he was, he shouldn't be scared o telling everyone else.

"Okay kid, have it you're way." Logan looked at everyone in the room who were having their own convosations anyway. "I'm sorry for how you feel about me."

"What d'ya mean…for loving you?" asked Jubilee sort of angry.

"Um…well yeah. I am _not_ the right guy for you Jubes, but i…but i…I sometimes…no I know that I wished I was." admitted Logan. Jubilee smiled and put her hand on his face.

"Logan, you are the right guy for me, I've never had anyone care for me as much as you have. Oh Logan, if only you gave _us_ a chance." said Jubilee smiling.

"I know Jubes, but if we got together, I would hurt you, and I can't let that happen t' ya."

"I can look after myself Logan. it's not like anyones out to get you."

"Yeah but look what happened to Rogue. Remy loved her and the guy he used to work for found it out and nearly killed her, just to get Remy back…ad to make super mutants." pointed out Logan.

"Oh Logan…why won't you just, just, just love me like I do you." cried Jubilee. She couldn't take it so she walked out of the room tears strolling down her cheeks. Remy came over to the hurt Logan.

"What's wrong wit' da lil petit?" asked Remy. Logan growled.

"She's NOT little!" he walked out of the room leaving Remy with a questionable face. He then smiled knowing what was happening. Ororo came over to Remy.

"Don't mind him Gambit, he's probably upset that Rogue can touch now and you and Rogue can finally be to…well you know, together." Remy grinned even more.

"I don' tink it's mine and Rogue's relationship he's worried 'bout Stormy, I tink it's his own." Remy also walked out of the room.

"Jeez do we smell or something." said Jean wiping away her tears.

"Huh? Oh no..well I guess we have been working all do, so maybe it's best we take a shower." Jean nodded her head and they two X women walked out of the rec room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue and Betsy was sat out near the Mansion's lake. They were both just staring into the water, not a work spoken. Warren and Remy soon came up to them and each took their places next to their girlfriends. Remy put one arm round Rogue and Warren held Betsy's hand.

"Ya okay ladies?" asked Remy being polite.

"'F ya call weepin' an' sloppin' 'round okay then sure, we're okay." replied Rogue.

"Look, maybe we should all go back inside, it's getting a bit chilly out here." suggested Warren covering Betsy with his wings.

"No luv, I can't go back in their. Not with the atmosphere, it's too much to take in. I mean the professor is, dying War. He's taught us everything and now he could be gone in a couple of hours." said Betsy crying into Warren's wing. Rogue clenched onto Remy's trench coat.

"I know this isn't fair, but think about everything he's done for us, for the world. There are believers now, people who want to help bring peace to the world." said Warren.

"Peace? Peace is nothin' without the prof, he was everythang t' us War…everythang we worked fo' was fo' him, so he could believe in us." said Rogue.

"Exactly, you two guys don't know us as well as we do." said betsy.

"But we know it's tragic. I've never met anyone like 'im befo'. He's incredible, and it would b' a great loss 'f he died, but as long as us X Men keep his dream livin', den we will b' fine." said Remy. Rogue looked at him.

"Ah'm way t' lucky fo' ya Cajun." said Rogue. Remy smiled and kissed her.

"We may not have a lot of time Rogue, ya wanna go in and see him?" asked Betsy.

"Ya know what, ah think ah do." Rogue and Betsy hugged each other and stood up. Their boyfriends held them tight and would be there every step of the way.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue walked into the rec room, but before she was noticed she heard a few noises about a death mission. She listened in and realised it was Scott and Wolverine.

"…so we go to _him_ Magneto…he'll kill us!" shouted Logan.

"He'll try, but we can do this, look the professor means everything got me and I know he has found you a new path to. We have to save him." said Scott. Logan sighed.

"Okay Scott, but remember he has that new gang, they'll try to kill us."

"I know, I know."

"So should we get ready?" asked Logan.

"Not without moi ya not!" shouted Rogue.

"What! No you can't come!" shouted Logan.

"Ah was lost Logan, lost in darkness. Sure you guys pulled moi out, but the professor he stopped moi from turning t' another path, the dark path. His dream soon became mah dream and ah'm not gonna let that go without a fight!" shouted Rogue.

"Tell her Logan, we aren't planning on making this one back." said Scott. "I haven't even told Jean or anyone about what we're doing! Logan she can't go!"

"Sorry Cyke, but the girl has a point, we came here together, and we're gonna end it together, right stripes?"

"Ya got it straight Logan! Ya got a plan?" asked Rogue.

"Yep and Rogue, this is where you come in…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jean went inside her room. She was going to have a nice hot bath, she needed after running back and forward, but to save the professor's life, it was way worth it!

Jena took her top off so her bra was showing. Rogue just leapt into the room. Jean screamed and covered her bra with her top.

"R..Rogue what are you doing in here!" shouted Jean.

"Ah need ya t' do moi a favour." said Rogue, sadly.

"What kind of favour?" she asked.

"Well, ah need ya t' use ya powers t' let moi have mah powers back." said Rogue.

"But Rogue I thought you wanted touch. I don't get it."

"Jean, ah can save the professor's life, but ah need mah powers, and 'f ya don' give them t' moi, something bad could happen." said Rogue. Jean studied her.

"Rogue…what are you planning." Jean read her mind and new what they we're planning. "Oh know, Scott, he can't he'll die!" Rogue sighed and punched jean in the face. Jean was knocked out in an instant.

"Ah am so sorry Jean, but we need t' do this. Now ah need t' go and find Sage."

Rogue crept up into the younger bedrooms, and opened the door to one of them. There was a girl with black hair prating in her bed.

"Um…Sage?"

"Oh hey Rogue." said Sage sadly.

"AH need ya t' do moi a favour." said Rogue.

"Sure what?"

"Ah need mah powers back, so ah need ya t' give them t' moi. Ya see we're goin' on a mission and ah need mah powers back."

"What kind of mission?" asked Sage.

"A mission t' save the prof. Now can ya hurry up and get it over with. It's not like a wanna give up touch, but t' ave the prof's life, ah'd do anythang."

Sage nodded and touched Rogue's face. Rogue felt a tingle on her cheek and then pain, pain from Sage. Memories…fire buring away….a woman holding a baby, who was this, was it Rogue's past, no it was Sage's. Rogue pulled away and Sage fell on the floor.

"Thanks sugah, ya may of jus' saved us."

XxXxXxX

Magneto looked on his computer. His new secret base proved to be good, except the X men new about it, but he didn't care about them. At the moment his plans were going well. He had half of te world ready to attack on his command. He smiled at the thought of it, but it was true, behind everyone's back, Magneto had been planning the greatest war ever.

The computers we're picking up something.

"What is it Sunspot?" asked Magneto.

"It's some sort of plane sir." Sunspot replied.

"What sort of plane?"

"Well to describe it, it is jet black and has a…X on it." Magneto frowned.

"The X men…Sunspot gather the team, looks like the X men found out our little plan after all."

Magneto went to the roof and looked up to the X jet. Berzerker and Multiple came up behind him.

"What are you going to do with them Magneto?" asked Multiple.

"The X men I shall admit to that were worthy adversaries, but they could never be apart of our world." Magneto raised his hand and the X jet rumbled. Rogue, Logan and Scott jumped out without Magneto realising. The X jet then blew up.

"Well I guess their toast." said Barzerker. The three went back inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue flew them to the ground, with a bit of a rough landing.

"Ya couldn't make it more delicate could ya Rogue?" said Logan as he cracked his back. Rogue smiled.

"Sorry Logan, it was along jump."

"Come on, this way." said Scott walking ahead of them.

They followed Scott and went into Magneto's secret base. Luckily the dodged or destroyed all the security cameras.

"I can smell him, this way." Logan pointed to a door with an M on it. They nodded and walked in. No one was there so they looked around. It was a cave like area with a huge balcony. Magneto was stood there watching over the forest scene.

Rogue came up behind him without Magneto noticing and touched the back of his neck. Magneto fainted…

His eyes opened and he saw a beautiful southern gal grab him by his collar and look at him deadly in the eye.

"So ah see ya been planning somin'. The greatest war on Earth! Ah rsaw it in mah head!" shouted Rogue. Scott pushed her away from him.

"What am I doing here, why are there chains on me?" asked Magneto.

"We stole one of you're jets and chained you up so yuou can't use you're powers." explained Scott.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Magneto.

"The meaning of this bub, is so you can save an innocent life. Anf trust me, I wouldn't ask for _your_ help if we really didn't need it, but we do!" said Logan.

"And what innocent life would I be saving!" shouted Magneto trying to get out of the chains.

"Someone ya love."

"Look I do not have time for this I have a mutant world to run. They are waiting for me! I must strike now…"

"Xavier wouldn't strike first. He didn't give his life so you could destroy everything he held sacred!" said Scott.

"What do you mean?" asked Magneto scared of the answer.

"Xavier's dieing Magneto." said Rogue, sadly.

"But he couldn't be…how long does he have to live?"

"Xavier has only hours left to live." said Scott.

"Xavier. Dieing...A sad ending to a great life." Magneto said sadly. "For Xavier, I shall let you go, now untie me and I will not let you die!"

"Magnto, the reason why we kidnapped ya, was nothin' more than t' save the professor's lyfe." said Rogue.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Magneto.

"What would you do 'f you knew ya were the only one on Earth who could save his life?" said Rogue.

"Do not play games with me!"

"Listen to me. You may be able to supercharge his mind. His brainwaves are electromagnetic." said Rogue.

"Don't ya get it, you're his only hope for survival." said Logan.

"You lie to torture me. My legions await my command pledging body and soul to me. With a single word I can remake the world. We all have felt the sting of human hatred, seen the disgust smoulder in their eyes, we have grubbled and hidden like beaten animals anxious for a crumb from a master. We have lived too long in darkness and fear. No more! Nature has made us superior. We are the living future of this mighty planet. This world is our world now! I cannot simply leave it for _him. _I can not leave." explained Magneto.

"You know what you should do." said Logan.

"Why now? My greatest enemy; and perhaps my only friend. But I have waited all my life for this moment!"

"Wouldn't he do it for you?" said Rogue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mah fillie you return and wit' de famous Magneto." said Remy. He walked over to Rogue and hugged her.

"So, Magneto are you willing to give this a try?" asked Beast as Magneto looked down on the defeated Xavier.

"Is that even a question?" said Magneto.

"But be warned, Charles' brainwaves could come in contact with your own and could kill you." said Beast.

"Do not worry, I won't let him down."

Logan walked over to Jubilee who was crying. he hugged her and she hugged him back. Rogue sniffled then clung onto Remy and he held her as tight as possible. Magneto put his hand on Charles' head and send electronic waves to his brain.

Charles opened his eyes.

"It seems I have quite an audience." he said weakly.

"PROFESSOR!" most of them yelled in happiness.

"Hello Magnus. Surely you have more impressing business then nursing an old friend." SAID Xavier.

"Nothing more important." said Magneto happily.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I'm grateful to have the chance, to say goodbye." Most of the X men gasped. ""Cyclops; Were I your father, I would tell you that no truer son could ever be."

Scott held onto Jean. Jean smiled and went to the side of the bed next to where the professor lay.

"Jean, first in my heart. Your courage allowed you to see things no other human ever has, yet remain the same innocent child I met so very long ago." Jean smiled and put her head down.

She walked over to Scott who was crying.

"Wolverine; Loner: you have found a family. Wild savage: you have found dignity. Senic: you have found faith."

Wolverine his tears under his glove.

"Storm, my beautiful Storm. Mighty as a hurrican; gentle as a summer rain."

Storm smiled at him and sighed.

"Kitty, when I think back to hard times in my life, all I do is think of you and how hard you trained to be an X man. When I think of you, happiness enters my heart."

Kitty held Bobby's hand tighter.

"Like you too professor."

"Bobby, you tried to hard to prove yourself, yet why? You have a been a student here for many years now, and you have proven to be a good man."

Bobby smiled at him.

"Betty, you have that spark in you're eyes, and you have already shown that you are a true friend. Warren, I have not known you for long, but I did know you're father. And if I were him, I would be proud. Jubilee; You are the future. When I look at your face, I see hope."

Jubilee smiled and buried her head into Logan.

"Gambit, thief or hero? Can you answer that question? You have tried to prove yourself a good man, yet think back on you trying to set things right. My first question was a hero." Gambit frowned sadly and held onto Rogue,

"Rogue, unable to touch, yet look around you." Rogue looked around her. "You will find that you already y have. Left in darkness, into brightness, you have found hope, in loneliness, you have found love." Rogue smiled at Xavier purely.

"My X men, I have seen the future, and it is bright and dark." Xavier remembers what he has seen. He saw enemies become friends, Magneto and a future enemy. he saw an X woman with white stripes become possessed by dark fire, he saw a card being thrown into snow and red eyes of sadness, he say Jean with too much power to control. He saw Logan being stabbed. Storm being wed to a man. He saw future X men, and love that would last forever.

"Is there anything I do, Charles?" asked Beast.

"The friends thou asked, and their adoption tried, grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel." explained the professor. Beast nodded. "I am proud of you proud of my X men." Xavier closed his eyes…closed them shut…forever…

"Oh Remy…" said Rogue as she cried into Remy.

"'S okay mah amour, I will always b' 'ere fo' you." He knew this was hard for her and he would be there for her, no matter what. He would never let her be in darkness. Hearing what the proferssor had to say about Rogue, mad ehim realise Rogue had a past that was difficuilt, and he would love her and be with her forever, to make it all the easier.

"Vous êtes Mon air, mon eau, je ne vous partirai jamais. Ensemble à jamais mon vrai et seulement aimer." (You're my air, my water, i shall never leave you. Together forever my true and only love).

**ThE eNd**

XxXxxXxXxXxXxX

So that's it, I know, I know, you don't want it to end, but it has to at some point. Jeez don't get mad I'm only kidding, in a few months or so I will do ThE jOkEr AnD tHe QuEEn II. So don't worry, but first I'm going to do another story, then after that one is completed I shall do the joker and the queen too. So don't worry.

But for now, good bye and I hope you enjoy my new story which will be out in a week or so. You've all been so great thank you so much!

Want to know what to expect in the next story **The Joker And The Queen II**? Then here's a little peak, just remember that it'll be probably September when the second one will be out.

Rogue- Ah can' Remy…ah'm so sorry.

Remy- But Rogue I love you.

Rogue- Love…love has destroyed me, ah now know mah life is t' b' like this…alone, for the good of all of us Remy, ah jus' can'.

Remy- No I won' let you go!

Rogue- We both let go along time ago Remy, you know that of all people, there's nothin' t' let go of. Goodbye Remy LeBeau.

And I will let you have another part of the story because I am that nice 

Rogue- No ah had t' leave, t' leave fo' everyone's sakes, who knows what ah could o' done t' the X men.

Logan- But we need you home Rogue.

Rogue- Home…ah've never had a home Logan…

Logan- (Sniffs) I can smell a rat. (Rogue looks to the corner where a dark shadow is).

Rogue- (gasps)…Monique!

There's a sneak peak on what is going to happen, anyhow, see ya around for my next story, Grease: Evolution style. It's a slash between Romance/Drama and a hint of humour. Goodbye…I don't want to say goodbye lol. But I have to…good bye and so longXxXxX

Thanks for the reviews by the way XxX


End file.
